Simplesmente Muffin
by Muffim
Summary: Uma garota viciada em muffin. Uma garota viciada em muffin, que se chamava Lily Evans. Uma garota viciada em muffin, que se chamava Lily Evans, descrita por uma autora que se chama Muffin. Simplesmente Muffin.
1. Em Casa

_Dedico esta fic ao criador dos Muffins, à minha mãe que me ensinou a gostar de Muffins e, principalmente, à J.K. Rowling, por ter criado esse mundo mágico que eu não consigo mais viver sem. _

* * *

** Esta história não possui fins lucrativos, e seus direitos autorais pertencem à J.K. Rowling, Scholastic Books e Warner Bros. ****

* * *

****2 de julho de 1977, Casa dos Evans. **

Eu odeio. E não me pergunte o quê eu odeio, porque são tantas coisas que eu teria cãibra de tanto escrever. Pra começo de conversa eu odeio o fato de não conseguir desabafar com ninguém sobre minha vida terrível e ter que escrever essa besteira nesse verso de pergaminho de uma prova idiota de transfiguração.

Também odeio o fato da dona da prova ser mais idiota ainda.

Eu sempre imaginei minha vida perfeita. Como um filme de famílias americanas. Eu e minha irmã seríamos inseparáveis. Ela minha melhor amiga. Eu a melhor amiga dela. Ela, sendo mais velha, me ensinaria tudo sobre os garotos, em tardes de domingo que a gente comeria brigadeiro e conversaria no quarto.

Mas nada disso acontece. Nem de longe.

Minha irmã é minha melhor _inimiga_. E eu a dela. Se ela tivesse algo a ensinar, seria como destruir todo o melhor vestido de festa da sua maior inimiga em 10 lições.

1 – No dia da chegada de sua inimiga, encontre uma boa faca, de tamanho e afiação ideais.

2 – Assegure-se de estar sozinha na casa, já que todos saíram para buscar a vítima do futuro ataque em questão.

3 – Arrombe o quarto da dona de vestido em questão.

4 – Abra o armário e desarrume-o todo… Mas sempre pelo bem maior de encontrar o vestido.

5 – Encontrada a peça, separe o tecido da renda.

6 – Depois rasgue o tecido lentamente, para aproveitar bem o sublime prazer de afrontar sua inimiga.

7 - Não se esqueça de rasgar a renda.

8 – Pegue o tinteiro de tinta vermelha da inimiga sobre a escrivaninha e abra.

9 – Escreva em letras cor de sangue sobre os trapos (conseqüentemente, a colcha sobre qual eles se encontram também): "Bruxa"

10 – Negue tudo. Afirme que foi a maldade da inimiga se voltando contra ela própria.

Eu nunca pensei em fazer nada nem parecido com alguém em toda minha vida. Nunca. Mas como a MINHA vida é injusta, fizeram isso comigo.

Ok, eu já pensei algumas vezes. Não muitas. Mas foi ela que me deu a idéia. Ah, como eu adoraria que a maldade de Petunia se voltasse contra ela.

Quer dizer, obviamente, ela tem muito mais maldade guardada dentro de si, pedindo para sair. Eu poderia dar uma ajudazinha... Só um empurrão. Bem pequeno…

* * *

**Mais tarde, Casa dos Evans, Meu quarto. **

Como é bom fazer uma boa ação. Libertar a maldade dela deve ter feito bem para a alma de minha irmã. Quando chegar o dia do Juízo Final ela vai me agradecer. Tenho certeza.

Não foi um dano muito grande, comparado ao fato de que ela já terá parte de seus pecados pagos n'O Juízo Final. O quê são alguns ovos jogados sobre os cabelos em comparação à libertação da alma?

Nada. Eu sei que todos diriam isso.

Todos menos meus pais. E Petunia também.

Quando libertei a alma da Pet, minha mãe olhou para mim com os olhos arregalados, como se não fosse absolutamente normal alguém sacar a varinha durante o café da manhã e levitar alguns ovos até caírem na cabeça da irmã. Meu pai imediatamente levantou a voz e começou a falar.

Falar.

Falar.

E...

Falar mais um pouco.

Meus ouvidos deveriam estar doendo. Mas, graças a minha maldade se voltando contra mim, eu paguei meus pecados e eles não estão doendo.

Eu quero viajar pra casa da Lene, E LOGO!

* * *

** De noite, Casa dos Evans, Meu Quarto. **

Agora estou escrevendo em outro verso de prova. Acho que amanhã vou comprar um caderno. Pelo menos assim eu saio de casa. Amanhã Petunia vai trazer algumas amigas.

Sei. São um bando de hienas, isso sim.

E eu até teria algumas amigas para ver, senão houvesse o estranho boato que eu sou leprosa. E que tenho transtorno de personalidade. E que passo o ano num manicômio. Assim talvez eu tivesse.

Ou se o único bom amigo que sobreviveu a isso não me odiasse pelo fato do meu sangue não ser puramente bruxo.

Blah. Como se o dele fosse.

E, mesmo que isso não acontecesse, eu ainda não iria querer andar com um Comensal da Morte mirim.

Hã. Eu me dou ao respeito.

Aliás, é bem interessante observar como meu sangue - que, virtualmente deveria melhorar minha vida - a torna cada vez pior. Uma das minhas maiores amizades se perdeu; e porquê?

Meu sangue que não é puramente bruxo.

Minha irmã me odeia e fez toda a vizinhança me achar um perigo para suas famílias; e porquê?

Bingo! Acertou quem disse: "Seu sangue que não é puramente trouxa!"

Não é que eu odeie Petunia. Eu só respondo aos ataques dela, porque se eu não faço isso ela vai acabar comigo.

Entretanto, não consigo entender porque Tunia parece me odiar cada vez mais. Eu não tenho nenhuma culpa se nasci com 0,1 de sangue-bruxo e ela não tem nem isso. Quer dizer, que tipo de pessoa tem inveja de 0,1 do sangue da outra pessoa?

Depois sou eu que vivo num manicômio.

Se bem que, considerando Hogwarts como é, em essência, acho que Petunia tem uma parte de razão.

Blah. Amanhã vou fazer uma transfusão de sangue. Só preciso decidir se vou virar só bruxa ou só trouxa.

Eu bem que podia ser bruxa; trouxa só nas horas vagas, não?

* * *

** 3 de julho, Sorveteria da Esquina. (Caderninho novo) **

Acabei de chegar do centro da cidade. Ao que parece as hienas ainda estão lá. Apesar do fato de eu ter vindo tão lerda que se apostasse corrida com um aleijado, era bem capaz de ele ganhar.

Acho que hienas também sofrem de anomalia no cérebro, que as faz achar que é correto ficar até mais de 7 horas da noite na casa de alguém.

Então estou refugiada na sorveteria. Eu não como muito, então pedi uma super taça de sorvete, para demorar bastante a terminar.

Se bem que eu não deveria estar aqui, principalmente de noite. Dumbledore disse claramente para que eu tomasse cuidado, sendo trouxa e tudo isso. Mas a minha raiva da Petunia e das hienas é tão grande que eu estou até torcendo para que qualquer bruxo das trevas apareça aqui. Eu acabaria com ele só de tapas. E falo isso de um jeito sério.

Também comprei o caderninho. E comprei um presente para Mary. É um romance, mas eu sei que ela adora ler romances. Talvez seja porque a mãe dela é escritora que ela sempre gostou disso. Só espero que ela goste.

Eu não gosto muito de romances. Quer dizer, é óbvio que eu nunca vou encontrar um cara que esteja disposto a morrer por mim. Isso não existe.

Aliás, por pura falta do quê fazer, passei a limpo o quê estava escrito nos versos de provas. Me daria um bom motivo para queimar as provas. Mas agora estou cansada. Vou tomar meu sorvete mesmo.

Talvez elas saiam até o pôr-do-sol.

Talvez Voldemort faça uma visita para que eu lhe dê uma surra à moda trouxa.

* * *

** Bem mais tarde, Garagem, Casa dos Evans. **

Parece que 9 horas da noite é um bom horário para as hienas irem para suas casas. Tive que vir para cá por que a sorveteria ia fechar. Mas pelo menos daqui posso ouvir elas se despedirem. Juro que é a quinta vez que ouço elas dizerem:

"Ah, está tarde. É melhor que a gente vá pra casa."

Logo depois uma lembra da cor do vestido da amiga da irmã do primo do vizinho da cabeleireira da Fulaninha de Tal. Aí toda minha esperança se acaba num vestido Chanel – falsificado, segundo as hienas.

Opa! Parece que a mãe de uma delas ligou aqui em casa. Elas estão saindo…!

Ah… o pôr-do-sol nunca foi tão bonito…

* * *

**4 de julho, Casa dos Evans, Meu Quarto. **

Lene me mandou uma carta. Diz que a Irlanda é maravilhosa. Que ela queria que eu estivesse lá. Pra eu não me esquecer dela, agora que estou com minhas amigas trouxas.

Hahaha.

Como se eu tivesse amigas trouxas. Mas vou deixar Lene sonhar que eu tenho. Ela vai se sentir melhor.

Quer dizer, eu tenho certeza que ela se sentiria super mal se soubesse que eu estou sofrendo a ditadura social da minha irmã, enquanto ela vê todas as maravilhas da Irlanda.

Eu me sentiria. Ela também se sentiria. E eu não quero arruinar a viagem de uma das minhas melhores amigas.

Ok, eu admito. Eu estou _morrendo_ de inveja dela. Como eu queria estar na Irlanda agora. Mas eu não estou. E a única coisa que vai me salvar é o aniversário de casamento dos meus avós maternos. Uma grande reunião de família, na casa de praia do meu Tio John. Só que faltam 2 semanas até lá. E só vamos ficar uma semana na praia.

E de qualquer jeito eu sou ruiva. Não posso tomar muito sol. Se tomar, vou descascar horrivelmente e vai doer e eu tenho certeza que isso pode acontecer, levando em conta minha grande sorte nessas férias que nem começaram.

Acabei de perceber que a gaiola da Muffin está suja. Acho que tenho que limpar. Quer dizer, eu sou a dona dela, tenho que fazer ela feliz.

Hey, Deus, se você me pegou pra cuidar, porque não me faz feliz? Eu adoraria saber.

Já que não sei, vou aproveitar que não tenho nada para fazer e que a tevê está quebrada e vou arrumar meu armário, limpar a gaiola da Muffin, arrumar todo meu quarto, fazer algumas assadeiras de muffin... Boas porções de muffin sempre fazem bem a uma alma sofredora como a minha.

Vou trabalhar. Senão eu vou enlouquecer. Até o fim do dia eu decido.

* * *

** Muito mais tarde, Casa dos Evans, Sala. **

Estou morta de cansada. Já passa das 9 horas da noite e só agora terminei de trabalhar. Eu:

1 - Limpei a gaiola da Muffin.

2 - Terminei de desfazer meu malão.

3 - Arrumei meu armário/minhas roupas.

4 - Guardei o quê estava espalhado pelo quarto (não me pergunte como fiz tanta bagunça em apenas 4 dias)

5 - Escrevi uma carta para Lene.

6 - Briguei com Petunia.

7 - Fui para cozinha e fiz uma assadeira de muffins de baunilha.

8 - Cuidei dos vasos de flor que tenho na sacada do meu quarto.

9 - Enviei uma carta de feliz aniversário para Mary. Tentei telefonar também, mas ninguém atendeu.

10 - Outra assadeira de muffins - de puro chocolate.

11 - Fiz minha unha vendo tevê (finalmente meu pai consertou!)

12 - Briguei com Petunia antes e durante o jantar (ela derrubou meu esmalte preferido! E acrescentou sutilmente que eu era uma aberração incapaz de fazer as unhas competentemente).

13 - Me joguei no sofá, e daqui nem a Rainha da Inglaterra me tira.

Ok, se ela prometer que vai me levar para longe da minha irmã eu faço a mala em dois tempos.

* * *

**Mais tarde ainda, Casa dos Evans, Meu Quarto. **

Ahá!

Eu não consigo acreditar na minha sorte. Falo sério, eu sou MUITO sortuda. Eu estava lá na sala, quase desmaiando, quando meu pai começou a falar comigo.

É um tanto complicado entender o quê estão falando quando se está desmaiada, mas tudo bem. Eu me esforcei muito.

Só que minha capacidade de entender só apareceu quando ele finalmente chegou no assunto:

(blá, blá, blá…) "… então achamos que você devia trazer alguma amiga sua para cá, já que todas suas amigas são de Hogwarts e você provavelmente vai ficar um tanto sozinha nessas férias" (blá, blá, blá…)

Uau. Bem que eu sempre achei que meus pais desenvolveriam essa sensibilidade para o sofrimento social de sua filha caçula mais cedo ou mais tarde.

Foi um tanto tarde, ok. Mas ainda sim, parece perfeito. Eu queria telefonar pra Mary agora, mas está muito tarde pra isso.

E o melhor de tudo é que Petunia vai enlouquecer com duas aberrações em casa. Vai surtar… ah, como isso vai ser divertido…

Mal posso esperar para que ela chegue em casa.

* * *

** 5 de julho, Casa dos Evans, Meu Quarto. **

São 9 horas da manhã. Acho que está muito cedo para ligar. Em todo caso, eles devem ter saído para comemorar o aniversário dela. Afinal, não se faz dezessete anos todos os dias.

Acho que ela gosta de fazer aniversário nas férias. Eu dou graças a Deus pelo meu sempre acontecer em Hogwarts. Sempre é tão divertido.

Apesar de eu não entender muito bem porque se importam tanto comigo. Eu sou tão dispensável que facilmente poderiam me esquecer trancada em algum lugar daquele castelo gigante. Eu não sou REALMENTE boa em algo que mereça atenção.

Posso fazer poções boas, mas as do Severus são melhores.

Posso ser boa em feitiços, mas todos são.

Posso ser monitora da Grifinória, mas tenho certeza que só me escolheram porque eu não tenho vergonha de gritar com o Potter - que é o ser que mais arma confusão naquele castelo.

Cara-de-pau agora é qualidade? Acho que não.

Mas eu acho que sou ótima em disfarçar que não sou boa em nada. Quer dizer, as pessoas realmente parecem achar que eu sou especial.

Isso mesmo! _Especial _Isso não é um absurdo?

Aham. É um absurdo absolutamente impensável. Mas o pior é que é verdade.

E além de tudo eu sou baixinha. Bem baixinha. E meu corpo não é de se dizer "oh!"… ele é normal. Ordinariamente normal. E para cada dia de bom cabelo, eu pago com 20 de cabelo ruim.

E tenho uma TPM realmente horrível. Passo uma boa parte do mês com espinhas horríveis - vulgo: crateras - inchada, comilona, irritável, chorona… e com surtos psicóticos aleatórios.

Percebe aonde quero chegar?

Eu não sou especialmente boa em nada, MUITO menos especialmente bonita ou inteligente, e, além disso, sou um perigo em potencial para a sociedade. Eu nem sequer sou alguma coisa. Não sou trouxa nem bruxa.

E o mais estranho é que ninguém nunca percebeu isso. Eu penso que eles têm tanta pena de mim que não têm coragem de jogar na cara o quão descartável e irritante eu sou.

Devem ter pena de mim.

Mary e Lene devem ser minhas amigas porque não há possibilidade delas conseguirem conviver com as outras duas colegas de quarto. Nam, elas são legais demais para se unirem à força do mal.

Então só sobrou eu, e como elas são garotas legais, deixaram que eu fosse amiga delas.

Ah… Eu queria TANTO ser outra pessoa no mundo.


	2. Fraterna

**N/A:** Ah, eu nem acredito que já tenho uma review! .

Muito obrigada por fazer uma autora feliz, _Narcisa Le Fay... _quanto ao fato que provavelmente Lily só é monitora porque grita com o Potter é um tanto lógico.

Quer dizer, qual o louco que me colocaria nesse cargo? Eu provavelmente iria pedir um autógrafo para ele. Eu tentaria agarrá-lo na melhor ronda noturna possível. Portanto eu sou totalmente inapta para o cargo.

Espero que gostem do capítulo ;)

Beijos,

Muffim

Obs: Muffins alegram qualquer coisa! Muffins e James Potter **\o/**

**

* * *

**

**Mais Tarde, Casa dos Evans, Sala.**

ELA VEM!

ELA VEM!

ELA VEM!

Meu pequeno coraçãozinho nem consegue acreditar que a Mary vem passar duas semanas aqui em casa! Eu sabia que ter libertado a alma da Tunia me levaria a algum lugar muito bom!

ELA VEM!

ELA VEM!

ELA VEM!

Nossa, eu preciso me controlar. Inspira, expira; inspira, expira; inspira, expira –

Pronto, agora já consigo escrever.

Logo depois que terminei o café (lembrete: fazer mais muffins), por volta das 10 e meia da manhã, eu liguei pra Mary - implorando à Deus que ela estivesse em casa.

"Alô?" - eu perguntei, nem um pouquinho feliz por alguém ter atendido.

"Lily?" - respondeu a voz dela do outro lado da linha

(momento para que eu cante "Parabéns pra você" e ela agradeça… enfim, nada muito anormal)

"Seu presente já chegou?"

"Não — Que dia você mandou?"

Então, isso.

Nós duas sabemos que para algo chegar a tempo, eu teria que ter mandado dois dias antes. No mínimo.

"Acho que coloquei dia 2 – A Muffin deve ter se perdido" Sorte que essa conversa foi por telefone; tenho absoluta certeza que as palavras "Amiga ruim" estavam escritas em vermelho berrante na minha testa.

"Também, colocar uma coruja com nome de Muffin! Ela deve ter sérios traumas psicológicos" - ela respondeu, rindo do outro lado da linha.

"Eu não teria nenhum trauma psicológico caso me chamasse Muffin. Aliás, Muffins são a minha razão de viver. Nada mais lógico."

"Eu realmente imagino o dia que você for se casar: _Seu noivo_'Lily, eu te amo mais que tudo nesse mundo!'; _Você_ 'Eu só não te amo mais do que eu amo os muffins!'"

(pausa para minha amiga se acabar de rir) / (pausa para eu fazer cara de paisagem)

"Acabou?"

"Acho que sim" - ela respondeu, apesar do fato que eu continuava a ouvindo rir.

"É muito óbvio que eu nunca vou dizer isso pra ele. Por exemplo, ele provavelmente vai amar o Quadribol/Futebol (ou os amigos) mais do que me amaria, nem por isso eu vou querer saber disso. E vice-versa."

"Quer dizer que você não se importaria que seu marido ame o Quadribol mais do que ama você?"

"Nem um pouco. Desde que ele não me jogue isso na cara."

"Então não vou me esquecer de falar isso pro James. Ele com toda a certeza ele vai ficar feliz de não ter que dividir o grande amor dele pelo Quadribol com você –"

(pausa para que eu xingue minha maravilhosa amiga de todos os nomes possíveis e imagináveis)

"Não sei por que você odeia ele tanto –"

"Nem eu" - respondi totalmente seca. Ok, eu não estava brava. Só acho um absurdo minhas próprias amigas insistirem nessa brincadeira idiota. Hunf.

"Ok, parei; parei! Mas que você não pode neg –"

"Se você não abandonar essa história eu não conto a surpresa que eu tenho pra gente" – Há! Nada como um pouco de curiosidade para calar a boca de uma mulher.

"Ah, Lils, você não faria isso comigo –"

"Não faria, é?" – Teste-me!

"Ok, eu paro. Agora me fala!"

"Agora sim! Então, cara Mary Rose Macdonald, meu querido pai andou pensando sobre alguns assuntos e –"

"Lily Evans! Não enrola!"

"Depois sou eu que me estresso rápido –"

"Evans!"

"Ok! Meu pai disse que, se eu quisesse, poderia convidar alguém – Adivinha quem foi a sortuda?"

"Eu?"

"É obvio que é você! Que outro motivo eu teria pra falar isso pra você?"

(pausa para que ela surte de vez)

Então ela desligou o telefone para mexer na burocracia paternal disso tudo. Eu fiquei colada ao telefone com um Feitiço Adesivo Permanente até que ela ligasse de novo e –

ELA VEM!

ELA VEM!

ELA VEM!

Aliás, ela chega por volta das duas da tarde – vai aparatar com os pais. Aliás, agora eu tenho muito o quê fazer: convencer meus pais a aumentar com magia o tamanho do meu quarto pra ficar mais espaçoso – eles realmente querem colocar duas amigas em quartos separados. Mesmo que isso signifique arrumar o quarto de visitas (leia-se: quarto de velharias)

* * *

**14:05, Casa dos Evans, Hall.**

Ela está demorando. Está cinco minutos atrasada.

Quer dizer, ela é uma bruxa. E é emancipada; como consegue demorar tanto assim pra fazer as malas e aparatar?

Ai meu Deus. Ela é trouxa. E se tiver acontecido alguma coisa?

Eu nunca vou conseguir me perdoar se alguma coisa acontecer pra Mary. Ai, eu sou terrível. Eu vou pular do Big Ban.

Eu sei que isso foi minha culpa – é bem capaz que ela nunca me perd –

* * *

**Muito mais tarde, Nosso Quarto (ampliado magicamente), Casa dos Evans.**

A Mary foi tomar banho. Acho que agora vou ter menos tempo pra escrever. Quer dizer, eu não posso simplesmente tirar o caderno de dentro da bolsa e começar a escrever deixando alguém totalmente sobrando.

Não é certo. Esse é o tipo de coisa que só alguém realmente má faria. Como Petunia ou Smith.

Blair Smith nasceu para tirar minha paz. Smith tem parentesco com a parcela bruxa da coroa inglesa, além de ser parente de algumas das principais famílias de sangue-puro. A garota parece pensar que _é_ a própria Rainha da Inglaterra.

Ela e Tunia – apesar de provavelmente se odiarem – devem ter se unido pelo inimigo em comum – eu. Provavelmente o acordo é que durante o ano letivo Smith e seu bando me destroem, e Tunia conclui o trabalho durante as férias.

Eu acho que isso é realmente inevitável. Sempre, _invariavelmente_ você terá um arquiinimigo desde a escola. Principalmente no mundo bruxo, já que é um círculo de pessoas mais fechado.

Por exemplo: Eu, Lene e Mary odiamos Smith e Doroth Willians – sua fiel escudeira. E vice-versa.

Os Marotos odeiam Snape e vice-versa.

Claro que são exemplos totalmente diferentes, já que Smith _realmente_ infernizou cada dia da minha existência medíocre. Snape não fez isso.

Quem tem motivos pra odiar o Ranhoso é a Mary, ou até eu. Ele nos ofendeu. Ele ajudou a atacarem Mary.

Nada disso aconteceu aos Marotos. Por isso eu acho que eles estão errados. Hunf.

Ops.

A Mary chegou!

ELA CHEGOU!

ELA CHEGOU!

ELA CHEGOU!

_

* * *

_

**6 de julho, Casa dos Evans, Sala. **

Puxa, turistas são duros na queda. Mary saiu com minha mãe pra explorar a cidade. Eu ainda estava dormindo. Devia ser quase de madrugada, umas 7 horas da manhã. É mole?

Não, nem um pouco.

Eu sinceramente acho que elas deviam ter me esperado – claro que me acordar estava fora de cogitação.

Eu até já coloquei uma assadeira de muffins para assar, já que eles acabaram ontem. E agora estou vendo tevê/escrevendo.

Opa. Alguém tocou a campainha.

Talvez elas tenham esquecido as chaves.

**

* * *

**

**Mais tarde, Casa dos Evans, Banheiro. **

Na verdade era só Petunia. Mary só chegou uma hora depois. Acontece que Petunia disse que tinha acabado de chegar da casa de Anne. Minha ex-amiga de infância. Eu não acredito que minha própria irmã é capaz de me afastar de uma das minhas melhores amigas.

Mas eu sei que Anne vai cair em si. Mais cedo ou mais tarde ela vai entender que é Petunia a aberração. Eu sei. Eu conheço Anne.

Agora, Tunia eu não vou perdoar. Se ela quer guerra, guerra ela terá.

Hunf. Pensa que está falando com quem?

Eu sou Lily Evans e não levo desaforo pra casa. Mas como o desaforo _está_ na minha casa, vou ter que mostrar quem é que manda.

Petunia, aguarde-me. Lily & Mary vem com tudo aí.

Obs.: Mary adora meus muffins de baunilha. E os de chocolate também.

Eu realmente sou boa com isso, há!

**

* * *

**

**De noite, Casa dos Evans, Nosso Quarto. **

As férias com Mary vão ser M.A.R.A.V.I.L.H.O.S.A.S.

**M**elhores que tudo

**A**doradas para sempre

**R**ealmente boas

**A**dmitidas como malucas

(**V**erdadeiramente falando)

**I**nteligentemente planejadas

**L**indas (nós)

**H**onestamente as melhores

**O**uvidas serão para

**S**EMPRE!

**A**rquitetadas com astúcia

Simplesmente _M.A.R.A.V.I.L.H.O.S.A.S._

Ok, eu admito. Ficou terrível. Péssimo. Horrível. Mas pelo menos assim deu pra entender o recado.

Sabe o quê nós fizemos hoje? Eu produzi algumas assadeiras de Muffin, e ela saiu pra vender de porta em porta.

Eu, sinceramente, acho que nunca ri tanto em TODA minha vida. E o melhor é que amanhã nós podemos comprar ir às lojas e comprar alguma coisa legal.

Há! Pelo visto meus muffins são os melhores. Posso até ver: "Mary & Lily Muffins e Cia."

Vou ganhar um bom dinheiro se abrir isso. Tenho certeza. Mas pelo menos, pros meus padrões, eu já tenho um bom dinheiro. Vou comprar alguma coisa pra usar na praia.

Meu muffins arrasam!

**

* * *

**

**7 de julho, Sorveteria da Esquina.**

Eu quero afogar minhas mágoas no sorvete. Só isso. Minha vida acabou. Tenho certeza.

Mary está me olhando diretamente. Estou sinceramente com medo. Agora ela apontou a colher do sorvete pra mim. O quê ela pensa que isso é? Uma varinha? "Lily Evans, eu já cansei do seu drama. Eu não sei se você sabe, mas a coisa mais normal do mundo é o fato que grandes pessoas sofrem preconceitos. Até Jesus foi crucificado. Você não pode estar realmente triste só porque as pessoas daqui não querem mais comprar muffins!"

Acontece que Ele era o filho de Deus. Ele tem treinamento psicológico para esse tipo de coisa.

"Por isso mesmo. Eu sou só Lily Evans e não suporto um golpe tão terrível." Como minha ex-melhor-amiga-de-infância dizer que não gosta dos meus muffins.

Sério. Quero ver algum mortal – como eu – suportar uma maldade tão bem arquitetada como essa.

"Você não vai morrer por causa disso. Você mesma disse que essa Anne vai cair em si e perceber a pessoa incrível que ela está deixando de lado."

"Eu disse?" Mary não se deu ao trabalho de se responder. Como se alguém fosse se dar ao trabalho de responder à pobre Lily. "Perdão; foi a Lily quem disse isso, não a Lily-totalmente-e-completamente-arrasada."

"Você não pode estar arrasada só por causa disso." Eu não posso, hein? Não posso estar arrasada só por causa disso? Pois eu estou. Alguém vai encarar?

Hunf.

Droga de vida.

"Claro que eu posso. Tanto posso como estou."

"Então está bem. Eu sei mesmo que isso é só sua terrível e lendária TPM" E minha amiga voltou a atacar seu sorvete em colheradas assassinas.

E isso é sério.

Tanto minha tristeza quanto as colheradas assassinas. Mas não o fato que isso é _só _TPM. É um sofrimento real.

Eu sei que eu disse tudo aquilo sobre o fato que Anne está cega, que Petunia teve muito tempo em que eu estive fora para plantar informações falsas e tudo o mais. Só que eu acho que pelo menos o direito de estar triste (apesar de saber que ela vai voltar) eu tenho.

Ou de estar com _muita_ raiva.

* * *

**De noite, Casa da Árvore, Quintal dos Evans.**

Fiz o quê tinha que fazer. O quê está feito está feito. Obviamente eu não posso voltar no tempo para não ter aplicado um bom tapa em Petunia.

De cinema, segundo o cochicho de Mary enquanto Petunia me xingava de todas as formas possíveis. E impossíveis também.

Logo depois eu saí da sala e subi pra casa da árvore. Detalhe: tirei a escada.

Hunf. Quero ver minha querida irmã subir aqui.

Eu não estou errada, e sei disso. Ela me provoca desde que entrei pra Hogwarts. Faz anos que ela me pede por isso. Implora.

Eu só atendi o pedido dela.

Levantei o meu braço (que não é de cinema, nem de longe, já que se assemelha e muito com uma ossada de braço, ao invés de um braço) e soquei minha mão de unhas feitas (pelo menos isso estava decente) na face esquerda de minha irmã.

Não é um gesto totalmente fraternal?

Mas agora eu estou aqui, presa. Ela está gritando que vai jogar tinta em todas minhas roupas se eu não descer, mas eu sei que Mary estando entrincheirada no meu quarto ela não ousaria entrar lá. Muito menos realizar um ataque direto.

Só que eu não sei como vai ser quando meus pais chegarem. Quer dizer, eles não devem compreender que Petunia estava pedindo por um bom tapa e eu, sendo totalmente generosa e altruísta, atendi ao seu pedido.

Ao que me parece meus pais amam mais Tunia do que eu. Possivelmente os pais acabam dando 100 do amor deles ao primogênito, mas depois que eu nasci o amor fica divido em 60 para o mais velho e 40 para o mais novo.

Isso se a diferença não for mais terrível. O fato é que eu não me atrevo a dizer que eles me amariam tão pouco.

Acontece que Petunia é sempre tratada como se tivesse um problema psicológico – não que eu negue o fato dela ser esquizofrênica e psicótica, mas _eles_ não sabem disso – e ela nunca leva nenhuma punição muito dolorosa por ter um comportamento assassino em relação à minha integridade.

Mas se eu dou um tapa nela, isso se transforma em:

"Lily Evans. Crime: quase arrancar a cabeça da irmã Petunia Evans. Castigo: condenação ao Inferno".

Entende?

Petunia rasgou um vestido. Eu quase arranquei fora a cabeça dela (não que fosse fazer muita diferença). E o pior é que Petunia ainda reclama que eu sou preferida.

Hey!

Eu também sou louca. Eu também mereço que todos culpem meu comportamento agressivo pelo fato de me faltar a quantidade de juízo normal para qualquer garota de dezessete anos.

Ai, Deus. _Eles chegaram._

Eu já posso sentir que o sangue não está chegando mais até meus dedos. Ai, que horror.

Meus dedos vão murchar, e secar, e cair, antes mesmo que eu desça até o chão. E depois minhas mãos.

E tudo isso será a condenação pelo fato que eu bati na minha irmã. Eu sei que é isso que acontece quando as irmãs caçulas espancam as mais velhas. As mãos delas caem. Assim elas nunca se esquecerão do ato de extrema maldade que cometeram quando tiveram dezessete anos.

E eu nunca vou poder segurar meus filhos com minhas mãos; porque eu não terei mãos.

_Isso não pode ser minha vida._


	3. O Anjo

**Mais tarde, Casa dos Evans, Sala.**

Eu AMO meus pais. Eles são simplesmente as melhores criaturas que já puseram os pés nessa Terra. Seres iluminados, isso sim.

"A Lily me bateu." Minha _querida irmã_ resmungou assim que minha mãe abriu a porta – pelo que Mary me contou ela ficou parada na sala esperando eles entrarem durante todo o tempo.

Nesse instante eu cheguei correndo na sala, como quem: "Hey, eu estou aqui! Já podem me mandar para a forca!"

Meu querido pai, ao fechar a porta, não deixou seu sorriso se abalar e apenas me encarou, encarou Petunia e disse: "Vocês duas já têm idade suficiente para resolverem isso sozinhas."

Por um momento Petunia parecia haver levado outro tapa.

E, pelas minhas feições, eu quem havia dado o tapa.

De qualquer jeito corri até a cozinha, peguei um prato com muffins e subi as escadas correndo, enquanto Tunia reclamava com meus pais… Mas eu não me importo. Sabe por quê?

Há!

Por que. Meu. Pai. É. Demais!

É sim!

E agora estamos todos aqui vendo TV, enquanto Tunia está amargando a derrota no quarto dela.

Agora veremos o _segundo round_… Eu sei que eu posso!

Ai. Meu. Deus!

Eu não acredito que estou vendo o quê estou vendo no jornal do meu pai.

Está passando o filme mais perfeito de todos os tempos.

Scarlett O'Hara é a MELHOR personagem de todos os tempos.

E tudo isso no cinema perto daqui de casa, que vai fazer temporada passando só os grandes sucessos – provavelmente porque os filmes que estrearam não estão fazendo sucesso – Mas quem se importa?

"…E o vento levou"

"A noviça rebelde"

"Psicose" – entre outros

Como diz a música… "YEEEAAAAAH! I feel good! So good!"¹

* * *

**8 de julho, Casa dos Evans, Nosso Quarto.**

**Amostra de filmes: **Psicose

Estou esperando Mary terminar de se arrumar. Ela diz que o fabuloso cabelo dela (que, ao invés do meu, não exige que eu pague quase toda minha vida com uma galhada ao invés de um cabelo normal) não está bom.

Meu cabelo me faz parecer uma Medusa, nem por isso eu estou preocupada. Aliás, eu estou preocupada, mas é com o fato que Psicose vai começar em 45 minutos e eu não estou a caminho do cinema.

"Isso não vai acabar, não?' – perguntei, olhando para o relógio de pulso.

"Ah, Lils, pelo amor de Deus, ainda faltam 40 minutos para esse filme começar." – disse lentamente minha amiga com _chegar-na-hora-fobia_ enquanto mexia nos cabelos – _de novo._

"Que culpa eu tenho se quero ter os melhores lugares? E se não quero enfrentar fila?"

"Uma coisa é querer os melhores lugares, outra é desenvolver uma psicose quando ainda falta quase uma hora pro filme começar!" – Ela riu sozinha da própria piada e acrescentou: "O quê acha de uma trança lateral?"

"Perfeita" – Onde está minha varinha mesmo? Abrindo minha bolsa… aqui! Há!

"Lils?" – perguntou ela, erguendo a sobrancelha. Com um aceno da varinha e…

"Está ótima agora!" – acrescentei, maníaca, enquanto ela alternava o olhar entre a nova trança e eu, assustada – "Quê foi?"

"Eu já disse que você me dá medo às vezes?" – Na verdade sim, cara Mary; mas ela me poupou o trabalho de falar – "Um minuto que eu vou ao banheiro" – eu podia jurar que ela foi refazer a trança.

Hunf.

Pensa que me engana. Meu feitiço pode não ser o melhor, mas foi bom.

Ela está de volta. Faltam 32 minutos para o filme – mas minha querida amiga vaidosa está _magnífica_, devo comentar.

Ah, ela fez isso só para eu me sentir inferior, já que eu me pareço com a Medusa e tudo o mais.

Mas tudo bem. Eu sei disso tudo há muito tempo, não vou me deixar abalar.

Não num dia que eu vou assistir Psicose daqui a 31 minutos.

Marion Crane² que me aguarde.

Há!

* * *

**Muito mais tarde, Casa dos Evans, Sacada do Nosso Quarto.**

**Mostra de Filmes: **Psicose

**Nota: **Ótimo

Caramba, hoje foi um dia MUITO bom. Inimaginavelmente BOM!

Eu sempre soube que um dia que se assiste Psicose é invariavelmente bom. É uma coisa que acontece, entende? Se você presta seu dia a algo tão elevado e genial como Psicose, sua vida TEM que tomar um bom rumo.

Enfim. Eu sabia que Psicose deve vir do Grego "_Sortius_" e quer dizer, em alto e bom som: "SORTE"

Ok, agora eu viajei.

Vamos ao ponto.

Foi durante a famosa cena em que a mocinha – Marion, para ser mais exata – do filme é atacada pelo vilão – acertou quem disse que é o cara psicótico! – enquanto ela tomava banho e tudo o mais...

Por mais que eu já tenha assistido a esse filme em todas as chances que tive, eu sempre me assusto quando chega essa cena.

Aliás, eu sempre grito.

Aliás, eu sempre agarro a primeira mão que eu vejo.

Mas nunca, nunca essa foi a divina mão do divino Deus grego, vulgarmente chamado como Luke Adams.

E eu não estou exagerando. Ele é o espécime humano mais bonito de toda a humanidade.

Ele REALMENTE parece um anjo. Quer dizer...

Ele é loiro.

Ele tem o cabelo cacheado. Mas não são MUITOS cachos, são cachos dispersos, como um _baby liss_ da Mãe Natureza.

Ele tem olhos azul-turquesa. Parecem duas safiras azuis brilhando no escuro do cinema. Eu posso até jurar que os olhos deles brilham mais que as estrelas.

Ok, menos Lily Evans. Bem menos. Respira fundo.

Pronto.

AI MEU DEUS, ELE É LINDO!

Controle-se. Inspira; expira. Inspira; expira. Inspira; expira.

Sabe, conhecer um cara bonito, que parece um anjo, no meio do cinema, e se apaixonar perdidamente por ele no mesmo segundo, não quer dizer nada se O Cara te ignorar completamente.

Mas como, além de O Cara, ele é O Anjo, isso não aconteceu.

Na realidade, ele aproveitou que eu estava com a minha mão na dele, trocou de mão – colocando assim minha direita com A Direita Dele e disse:

"Prazer, Luke Adams" – Então ele sorriu, e devo acrescentar, são os 32 dentes mais bonitos da face da Terra. Mas eu acho que demorei um tempo relativamente grande até responder que…

AI!

Ele deve ter certeza que eu sou uma retardada. Que tipo de pessoa demora mais que três segundos para responder um comprimento desse tipo? Ele acha que eu sou uma idiota tarada que agarrou a mão dele.

Minha vida acabou. Eu vou pular dessa sacada agora mesmo.

Bem, assim que terminar de escrever o quê aconteceu no cinema.

"Lily Evans, prazer" – a retardada (eu) respondeu sorrindo com seus 32 dentes que nem chegam perto Dos 32 dentes Dele. Em seguida desfizemos o comprimento – pelo menos isso não fez ele me achar idiota – e Ele me encarou:

"Medo do filme?"

Bom, então. Eu já comentei que sou idiota? E que tenho uma boca traiçoeira?

"Na verdade eu já vi esse filme um monte de vezes" – como Ele é O Anjo, Ele manteve a expressão educada. – "Acontece que sempre parece que eu não sei o final e que é a primeira vez que vejo essa cena. É involuntário" – Então Ele riu. E, claro, eu ri também.

"Eu acho a melhor cena de filme" – Ele disse, com um sorriso no canto dos lábios.

"Aí depende. Em '…E o vento levou', a última cena que é a melhor. É fantástico pensar que o vento _realmente_ levou um cara como Rett Butler" – Agora que paro para pensar, já que na hora eu estava totalmente anestesiada por estar conversando com O Anjo Que É O Cara Também, nesse momento ele deve er me achado tarada mesmo. Quer dizer, eu agarrei a mão dele, e logo em seguida dei a sub-entender que eu tenho uma paixão platônica por Rett Butler (ou ainda Clark Gable, não sei qual ele considerou).

E o pior é que eu não sou uma tarada. Eu sei que como uma ruiva de olhos verdes – por mais que isso não signifique beleza, no meu caso – provavelmente homens tem uma tendência a me taxar como "atirada" e "irritada". Ok, eu posso até ser bem irritadiça, mas não é o tempo todo. E eu não sou atirada, nem nunca fui. Isso é absurdo.

"Mas o vento não levou o Rett! Ele foi por que quis!" – disse ele rindo. Nesse momento alguém criado para atrapalhar nossa vida, _o lanterninha de cinema_ apareceu e pediu para que nos retirássemos caso não parássemos de conversar.

"Ah, vamos embora, Lily. Eu te pago um sorvete – O Cara disse; já se levantando. Claro que eu estava disposta até a parar de assistir Psicose para conversar mais com Luke. Me virei para Mary, a cutuquei e avisei que estava indo embora. Só que ela estava tão absorta que meramente grunhiu em resposta. Eu me virei para Luke:

"Então está bem. Tem certeza que não quer que eu pague meu sorvete?"

"Sorvete faz bem para o medo. E para tristeza – pelo menos é o quê minha irmã diz."

Nós dois rimos, enquanto caminhávamos para fora do cinema.

"E ela tem razão. Sorvete só não faz mais bem do que Muffins."

Pronto. Retardada, tarada E comilona.

"Vou anotar isso. Da próxima vez que ela me ameaçar de morte, já sei o quê fazer. Claro que isso provavelmente será valido com você também. Se o ditado das ruivas que são facilmente irritadas estiver certo, eu dei sorte de descobrir o remédio" – ele sorriu de novo, e eu _não pude_ ficar sem sorrir. – "Sabe, agora seria a deixa pra você dizer se o ditado está certo ou não" – acrescentou, rindo.

"Descubra você" – eu respondi, com um sorriso no canto dos lábios.

Ele sorriu de novo. "Qual sorveteria?"

Ah, ele não é perfeito? E o melhor é que, se eu entendi bem, ele deu a entender a possibilidade de uma convivência futura ao dizer que poderá usar Muffins comigo.

Enfim, a ida até a sorveteria foi perfeita. E o melhor é que ele me chamou pra assistir Psicose amanhã, já que eu não pude terminar de ver.

EU TENHO UM ENCONTRO!

EU TENHO UM ENCONTRO!

EU TENHO UM ENCONTRO!

* * *

**9 de julho, Casa dos Evans, Sala.**

**Mostra de Filmes: **Psicose

**Nota: **Ótimo

São 18 horas e 4 minutos e ele ainda não chegou. Ai, ele não vai vir; porque acabou de se dar conta que eu sou uma retardada, tarada e comilona.

Ai, minha vida acabou.

* * *

**Mais tarde, Casa dos Evans, Sala.**

**Mostra de Filmes: **Psicose

**Nota: **(mais que) Ótimo

Aproveitando que todos estão assistindo TV, eu acho esse um bom horário para me encolher no sofá e escrever sobre o meu fabuloso encontro.

Luke.

Me.

BEIJOU!

Sério!

Novamente, eu quase não assisti ao filme, já que fiquei aos agarros com Luke.

Eu mal consigo acreditar que eu, Lily Evans, vivi para passar os 107 minutos de Psicose abraçada a um cara tão maravilhoso como Luke.

E ele beija MUITO bem. Nossa, pra um anjo ele sabe como provocar uma santa, como eu.

Porque eu sempre fui uma santinha. Isso é fato.

Enfim, vou contar a história do começo.

Hoje eu acordei toda feliz, cantando e tudo o mais. Logo pela manhã fiz uma assadeira de muffins, e até ignorei Petunia em suas provocações matinais.

Depois subi com meus muffins e Mary até nosso quarto. Juro que Mary estava quase tão empolgada quanto eu.

Eu fiz uma poção para fazer meu cabelo virar um cabelo Hollywoodiano. Essa poção demorou para ficar pronta, então, eu almocei e subi para o quarto novamente.

Ok, o primeiro passo estava feito. Agora eu precisava fazer minhas unhas.

Ah, tem coisa melhor do que se sentar no tapete do quarto, junto de uma das melhores amigas, comer muffins e fazer as unhas?

Não, eu sei que é isso que você diria.

Eu não sei se foi o efeito de todos os ingredientes daquela poção, mas Lily Evans se transformou tão totalmente que até concordou com Mary e pintou as unhas de vermelho.

Vermelho-sangue. Vermelho-grifinória. O quê você quiser chamar.

Mary diz que ruivas ficam bem com unhas vermelhas. Cá entre nós, eu acho isso vulgar, mas se é pelo bem da nação e tudo o mais, eu pinto.

Depois das unhas, veio a roupa. Ai, às vezes eu tenho tanta inveja daquelas mulheres muçulmanas que andam de burca por aí. Deixa tudo mil vezes mais simples.

Eu queria ir de calça _jeans_. Eu tenho uma calça antiga que tem um modelo largo, mas hoje em dia ela fica apertadinha. Já que eu sou baixinha ela me serve perfeitamente. Eu adoro essa calça. Quer dizer, ninguém pode me acusar de ser vulgar por estar com uma calça apertada, mas eu estou mostrando alguma coisa. Era isso que importava.

Mas Mary ameaçou queimar minha calça durante a noite se eu usasse. Me obrigou a vestir uma saia branca que batia um pouco antes do joelho.

"Sem perder a elegância."

Foi isso que ela disse. Mas acontece que eu sou baixinha. Tenho 1,54 m. Um metro e meio se quiser arredondar. Eu PRECISO usar um bom salto pra virar um ser humano de altura razoável. Só que Mary, do alto de seu 1,67 m não compreende isso.

Ela me empurrou sapatilhas cor-de-rosa. Sapatilhas com um salto que me dá, no máximo, 1,58 m. Obviamente eu protestei, explicando pra ela tudo isso. Ela riu e disse que homens não querem mulheres mais altas que eles.

Mas será que ela não entende que o Luke deve ter algo como 1,80 m?

Não, ela não entende que uma diferença de vinte e tantos centímetros é a morte. A morte. Isso porque ela não é a Lene, que tem 1,73 m. Aposto como Lene seria muito menos solidária com a minha questão.

Enfim, depois de passar um esmalte vulgar, colocar uma saia "sem-perder-a-elegância" e sapatilhas que não mudam minha altura em quase nada, chegou a hora de escolher uma blusa.

Eu fui correndo atrás de uma bata minha que tem uma faixa para amarrar na cintura. Mas ela disse que batas com saias não combinam.

Isso é um ABSURDO. Como assim, batas com saias não combinam? Existe alguma lei? Só porque a saia é um tanto rodada, não quer dizer que eu tenha que morrer asfixiada dentro de uma blusa apertada para gerar o equilíbrio.

Enfim, eu acho que as blusas são a parte mais difícil de se vestir. Não pode ser decotada. Não pode dar volume ao abdome. Deve valorizar os seios. Etc e etc.

Ai.

Então, ela achou. Uma blusa lilás de alças (quase esquecida no fundo de uma gaveta) com uma demarcação logo abaixo dos seios, e que é realmente apertada no abdome. Eu quase não podia respirar, com medo de parecer que eu tenho barriga demais.

Ela me entregou por fim uma bolsa rosa e disse que essa combinação estava perfeita. Disse que eu parecia uma boneca de porcelana.

Ok, eu realmente acho que ela tinha razão. Ficou muito bom. Coco Channel que se cuide.

Então eu deixei minha combinação sobre a cama, e segui para a parte difícil. Mais difícil que as roupas.

Primeiro veio a cera para depilação. Isso realmente dói e juro que Mary tinha um brilho meio maníaco nos olhos quando foi me mutilar… digo, depilar.

O quê eu gosto em ser bruxa foi que eu simplesmente fiz um Feitiço de Imperturbabilidade no quarto e gritei tudo que quis. Honestamente, eu acho que não tenho o controle necessário para ignorar a dor e tudo o mais.

Depois eu me vinguei enquanto depilava a perna de Mary.

Há!

E nossa tarde se foi (já que ele marcou na sessão das seis e meia da tarde) entre ceras, pinças, poções para o cabelo e para a pele, pincéis de maquiagem e tudo o mais.

Claro que Mary não tinha realmente que fazer isso tudo. Mas acontece que é divertido.

Quando o relógio da sala bateu 18 horas, eu já estava pronta. Pronta e espetacular. Me sentei no sofá do hall, esperando ele chegar. Ele não demorou muito.

Mas ele estava perfeito. Não que já não seja, mas aquele anjo, vestido com um _jeans_ azul-claro, nem folgado nem largo, os cachinhos molhados do banho, uma camisa pólo de mangas curtas verde-pistache e…

Um lírio na mão. Juro que ele me trouxe um lírio!

Eu agradeci pela flor e a coloquei num vaso perto da porta de entrada e nós saímos andando até o cinema. Ele me elogiou, disse que eu estava linda, eu agradeci… enfim, nós conversamos o caminho todo e ele é realmente _muito_ simpático.

Quando chegamos, ele não deixou que eu pagasse minhas entradas, e comprovou que se trata de um anjo. Comprou pipoca para nós e entramos de mãos dadas na sala de cinema.

Sentamos na última fileira, mas ainda estávamos de mãos dadas. Eu tenho certeza que se eu só tivesse ficado de mãos dadas com ele durante toda a sessão, eu teria ganhado meu dia. Juro.

Mas quando eu fui fazer um comentário sobre uma cena do filme e me virei para ele, o garoto pegou meu rosto delicadamente com Sua Mão Divina e me beijou.

Foi o melhor beijo de toda minha vida. E todos aqueles que se seguiram foram os melhores também.

Foi o melhor encontro.

Bom… ele é O Anjo Que É O Cara Também.

Só tenho isso a declarar.

* * *

¹. Música: "I got you (I feel good)" de James Brown.

². Marion Crane é a 'mocinha' do filme Psicose. 

Direitos autorais dos filmes citados: 

"E o vento levou…": Direção de Victor Fleming, baseado na obra de Margaret Mitchell. 

"A noviça rebelde": Direção de Robert Wise, baseado na obra de Howard Lindsay e Russel Crouse. 

"Psicose": Direção de Alfred Hitchcock, baseado na obra de Robert Bloch.

_N/A:_

_Ah, gente, eu esqueci de colocar a minha N/A na primeira vez que postei o capítulo E esqueci de colocar os direitos dos filmes na segunda vez que posteii. Ai, eu sou uma negação .-. Depois não deu pra conectar por motivos de força maior (ou mãeor) e só deu pra postar certo hoje o.o_

_**Narcisa Le Fay: **Eu também conheço gente que não gosta de doces o.O Um absurdo... mas gosto é gosto, né? Enfim... eu também achei realmente interessante o fato da Lily não se importar em dividir o namorado com quadribol e os amigos... Eu juro que não tenho nada a ver com isso x) _

Beijos, e obrigada por ler e comentar :)

_**Mady Potter Black: **Viva as Lilys doidas \o/! O poder pertence a elasrisada maléfica Que ótimo que você está amando a fic, eu fico muito feliz . E eu vou tentar postar todo fim de semana ._

Beijos, e obrigada por ler e comentar :)

_Enfim, muito obrigada à quem leu, adicionou nos favoritos ou deixou uma review!_

_Beijos,_

_Muffim._


	4. Metadeterrível

**10 de julho, Casa dos Evans, Banheiro.**

**Mostra de Filmes:** Psicose

**Nota: **Depende. Eu ainda não consegui ver o filme. Mas Psicose SEMPRE é ótimo.

Eu queria ligar pro Luke. Estou realmente com vontade de ligar pra ele. Muita vontade mesmo. 

Quer dizer, ele tirou toda a minha castidade, inerente a toda Lily¹. Nunca mais serei Santa. O Papa vai tirar meu título, me julgar por heresia e me mandar queimar na fogueira da Inquisição. Ainda mais depois que descobrir que eu sou uma bruxa.

Deus, estou perdida. Santas-bruxas não deveriam beijar anjos. É algo que não pode acontecer sem que nossas almas sejam condenadas ao Inferno.

Por mais que eu tenha salvado a alma da Petunia e tudo o mais, eu sei que isso não será o suficiente. Eu desvirtuei um anjo que estava em missão para salvar as pessoas e…

Ai, o quê que estou falando! 

Ah, eu PRECISO ligar pra ele!

Mas eu sei que não posso. Do mesmo jeito que não deveria ter atravessado o caminho de um anjo, em minha condição de santa-bruxa.

São coisas que não devem acontecer.

Mas fazer o quê? Luke me parece tão irreal, que eu acho que a qualquer momento acabará. 

Não que eu nunca tenha saído com alguém antes. Eu já saí com alguns garotos de Hogwarts.

Mas nenhum era tão bonito. Tão simpático. Tão irreal.

E sempre eu acabava me separando deles. Um me sufocava, o outro era um molenga, outro me tratava como se eu fosse de cristal… Coisas assim. 

E de qualquer modo, nenhum foi O Cara suficientemente bem para que eu deixasse de assistir Psicose, e passasse o filme agarrada a eles. 

Só Luke pode fazer isso.

* * *

**Mais tarde, Casa dos Evans, Cozinha.**

**Mostra de Filmes:** Psicose

**Nota: **Ótimo

Mary me amarrou a uma cadeira da cozinha e escondeu o número do Luke, por que diz que eu não posso ligar pra ele. Em hipótese alguma. 

Hunf.

Como se eu fosse fazer isso. Só porque eu peguei o número dele, e comecei a discar, não quer dizer nada.

Nada!

O fato é que eu gosto de discar números no telefone, e esse número foi discado por acaso. Total e completo. Poderia ter sido qualquer um.

De qualquer modo, meu cérebro não tem comando completo sobre nenhuma parte do meu corpo, dos dedos até meus cabelos de Medusa. Portanto ela não pode me acusar de ter premeditado isso, já que todo meu corpo é independente, quando quer.

Ai, eu preciso falar com ele. Eu SEI que se nós não nos falarmos em menos de 1 hora, ele vai me abandonar.

Ele vai pensar que eu não quero mais nada com ele, e que na verdade sou bem o contrário de uma santa – uma diabinha – ainda mais com minhas unhas vermelhas e tudo o mais. 

Então ele se dará conta que eu estraguei todos seus votos para com o Chefão sobre não desejar humanas, e se revoltará. Nunca mais vai me querer ver, nem pintada de ouro. Porque, obviamente ele é um anjo que não tem ganância no coração, portanto ouro não faz diferença. 

O tempo está contra mim e eu vou perder meu anjo!

Posso sentir. Tenho certeza.

* * *

**Mais tarde ainda, Casa dos Evans, Cozinha.**

**Mostra de Filmes:** Psicose

**Nota: **Ótimo

ELE ME LIGOU!

ELE ME LIGOU!

ELE ME LIGOU!

Lá estava eu, sofrendo calada no meu cárcere quando Petunia entrou na cozinha com cara de quem comeu algo estragado, dizendo: "Pra você."

Eu reclamei: "Pode me desamarrar? Não dá pra atender assim!". À muito contragosto, ela me desamarrou e eu fui atender: "Pronto"

"Lily, é o Luke" – obviamente que ele não precisava ter se apresentado porque ele é o primeiro anjo (e Cara também) que me liga. Quer dizer, o único amigo meu que tinha meu telefone era o Severus, mas ele nunca mais se deu ao trabalho de ligar aqui.

"Ah, sim" – respondi, me esforçando para parecer natural o fato de alguém como O Anjo Que É O Cara Também me ligar. Ele tem que pensar que tem concorrência para ele, ora. "Tudo bom com você?"

"Ah, tudo sim. E com você?"

Ai, como ele é atencioso.

"Estou bem" – novamente me valendo do fato que ao telefone só vale o tom de voz, eu o faço pensar que eu não passei a ultima hora amarrada da cintura para baixo numa cadeira de cozinha. 

"Então, Lily, eu te liguei por que tem uma feira de artesanatos acontecendo no Largo da Rainha e eu queria te levar lá." 

Ai, eu nem tenho palavras. Quando, em seus maiores sonhos, as mulheres poderiam imaginar um cara tão maravilhoso, que até sabe sobre feiras de artesanato? 

Eu sei. Nunca.

"Ainda hoje?" – ele não precisa saber que eu não tinha nada o quê fazer, não é? É melhor ele achar que eu tenho uma pá de amigos, e que nós nos vemos durante todos os dias das férias.

"Ah, vamos no melhor dia para você" -- eu juro que pude até ver o sorriso gentil dele. Aqueles dentes perfeitos. Ai-ai.

"Amanhã a tarde para mim está ótimo. O quê você acha?" 

"Está bem. Eu passo aí às 4 da tarde, ok?"

Enfim, é claro que eu disse que sim.

SIM!

SIM!

SIM!

Na realidade eu queria gritar um grande sim. Queria dançar pela casa. Mas eu não fiz – só não gritei, mas dancei pela casa, porque ninguém é de ferro.

Nosso encontro vai ser maravilhoso, e tudo o mais e…

Ai, meu Deus.

Tudo entre nós vai acabar. E com motivos.

_Minha TPM_.

Eu digo que eu deveria me mudar para o Pólo Norte durante mais ou menos uma semana por mês. Faria um bem danado para a humanidade.

Uma metade da minha TPM é suportável. Realmente, ninguém nunca reclamou (muito) dessa metade.

Mas a outra metade é terrível. E eu posso sentir que essa _metadeterrível _(assim, tudo junto para mostrar o poder dela) está chegando. 

Está cada vez mais próxima. Amanhã eu vou acordar com uma dúzia de espinhas terríveis pontilhando meu rosto. 

Então eu vou me irritar com essas espinhas, vou descer e brigar com Petunia. Quando eu for assar meus muffins, eles irão queimar. Torrar.

Eu vou ficar mais irritada ainda, vou brigar com Mary. Então terei que me arrumar sozinha para o encontro e ficarei mais horrível do que já sou.

Quando eu chegar lá vou ficar irritada porque ele não sabia que meu sabor preferido de sorvete é morango, e ao invés disso, me veio com uma bola de chocolate.

Então nós vamos brigar, ele vai perceber que eu sou: 

1) Retardada

2) Tarada

3) Comilona

4) Irritadiça

5) Horrível 

6) Incapaz de se arrumar sozinha

7) Anormal – ou seja, bruxa nascida-trouxa

8) Um monstro quando está vivendo a _metadeterrível_

9) Anormal – ou seja, trouxa com (meios) poderes de bruxa

10) Um E.T que não gosta de sorvete de chocolate

Mas o quê que eu posso fazer se nasci assim? Eu não pedi para nascer com hormônios malucos, personalidade difícil e beleza tão escondida que nem eu mesma percebo.

São coisas que eu não tenho poder para mudar. Eu não posso controlar isso. _Não posso._

Ai.

E que venha a _metadeterrível_. 

* * *

**11 de julho, Casa dos Evans, Quarto.**

**Mostra de Filmes:** Psicose – ai, como demoram pra chegarem ao próximo filme.

**Nota: **Ótimo

Amigos são tudo que eu tenho. É sério. No dia que eu achar que não tenho nenhum amigo, vou pular da Torre de Astronomia. E se eu não puder ir para Hogwarts, pulo de qualquer lugar onde eu encontre, com certeza, a morte.

Porque eu não pretendo morrer agonizando. Nem passar anos numa cama morrendo. Não mesmo. Viva a morte rápida e indolor!

Uau. Às vezes nem eu mesma acredito no meu humor negro. Que coisa horrível de se dizer. Corrigindo:

_Porque eu não pretendo morrer agonizando. Nem passar anos numa cama morrendo. Não mesmo. Viva a vida longa e indolor!_

Ah, agora sim. 

Enfim, acho que escapei um pouco do assunto. Voltando ao ponto…

Eu não seria Lily Evans sem Mary, Lene, Remus, Sam (uma lufa que é uma das pessoas mais incríveis que já conheci), Anne (temporariamente fora do ar), Severus (eternamente fora do ar). 

Apesar de alguns amigos estarem fora do ar, eu sei que eles tiveram suas contribuições. E juro que serei eternamente grata. E aos inimigos também. Potter, por exemplo, se não fosse ele eu não seria monitora. E minhas cordas vocais não seriam nem metade do quê são hoje em dia. E Black, eu devo minha gratidão por ajudar Potter.

Eu sei que nós não devemos colocar todas nossas fichas na mesma aposta, ou todos os muffins na mesma assadeira, mas acontece que sempre existem os amigos.

E os _melhores amigos_.

No caso eu estou falando de Mary e Lene. Ontem, como resultado da _metadeterrível,_ eu estava chorando desolada, quando Mary entrou na cozinha:

"Quem morreu?" – já comentei como ela anima qualquer um?

Então eu mergulhei na explicação de que amanhã a _metadeterrível_ iria estragar minha vida e tudo o mais. 

E sabe o quê ela fez?

Ela riu. Olhou pra mim e riu descontroladamente. Até que se aquietou:

"Você está louca, Lils! Olha, eu não sei fazer muffins, mas pipoca com suco eu faço bem; daí nós subimos pro quarto e eu vou te mostrar como você está errada. TOTALMENTE ERRADA!" – ela realmente gritou a última parte. Amiga louca.

Eu murmurei um "ok", mas tenho certeza que ela não ouviu. De qualquer maneira, eu fiquei lá, com o rosto molhado, olhando Mary fazer duas, DUAS grandes panelas de pipoca, além de uns três litros de suco.

Céus, que exagero – tudo bem que nós comemos e bebemos tudo, mas foi só porque estava lá.

Daí ela me arrastou escada acima, e eu me joguei no meu tapete – eu já comentei como AMO meu tapete? Ele é bege, de lã e felpudo; sobre ele eu coloquei umas almofadas gigantes, bem coloridas. É o melhor lugar do mundo. – e ela se sentou lá com toda aquela pipoca e aquele suco.

Então ela olhou nos meus olhos e soltou:

"Lily, você é cega. Ou uma burra. Ou uma cega e burra" – eu olhei pra Mary, totalmente pálida, porque, juro, eu não esperava que ela fosse dizer isso. Tudo bem que eu sou burra mesmo, mas eu nem uso óculos!

"Como?"

"Assim" – daí ela pegou um espelho e colocou na minha frente. "Sabe quantas garotas matariam para serem tão bonitas como você?"

Você não quer saber a resposta. Eu acho que está mais para matariam para NÃO serem como eu. Mary se engasgou; foi isso.

"Muitas. Dezenas. Pelo amor de Deus, Lils, você é ruiva. Você tem olhos verdes. Você é engraçada. O quê quer mais?"

"O quê foi que você colocou nesse suco? Ser ruiva e ter olhos verdes não faz diferença. E eu sou uma retardada/palhaça. Não sou líder, nem engraçada… Potter, Black; esses sim fazem uma multidão rir."

"Só porque eles são uns palhaços, que sobem num palco para se mostrarem, não quer dizer que se tenha de fazer o mesmo para ser engraçada." – ela comia pipoca calmamente, como se sua saúde mental não estivesse correndo um sério risco. Quer dizer, nunca se sabe o efeito de uma poção desconhecida. Ou se ela foi bem preparada…

"As pessoas riem por educação. Duvido que Smith iria rir de uma piada minha" – é claro que Smith iria simplesmente me mostrar o quão idiota eu fui; mas achei melhor não contrariar tanto Mary, já que ela estava com essa poção e tudo o mais. 

"Você não pode usar alguém que morre de inveja de você como exemplo. Sabe, eu ach –"

"Blair Smith morre de inveja de mim? Ah, inventa outra coisa, Mary. Está muito mais para eu morrer de inveja dela."

"EU NÃO ACREDITO QUE VOCÊ TEM INVEJA DA SMITH!" – Sim, ela gritou; não, ela não é normal. E eu não tenho inveja da Smith. Só queria passar uma semana sendo ela… só pra saber como é.

"Ah, Mary. _Toda_ garota já teve inveja da Smith. Quer dizer, ela é linda. Ela é elegante. Ela é rica. Ela tem um nome, além de ser aparentada com a Coroa." – Mary continuou irredutível, então eu apelei: – "Ela foi uma das poucas que já saiu com Black, e a única que já namorou ele." – e vamos concordar, Black é um pedaço de mau caminho. – "E muitas outras coisas que eu nem vou comentar."

"Só porque ela passou anos se atirando no garoto, não quer dizer que isso seja magnetismo natural. Aliás, ela não tem nem metade da sua simpatia." – juro que Mary agora me dava medo. – "Ah, Lils, eu não acredito que você faz parte daquelas garotas que dariam a vida para ser a Smith."

Opa. Agora ofendeu. 

"Eu NUNCA disse isso!" – de repente, eu senti que estava a ponto de chorar. Ai, como eu odeio a _metadeterrível_. – "Acontece que toda vez que um sonserino ou a própria Smith me xingavam, eu sempre imaginava como seria ser outra pessoa. Alguém que todos respeitassem, que fosse convidada para todos os lugares, que tivesse um nome. E quem tem tudo isso?" – Eu iria chorar. Ai, Deus. Como é difícil viver.

Então Mary chegou perto e me abraçou. "Você."

Só que no resto da noite eu deixei de ser o assunto. Ela não insistiu em mais nada, apesar de que eu desconfio seriamente que ontem ela experimentou uma dose de _ecstasy. _Ninguém normal diria que eu tenho um nome e sou convidada para todos os lugares. 

Mas eu acho que foi muito egoísmo da parte dela. Eu merecia receber um pouco de droga também, já que, durante essa semana, vou enfrentar a provação da _metadeterrível_. 

Enfim, logo em seguida ela começou a relembrar histórias de quando nós éramos menores, nossa Seleção, minha primeira briga – que foi mais cedo do quê eu poderia imaginar.

Agora, eu ainda acho que meu encontro vai ser um fiasco.

Acho não.

Tenho certeza.

* * *

¹: Lily quer dizer 'Lírio' que é uma flor que significa algo imaculado/puro.

_N/A:_

_Ai, genteeeeee, desculpa por não ter postado semana passaada!! Mas é que fim de semana passado (já que eu estou sem net durante a semana T.T) eu não parei em casa... saí sábado de manhã e voltei domingo de noite :)_

_Aí só deu pra postar hoje! Enfim, espero que gostem do capítulo Eu não fui muito com a cara dele, mas acho que é porque o Anjo não aparece x) _

_Ai, gente, posso mudar o rumo da fic? Eu gosto demais do Anjo!!_

_autora precisando escrever sobre o James __tendo surtos esquizofrênicos_

_sendo levada pra um manicômio __digitando no laptop imaginário_

_E eu nem acredito que tenho 6 reviews no terceiro capítulo! Se eu morresse hoje, morria feliz!_

_**Narcisa Le Fay: **eu não sei... mwahahaha... Me aguardeeeem... (6)_

Beijos, e obrigada por ler e comentar 

_**Mady Potter Black: **o Luke saiu da minha mente perturbada mesmoo x) Eu precisava ter sido, no minímo, Madre Teresa de Calcutá na outra encarnação pra conhecer um cara como o Luke... Mas, você sabe que eu até pensei nessa possibilidade (do Luke ser o James)? Eu diria que isso não está totalmente descartado (6)_

_Agora, o quê é Jimmyrusco? É uma cidade de James? Eu também quero conhecer!!_

Beijos, e obrigada por ler e comentar 

_**Nessa Black Malfoy: **Ai, que legal que você gostou da fic! Muito legal mesmo :D E eu concordo, trato feito! Eu não demoro e você não demora! _

_E como eu falei acima, o Luke é produto da minha cabeça, mas olha se eu conhecesse um cara assim... não apresentava pra NINGUÉM! (6)_

Beijos, e obrigada por ler e comentar 

_Eu nem tenho mais o quê dizer, gente. Muito obrigada, muito obrigada mesmo por deixarem essas reviews, por adicionarem nos seus perfis, por lerem, ou até mesmo por clicarem no link! -- tudo bem que quem só clicou não vai ler isso, mas detalhes à parte._

_Eu serei eternamente grata _

_Beijos e até semana que vem, _

_Muffim._


	5. Chuva

**Mais tarde, Casa dos Evans, Sala.**

**Amostra de Filmes: **Psicose

**Nota: **Não sei – vou pra feirinha de artes

Aliás, eu vou para a feirinha de artes, mas eu só vou pra lá porque tenho algum tipo de desejo masoquista de sofrer.

Porque ESTÁ ÓBVIO que eu vou sofrer muito. Eu já deveria ter comprado todo o chocolate e muffins prontos e sorvete de morango e Coca-Cola que eu vou precisar quando chegar em casa. E lenços de papel.

EU NÃO VOU LÁ, NEM AMARRADA!

Oops. Mary colocou a cabeça aqui e leu isso. Eu nunca mais vou escrever algo em maiúsculas.

"É CLARO que você vai nessa feira, Lily Evans.", na realidade eu escrevi, mas não me importo. Eu sei que minha vida vai acabar em 5 horas, quando Luke vier aqui.

Porque eu não mereço alguém como ele. Eu sei. Blair Smith me disse, no meu sonho, enquanto eu cochilava no sofá (eu sei que tinha acabado de acordar... mas é que descobri que não tinha dormido o suficiente).

E, apesar de eu saber que Blair, tipo assim, ME ODEIA, e eu também (me odeio E odeio ela), ela não tem controle sobre quando vai aparecer no sonho de alguém.

Enfim. Eis meu sonho:

_Eu estava toda feliz, indo vender muffins pela cidade. Aliás, eram muffins de chocolate que parecia MARAVILHOSOS; enfim, então eu parei numa casa e apertei a campainha._

_E um cara com o peitoral mais perfeito que o mundo poderá ver, e os braços mais maravilhosos que existem surgiu do lado, vindo do quintal. _

_Ele estava de bermuda. E molhado, o quê significa que ele estava nadando. Enfim. Ele era lindo; é isso que importa._

_E ele me chamou para ir lá. E quando eu cheguei, vi a cena MAIS BIZARRA DE TODA A MINHA VIDA. E falo sério._

_Luke estava beijando Blair num canto da piscina – de um jeito que eu nem deixaria que ele me beijasse. E meu pai me mataria se me visse assim – e ela, com garras vermelhas e despudoradas o segurava BEM perto dela. No segundo seguinte as mãos dela foram para debaixo d'água._

(DEBAIXO D'ÁGUA! Isso quase significa… ARGH! O meu anjo e ela! As mãos daquela víbora…ECA!)

_Daí eu olhei em volta e vi que James Potter, Amos Diggory e o cara lindo – o vizinho bonito, muito provavelmente. Porque TODO mundo tem um vizinho lindo, só eu que não – parados, com placas de nº. 2; nº. 3 e nº. 4, respectivamente. _

_Era BEM óbvio quem era o nº. 1. _

_Daí Blair olhou pra mim de cima a baixo e disse:_

"_Você não tem mais nada o quê fazer, sua deslocada? Isso é uma festa particular, caso sua incapacidade mental a impossibilite de saber." _

_E eu respondi, dando apenas mais motivos para ela me chamar de incapacitada:_

"_Eu só vim vender alguns muffins de chocolate"_

(Caramba, eu acho que ainda não me odeio o suficiente. Preciso me odiar mais.)

"_Pode deixar alguns aí, sobre a mesa", ela apontou uma mesinha que já tinha uma jarra de suco, "eu não me importo. Agora, você pode se retirar?"_

"_Eu quero meu pagamento", eu parei um momento e contei os muffins, " um homem desses, acho, paga o suficiente."_

"_Leve o nº. 2, se é assim. Ele anda muito rebelde ultimamente mesmo."_

"_Mas eu não quero o 2. Eu quero o 1."_

(Ainda bem que eu não me corrompi nem no meu sonho, e não aceitei James Potter. Seria uma total hipocrisia e corrupção para com meus princípios)

_Ela riu maldosamente: "Leve o 1, então. Só que eu devo te alertar que ele é meu, não há nada que faça para mudar. Tudo que fizer, ele vai voltar para mim. Luke Adams é MEU e nada mudaria isso… de qualquer jeito, você não é digna dele.", ela riu de novo, "e ele sabe distinguir isso."_

_E eu, a ignorando completamente, chamei Luke: "Aqui, Luke." _

_Daí eu saí andando, com Luke logo atrás de mim._

Eu sei que em geral não devo ouvir Blair Smith, mas acontece que ela sabe das coisas. Ela sabe, apesar de só que as usar para o mal. Vamos ser sinceros, ela consegue TUDO que quer.

Então, quando Blair te aconselha a algo é como quando sua mãe fala algo: ou você ouve na hora e se dá bem, ou NÃO ouve e se dá muito, MUITO mal depois.

O único problema é saber quando ela quer ou não que você sofra alguma humilhação, ao seguir o conselho.

Mas como eu disse, ela não pode ter controle sobre os conselhos que me dá enquanto está dormindo, então se trata de um conselho total e completamente SINCERO da parte dela.

Tenho certeza.

Daí eu tirei minha conclusão que Luke não é para mim e que ele está destinado para alguma garota rica e bonita e de sangue puro (para um lado ou outro).

Eu sou só QUASE bonita; meu sangue é dividido (fracionado, quebrado) e… aham. Como se eu fosse rica.

E essa seria a piada do século.

E é isso que eu tento dizer a Mary. Mas ela apenas reclama que eu não paro de escrever enquanto falo com ela e que isso é uma falta de educação.

Mais tarde eu volto.

E, se realmente há um pingo de justiça no mundo, que pelo menos o fora de Luke seja algo que não me faça chorar demais.

Ele é um anjo, afinal. Tem que ter coração.

**Mais tarde, Casa dos Evans, Nosso Quarto. **

**Amostra de Film… **_ah, deixa isso pra lá. Só vai ter um filme decente depois que eu voltar da casa do Tio John._

Afinal, eu estou quase pronta para meu passeio pela feira de artes. Mary colocou o dedo indicador apontado para mim, olhou nos meus olhos e disse:

"Eu não quero saber se está na sua TPM, se você acha que não está a altura, se você vai morrer de doença terminal daqui a meia hora. Você VAI nesse encontro, nem que eu tenha que te arrastar, e entregar a ponta da sua corda para o Luke."

Ela me deu tanto medo, TANTO medo, que eu nem tive coragem de me expressar quanto ao fato que é um absurdo sem igual essa história de me entregar numa _coleira_ para um possuidor de cromossomo Y, além uma tremenda corrupção do voto feminista que Lene, Mary e eu fizemos há anos atrás.

Enfim, como não havia saída, eu deixei que ela me arrumasse. Então agora eu estou vestindo:

- Uma blusa branca de algum tipo de artesanato que eu não lembro o nome. Mas é bem bonita.

- Uma saia azul, SUPER rodada. Eu tenho até medo que uma rajada de vento levante minha saia.

- Uma sandália de salto médio. Mary não me permite colocar um salto descente. Diz que nós somos um casal mais bonitinho se eu não ficar muito alta.

Alta? Lily Evans? Na mesma frase?

Mary realmente fumou alguma coisa muito forte. _Ecstasy_ deve ter um efeito BEM forte para os bruxos. Muito provavelmente.

Agora tenho que parar de escrever porque ela está reclamando de que não dá pra arrumar meu cabelo numa trança descente se eu não parar de escrever e levantar a cabeça.

Se a caneta não fosse parar de escrever caso eu escrevesse com o diário na vertical eu continuava.

E, sim; eu odeio escrever com penas.

Fazem muita sujeira. Vivam as canetas!

**

* * *

****Mais tarde, Casa dos Evans, Sala.**

Estamos na sala esperando meu anjo. Eu e Mary, porque ela tem medo que eu fuja. E eu dou TOTAL razão pra ela. Sabe por quê? Porque eu queria estar bem longe daqui. Em Hogwarts. De preferência um lugar que Luke Adams NUNCA vai me achar.

Eu estou entrando em colapso nervoso. Eu me recuso terminantemente a sair desse sofá. Se meu anjo não me tira daqui, nem Deus em pessoa me tira desse sofá. Da proteção da minha casinha.

Eu confesso que minha opinião sobre esse encontro quase se alterou quando eu vi _O Trabalho_ da Mary. Realmente, eu quase pareço outra pessoa. Principalmente quando até Petunia me lançou um olhar de "Meu Deus, eu vou morrer de inveja da minha irmã!".

_Mas_ _agora_, enquanto eu espero aqui na sala pela chegada do meu anjo (ou talvez eu deva começar a me acostumar a chamá-lo de meu _ex_-anjo), e penso em tudo, eu começo a achar que isso é tudo suicídio.

No mínimo loucura.

Ai, eu realmente devo estar ficando louca. _Cadê minha coragem grifinória?_ _CADÊ?_ Eu juro que não tenho idéia de onde ela foi parar. Eu queria que ela aparecesse aqui e agora, desse um chute nessa Lily Evans que se apossou de mim e voltasse ao lugar que lhe é de direito.

Porque _isso_ não pode ser eu. _NÃO PODE_. E se fosse eu, então eu seria obrigada a me odiar e isso não é, definitivamente, algo legal. Quer dizer, eu já me odeio, mas se essa não fosse eu, eu não estaria _me_ odiando e sim odiando esse ser que se apossou de mim.

E daqui a pouco vou ter dor de cabeça também, de tentar entender esse raciocínio maluco que eu inventei.

Eu nunca quis tanto que Voldemort aparecesse aqui e acabasse com todo esse sofrimento que é viver. Eu me entregaria de bom grado.

Contanto que ele não matasse Luke, por que… já pensou se Luke vai pro _mesmo_ lugar que eu vou? Passar a eternidade ao lado de alguém que provavelmente vai me dar o fora em alguns minutos?

Isso não é algo bom. Definitivamente.

Mary está reclamando que eu não estou dando atenção a ela, por que estou escrevendo nesse diário. Acho isso uma injustiça. Eu até que estou conversando com ela, observe:

"Lily, pára de paranóia com essa história. Já é tecnicamente seu terceiro encontro com ele. NINGUÉM fica tão nervosa no terceiro encontro!" Tenho vontade de responder que, segundo os livros que Mary tem aos montes no nosso dormitório, o terceiro encontro é o encontro mais importante e o quê decide o futuro da relação. Ou pseudo-relação.

"Eu não estou paranóica."

"Imagina, eu que estou tendo alucinações. CARAMBA, Lily! Dá pra olhar pra mim por um segundo?! Quando eu falo é porque quero ser ouvida!" Jura? Eu achando que era porque você gostava do som da sua voz!

"Só porque eu estou escrevendo, não quer dizer que eu não esteja te ouvindo. E eu NÃO estou nervosa. Sabe, Mary, você…"

Calei-me. A campainha. A campainha tocou.

Eu não consigo respirar; acho que vou asfixiar. Se eu tivesse uma bombinha de asma, estaria usando-a, mas eu não tenho! Portanto vou morrer asfixiada!

YEAH!

Deus, por favor, me mate de asfixia. Eu não quero olhar nos olhos azuis do Luke.

Não permita que eu sobreviva para esse encontro.

Se você existe, Deus, permita que eu não sobreviva para esse encontro.

Por favor.

Por favor.

**

* * *

****Mais tarde, Largo da Rainha, na mesa da barraca de doces tradicionais.**

Luke saiu para buscar sorvete pra acompanhar os docinhos que ele comprou. E isso me dá um bom tempo para escrever todas as coisas boas que me aconteceram.

Primeiramente, Deus que não me matou de asfixia, conforme eu pedi. Depois, Mary que me forçou a vir.

Enfim, vamos ao que interessa. Luke me buscou em casa, como na última vez e também me levou uma flor (que eu não sei o nome, aliás) e nós saímos conversando e ele foi MUITO simpático, como sempre.

E o beijo dele continua bom como da última vez. Isso deve ser bom. Não sei exatamente, mas deve ser bom.

Ele elogiou minha roupa também. E disse que sentiu minha falta. O mais perfeito cavalheiro, se você quer saber.

Depois, quando passávamos pela barraquinha de artesanatos _hippies_ e eu (com minha grande boca) falei o quanto achava lindo um brinco de penas que estava exposto lá, ele simplesmente pegou a carteira e perguntou: "Quanto?" para o _hippie_ vendedor.

Isso mesmo. "Quanto?"

Eu sei que deve ser errado imaginar isso, mas depois do que eu vi quando ele abriu a carteira, eu estou bem tentada a descobrir que tipo de mesada ele tem. Porque pouco não é.

Continuamos andando (de mãos dadas!) pela feira e depois de algum tempo ele me perguntou se eu queria alguns doces, e aqui estou eu com uma cestinha de doces deliciosos.

Só sinto falta de um bom muffin.

E tem mais. Está comprovado que Luke é um anjo. Sabe por quê?

Ele lembra que eu não gosto de sorvete de chocolate. Lembra-se perfeitamente que eu gosto de sorvete de morango. Quando ele foi comprar os sorvetes, eu já estava me preparando para falar que gosto de morango, quando ele me cortou:

"Morango e nada de chocolate, certo?"

Eu acho que perdi a fala durante uns quinze minutos depois disso.

E sabe o MELHOR?

Ele não me deixou comprar NADA! Foi totalmente um cavalheiro, e não me deixou pagar nem um docinho.

Concordo que isso pode ser considerado uma traição dos meus princípios feministas e à minha promessa igualmente feminista.

Mas sem dúvida, isso foi _bem _antes de conhecer um cavalheiro de verdade. _Antes,_ provavelmente diria que daqui a pouco nós iríamos casar e eu lavaria toda a roupa e faria a comida, enquanto ele trabalha.

Mas… _eu não sou casada com ele!_ E, de qualquer jeito, a idéia de "casa, comida e roupa lavada" ainda me é tão querida quanto uma dor de dente.

E se ele não quisesse pagar, tenho certeza que temos uma relação aberta o suficiente para ele pedir para rachar uma cesta de doces. Certeza.

_Oops._ Sorvetes.

Nham. Paisagem boa.

_Oops._ Luke.

Nham. Paisagem _ótima._

* * *

**De madrugada, Casa dos Evans, Nosso Quarto.**

Eu estou gripada. Terrivelmente gripada. A cada palavra que eu escrevo, eu espirro uma vez.

E eu não tenho nenhuma poção revigorante no meu estoque. De modo que vou ter que ir até Londres.

Mas sabe de uma coisa? Valeu _totalmente _a pena. Se eu voltasse no tempo, eu faria tudo de novo. Até ficaria gripada de novo.

Para entender, vamos voltar à hora que Luke chegou com os sorvetes. Comemos os docinhos – que são bem gostosos, por sinal – e o sorvete e ele comprou um pouco de Coca pra gente e nós demos mais algumas voltas pela feira – que perdeu a graça depois dessas voltas.

Daí eu sugeri a ele que nós fôssemos a uma praça ali perto onde havia um _show_ de _jazz_. Não é que eu seja muito fã de _jazz_, mas até que acho legalzinho. De qualquer jeito, aquele passeio estava tão, mas _tão_ legal que o lugar que eu estaria não importava tanto.

E nós fomos caminhando e observando o pôr-do-sol e conversando e rindo e isso tudo foi MUITO bom... Quando chegamos à praça, já havia uma considerável quantidade de pessoas em volta do pequeno palco.

Eu até confesso, a banda era bem boazinha. Eu até iria a outro _show _deles. Realmente, eu gostei. Mas, sabe o que eu mais gostei?

Acertou quem disse: "Luke!" – apesar de opções como "Anjo" e "O cara" também serem válidas.

E quando eu percebi que eram quase 9 horas da noite, sugeri que fôssemos embora. Não só porque eu não acho muito decente ficar sozinha com um garoto até essa hora na rua, mas também porque sei que meus pais compartilham dessa opinião com muito mais convicção que eu. E tem também toda aquela história de Voldemort e tudo o mais.

Enfim, o mundo conspirava pra que eu voltasse para casa.

Obviamente, meu anjo concordou que estava tarde e nós rumamos para minha casa. Só que…

Começou a chover! Yeaaaah! Começou a chover! E eu amo chuva, e principalmente se envolver passear a chuva com meu anjo.

E nós começamos a correr debaixo da chuva e isso foi realmente muito legal. Nem eu nem ele conseguíamos parar de rir e correr, mas quando chegamos na esquina da minha casa, ele me abraçou e a gente se beijou.

Foi, tipo, muito legal. Como uma daquelas cenas românticas, debaixo da chuva. Foi perfeito.

Mas o problema é que passei MUITO tempo debaixo daquela chuva, armando minha cena romântica. Daí cheguei em casa espirrando sem parar e toda molhada.

O bom foi que consegui escapar para meu quarto antes dos meus pais me virem e Mary desceu e secou tudo que eu molhei – e olha que foi muita coisa, mas essa é a parte boa de se ter uma varinha – e agora eu estou aqui, morrendo de espirrar e tossir e até o amanhecer vou morrer sufocada em um mar de bolinhas de papel.

Mas sabe de uma coisa?

Se eu morresse agora, morreria feliz.

Muito feliz.

**

* * *

****Importante: Da última vez que eu postei esse capítulo, eu fiz uma confusão com Ctrl+C e Ctrl+V e algumas reviews ficaram sem resposta. Peço desculpas pelo engano e posto aqui novamente, agora com as respostas das minhas amadas reviews **

_N/A: _

_/Muffim chega de mansinho/ _

_Desculpa, gente, MIL desculpas pela demora. Eu sei que deveria ter postado há, no máximo, 15 dias atrás. Eu sei que passei 22 dias sem postar. _

_Mas, por favor, me perdoem. Eu não consegui ter tempo para escrever. Simplesmente acaba com minha inspiração senar na frente do pc ao mesmo tempo que sei que tenho uma penca de provas pra estudar e coisas pra fazer. _

_E o bimestre tava acabando, e os professores ficavam enchendo a gente de coisas pra fazer. E, além de tudo, nessa semana, eu não tive ânimo para escrever, porque minha professora de redação quase - quase, graças a Deus - me deixou de recuperação._

_Que tipo de autora de fics fica de recuperação em REDAÇÃO? ú.ù Mas eu agradeço à todas as reviews que deixaram, porque só isso me deus forças para escrever._

_E peço mais desculpas por, quando finalmente posto, colocar um capítulo TÃO chato. Eu sei que o Luke já está enchendo o saco / Nem eu agüento mais escrever sobre ele .-. Maaass... não tem Luke no próximo capítulo! )_

**Lara Bradley: **Nossa, que bom que você adorou a minha humilde fic! . E eu fico TÃO feliz que você ache que a Lily parece uma adolescente normal, porque é isso que mais me preocupa quando vou escrever! Quanto aos marotos, eles virão... eles virão... ;) Beijos!

**Narcisa Le Fay: **/pensando: droga, não posso concordar que o Luke é um pseudo-anjo... Afinal, eu criei ele :x/ Eu não sofro mais de uma _metadeterrível_, mas tenho uma amiga que sofre e ela me dá MEDO na _metadeterrível_ dela. Foi aí que eu me inspirei xD Quanto ao Potter... eu tive até vontade de postar essa idéia, mas acabei desistindo. Seria meio estranho ele aparecer no meio de uma feira de artesanatos trouxa .-. Beijos!

**Nessa Black Malfoy: **Menina, eu quase tive um ataque de falta de ar quando vi a minha primeiríssima MEGA-review... eu nunca tive uma review tão grande... fiquei tão feliz :) Quanto aos encontros... você e metade da população mundial quer um encontro desse! Entra na fila x) Eu deixo você furar e entrar atrás de mim xD Beijos!

**Mady Potter Black: **Esquece o que eu disse. O Luke já me encheu o saco com toda aquela perfeição... Não vou mudar o rumo da Fic, não ) E onde fica o James? Õ.o Bem longe, eu diria. (6) Mas eu estou realmente sofrendo com a falta de James. Preciso escrever sobre ele ú.ù Quanto a Lily... er... só percebeu isso agora? O.O Beijos!

_Espero que tenham gostado - mesmo que um pouco - desse capítulo tão demorado._

_Beijos e obrigada a todos que lêem, e MUITO obrigada a quem comenta,_

_Muffim._

_PS: Das tripas vou fazer coração (:P) __para postar o próximo capítulo em, no máximo UMA semana! Juro por James Potter! C:_

_PPS: Pode parecer estranho, mas Coca-Cola já era uma coisa bem pupular em 1970. Que o Google diga xD_


	6. Susto

**12 de julho, Casa dos Evans, MEU Quarto.**

Eu acho que seria muito proveitoso caso eu entrasse em coma até melhorar dessa gripe (se não for uma pneumonia crônica, digo).

Porque eu, Lily Evans, não preguei o olho a noite TODA. Tem noção do que é isso? Ainda mais pra MIM? Eu preciso de nove horas de sono, no mínimo, pra passar o dia em total poder das minhas faculdades mentais. E passei a noite inteira, todinha, do começo ao fim, sem dormir.

Não foi falta de sono, não. Acontece que minhas vias respiratórias estão tão entupidas que eu mal conseguia respirar e, obviamente, não conseguia dormir tendo que fazer um esforço sobre humano para respirar.

E além de tudo, eu tossia/espirrava a toda hora. E também tinha que assoar o nariz de três em três minutos, visto que meu nariz dava conta de entupir – e bloquear TOTALMENTE minha respiração - nesse tempo.

Eu deveria ser, no mínimo, um recorde um humano. Sério.

O quarto, pelo menos, foi desocupado pela Mary, visto que ela não é obrigada a dormir com uma enorme pensão para centenas de vírus _influenza_. E segurando uma grande placa: "Temos vagas! Traga toda sua família!".

Daí Mary está no quarto de visitas. Melhor do que dormir comigo, com certeza.

Eu me sinto tão cansada, tão acabada, tão quebrada. E ainda meu coração está batendo mais rápido que o normal, por causa da febre.

Ou pelos menos eu cheguei a essa conclusão, porque toda vez que tenho febre, meu coração bate mais rápido e isso me incomoda muito, devo comentar.

Outra coisa que me incomoda é esse cheiro de bolinhas de papel cheio de muco nasal que está impregnado no meu tapete amado. Tipo, eu não levantei, AINDA, para nada. Nem para cheirar meu tapete, mas, devido a quantidade de bolinhas de papel que jazem sobre ele, até que eu reúna forças para limpar com um aceno da varinha, eu penso que ele vai feder gripe até o fim da minha vida.

Certeza.

E outro problema que me incomoda é que eu não tenho nem coragem de me olhar no espelho. Porque eu sei que estou tão horrível depois de não ter dormido e tudo o mais que só me sentiria pior caso me visse no espelho.

E isso seria, com toda a certeza, TUDO que eu preciso.

E agora vou parar de escrever, porque todo esse esforço físico de pensar e escrever me cansou MUITO.

De qualquer jeito, Mary está aqui com uma grande tigela de canja, e até um muffin, se eu me comportar e comer tudo.

Eu tenho uma grande missão agora.

Salvar aquele muffin.

Com sua licença.

* * *

**Mais tarde, Casa dos Evans, (?) Quarto.**

Me obrigaram a entrar debaixo de uma ducha GELADA. É isso aí. Me obrigaram. E agora estou eu aqui, debaixo das cobertas, morrendo de frio, batendo os dentes e sofrendo. E minha mãe e Mary dizem que é exagero. Caramba, eu NÃO tenho culpa se sinto mais frio que o normal. NÃO TENHO!

Droga.

Eu devo ter recebido toda as células de frio dos meus pais, e Petúnia ficou com uma dose BEM menor delas, já que ela nunca tem frio. Hunf.

Ninguém me perguntou quantas células de frio eu queria.

E pra terminar, eu só comi canja hoje. Já enfiaram pela minha garganta duas tigelas de canja, e só dois muffins pra acompanhar.

Eu queria comer batata frita e sorvete, na realidade. E mais muffins. É isso que eu SEMPRE quero comer. Ainda mais na _metadeterrível_.

Agora meu pai saiu para ir ao banco, pegar dinheiro para que eu possa trocar por galeões quando chegar no Beco Diagonal, minha mãe está testando uma nova receita e Petunia está por aí.

Como se me importasse.

Eu só queria que meu pai chegasse logo, porque eu não quero morrer com essa gripe. Eu preciso daquela poção.

PRECISO.

É caso de vida ou morte. E falo sério.

Ou pelo menos de vida ou morte do meu nariz, já que eu estou sofrendo de um GRANDE desejo de jogá-lo fora. No momento ele não serve para NADA mesmo.

Nariz inútil.

Namorado inútil que ainda não deu as caras. Ele ligou agora a pouco, como minha mãe está gritando, no térreo. Perguntou se eu estava e ela respondeu que eu estava, mas estava é MUITO doente.

E ele desejou melhoras e desligou.

Um verdadeiro inútil. Ele deveria ter no mínimo, manifestado desejos suicidas ao saber que a alma gêmea dele estava quase a morrer, abandonada numa cama fria e escura.

Mas não. Ele desejou melhoras.

E desligou.

NADA MAIS.

Tudo bem que nós só estamos saindo, oficialmente falando. Ele nem me pediu em namoro nem nada.

Mas eu passei toda a sessão de _Psicose _beijando ele. Droga, o cara tem uma dívida comigo. Uma grande dívida.

E a gente já saiu três vezes. Não é esse o número de saídas que já se considera namoro, segundo as revistas?

Eu sabia que não deveria ter cancelado aquela assinatura daquela revista adolescente.Se eu ainda lesse uma boa revista, que sabe das coisas, eu saberia disso.

Mas eu tinha que deixar a razão falar mais alto e ler o Profeta Diário. Eu sou uma anta mesmo. TODO MUNDO lê o Profeta; eu poderia pedir emprestado.

Eu quero saber se eu já sou, oficialmente, namorada do Luke OU NÃO! Mary está no banho e não pode me responder. Isto é, supondo que ela sabe. Lene eu tenho certeza que sabe; a mãe dela assina umas três revistas que sabem das coisas.

Mas até Lene me responder, eu já vou ter morrido com essa dúvida a me corroer.

Realmente, eu quero MUITO saber se isso é um namoro ou não. Ele disse que gosta de mim, mas não disse que me amava. Portanto pode ser que ele me ache uma companhia legal para passear e correr na chuva e beijar.

E não goste de mim como namorada.

Isto é, se nós podemos ser considerados namorados.

"MARY! VEM AQUI!" – aparentemente, uma garota como eu não pode agüentar tanto tempo com essa dúvida a lhe povoar a mente.

"Quê foi?" Mary chegou enrolada num roupão grosso que Lene lhe deu de Natal. Eu queria ter um roupão assim. Deu até um pouco de pena, porque acho que ela pensou que eu estivesse passando muito mal, ou algo assim.

"Você acha que eu e o Luke podemos ser considerados namorados ou não?" perguntei, ansiosa. Ela rolou os olhos e entrou no banheiro, dizendo:

"Me tire do meu banho quando for importante – a propósito, você deveria se vestir, porque seu pai já deve estar chegando."

Hunf.

Amiga traíra.

Mas ela tem razão. Vou me trocar, mesmo porque, já posso ouvir o carro do meu pai entrando na garagem.

O interessante é que eu tenho que eu tenho a impressão que só vou trocar o moletom-branco-manchado-de-chocolate-quente, por um moletom-de-qualquer-cor-não-manchado-de-chocolate-quente.

Ou algo assim.

* * *

**Mais tarde ainda, Casa dos Evans, Sala.**

Eu tinha razão. Eu só tirei o moletom branco para colocar o moletom azul. Eu sei que se eu saísse assim aqui, seria estranho, mas saiu no jornal que está chovendo horrores em Londres, então acho que tudo bem eu usar um conjunto de moletom. Em _Londres._

Além do mais, eu só tenho humor para vestir moletom. Todo o resto me incomoda. Até se eu saísse de calcinha e sutiã me incomodaria.

Porque tem horas que só moletom tem o poder!

Enquanto eu saio de moletom, Mary está terminando de ajeitar o cabelo e retocando o batom.

Eu mal tive coragem de me olhar no espelho, depois que coloquei _o_ _moletom_, e tinha razão, porque meu cabelo está armado e eu tenho olheiras profundas debaixo dos olhos, de modo que parece que eu acabei de sair de um ringue de luta; estou HORRÍVEL.

Vai ser realmente engraçado me observar na companhia arrumada de Mary.

Eu não me importo de qualquer jeito, já que sei que meu ainda-não-sei-se-é-meu-namorado vai estar lá.

A propósito, Mary não sabe se ele pode ser considerado meu namorado ou não. Ela acha que ele vai me pedir para namorar logo, ao passo que anda.

Eu quero MUITO que ela esteja certa.

Por favor, Deus, faça com que ela esteja certa.

Eu nunca mais te peço nada.

Opa.

Aí está Mary. Ela demorou exatos dez lencinhos de papel a mais que eu para ficar pronta.

Mas, finalmente, ela está.

_Vamos a Londres!_

* * *

**Depois, Londres, Beco Diagonal, Florean Forstecue.**

Estou em estado de choque absoluto. Não posso explicar agora.

* * *

**Muito depois, Londres, Beco Diagonal, Caldeirão Furado.**

Continuo sem poder explicar. Acho que vou entrar em colapso.

* * *

**Madrugada de 13 de julho, Casa dos Evans, Meu Quarto.**

Mary está dormindo no outro quarto, pois minha mãe acha melhor que ela não fique exposta aos meus queridos _influenzas_. Mas minha própria MÃE não se importa que EU fique submetida aos meus ex-hóspedes microscópicos.

Ok, como se isso me importasse. Eu comprei um verdadeiro estoque daquela poção mesmo; nem a peste negra me pega agora.

O bom de ter o quarto só para mim é poder colocar minhas idéias recentemente colapsadas no lugar que lhes é devido.

Porque uma alma mais fraca teria sucumbido ao susto que eu tomei hoje à tarde, no Beco Diagonal. Eu mesma achei que iria sucumbir.

Mas pelo visto minha alma tem um valor um pouquinho maior do que imagino. Sinceramente, acho que isso deve ser bom. Uma alma de valor, digo.

Bom, vamos ao choque da minha vida.

Lá estava Mary e eu, vestidas como trouxas, perdida num mar de bruxos com vestes de, adivinhe, BRUXOS!

E como se não bastasse, uma olhada mais atenta mostraria o meu estado "eu-acabei-de-sair-da-minha-sepultura", levando em conta as olheiras, a pele pálida, o cabelo feio, embaçado E oleoso – e por aí vai – em um profundo contraste com a arrumação de Mary.

Eu bem que tinha pedido, pelas calças de Merlim, para que ela não se arrumasse tanto. Amiga traíra.

Hunf.

Nem preciso dizer que eu só queria sair dali O MAIS RÁPIDO POSSÍVEL. E, se não fosse pedir muito, não encontrar NENHUM conhecido, nem que fosse o Nick-quase-sem-cabeça.

Na realidade, se eu tivesse conhecimentos decentes em Transfiguração, eu teria conjugado um sobretudo e um par de óculos escuros para mim. Talvez até um chapéu para esconder a cabeleira estilo "Oi! Eu sou a Medusa!".

Tudo bem que a Medusa não teria condições de fazer isso porque A: ela não é exatamente propensa a relações amigáveis; B: se alguém olhasse pra ela, seria a última coisa que faria; C: as pessoas tinham o estranho costume de fugir dela; o que não é de todo ruim, já que assim, virtualmente falando (já que a história se espalhou e no fim TODO MUNDO sabia que o cabelo dela era TERRÍVEL), ninguém nunca veria o cabelo ruim dela.

Enfim, como eu não sabia conjurar essas coisas, enfrentei meu destino de cabeça erguida.

Entrei na loja que venderia a redenção da minha alma (e expulsaria meus inquilinos ingratos e microscópicos). Então minha fiel escudeira me abandonou para ver as novas roupas da Madame Malkin.

Por que eu sou amiga dela mesmo? É realmente uma coisa a se pensar.

E eu fiquei um bom tempo admirando uns ingredientes realmente legais que eles tinham lá. Até comprei alguns que estavam em falta no meu estoque.

Quando saí de lá, toda feliz com minhas dezenas de poções novas e ingredientes, nem parecia a Lily que entrou.

De qualquer maneira, eu já tinha tomado minha poção, então eu TINHA de estar, mesmo que só um pouquinho, melhor. Era uma obrigação do meu organismo que já tanto falha comigo.

Resolvi ir até Madame Malkin para ver se Mary já tinha acabado. Eu REALMENTE queria chegar naquela loja de roupas que vendeu minhas primeiras vestes bruxas.

Mas eu sou Lily Evans e as coisas nunca dão MUITO certo para mim. No máximo uns cinqüenta por cento.

Estava a caminhar sorridente – apesar dos pesares – quando alguém me chamou. A princípio nem percebi, pois só diziam "Evans! Evans!" e existem dezenas de Evans nesse mundo.

Mas daí o infeliz chamou de novo: "Lily Evans!" e eu achei que era comigo. Quer dizer, quantas Lily Evans poderiam haver ali perto de mim naquele instante?

E eu me virei pra esquerda – que era de onde vinha o chamado – e de repente o chão sumiu debaixo dos meus pés.

Ok, desse jeito parece que eu acabei de ver Paul McCartney dizendo que me ama e sempre me amou. De novo:

_E eu me virei pra esquerda – quer era de onde vinha o chamado – e eu achei que tinha realmente fumado um pouco da heroína que eu desconfio que Mary use._

Sim, a visão apocalíptica que eu tive foi assustadora _a esse ponto._

E nunca, nem em toda a eternidade, eu poderia ter suposto algo sequer parecido. Nem que eu vivesse até o Universo deixar de existir e –

Ok, acho que deu pra entender.

O fato é a visão que eu tive.

Um avental. Azul. Escrito em roxo. Florean Fortescue. E, atrás do avental:

James Potter.

Eu sei que pode parecer que eu no mínimo estou esquizofrênica, mas é a verdade. A mais pura e inocente verdade.

_James Potter está em um emprego de verão na Florean Fortescue._

Se você fosse de verdade, eu esperaria que risse da minha, em sua opinião, fraca tentativa de piada.

Mas você é só um caderninho. Então eu posso perfeitamente continuar. E os próximos fatos são tão ou mais chocantes que os anteriores.

Eu sei que fiquei parada, olhando do avental azul para o rosto do Potter e do rosto dele para o avental; e teria ficado nisso até agora se ele não tivesse dito:

"Vai ficar aí parada? Tudo bem que o cliente sempre tem razão, mas eu acho que você poderia começar se sentando numa mesa" E depois ele sorriu, e era aquele velho sorriso maroto que tanto ele como Black partilham identicamente.

Eu caminhei meio trôpega até uma mesa e me sentei. Daí, fiz a pergunta mais idiota do mundo.

Aviso aos estômagos mais fracos: está é a pergunta MAIS IDIOTA.

"Então… Você está trabalhando aqui?"

Não, Lily, ele só acha que fica bem com um avental escrito Florean Fortescue. Ainda mais se ele ficar em volta das mesas da dita sorveteria.

Além do mais, eu nem deveria ter feito uma pergunta assim. Tipo, nós nem nos conhecemos. Ninguém chega num restaurante e tenta puxar assunto com o garçom.

E por mais que eu tenha estudado seis anos da minha vida com ele, não é como se nossa relação fosse exatamente afetuosa.

Eu me lembro perfeitamente de ter odiado James Potter, com todas minhas forças e um pouco mais, até o dia do NOM de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas que foi na verdade um dia MUITO importante pra mim já que eu rompi relações com Snape e resolvi que não odiava mais o Potter.

Claro que não foi no mesmo dia. Compreenda que eu estava sob forte pressão com o NOM de Transfiguração no dia seguinte, portanto era como uma _metadeterrível_ elevada ao cubo. Naquele dia eu briguei até com meu reflexo – e isso não é uma ironia.

Eu só resolvi que James Potter tinha subido no meu conceito quando já estava nas minhas férias de verão e passeava pelo mesmo parque de diversões que tinha conhecido Snape anos atrás.

Só que Snape também estava lá. E ele tentou uma nova aproximação. Que eu neguei, porque minha briga com ele já estava armada desde muito antes daquele dia.

De qualquer jeito, eu já estava muito magoada.

Mas daí ele me segurou pelo braço com MUITA força e eu realmente tive medo dele. Medo mesmo. E ele deve ter percebido isso e me soltou, todo assustado e pedindo desculpas.

"O que está feito, está feito." Foi a minha resposta a ele. E eu saí daquele parque para nunca mais voltar. E, de noite, quando pensava no assunto, decidi que o Potter tinha certa razão nas acusações dele sobre o Snape.

E fiz uma meta de ano letivo novo que iria me esforçar para pelo menos não odiar o coitado e tentar formar uma nova opinião sobre ele.

Projeto que eu fracassei miseravelmente – o que quer dizer que eu ainda conservo uma opinião pouco lisonjeira sobre ele – e o plano teve de ser substituído pela tática de ignorar.

_Eu te ignoro e você me ignora. _

Ele nunca cumpriu a parte que lhe cabia no nosso trato não-verbal. Mas eu realmente me esforcei estoicamente para só me irritar com ele quando ele PEDIA isso.

E acho que fazer o trabalho dele não é _pedir _para eu me irritar. Definitivamente não.

Vamos lá, Lily. Ele é SÓ um garçom.

"É. O velho Florean é um amigo da família há tempos e estava precisando de alguma ajuda aqui e cá estou!" ; E ele sorriu de novo.

Droga. Eu acho que não sorri nenhuma vez. Ele deve me achar uma anti-social, no mínimo.

"Então seus pais não te obrigaram a isso?" Caramba, eu não acredito que perguntei isso.

"Não", vi minha última esperança morrer à míngua. "Sirius arranjou um trabalho numa loja de vassouras – _aquele cachorro pegou o melhor emprego!_ – de modo que as férias iam ficar muito chatas com Peter e Remus viajando e Sirius trabalhando.", ele parou, como se sofresse de terrível martírio. "De qualquer modo, Sirius também está montando uma casa para ele e os novos rendimentos ajudam um pouco."

Ele terminou e deu de ombros. E voltou a sorrir. Será que é normal o modo obsessivo compulsivo com que ele sorri?

"Você dá seu salário ao Black?" perguntei, atônita. Eu me lembrava perfeitamente do pequeno escândalo que fora a fuga de Sirius Black da casa da família. Mas pensar nos descendentes de algumas das famílias mais ricas da comunidade bruxa trabalhando para montar uma casa é BEM estranho.

Ainda mais esses descendentes sendo James Potter e Sirius Black, duas das pessoas mais arrogantes que já conheci.

"Quase todo." Ele respondeu com simplicidade, parecendo maravilhado. Eu me pergunto o que tem de maravilhoso em trabalhar o mês inteiro para pagar a casa nova do seu amigo rico. "Então, não vai pedir? Esse meu bloco de notas está realmente me implorando para ser usado."

"Ah, sim – me desculpe"; murmurei, me dando conta do interrogatório que fiz a alguém que, em geral, não falo nada mais que um "Oi!".

"Não é nada. Sorvete de morango, imagino." Acrescentou, com um tom de pergunta em sua frase.

_Mas desde quando James Potter sabe que meu sabor preferido de sorvete é morango?_

Foi o que eu pensei.

Foi o que eu FALEI.

Ele pareceu um tanto desconcertado, mas sabe como é, ele é um maroto e nunca fica desconcertado por um prazo maior que vinte segundos.

"Eu vi você uma vez roubando sorvete de morango das cozinhas; ninguém invadiria as cozinhas se realmente não tivesse uma boa razão para isso."

"Memória boa, a sua. Vou de morango mesmo"

"É pra já!" E ele deu um sorriso de funcionário do ano e sumiu atrás do balcão. Me deixando sozinha com meu susto e meu estado de colapso nervoso.

E, desde quando, eu, Lily Evans, tenho uma conversa NORMAL (mesmo que dure cinco minutos) com James Potter?

Desde quando James Potter trabalha?

Desde quando Sirius Black trabalha?

Desde quando o MEU mundo está de cabeça para baixo? Que tipo de abuso é esse que me sujeitaram sem pedir?

E, o mais importante, COMO TUDO VOLTA AO NORMAL?

Eu quero muito saber isso, muito mesmo.

_

* * *

__N/A: Bom gente, eu sinto informar, mas eu sou uma fraude de autora que NÃO tem capacidade de entregar um cap. por semana. Portanto, é com grande pesar e frustração que anuncio que de hoje em diante minhas postagens são, oficialmente, quinzenais._

_Me desculpem, mas um por semana não dá. Eu tentei, sinceramente, mas só quinzenalmente é que eu posso. Isso deve mudar depois das férias de julho, porque aí eu escrevo vários capítulos à frente e me dá mais liberdade. Mas até lá nao prometo nada em menos de 15 dias, ok? .'_

**Guilherme Pinho:** _Ah, eu ando sumida de circulação mesmo... Toda vez que paro no PC tenho tanta coisa pra fazer que nem tenho ânimo de mexer no orkut ou no msn... Quanto a traição... ah, é uma idéia válida, mas eu acho muito clichê. De qualquer jeito, não se preocupem, porque James Potter não vai ser banido. :D _Beijos!

**Narcisa Le Fay: **_É, os professores de redação DEFINITIVAMENTE deveriam dar mais importância aos autores de fics. Na realidade, na minha utopia de mundo, só o fato de você escrever uma fic já deveria te dar nota para passar de ano em redação .' Em relação ao Luke... er... eu também gosto dele... mas acontece que tudo que é bom demais enjoa xD Imagino que pra quem lê é diferente de quem escreve, que se enjoa mais fácil da personagem ;) _Beijos!

**Mel.Bel.louca:**_ Nossa, CINCO MESES? Menina, eu estou absurdamente lisonjeada com isso! Você nem sonha como foi bom ler sua review! /olhos brilhantes - "pensa: nossa, cinco meses"/ Espero que continue amando minha humilde fic :) E se você conseguir um Luke ou um James, me dá o endereço, porque tem que ser um leilão justo xD _Beijos!

_Bom, eu senti falta de alguns comentários que já me acompanham, mas espero que continuem, ao menos, lendo minha fic :) Meu sincero "Muito obrigada MESMO!" a todo mundo que comentou/leu/clicou no link ;)_

_Beijos,_

_Muffim._

_PS: Viram? Esse capítulo tem JAMES POTTER!! (y)_


	7. Possessiva

**Ainda na madrugada de 13 de julho, Casa dos Evans, Meu quarto.**

Bom, minha história trágica ainda não terminou. Acontece que minha mãe acordou durante a madrugada e foi ver se eu estava bem e me encontrou escrevendo. Daí ela categoricamente me mandou dormir – além de tomar você de mim, querido caderninho. Agora pouco eu furtei você de volta, e eu posso finalmente continuar comentando o meu colapso nervoso. De qualquer jeito, Mary realmente está dormindo e eu não posso desabafar mais com ela. Afinal, ela só achou graça em tudo. GRAÇA.

Enfim, Potter voltou momentos depois com uma grande taça de _sundae_ de morango. Só não é melhor que uma grande assadeira de muffins. Ele colocou a taça na minha frente e disse, com OUTRO sorriso.

Sinceramente? Acho que ele deveria se tratar.

"É por conta da casa." eu olhei pra ele, totalmente espantada. Eu estava preparada para pagar. Afinal, por mais que eu estivesse vestindo moletom e tênis de lona naquele momento, eu…

AI.

MEU.

DEUS.

Eu me apresentei na frente de dois marotos vestindo moletom e tênis de lona.

DOIS.

MAROTOS.

Eu acho que vou ter um ataque. Estou realmente sufocando. Eu não consigo respirar. CADÊ O AR DESSE QUARTO? Eu estou morrendo por falta dele!

Quando eu acho que já me aconteceram todos os desastres possíveis e imagináveis, me acontece algo pior ainda.

Essa só podia ser MINHA vida. Eu poderia chorar de decepção por ter uma vida tão ruim.

Aliás, eu poderia chorar porque eu estou triste por causa de ter aparecido na frente de dois marotos vestindo moletom e tênis de lona. ISSO sem falar no meu cabelo.

Droga. Eu me odeio.

ODEIO.

E ainda não é o suficiente por ter cometido um crime tão grande contra a minha imagem. É preciso parecer bem em frente ao inimigo. E eu não respeitei essa regra.

Enfim, o que está feito está feito, e eu preciso colocar as idéias no lugar. Senão eu NUNCA vou terminar essa história.

"Não. Eu pago."

"É por conta da casa. Guarde seus galeões."

"Eu insisto, Potter!" eu o encarei, decidida. Nunca, NUNCA confie num maroto. Ainda mais se for Potter/Black. Ele no mínimo iria pedir algo como pagamento mais tarde.

"Eu insisto mais ainda, Evans!" ele sorriu divertido por um instante. "Aliás, se eu fosse você, tomava o sorvete, antes que ele derreta." Inspira, expira. Inspira, expira. O que esse idiota quer pagando esse _sundae_ pra mim? Até parece que nós somos amigos.

Eu sustentei um olhar decidido por alguns momentos e disse: "O cliente não tem sempre razão? Pois então, eu digo que eu vou pagar e ponto final" depois eu coloquei o pagamento sobre a mesa e voltei a encará-lo, triunfante.

"Eu posso muito bem esquecer de pegar esses galeões. Daí, serei obrigado a descontar do meu salário."

Droga. Eu esqueci que estava falando com um maroto. Esse tipo de gente tem resposta pra TUDO.

Eu armei minha melhor cara de _hei!-eu-sou-uma-serial-killer-procurada-em-vinte-países _e disse: "Então eu serei obrigada a fazer você engolir esses galeões, e não vai ser nada confortável pra você. Isso sem contar a parte final da digestão, se é que você me entende."

Potter estreitou os olhos e me analisou por um instante. "Você não faria isso, Evans."

Mas que droga! Será que ele não se dá conta de que, eu, tipo assim, NÃO GOSTO DELE? E, exatamente por esse motivo, eu NÃO ME IMPORTO se ele vai sofrer porque eu fiz ele engolir algumas super moedas pesadas e metálicas?

Não. Ele não se dá conta que eu estou pouco me lixando pra o que ele vai produzir no banheiro se eu o forçar a engolir essas moedas. Ele não se dá conta que eu estava seriamente tentada a fazer isso.

Reforcei minha cara assassina. "Teste-me."

"Só se você puder me obrigar."

No instante seguinte estávamos eu e Potter de pé, em frente à Florean Fortescue, de varinhas em punho. Sustentando olhares igualmente assassinos.

A grande diferença era que ele estava se divertindo e achando que eu estava brincando com ele. SÉRIO. Ele parecia achar que um espírito maroto havia baixado em mim e agora eu estava brincando como um daqueles amigos dele.

E eu não preciso nem dizer que estava achando isso tudo uma grande infantilidade dele. Eu QUERIA pagar. Por que ele não pode ser um garçom normal e me deixar pagar? Aposto que ele não armava duelos com outros clientes. Só comigo, porque… adivinhe!

Eu sou Lily Evans. E eu não gosto dele. Nem ele de mim. Portanto é de se esperar que um queira tornar a vida do outro sempre mais difícil.

Como se a minha já não fosse difícil o suficiente. Blah.

Prosseguimos sustentando nossos olhares, até que ele falou (observação: Potter não consegue ficar muito tempo sem falar. Totalmente perturbado): "Já desistiu de pagar?"

Em resposta eu fiz aquelas moedas que estavam sobre a mesa levitarem até a altura dos olhos do Potter – já que ele é MUITO mais alto que eu e, portanto, é humanamente impossível que as ditas moedas fiquem na altura dos meus olhos e dos dele também. "Já desistiu de não aceitar?"

Eu só queria andar até a Madame Malkin, encontrar Mary e voltar pra casa. Será que é tão difícil? POR QUE COMIGO? Eu só quis ajudar um pobre coitado a trabalhar. Só queria pagar pelo meu sorvete e tomá-lo. As pessoas fazem isso TODO DIA! Mas quando EU vou fazer o garçom é um maluco que me odeia e não quer aceitar o pagamento.

"Eu não quero azarar você, Evans. Mas também não vou engolir essas moedas. Então, não me obrigue a fazer algo que não quero."

Sinceramente, eu não sei se ele pensou que esse cavalheirismo falsificado fosse me fazer aceitar não pagar o sorvete. Mas acontece que NÃO fez. Porque eu sei que é mentira. Ele está doido pra me azarar em público. Com certeza. Tanto quanto eu estou.

"Aceite o dinheiro logo, Potter. Eu só quero tomar meu sorvete, PAGAR por ele e ir embora." reclamei entre dentes e forcei as moedas para mais perto dele.

Potter estreitou os olhos novamente. Depois seus olhos correram para um grande relógio e ele pareceu decepcionado. Em seguida, apanhou as moedas com a mão livre e resmungou, chateado: "Eu preciso fechar a sorveteria. Mas isso não fica assim. Esse dinheiro ainda volta pra você, Foguinho."

Só de raiva pelo apelido, eu avancei e dei um tapa – bem forte por sinal – no ombro dele. "Pra aprender a não chamar Lily Evans de Foguinho novamente, Potter."

"Isso doeu sabia, Evans?"

"Se não doesse, eu não faria." eu sorri vitoriosa e voltei a minha cadeira, tomando meu sorvete enquanto ele entrava falando alguma coisa que eu não entendi.

Mas se eu achava que meu sofrimento iria acabar, SURPRESA! Enquanto Potter ajeitava a parte interna da sorveteria para poder fechá-la, sabe quem surgiu ali?

Mary.

E Black.

Eles vinham rindo de alguma coisa que eu nunca vou descobrir e quando Black botou os olhos em mim, disse: "Eu não falei que ela ia estar aqui? Onde está o Prongs está a Evans e vice-versa. Nunca falha." Depois ele deu um sorriso maroto, que eu já falei, mas vale repetir, é IDÊNTICO ao do Potter. Absurdo, eu sei. Mas é verdade.

Mary riu do comentário do Black, enquanto eu corei de raiva. Quem era ele pra falar uma idiotice dessas?

"Você é um idiota, Black. Um grande idiota. Consegue até ser mais idiota que o Potter."

"Fico muito lisonjeado, Evans. Eu sei como é difícil você ter alguém em tanta _consideração_ quanto meu amigo Prongs."

"Não há de quê." Eu respondi, azeda. Não é como se eu tivesse tido um dia maravilhoso. Além do mais, eu não tinha dormido a noite, portanto eu era Lily Evans, recém recuperada de uma gripe, dormindo de olhos abertos _e_ na _metadeterrível._ Realmente, se eu estivesse um pouco pior, já teria mandando metade do mundo se explodir.

Ah, e eu tinha acabado de brigar com o Potter.

"Nossa...! Tem alguém de mau-humor aqui!" Black continuava me irritando. Realmente eu sei um lugar BEM legal pra ele passear.

"Tem alguém te chamando lá embaixo, Black." Eu dei um sorrisinho cínico e apontei para o chão. "Acho melhor você não deixá-lo esperando tanto tempo. Pode querer te dar um lugar de honra. Isto é, se você ainda não tem."

"Deixa ela, Black." Mary, FINALMENTE, partiu em meu auxílio. Black me encarou firmemente e eu sustentei, mas logo em seguida o Chato-Potter apareceu falando alto; "Então, vamos todos pro Caldeirão Furado?"

Black ergueu o polegar em confirmação, eu tomei a última colherada do meu lindo sorvete e Mary concordou.

É, eu sei que tem algo muito errado. Tipo, Mary concordando. E ainda mais, Mary me obrigando a ir a uma taberna com os dois piores seres de Hogwarts.

Basicamente isso.

Mas foi o que aconteceu. Eu jantei numa taberna, arrastada contra minha vontade, e além disso, sofri humilhações no dia de ontem que até Deus duvida.

E olha que ele viu quando eu nasci, que, com certeza, é maior humilhação que uma mãe pode sofrer.

Agora eu vou dormir, dormir até amanhã. Se me deixarem fazer isso.

* * *

**De tarde, Casa dos Evans, Sala.**

Acabei de acordar. Já são quase três da tarde, mas minha mãe tinha deixado o almoço guardado. Que bom que me deixaram dormir e comer bem. Pelo menos agora eu posso pensar direito.

E sabe quê que eu pensei? Que depois de amanhã eu vou viajar, e, portanto, tenho que ver o Luke. Eu preciso do meu anjo. URGENTEMENTE. E eu vou ligar pra ele. Nem que eu tenha de azarar a Mary.

Agora ninguém me segura. NINGUÉM.

Hunf.

* * *

**Mais tarde, Morro Leste, Fora da cidade.**

Essa é a cena mais romântica e perfeita de TODA a minha vida. Todinha. Estamos eu e Luke, sentados no chão, com uma toalha de piquenique e um monte de muffins gostosos.

E ele está tão lindo com as luzes do pôr-do-sol batendo no cabelo dele, fazendo uns reflexos dourados que eu nem sei se olho o sol poente ou meu anjo.

Com licença, que eu vou aproveitar o momento da minha vida. Coisas assim não acontecem todo dia.

* * *

**Muito mais tarde, Casa dos Evans, NOSSO Quarto.**

Em volta da minha cidade há algumas montanhas. Alguns morros também. Eu sempre achei o Morro Norte o mais bonito, mas de hoje em diante, o Morro Leste é o MELHOR.

Simplesmente maravilhoso.

Acontece que hoje de tarde, quando eu liguei pro Luke, explicando a minha viagem e tudo o mais, ele me chamou pra assistir o pôr-do-sol no Morro Leste. Eu me arrumei em pouco mais de meia hora - o que é realmente surpreendente – e ele passou em casa para nós chegarmos a tempo do Sol no topo do morro (por isso não deu tempo de escrever).

No caminho, compramos vários tipos de muffins e chegamos lá por volta das cinco horas.

Então nos sentamos sobre a toalha de piquenique que eu tinha levado e conversamos normalmente. O legal é que conversar com ele não é mais tão complicado e eu começo a falar como falo com Mary ou Lene. Bom, quase igual. Tem certas coisas que você só discute com garotAs.

Quando o Sol começou a se pôr, eu pude encostar minha cabeça no ombro dele e ficamos quietinhos, sabe?

Sem falar nada.

Só o Sol.

E os cabelos do Luke refletindo a grande estrela.

Quando o Sol estava terminando de se pôr, Luke quebrou o silêncio.

"Lils?" eu só ronronei em resposta. Estava tudo tão bom que nem dava vontade de falar. "Eu estive pensando e…"

E É ÓBVIO que eu fiquei toda dura, pensando no que ele esteve pensando. Porque uma coisa que eu sei é que pseudo-namorados pensantes não são coisas boas. Eles podem querer terminar com você.

"Você quer namorar comigo?"

Foi o momento "_Ai-meu-deus-m__e-belisca-que-eu-tô-sonhando!"_. Exatamente esse momento.

Principalmente porque eu sabia o que eu queria – namorar meu anjo -, mas eu não sabia o que responder; dizer "sim" era muito simples e brega e eu não queria dizer só "sim".

Então eu saí do apoio do ombro dele e beijei MEU NAMORADO. Foi, sem dúvidas, o melhor beijo da minha vida. Incluindo todos aqueles durante _Psicose_.

Daí eu me separei, sorri e sussurrei: "_Meu namorado."_

E eu tenho completa noção que isso foi terrível. Que foi possessivo e eu deveria ser analisada por Freud. Que ele não é minha posse.

Mas foi a melhor coisa que eu já fiz. Com certeza.

E a melhor coisa que já me aconteceu foi esse pedido de namoro.

Porque, possessiva ou não, Luke agora é MEU. Muito MEU.

Meu Luke.

Meu cara.

Meu namorado.

Meu anjo.

MEU.

_N/A: Eu sei que vocês devem estar se perguntando que tipo de relação a Lily tem com o James. Mas acontece que eu também estou me perguntando isso._

_Então, se alguém puder me explicar, será muito bem-vindo. _

_Quanto as reviews, agora eu resolvi respondê-las por e-mail :) Mas meu MUITO obrigada a quem comentou minha humilde fic. E muito obrigada a quem leu também. E a quem clicou no link._

_"Amo muito tudo isso!" x)_

_E, por favor, quem deixou de comentar, ou quem ainda não comentou nenhuma vez, deixe uma reviewzinha nesse botão roxo lindo. _

_Roxo é a cor da moda ;)_

_E ainda é uma cor solidária que faz uma Muffim feliz!_

_Beijos,_

_Muffim._


	8. Fascistas

****

14 de julho, Casa dos Evans, Nosso Quarto.

Porque as reuniões de família existem? POR QUÊ? Eu poderia matar quem criou essas reuniões, arrancando membro a membro daquele corpo maquiavélico.

Sim, eu poderia.

Porque essa reunião está ameaçando o futuro do MEU namoro com MEU anjo. Ah, como é bom dizer isso. Até me acalma um pouco. Eu bem que poderia matar esse cara com um Avada Kedavra, não é? Mais indolor.

Eu acho.

De qualquer jeito, eu não sei quem é, então não dá pra matar.

O ponto é que eu sempre soube que dia quinze a família Evans iria viajar para uma praia de Hampshire onde o Tio John tem uma casa. Ok, eu poderia me acostumar a isso. Eram, ao meu antigo ver, duas semanas de praia que seriam bem melhores do que essas na minha casa.

Só agora é bem diferente. Mary está aqui em casa, e me faz companhia, de modo que alguém pra conversar nem faz falta. E, o mais importante, eu tenho um ótimo namorado, O Cara legal e lindo que eu não quero me separar.

Mas – e esse é um grande "_mas"_ -, meus pais querem me obrigar a fazer a viagem de família, que nós fazemos todos os anos, para Hampshire.

Será que ele não entende que eu já conheço a casa de dez quartos do meu Tio Rico e Muquirana? Que eu já fui pra lá em todos, TODOS os verões da minha vida? E que eu estou de saco CHEIO daquela casa, daquelas praias, e daqueles vizinhos irritantes e nojentos que antes me xingavam e ano passado começaram a dar em cima de mim?

EU NÃO QUERO IR PRA HAMPSHIRE!

NÃO QUERO!

NÃO QUERO!

NÃO QUERO!

Por alguns motivos simples:

1) Eu sou uma ruiva, tenho pele sensível e não vou poder tomar sol de qualquer jeito.

2) Nossos vizinhos são nojentos e tarados, e eu tenho medo que algum deles me ataque, como em Psicose.

3) Eu vou ter que despedir do Luke.

4) Eu briguei terrivelmente com a prima Alisson e chamei ela de certas coisas que me fazem não querer olhar pra'quela cobra de novo. Hunf.

5) O Tio John é um ser mão de vaca, muquirana, sovina que controla o tempo de banho da gente. SÉRIO. Cada um só pode demorar quinze minutos no chuveiro, pra conta não vir muito alta no fim do mês. Ele tem uma casa na praia de DEZ quartos, sendo três deles suítes e o dele tem até sacada e _closet_, e o cara vem reclamar de uma continha. Eu sei um ótimo lugar pra ele enfiar a conta dele. Hunf.

6) Eu já comentei que vou ter de me separar do Luke? E o pior é que depois dessas duas semanas, eu passo o resto das férias na casa de Lene. É o maior ritual, desde que tínhamos doze anos e eu não vou romper. Não posso. Logo depois, vou pra Hogwarts e ADEUS Meu Anjo Lukiano.

7) Minha tia-avó Jane gosta de ME torturar. Ela já me colocou pra cuidar daquele gato horroroso dela, o Caçador. Daí, o gato saiu correndo, eu corri atrás dele, caí numa poça de lama, sujei minha roupa, e depois ele voltou, com um rato morto e trucidado no bico. ARGH. Foi a coisa mais nojenta de toda a minha vida. Sem contar que ela aperta minhas bochechas, quer me ensinar tricô e me deu um casaco bege (que é uma cor que eu simplesmente odeio. "Eu sou marrom! Eu sou branco! Eu sou marrom!" – cor idiota) que cheira a naftalina.

8) Eu morro de medo de sequer olhar pra um primo meu, o Steve. Bem, todas as garotas costumam ter um primo lindo. Eu (pelo menos nisso!) não fujo à regra. Steve sempre foi muito bonito. Só que entre o Natal e o verão de 1974, ele descobriu que era bonito. E eu, uma coitada pura e inocente, caí na lábia dele. Mais exatamente nos lábios. Só que toda a família descobriu (e eu tenho certeza que foi a Alisson, pois sempre teve uma paixonite por ele) e quando eu e Steve ficamos a uma distância menor que três metros, todos parecem achar que vamos nos atracar ali mesmo. Detalhe: ele foi meu primeiro beijo. Por isso eu odeio ele. E todos os outros que me beijaram. Ninguém tinha direito de me beijar antes do Luke. Era pro nosso namoro ser especial, droga!

9) Falando em Luke, eu realmente já frisei que vou ter de me separar dele durante quase um ano? Claro, porque o recesso de Natal nós passamos em uma cidade a uns 700 km de Londres, que tem um nome engraçado que eu não lembro. Aliás, ela não é nem uma cidade, é uma vila cheia de mato, onde a tia-avó Jane (o membro mais velho da família) sempre morou, e a tradição são os Natais serem passados lá. Portanto, nada de Luke no recesso de Natal.

10) Só porque eu não quero ir.

Entende? Essa viagem vai ser uma catástrofe total e completa. A ruína do meu relacionamento com Luke. Depois disso, todo nosso puro amor vai esfriar até se transformar num focinho de urso polar. Daí, eu levo um pé na bunda e nunca vou casar com meu Anjo.

Por causa da droga de uma reunião de família.

Eu tentei de tudo. Negociei, mas meu pai não quis saber. Gritei e esperneei, mas todo esse esforço físico foi em vão. Subi batendo os pés, e chutei a porta com tanta força que meu pé está doendo.

Mas meus pais nem se levantaram da mesa. E Mary continuou lá, aquela traíra. Não deve querer desapontar meus pais. EU NÃO ME IMPORTO! Minha vida está indo pro buraco e ela nem sequer vem me ajudar! Eu vou morrer de tanto chorar aqui, mas só você e a Rose – minha boneca de pano que tem cheiro de flor, que eu ganhei da minha mãe quando era um bebê – me fazem companhia no momento mais difícil da minha vida.

Toda vez que eu olho pro meu armário eu quero morrer de tanto chorar, porque eu sei que lá estão as minhas malas. Lá está o fim do meu namoro. Lá está o focinho de urso polar que o amor de Luke vai se transformar.

Que diferença quinze dias na companhia da família vão fazer? QUE DIFERENÇA? Eles já me conhecem, já gostam de mim (ou não), com aquele sentimento automático que os parentes têm de gostar de todo mundo que eles ACHAM que tem o mesmo sangue que eles.

Sim, porque depois que você conhece a mulher do Tio Muquirana, você desconfia seriamente que os filhos dele são realmente dele.

Não é por nada, não. Eu nunca tive nada contra ela. Mas é o que todos dizem. Tio Sovina tem uma doença hereditária, e, olha que coisa, Steve não herdou NADA. Cof, cof.

Porque será, não é?

Os homens são mesmo uns babacas. Menos o meu Luke, é claro.

Mas ele não será meu durante muito tempo. A menos que eu faça alguma coisa.

Eu acho que vou fugir.

E isso é sério.

Mais sério do que quando resolvi largar a chupeta, aos quatro anos de idade. Yeah, eu demorei um tempão pra abandonar aquela chupetinha linda, cor-de-rosa, que me acalmava tanto.

Por falar nisso, cadê ela? Qualquer coisa que me acalme é bem vinda.

Até uma chupeta.

* * *

**Mais tarde, Casa dos Fascistas, Cozinha.**

É isso. Vou fazer greve de fome. Nada de chupeta (Argh! Como eu pude pensar nisso?), nada de fugir.

Vou parar de comer. Ameaçar que não vou comer nada de hoje em diante, se continuarem me obrigando a ir. Pela Lei Bruxa eu sou maior de idade, mas pela Lei Trouxa, eu ainda sou menor de idade. Portanto, eles podem me obrigar a ir.

FASCISTAS!

Daí eu tive a brilhante idéia da greve de fome. Tenho certeza que quando as olheiras profundas e negras aparecerem sob meus olhos, quando meus movimentos ficarem mais fracos, eles vão repensar tudo isso.

Por exemplo, nesse instante, eu estou sentada no meu lugar de costume à mesa, em frente a um prato limpo, com todos (Menos Petunia. No lugar dela, Mary) me mandando comer.

Mas eu estou escrevendo agora, e portanto consigo ignorar todos muito bem. NÃO vou comer.

Até confesso que Mary me mandando comer está me irritando bastante. Hunf. Parece que ela virou um deles agora. Mas eu sei que é só pra ter uma espiã do lado inimigo; quando o café terminou, ela subiu pro quarto e me deu apoio moral.

Quer dizer, ela disse que em NENHUMA HIPÓTESE, por anjo nenhum, eu poderia cancelar a viagem pra casa da Lene. Aquilo era absolutamente sagrado e ela nunca mais olharia na minha cara se eu cancelasse por causa de um Zé Ninguém.

Eu juro que vi tudo vermelho na minha frente quando ela chamou o amor da minha vida de Zé Ninguém. Mas eu me controlei, porque nessas horas o melhor é se manter unido em frente ao inimigo.

Depois, ela mandou que eu me acalmasse e pensasse racionalmente, esquecendo dos hormônios que me comandavam na _metadeterrível_. É difícil você esquecer algo como esses diabinhos invisíveis, mas eu fiz um bom esforço.

Daí, eu pude chegar ao meu maravilhoso plano de parar de comer. GREVE DE FOME.

É isso aí. ABAIXO AO FASCISMO!

* * *

**Ainda mais tarde, Casa dos Fascistas, Banheiro.**

Minha vida acabou. Sugaram de mim todo suspiro de vida durante os próximos onze meses, quinze dias e algumas horas.

Eu vou pro Inferno. Mais conhecido como Hampshire. Ou, pra uma filha dos fascistas, casa-do-Tio-Muquirana-na-praia.

Eu não acho que uma relação tão curta como a nossa, por maior que seja nosso amor, vá sobreviver a um ano de separação.

Não vou poder mandar cartas, já que não tem serviço de correio trouxa em Hogsmeade. Vou desaparecer durante um ano.

Nesse tempo, meu anjo encontrará alguém melhor pra ele. Uma moça loira, com baby liss da natureza também. Outro anjo.

E "tchauzinho, Lily. Foi legal te conhecer. Mas, sabe como é. Nunca daria certo. Eu sou um anjo e você é uma bruxa. Viveríamos como párias. Além disso, seus olhos são verdes, mas os meus são azuis. Não combinamos em nada."

Mary pode gritar o que quiser do outro lado da porta do meu abrigo de dignidade. Sim, pois como eu sempre achei: "Chorar em público é fraqueza. Chorar calado em seu quarto é sensibilidade".

Tudo bem que isso aqui é um banheiro, mas dá pro gasto. É o banheiro do meu quarto, pelo menos.

E eu não quero que me vejam chorando. Na verdade, eu não quero que Petunia ou meus pais me vejam chorando. Eu sempre odiei que me vissem chorar. Arranco um braço, mas ninguém me vê chorar. Ok; Mary e Lene já me viram chorar. Mas Blair, mesmo sendo colega de quarto, nunca viu.

Nisso, eu deveria me parabenizar. É pelo menos uma coisa boa. Mas que não vai fazer diferença alguma, quando eu me excluir da sociedade, assim que Luke me der um pé na bunda.

E com razão, afinal, nem meu plano para não viajar deu certo. Eu estava até indo bem, ignorando o maravilhoso cheiro do purê de batatas da minha mãe, quando meu pai olhou pra mim e deu o golpe de misericórdia:

"Lily Evans, se você não viajar para a casa do seu tio, eu não vou deixar, em hipótese alguma, que viaje para a casa da sua amiga, quando voltarmos." Assim que terminou de falar, virou-se para Petunia e pediu: "Passa o sal?"

Eu olhei para Mary, apavorada. Ela olhou de volta para mim, mais apavorada ainda, mas me lançou um olhar ameaçador que eu tive certeza que era uma ordem para que eu viajasse para casa da Lene.

Afinal, há sacrifícios que as amizades femininas exigem de nós. E para continuar no bando, devemos abaixar a cabeça e aceitar o destino mortal.

Eu olhei para minha mãe, pedindo apoio, mas ela deu de ombros. Então, sem opção, enchi meu prato de purê de batatas e disse para o fascista do meu pai, no tom mais carregado de sarcasmo que eu pude:

"Realmente, eu estou bem precisada de tomar um sol. Depois do almoço vou arrumar minhas malas, _papai._"

Terminei de engolir meu almoço (na realidade quase vomitando de tanta raiva), pedi licença com a desculpa que tinha muito que fazer, e subi para cá.

Entrei, fechei a porta. E aqui estou, me acabando de chorar. Mas com dignidade.

Mary está mandando que eu abra a porta.

E eu acho que preciso do apoio da minha amiga; as minhas lágrimas já secaram mesmo.

* * *

**Muito depois, Casa dos Fascistas, Sala.**

Pois é. Está tudo pronto. Eu já arrumei minhas malas, e pela primeira vez consegui fazer aquele feitiço de arrumar malas.

Mas nem isso me anima.

Eu e Mary nos despedimos fazendo uma bela fornada de muffins, que ela vai levar pra casa dela. Eu até ri um pouco, pra animá-la.

Os pais dela vão chegar daqui a pouco, para levar minha amiga. Minha última relação com os melhores momentos da minha vida. Mary ainda não fez o teste, então só pode ir com aparatação acompanhada.

Oh-oh. Eles chegaram.

* * *

**Noite, Casa dos Fascistas, Meu Quarto.**

É isso aí. Mary foi embora. Eu terminei minhas malas. Liguei pro Luke, e me despedi. Não tive coragem de dizer que não íamos nos ver depois. Quer dizer, tecnicamente, entre o dia que eu chego e o dia que vou pra casa da Lene eu vou poder vê-lo, então tenho aquele dia pra explicar tudo.

Ele disse que ia sentir saudades, mas esperava que eu me divertisse. Eu estou tão desolada que nem tenho energia de escrever todo o diálogo.

E agora vou dormir, porque meu pai sai de casa realmente cedo amanhã. De qualquer jeito, eu não tenho nada a fazer, a não ser olhar pro teto.

Oh, vida.

* * *

**15 de julho, Casa dos Fascistas, Sala.**

Minhas malas estão no carro. Todas estão. Só estão nos preparativos finais, enquanto Petunia foi se despedir das hienas; e eu estou aqui, olhando pro teto de novo.

Bom, parece que é isso que minha vida vai se resumir. Na vida maravilhosa que teria sido ao lado do Luke.

E agora meu pai me mandou parar e revisar tudo, além de ir ao banheiro. Detesto quando me mandam ir ao banheiro. É invasão de privacidade, sabia?

Mas eu não vou escrever durante a viagem, não. Porque eu passo mal no carro. Coloco até o pulmão pra fora. Então, escrever é a última coisa que quero fazer no carro.

Até a casa-do-Tio-Muquirana-na-praia, caderninho.

Até nunca mais, Meu anjo.

_

* * *

__N/A: Eu fui má. Muito má. __(6)_

_Fãs do Luke (e isso me inclui), sinto muito; por enquanto. Deus sabe o que se passa na minha mente de açúcar e chocolate..._

_Acho que é isso... capítulo meio triste. Eu não gosto muito dele, pra ser sincera. Mas espero que gostem. Podem dizer o que quiserem, contanto que digam... Ah, eu não revisei, porque estou com um pouco de pressa, então, perdoem qualquer erro ;)_

_E as respostas para as reviews maravilhosas que vocês escrevem está na caixa de correio de vocês ;D Muito obrigada a todos que comentaram, favoritaram, leram ou clicaram no link! Eu amo muito vocês, e não haveria história sem alguém pra ouvir, né?_

_E não deixem de comentar. Roxo é a cor da moda! Principalmente super botões roxos como esse do FF :) _

_Beijos,_

_Muffim._


	9. Anturra

**Horas de viagem torturante depois, lanchonete na beira da estrada.**

**Dias para reencontrar Luke: **14

A humanidade é movida pelo estômago. Agora eu tenho certeza. ABSOLUTA. Que pessoa não se sente mais alegre, feliz, de bem com o mundo quando se alimenta com algo muito bom? MUITO bom mesmo?

Então. Eu me sinto tão bem aqui, nessa lanchonete onde tudo cheira a ovos mexidos e produto de limpeza, que, nesse instante, eu até poderia perdoar o fascista-mor. Meu pai.

Essa é a lanchonete da minha vida. Todos os verões que eu viajei para Southampton (que são, na verdade, todos os verões da minha vida) eu parei para almoçar nessa lanchonete. O lugar nem tem nome, na verdade. Só um grande hambúrguer na frente.

Quando eu entro aqui, e sinto esse cheiro maravilhoso de ovos mexidos que nenhum produto de limpeza conseguiu tirar, tenho vontade de rir. De alegria mesmo. É tudo tão bom pra ser real.

Então eu vou pro balcão e peço uma salada pequena, um _cheeseburguer _duplo, um suco de maçã, um muffin de chocolate e outro de baunilha.

Todos os anos. A mesma coisa. Desde que sou eu que peço minha comida, e não minha mãe. Daí, a querida Lucy, a dona dessa maravilha, me pergunta: "Nada de cebola, como sempre, Lily?"

"É claro, Lucy!" eu respondo com um sorriso "_eu-vou-comer-a-coisa-mais-gostosa-do-mundo-daqui-a-pouco"_

"Então é pra já!"

É isso tudo que resume a maravilhosa sensação de estar nessa lanchonete, à beira da estrada, no meio do nada. É tudo tão aconchegante; a Lucy que me chama pelo nome há anos, vice-versa; o cheiro de comida gostosa; os reservados de estofado vermelho e madeira escura... Tudo, TUDO é bom aqui, nesse pedacinho do paraíso.

E é por isso que eu até posso perdoar esse cara que eu chamo de pai. Tipo, ele só está seguindo as tradições, não é? No fundo, eu sempre soube que Luke não era pro meu bico. Desde aquele sonho, realmente revelador. Eu sei que meu Anjo é destinado pra alguém melhor. É o destino.

O mais puro destino. Meu pai só tem uma pequena participação no cumprimento do destino. Então, eu vou poder superar isso. Algum dia, mas vou. Algum dia depois que a eternidade se passe, mas Luke Adams será superado.

Afinal, ele foi só o ápice da minha vida medíocre.

Droga. Eu vou começar a chorar de novo.

_Merda_.

* * *

**Pouco depois, ainda no Paraíso.**

**Dias pra reencontrar Luke: **14

As pessoas deviam ser proibidas de chorarem no Paraíso. Ainda mais na frente da Deusa do Paraíso.

Mas, pelo visto, é a segunda vez que eu faço isso. A primeira, quando eu tinha nove anos. E agora, tudo de novo.

Lá estava eu, escrevendo nesse meu caderninho maravilhoso. Então, eu percebi que ia chorar. Chorar porque perder o Luke é realmente muito triste, como se tivessem arrancando uma parte de mim. Agora eu sei como Julieta se sentiu quando viu Romeu morto.

Então, seguindo minha eterna regra de NUNCA chorar em público, eu saí para o banheiro, antes que as lágrimas realmente caíssem. MAS, como eu sou mesmo muito azarada, eu tropecei na Lucy (tão preocupada estava em olhar pro chão) e, como ela não é cega, percebeu que eu estava chorando.

"O quê aconteceu?" ela perguntou, toda preocupada. Mas é óbvio que eu nunca iria começar a contar da minha vida pessoal para a dona da lanchonete. Mesmo que fosse a lanchonete da minha vida. Certo?

Errado.

De repente, eu comecei a falar, e ela me levou até um reservado ali perto. Falei, desabafei. Comentei sobre os fascistas, sobre a minha irmã malvada. Sobre tudo, menos, é óbvio, que a escola que eu vou é uma escola de bruxos. Ela até serviu o maravilhoso almoço ali mesmo. E ficou ali, só ouvindo. Claro, ela é a Santa dos Muffins. A grande mulher que me ensinou a comer muffins, na minha última crise de choro, aos nove anos.

E ela ouviu tudo. Quando eu terminei de contar e tomei o último gole do meu suco, ela começou a falar, com aquele sotaque forte que só ela tem:

"Olha, filha, pelo que você me contou, eu acho que você nem gosta tanto desse garoto. Você não escolheu entre passar as férias com ele ou não ir pra casa da sua amiga? Então. Quer dizer que ele nem vale um mês na casa da sua amiga."

Eu abri a boca e fechei várias vezes, tentando dizer algo. Mas a sabedoria da Lucy chega a me assustar.

"E eu concordo com você. Faz muito pouco tempo que vocês se conhecem, e não vale a pena colocar todos os ovos numa mesma cesta, sem conhecer a cesta. Sabe o que você faz agora? Termina de comer esses bolinhos que você tanto gosta, que eu vou buscar mais, por conta da casa, viu? Doce faz bem pra alma." Ela piscou e sumiu no balcão, voltando um pouco depois com mais muffins.

E eu comi todos em silêncio, só pensando.

Então o chato do fascista-mor apareceu e perguntou se eu já tinha acabado, senão nós não chegávamos hoje; eu respondi que já estava indo e terminei meu último muffin de chocolate.

"E agora, sabe o que você faz?" Eu neguei com a cabeça. "Vai lá, põe esse seu sorriso de menina no rosto e esquece tudo. Esse tal de Luke não vale nada pra você. Se não foi agora, então pode ser depois, ou até não ser. Mas você tem que colocar ele no lugar que é dele, e não fazê-lo virar um anjo, porque anjo só tem no céu!"

"Mentira! Tem um anjo na minha frente!" Eu sorri e abracei a maravilhosa e tudo de bom Lucy. Eu posso só ter visto ela 27 vezes na minha vida, mas parece que eu vejo todo dia. A eterna Lucy.

Daí meu pai pagou a conta (e eu a obriguei a aceitar o pagamento pelos muffins) e agora eu (argh!) tenho que entrar.

Ai, como eu odeio isso.

* * *

**Muitas horas torturantes depois, Southampton, Casa do Tio.**

**Dias pra reencontrar Luke: **14

É isso aí. Chegamos. Está inaugurada a viagem de verão oficial da família Evans. Mais catorze dias e algumas horas pra ela acabar.

Um detalhe é que os únicos que já estão aqui são os donos da casa e nós. Depois de cumprimentar meus tios, ter nossa presença totalmente ignorada pela Maureen e fingir que lamentava muito que o Steve tivesse saído (cof, cof) eu subi e…

AI MEU DEUS.

Droga, droga, MIL vezes droga!

Ai, como eu sou burra. Sou uma cruza de anta com burra. E nem tenho coordenação motora. Sou, verdadeiramente, uma anturra-sem-coordenação-motora!

E ainda sou cruza de bruxo com trouxa. Sou uma aberração. Comprovadamente. ABERRAÇÃO. Petunia tem toda razão. Realmente, ela é um poço de infinita sabedoria, porque percebeu isso seis anos antes de mim.

Ave Petunia!

Bem, voltando a 158791ª _merda_ que eu faço (e isso é um cálculo aproximado pra menos)… Acompanhe meu raciocínio, caderninho. Toda minha família sabe que o Steve me beijou, certo? Toda minha família acha que eu amo aquele idiota babaca secretamente, e que nós nos encontramos em segredo. E o quê eu faço? Hein? Eu lamento que ele esteja numa festa quando eu cheguei, e só vá vir pra casa de madrugada.

LAMENTO.

Fico triste, me deprimo (há, como se eu já não estivesse), essas coisas.

Adivinha o que meus tios devem achar agora? ADIVINHA?

Que eu queria que ele já estivesse aqui, pra gente passear vendo o pôr-do-sol na praia. COM CERTEZA.

Mas, como minha tia não é nenhum exemplo de pureza e castidade (como eu sou), ela acha isso divertido.

NÃO. Ela não se importa que, se nós tivéssemos filhos eles iriam nascer todos deformados. Não ela não está nem aí pra uma coisa assim. Por ela, nós nos casávamos agora mesmo!

Bom, acho que, na verdade, ela nem chegou a pensar nessas hipóteses. Na realidade, ela só acha engraçadinho ver a sobrinha ruiva e estranha que passa o ano num internato se pegando com o filho bonitão e popular dela.

E agora ela vai correndo pro retardado que ela gerou – muito provavelmente do outro lado da cerca – contar como eu chorei de tristeza pela ausência dele.

E ele vai se achar mais do que o normal e passar o verão todo dando em cima de mim, achando que vai acabar com a minha pureza MAIS UMA VEZ.

Quer uma _merda_ digna de uma anturra maior? QUER?

Eu deliberadamente criei mais _sarna pra me coçar_, como minha tia-avó diz. Como se essas duas semanas já não fossem suficientemente terríveis, eu criei mais uma coisa pra me perseguir e tirar minhas noites de sono!

Uma anturra. A rainha das anturras. É a única definição plausível.

* * *

**Pouco depois, Southampton, Casa do Tio.**

**Dias pra reencontrar Luke: **14

Eu estou chocada. Absolutamente surpresa, só que num sentido negativo. Não me admira que Tia Kelly nem tenha tocado no nome da Maureen, desde que chegamos.

Ela arranjou um namorado. _Punk._

Um namorado _punk_. E sabe do que mais? Ela entrou de cabeça na idéia – literalmente – e virou _punk_ também.

Foi a visão do inferno.

Eu tinha acabado de parar de escrever, e desci para a cozinha para tomar água. E sabe quem estava lá, comendo um sanduíche?

MAUREEN!

Só pra começo de conversa, ela é tão excluída e anormal que você nem imagina que ela come, bebe e dorme, como alguém normal.

Ela é da idade da Petunia, dois anos mais velha que eu. Mas quando toda nossa geração era criança, e a gente saía pra brincar em todos os dias de sol, a Maureen tinha todo tipo de alergia, saúde fraca e pele sensível. Logo, ela não ia brincar, e ficava em casa, mofando na TV e nos livros de criança.

Fomos crescendo e ela continuava nisso. Lá pelos meus dez anos, o tratamento deu certo e ela podia sair pra brincar.

Mas aí a Maureen gostava mais da TV e dos livros do que de nós e do Sol. E foi crescendo meio deformada. Feia, branquela, anti-social... E a Tia Kelly sempre, SEMPRE foi daquelas que tem como sonho de vida ter filhos lindos, espertos e populares.

Claro, porque ela sempre foi dessa categoria. Daí a Tia, que antes super mimava a Maureen, começou a ignorar ela. IGNORAR mesmo.

E a Maureen foi ficando cada vez mais fechada. Durante as férias, ao invés de dormir no meu quarto com a Camille, ou no da Alisson com a Petunia, ela foi dormir com a nossa tia-avó! Pelo amor de Deus! Dividir o quarto com a tia-avó, só pra não ficar no mesmo lugar que pessoas normais!

E, como se ela se esforçasse cada vez mais pra ser estranha, arranjou um namorado e virou _punk_ também!

Eu entrei na cozinha, e vi aquele besouro brilhante azul comendo. Meu primeiro impulso foi gritar, mas, sinceramente, minha voz deve ter falhado. Seria humanamente impossível ter controlado esse impulso de gritar.

O cabelo dela, antes bem loiro e _chanel_, foi transformado num cabelo joãozinho e roxo. Joãozinho e roxo.

No pescoço tinha uma gargantilha preta. E ela vestia um casaco de couro azul. AZUL. E uma calça pregada ao corpo, também preta. Tênis vermelhos.

Roxo. Preto. Azul. Preto. Vermelho. QUE TIPO DE PESSOA VESTE UMA COISA DESSAS?

Eu me esforcei pra cumprimentá-la e ser legal – enquanto ela só grunhia. A pessoa tinha um _piercing_ no nariz, além de uma meia dúzia de furos na orelha. Nojento. Argh.

Eu me admiro que a Tia Kelly sequer permita que ela continue morando na mesma casa que eles. Quer dizer, ela não mora, realmente. Ela passa a maior parte do tempo dela na universidade. Cambridge. Por Deus, é uma das universidades mais famosas do MUNDO! Como ela deu conta de passar lá?

Claro, ela não fazia nada a não ser ler. Quando ela tinha treze anos, veio pra praia com a enciclopédia britânica na mala. E, segundo contam, ela REALMENTE leu a britânica.

Que tipo de pessoa dorme no mesmo quarto que a tia-avó, estuda em Cambridge, lê a britânica e veste casaco azul com tênis vermelhos?

Hein? Que tipo?

Caramba. Eu realmente quero saber onde esse mundo vai parar.

Porque num bom lugar, com pessoas assim nele, não pode ser.

De jeito nenhum.

* * *

**Mais tarde, Aeroporto de Southampton, Sala de desembarque.**

**Dias pra reencontrar Luke: **14

Como se não bastasse passar quase doze horas trancada dentro de um carro, debaixo de um calor sufocante, agora tem essa de me jogarem dentro do carro de novo, pra ir ao aeroporto buscar minha tia-avó.

Sim, porque a celebridade-de-museu da família não pode viajar de carro, então o Tio Muquirana (que tem uma estranha tendência a gastar rios de dinheiro com a Tia Jane), paga uma passagem de avião pra ela.

Porque ele não pode pagar isso pra família TODA? Eu quase morro pra andar de carro! E, além do mais, eu nunca andei de avião. Deve ser legal.

Isto é, se eu não passar mal, como acontece nos carros. Realmente, depois que você se acostuma com Pó de Flu, Chaves de Portal e Aparatação, fica MUITO difícil engolir essa história de passar o dia todo dentro de uma lata de sardinha.

Pelo menos as latas de sardinha são guardadas em ambiente fresco, e não debaixo de um sol de matar. E elas não têm irmãs como a minha.

Pelo menos, a nova aberração da família, Maureen, teve a decência de não aparecer em público com a gente. Ah, é tão bom ouvir a Petunia chamar alguém – que não sou eu – de aberração.

Só estou esperando a Alisson chegar amanhã, pra ver o circo pegar fogo. Dizem que os _punks _têm personalidades bem estressadinhas, como uma eterna _metadeterrível._

Ugh. Me arrepio só de pensar.

Mas o que eu sei é que vai ser divertido. MUITO. Alisson e Petunia _versus_ Maureen revoltada. Camille e eu só vamos assistir de camarote. Com um pouco de sorte, o irmão dela, Justin, faz alguma piada sobre o assunto.

Realmente, a tia Susan fez um bom trabalho com a Mimi e o Justin. São meus únicos primos legais. O resto eu adoraria nunca mais ver na vida. Ainda mais depois dessa coisa da Maureen.

E nem a Tia Jane, que acabou de chegar.

O salão todo já está fedendo gato.

Argh!

* * *

**Madrugada de 16 de julho, Casa do Tio, Quarto.**

**Dias pra reencontrar Luke: **13

Agora só faltam treze dias! Quer dizer, agora é uma e pouco da madrugada, então eu tenho praticamente catorze dias pela frente. Mas, não são catorze completos, portanto eu posso classificar como treze!

Até uma anturra morta de sono porque ficou aturando a conversa dos pais, os tios, e a tia-avó durante horas consegue chegar nessa conclusão.

Sabe, eu não sei o problema dessas pessoas. Meu pai dirigiu durante quase doze horas, e ficou conversando todo alegre depois do jantar (que aconteceu umas dez horas da noite) até agora pouco! Eu, que só tive o esforço de sobreviver (que ultimamente está realmente difícil), quase comecei a dormir em cima do meu prato sujo de molho.

Até que, minha amada mãe, disse que era melhor a gente dormir, porque Tio Brian ia chegar bem cedo, já que ele só gosta de dirigir à noite.

E eu concordei plenamente. Daí, eu tomei banho, escovei os dentes e vim pro meu quarto.

E ag…

**x.x**

_N/A: /cara de malvada por ter parado no meio da frase/_

_O quê terá acontecido? Alguém morreu? Alguém nasceu? A paz mundial foi alcançada? O cabelo da Petunia está ruim? Ou a Lily simplesmente dormiu?_

_Oh, são tantas possibilidades... (6)_

_Bom, gente, espero que realmente gostem do capítulo, porque ele deu um trabalhão pra escrever. Primeiro eu tive que aprender sobre o sistema educacional da Inglaterra, tive que fazer a árvore genealógica da Lily, e fazer uma super pesquisa sobre a divisão política da Inglaterra. Então, só pra esclarecer: __Hampshire é um condado da Inglaterra (o equivalente a um estado no Brasil), que tem parte do território na costa. Southampton é uma cidade costeira, com um dos portos mais importantes do Reino Unido. É de onde saem vários cruzeiros marítimos (o Titanic saiu de lá :D) e é lá que o Tio Rico da Lily tem uma super casa._

_Qualquer dúvida, avisem que eu tento ser mais clara. Só pra avisar: eu nunca fui pro Reino Unido, nem tenho muitos conhecimentos sobre a cultura de lá. Tudo que eu tento aprender sobre a cultura de lá, pra dar mais realidade à fic, é pesquisando em atlas, Google e afins. E não tem muita informação. Portanto, se alguém achar um erro sobre o assunto, por favor, me avise._

_Agora, falando da Lucy. Eu sei que parece estranho, mas eu realmente tenho a parada de viagem da minha vida! E conheço o dono pelo nome desde pequena, e vice-versa. Então, você coloca um pouco da loucura da Lily nisso, e dá numa garota usando a dona da lanchonete de psicóloga._

_Cara, a Lily é uma figura! Por isso que a gente adora ela, né?_

_Enfim, MUITO obrigada a quem comentou/favoritou/leu/clicou no link! Eu sei que parece repetitivo agradecer isso todos os posts, mas é a verdade! Não tem fic sem ninguém pra ler!_

_TRINTA REVIEWS!! /sai cantando e dançando pela casa/ Quando que vai chegar nas quarenta, hein, gente? /olhos brilhantes/ Eu juro que faço um post-extra semana que vem, se, até lá, tiverem quarenta reviews! /chantagista/_

_As respostas das reviews estão no e-mail de vocês ;) E não se esqueçam de comentar, porque "azul com um leve detalhe de lilás" (ou simplesmente roxo) é a cor da moda! Principalmente se estiver nesses botões de review do FF! xD_

_Beijos,_

_Muffim._


	10. Hospital

**Madrugada, Hospital de Southampton, Lanchonete.**

**Dias pra reencontrar Luke: **13

Eu me declaro terminante e odiosamente contra qualquer tipo de _punk_. Indo do mero simpatizante até o inventor dessa maldita raça. Aliás, quem inventou os _punks_?

Eu penso que deve ter sido: a) James Potter (ele bem que adora ir contra o sistema) b) Adolf Hitler (será que ninguém nunca reparou como o cara tinha fortes tendências _punks_ e revoltadas contra o sistema?); c) Sirius Black (pelo mesmo motivo de Potter);

Ou, talvez, TODOS ELES JUNTOS! Yeeah! Então, na minha mais nova condição de exterminadora da raça-_punk­_-maldita, eu só tenho de matar Potter e Black, pois o outro já está pagando por esse grande pecado.

Com certeza, em circunstâncias normais, eu levantaria meu nariz arrebitado (até demais pro meu bom gosto, mas isso é outra história) e daria tanta atenção pra minha prima idiota desde sempre como eu dou pra… ah, sei lá… O que importa é que eu não daria atenção.

Mas não. Ela tinha que me obrigar a vir a um hospital, correndo um sério risco de pegar hepatite tipo de A-Z. Ela tinha que fazer minha a Tia Jane ter um ataque.

E, desse modo, ela e todos os integrantes do movimento _punk_ entraram para a minha lista negra. Eu pretendo exterminar todos com algum tipo de morte rápida e QUASE indolor.

Como a coitada da Tia Jane, que quase foi ter uma conversa com São Pedro, depois de colocar os olhos na Maureen. Até eu teria um ataque se já tivesse noventa anos de idade e, quando desse pela minha sobrinha preferida, ela tivesse se transformado num besouro-gigante-e-azul.

E olha que eu nem sou tão fresca assim. Petunia teria saído gritando "É o apocalipse! Está acontecendo bem no quarto em frente ao meu!"

Bem, na realidade, ela FEZ isso. Então, não é como se fosse uma possibilidade remota, já que é um fato. E, pra piorar tudo, Maureen ficou rindo da Petunia. Rindo alto, roncando como um porco (argh!) e de um jeito nada sociável. Como sempre.

Mas Tia Jane é uma pessoa um tanto mais sensível que Petunia, e tem um coração BEM mais antigo. Eu até desconfio que Maureen sabia disso, já que se escondeu dela durante toda a noite. Tia Kelly disse que a imprestável (Ok, eu que disse o _imprestável_, mas tenho certeza que ela pelo menos PENSOU isso) estava doente, tinha tomado um remédio e agora estava dormindo.

Eu não sei quanto tempo ela pensou que ia esconder esse tipo de coisa. Quer dizer, você não pode esconder um besouro azul elétrico que, além dessas características, assustadoras por si só, tem uma dezena de brincos em locais nada convencionais e o pior senso de combinação de roupas do planeta (e isso inclui o meu). Esse tipo de coisa não dá pra esconder.

Eu, por exemplo, se eu fosse mãe do besouro, teria deixado ele na casa da cidade mesmo. Nada de praia (besouros azuis tomam Sol?!); de qualquer jeito, ele não merecia viajar.

Ele, que no caso, é a Maureen-besouro.

Acho que eu convivo demais com Petunia por meu próprio bem. Cadê minha inocência em achar muito normal alguém sair por aí com um adorável casaco azul e tênis vermelhos?

Deus, eu já fui boa em algum momento da minha vida. Me perdoe se agora eu perdi a inocência e santidade que fariam o Papa canonizar a primeira santa bruxa. E eu tinha um futuro tão bonito: primeira bruxa a ser canonizada ao invés de queimar numa fogueira.

Olhe que bonito, Maureen iria se tornar Presidente do Planeta ou algo assim, e eu seria canonizada. Nossa família ficaria tão orgulhosa. Mas nós abandonamos o caminho do bem. Maureen virou uma delinqüente azul que faz velhinhas irem parar no hospital.

E faz a prima ruiva e ex-bondosa passar a madrugada acordada numa lanchonete que cheira a hospital e, por isso, embrulha o estômago da prima, que não consegue comer nada. Coitada da prima. Coitada da velhinha.

Quando a prima e a velhinha chegaram do aeroporto, elas e os outros foram jantar, mas a delinqüente malvada não foi ao jantar, porque a tia dela não deixou. Depois, quando a prima já estava desmaiando de sono, todos resolveram ir dormir. A prima foi a primeira a se levantar e foi correndo tomar banho e depois foi pro seu quarto.

Logo depois, a velhinha (primeiro os mais desesperados, logo depois os mais velhos) foi tomar seu banho e, foi para o quarto que divide com a Maureen. MAS não era pra ela ir dormir no mesmo quarto que o besouro, tanto que Tia Kelly tinha arrumado outro lugar pra ela. Só que não deu tempo de avisar.

E Tia Jane chegou no quarto, esperando que a luz estivesse apagada, já que Maureen estava dormindo. Mas a luz estava acesa. E o besouro – Maureen – estava lá. Ainda vestindo aquela porcaria de casaco azul.

A coitada da velhinha achou que tinha um ladrão na casa. Deu um grito de "LADRÃO!" e caiu desmaiada. Então, todo mundo foi socado dentro dos carros (Eles acham que eu sou uma sardinha ou é impressão?!) e foi pro hospital com a tia Jane.

O médico acha que a pancada ao cair foi forte demais, por isso está fazendo meia centena de exames nela, só pra ter certeza que tudo está no lugar. E todo mundo fica aqui, olhando um pra cara do outro, morrendo de sono (e de fome, no meu caso), esperando que algum cara de jaleco branco saia de alguma porta e diga pra gente ir pra casa.

* * *

**Pouco depois, Hospital de Southampton, Banheiro feminino.**

**Dias pra reencontrar Luke: **13

Eu SEI que é infantil se refugiar num banheiro. Mas foi difícil permanecer sequer mais trinta segundos naquele lugar. Com AQUELE cara.

Na hora que eu bati os olhos em Steve, deu vontade de perguntar "Quem é você e o que fez com meu primo?!".

Sério. Deu muita vontade. Mas seria ainda mais infantil e idiota do que se refugiar num banheiro. Só que a droga do meu primo fica mais bonito cada vez que a gente se vê! Imagine um cara tão bonito quanto o Luke. Meu primo é tão bonito _a_ _esse_ _ponto_. Eles não são parecidos, aliás, são bem diferentes, mas o fato é que quase (eu disse QUASE!) não dá pra decidir quem é mais bonito.

E o Luke, bem… Ele é uma beleza meio reservada, já que ele não é um cara muito exagerado. Então. Coloque esse grau de beleza num cara exagerado. Que veste camisas de cetim preto. E deixa alguns botões abertos, assim, só por acaso. Que chega pra visitar a tia-avó num hospital com essa camisa e esses botões, calça _jeans_ e sapatos sociais.

E uma boca tão vermelha que eu prefiro ignorar as possíveis explicações para esse tipo de coisa. E um hálito alcoólico que todo mundo preferiu ignorar também.

Mas eu não. Eu fiquei tonta com aquele hálito e tive de vir correndo pro banheiro. É, foi por isso que eu vim pra cá. E também porque ele se sentou DO MEU LADO.

Qual é o problema dele? Porque com certeza ele tem um. Ou, talvez, eu tenha. Eu devo exercer um tipo forte de atração nos caras lindos e não-namoráveis. E eles acham que eu sou do tipo deles, e não uma santa.

Por isso que Luke é tão importante. Ele é o único lindo namorável que eu já conheci e tive alguma chance de namorar. Quer dizer, a gente AINDA namora oficialmente. Então eu não posso ficar olhando pra um cara lindo-cafajeste-que-abre-os-botões-da-camisa.

Mais um motivo pra fugir pro banheiro. Por isso eu nunca mais posso sair daqui. O pecado me aguarda naquela lanchonete. É um pecado duplo, aliás, visto que ele é meu PRIMO! Será que ninguém pensa nisso?

Droga, Petunia veio me chamar. Parece que todos nós vamos pra casa. Só meu pai e meu tio que vão ficar.

AI, MEU DEUS. Se meu pai e meu tio ficam aqui, então eles vão ficar com um carro, e todos nós vamos num carro só.

E isso inclui Steve. Ele que não ouse TOCAR em mim!

Ai, Deus, não faz isso comigo. Eu sou muito jovem pra arder numa fogueira. Muito.

* * *

**Mais tarde, Casa do Tio, Quarto.**

**Dias pra reencontrar Luke: **13

Eu deveria fazer meu testamento, porque vão me queimar numa fogueira em alguns momentos. Certeza.

Eu sou uma pessoa terrível. Muito terrível. Quando você pára e pensa, dá pra perceber como eu sou terrível.

Até conhecer Luke, eu me declarava apaixonada por Amos Diggory. Ok, está mais para "até o dia que ele começou a sair com uma lufa-lufa linda-inteligente e minhas chances diminuíram tanto que eu desisti", mas não faz tanta diferença.

Depois, eu conheço Luke e arranjo objetivos totalmente obscuros no SEGUNDO encontro. Que tipo de garota fica beijando um cara que conheceu há um dia?

Daí, nas minhas férias, depois de alguns momentos perto do primo bonito-cafajeste, eu sou jogada dentro de um carro apertado DO LADO DELE!

Como se isso não bastasse, eu, que estava morrendo de sono, acabei dormindo no carro. Adivinha ONDE minha cabeça idiota foi parar? ONDE?!

No ombro do Steve. Yeah. No ombro dele. Quando eu acordei, juro que queria morrer ali mesmo. Pegar uma adaga e fincar no meu coração.

Ou melhor, primeiro eu fazia isso com ele. Depois, se a raiva não passasse, eu me matava.

Se ele, por exemplo, dormisse no meu ombro, eu jogava a cabeça dele pro outro lado NUMA BOA, e ainda rolava uma esperança de um possível "CRACK!", indicando que ele quebrou o pescoço. Por que ele não pode fazer isso? Não é muito que eu estou pedindo! É só levantar o braço e empurrar minha cabeça!

Qual a dificuldade nisso? Mas ele, aparentemente, achou mais fácil ficar sorrindo como um idiota do meu lado, nos exatos dois minutos que demoraram pra eu subir correndo pro meu quarto, quase vomitando de choque.

Então, se Luke quiser voltar pra Blair, como acontecia no sonho e… Espera aí! No sonho tinha o Amos, o Potter, e o Luke certo? E tinha quem mais?

Steve! Como que eu não percebi isso antes? O quarto cara do abdome lindo era o Steve! Hey, será que…?

LILY EVANS! COMPORTE-SE! Você é comprometida! Muito bem comprometida! E, de qualquer jeito, você descobre isso quando for pra praia.

Como ele estava um pouco diferente do normal no sonho, eu não me lembrei de quem era. Mas isso tem que ter um significado. Quer dizer, Potter me convida pra sair (Há, como se eu não soubesse que é pelo prazer de me humilhar), Amos foi o amor da minha vida, Luke É o amor da minha vida e Steve foi meu primeiro beijo.

Tem que ter uma ligação. Eu só não sei qual. Mas tem que ter algo em comum. Esse não é um sonho normal. Se eu pelo menos conseguisse achar a ligação.

Quer dizer, se eu achasse a ligação, ainda não sei qual seria a utilidade dessa ligação. Mas seria interessante.

Ah, quer saber? Esquece essa idiotice de sonho. Não serve pra nada mesmo. Eu JÁ SEI que Blair é uma vaca. Eu JÁ SEI que Luke vai arranjar outra no ano que a gente ficar sem se ver. Eu JÁ SEI que eu vou terminar casando com um cara idiota e imprestável, como o Potter.

Deus, que pelo menos ele seja um POUCO melhor que ele. Não precisa ser tão bom quanto o Luke, mas James Potter é MUITO ruim. Eu sei que sou uma pecadora nata, mas aí também é demais; eu não mereço alguém tão ruim quanto ele. Não seria justo!

Enfim, dane-se o sonho. O que importa é que eu só pioro cada vez mais a minha situação em relação ao idiota do Steve. Daqui a pouco eu acordo e estou casada com ele.

Argh. Eu acho que vou vomitar. Isso é muito nojento.

E o pior é que minha família não faz NADA contra isso! QUAL O PROBLEMA DELES?! Eu não quero NADA com meu primo! Eu acho que ele é um idiota, cafajeste e convencido.

E, só pra informar, isso não é nenhum ideal de homem perfeito pra mim. Está mais pra ideal de "pessoa-que-eu-preferia-não-ter-conhecido".

Eu sei que ele não tem nenhum interesse em mim. Só me acha uma diversão legal. Do tipo: "hey, minha prima estranha-feia me ama!"

E não é algo muito honroso pra mim, principalmente a parte do "estranha-feia". E quanto mais eu tento afastar esse traste de perto de mim, convencer as pessoas que eu não gosto dele, mais o contrário acontece. E isso é TÃO frustrante.

Fazem menos de 24 horas que eu estou aqui e essa já é a pior viagem da minha vida.

Deus, por favor, faça isso passar mais rápido. Não é muito que eu peço.

* * *

**Muito, muito depois, Casa do Tio, Quarto.**

**Dias pra reencontrar Luke: **13

Essa viagem está realmente declarada como a Pior das Piores da Minha Vida – ou simplesmente PPMV.

1) Essa viagem selou o fim do meu curto namoro com o Luke-maravilhoso.

2) Eu chorei e contei minha vida pra dona de uma lanchonete, mesmo sendo a lanchonete da minha vida.

3) Minha prima virou _punk_.

4) Minha tia-avó foi pro hospital, horas depois de chegar.

5) Meu primo convencido acha que eu mantenho uma paixão mais ou menos secreta por ele.

6) Por ter passado a madrugada, morrendo de fome, num hospital, acabei pegando OUTRA GRIPE.

7) Tio Brian teve uns problemas de última hora e só chega amanhã. E isso significa total e completo isolamento, já que ele traria o único ramo da família que eu simpatizo totalmente.

8) MAS, em compensação (!), Tio Patrick e a Alisson chegaram muito bem, obrigada.

9) Em três horas convivendo com Petunia+Alisson eu já fui mais ofendida do que numa vida inteira. Quer dizer, desde a última vez que convivi com a dupla dinâmica, no Natal.

10) Minha irmã acha que eu fugi da lanchonete porque não suporto respirar o mesmo ar do homem que amo, e que eu não dormi de verdade, simplesmente estava fingindo no carro. E faz questão de compartilhar essa opinião com qualquer um que permaneça tempo suficiente parado no mesmo lugar.

A única coisa aí que pode ser considerada mais ou menos boa, é a gripe. Desse jeito, ninguém se incomoda que eu me isole completamente do convívio social.

Ok, talvez não tão totalmente, mas um pouco de isolamento sempre é bem vindo pra alguém que sofre tanto quanto eu. De qualquer jeito, além das dores normais da gripe, eu estou morrendo de cólica, e isso prova como qualquer mulher sofre mais do que o normal. Além de passar uma boa parte da minha vida na TPM, passo outro pedaço morrendo de cólica.

Isso não é justo. NADA COMIGO É JUSTO!

Ok, controlando o drama, Lily Evans. Calma. Inspira; expira. Você pode se controlar.

Sabe de uma coisa? Eu estou declaradamente triste.

Muito triste, porque parece que essa viagem só veio acabar com a minha vida.

Por isso, me recuso a tomar minha poção, que ia me curar dessa gripe. Vou ficar aproveitando um pouquinho da doença. Aí, ninguém me obriga a me divertir e rir.

Porque esse tipo de coisa é realmente irritante. Digo, você querer ficar no seu quarto, mofando e dividindo sua vida com as moscas, e todas as pessoas dizendo pra você se divertir, ir pra praia, ou uma festa, ou qualquer coisa assim.

Qual a graça de ir pra uma festa se todas as suas amigas estão longe? Se não dá nem pra ficar pensando "é hoje que vou achar o homem da minha vida!", porque o homem da minha vida está longe também?

Exato. Não tem graça nenhuma.

E eu também nunca trairia meu namorado, porque eu amo ele mais do que seria possível, apesar do fato que ele não deve me amar TANTO assim. Mas está tudo bem pra mim. Só um pouco dele, durante alguns dias da minha vida está bem.

Quer dizer, quantas pessoas têm a sorte grande de encontrar a metade da sua laranja, mesmo que por alguns dias? Eu deveria me sentir muito grata, fato.

Mas eu não me sinto. Então acho que deve ter algo errado comigo. Eu encontrei a tampa da minha panela e fico aí, chorando pelos cantos (ok, na realidade, meus olhos que têm tendência a lacrimejar quando eu fico gripada e isso não tem nada a ver com o Luke-maravilha).

E o pior é que o que a Lucy falou fica martelando na minha cabeça. Eu fico pensando que ela não tem nem um pingo de razão, daí vem uma vozinha na minha cabeça e começa a dizer que ela tem toda a razão, e que, se eu fosse um pouco esperta, ouviria o conselho dela.

E faria até mais, diz uma terceira voz. Eu devia ir pra uma festa, pra praia e cair na gandaia, esquecendo da vida que eu tenho fora daqui.

E eu fico rodando em círculos, sem chegar a nenhuma conclusão. Isso é realmente frustrante, sabe. Eu sei que o certo é continuar fiel a ele, mas não sei se ELE continua fiel. E a tentação mora ao lado, principalmente no meu caso, que a tentação está a apenas duas portas de distância.

Então, eu cheguei à conclusão que o melhor é me isolar, pra não correr o risco de fazer nenhuma besteira.

Afinal, NINGUÉM pode me obrigar a tomar uma poção.

Assim, vou passar essas férias com a Maureen-punk-besouro, a Tia Jane, lencinhos de papel e descongestionantes nasais.

Falando nela, Tia Jane acabou de chegar do hospital.

Vou ver se ela ainda quer me ensinar tricô.

_

* * *

__N/A: **CAPÍTULO 10! EBAAAA! CAPÍTULO 10!** _

_Bom, gente, cá estou eu novamente, só um pouquinho atrasada (Ah, gente, só QUATRO dias!); tipo, fim de semana passado (que foi quando eu deveria postar), eu estava brigada com uma amiga e não tinha cabeça pra escrever. Além de tudo, encerramento de bimestre, com as provas semestrais junto é bem corrido. Então, pelo menos apreciem o meu SUPER esforço pra escrever o capítulo num dia só, logo depois de entrar de férias!! EBA! _

_Confesso que fiquei um bocado triste com a falta de reviews. Não pelo fato de não ter chegado às 40, mas porque pra mim isso significa que vocês não gostaram muito do capítulo. E, sinceramente, eu amo de paixão saber o que estão achando das coisas que eu faço. Não só na fic. Então, gente, eu reli o capítulo 9 mais algumas vezes e cheguei a conclusão que ele tava bem ruinzinho mesmo. Mas, eu não vou reescrevê-lo, não. Só que, da próxima vez que o capítulo sair ruim, PODEM AVISAR! Eu juro que não fico brava. Eu adoro saber se estou no caminho certo ou não. _

_Posso contar com vocês? Eu acho que não é muito o que eu estou pedindo! _

_Em compensação, como eu sou uma Muffim legal 8-), se vocês forem leitoras (es) legais, eu posto até o capítulo 20 antes do fim de julho! /autora-má/ Imaginem as possibilidades! Com mais dez capítulos ela pode até já ter voltado pra Hogwarts! E eu tenho uma super surpresa, que NINGUÉM adivinha o que é, pra quando ela voltar... /autora-má/ (6)_

_Então, amores, estão comigo? _

_Beijos, _

_Muffim._

_PS: Respostas das reviews na caixa de entrada de vocês!_


	11. Caindo

**Pouco depois, Casa do Tio, Sala.**

**Dias pra reencontrar Luke: **13

Ao que tudo indica ela quer. Aliás, quer tanto que já foi buscar os novelos de lã que ela guarda no quarto há anos, porque as férias de verão significam alguns suéteres a mais pra ela.

E eu juro que tento ficar feliz com essa notícia. Afinal, todo mundo (menos a _punk_-besouro que está no quarto ouvindo um conjunto de ruídos e grunhidos que ela chama de música) foi pra praia. E, deixando de ir por causa da gripe, eu escapo da tentação de ver o peitoral do Steve mais vezes do que o apropriado a uma garota comprometida, e da humilhação que sempre vem junto da convivência com Tunia e Alisson.

Quando eu penso assim, até dá pra me sentir mais feliz. Realmente. Mas aí, eu ouço Tia Jane resmungando que não encontra a lã verde esmeralda, porque ela quer que eu faça um conjunto de gorro, luvas, cachecol e suéter verde esmeralda, pra combinar com meus olhos.

Resumindo, ela quer que eu vire uma alface ambulante. Só faltam as calças e eu posso até me esconder numa horta correndo sério risco de me pegarem pra fazer salada.

E, tirando essa história de virar alface, tem essa coisa toda de fazer um gorro, DUAS luvas, um cachecol e um suéter em menos de duas semanas!

Cada vez eu me sinto menos humana. Primeiro, viro uma alface. Depois, uma alface escrava da Tia-avó de noventa anos.

Parabéns, Lily Evans. Meus parabéns. Você acaba de conseguir o cárcere privado que tanto quis. Só faltam as correntes.

Ops. Não faltam mais. Ela acabou de achar os novelos de lã alface. Daqui a pouco vai amarrar meus pulsos nas agulhas.

Eu posso pressentir isso. Posso mesmo.

* * *

**Noite, Casa do Tio, Sala de Jantar.**

**Dias pra reencontrar Luke: **13

Eu acho que escrever durante o jantar é considerado falta de educação. Não tenho certeza, mas, sinceramente, o jantar já acabou há meia hora e essas pessoas, como se não tivessem nada mais pra fazer, continuam conversando, comentando o que aconteceu nos últimos meses: quem morreu, divorciou, casou, noivou, nasceu... e por aí vai.

Essa conversa é MUITO chata. Insuportável. Tudo bem que às vezes dá pra rir um pouco com Tio Patrick, o pateta da família. Mas não é sempre. Então, eu acho que posso conversar com meu caderninho numa boa, que ninguém vai se importar.

Aliás, eles nem repararam que eu existo. A não ser Tia Jane, que olha pra mim de vez em quando – como ela está fazendo agora – e parece querer que eu me levante pra fazer mais tricô!

Eu estou com calos nos dedos de tanto mexer naquelas agulhas. Ok, talvez nem tanto, mas o fato é que eu não agüento mais pegar naquilo.

A primeira peça que ela disse pra eu fazer é um cachecol. Eu até gosto de cachecóis. Mas sou mais fã daquele que vem pronto de uma loja, e não daquele que me faz perder tempo.

Eu realmente prefiro pagar com algumas libras do que com algumas horas do meu precioso tempo. Ah, pelo amor de Deus, a quem eu estou enganando? Eu não tenho NADA pra fazer aqui!

Oh, vida injusta.

Mas o pior é que, quando eu dei início ao meu plano de virar a nova preferida-e-tricoteira da Tia Jane, eu me esqueci completamente que Camille chega amanhã. Eu sabia, mas o desespero era tão grande que nem prestei atenção ao fato que quando ela chegasse, eu estaria bem protegida da maldade _Petuniana_, e nós ficaríamos bem alegres.

Mas agora, nem esse prazer eu terei, porque eu já disse para os meus pais que não tinha poção comigo. Quando eles perguntaram se eu não podia ir à Londres, menti de novo, dizendo que Londres está muito longe pra se aparatar daqui.

E agora cá estou eu presa na minha própria mentira. E presa em casa também. E, quando Mimi chegar, nós vamos querer conversar, mas ela vai querer ir pra praia também. Mas eu terei de ficar em casa, tricotando o meu uniforme de alface.

Ai. Eu estou assistindo minha vida escorrer pelo ralo. E, fico quieta, olhando e tricotando um conjunto idiota.

Eu devo ser mais idiota que o conjunto.

* * *

**17 de julho, Casa do Tio, Cozinha.**

**Dias pra reencontrar Luke: **12

Eu estou muito alegre hoje. Realmente, muito alegre. Primeiro, porque mais um dia dessa viagem se passou, e agora só faltam doze dias pra rever Luke. Segundo, porque ontem eu consegui ir dormir antes de todo mundo, com a desculpa da gripe, e escapei de fazer mais tricô. Terceiro, porque eu acordei bem cedo hoje, vim pra cozinha e fiz uma boa fornada de muffins pra receber Mimi e Justin.

E eu também estou realmente orgulhosa de mim mesma, porque ninguém acordou ainda (o que me faz pensar que eles foram dormir MUITO tarde) e eu já estou acordada. Ainda mais se considerando que estou de férias, sabe.

Eu realmente acho que essa nova forma de ver a vida tem a ver com o fim da _metadeterrível_. Quer dizer, oficialmente ela acabou ontem, mas só agora eu começo a sentir esses bons efeitos.

Eu me sinto até feliz em estar aprendendo tricô.

Ok, estar em casa com Luke seria MUITO melhor. Já ter viajado pra casa da Lene também seria melhor. Muitas coisas seriam melhores que isso. Mas o fato é que aprender a tricotar também tem seu mérito, ora. Quando eu tiver filhos, por exemplo, vou poder fazer a roupa deles. Bem, a maior parte delas será com ajuda da varinha, mas quando eu não tiver nada pra fazer posso fazer as roupas.

E também posso economizar dinheiro dando presentes que eu mesma fiz. Tudo bem que ninguém gosta muito de ganhar roupa, mas o dinheiro é meu e eu gasto como bem entender.

Resumindo, tricotar pode ser MUITO bom e proveitoso. Por isso vou me empenhar bastante. Quer dizer, eu vou passar mais uns cinco dias fingindo de gripada, depois eu melhoro e paro de tricotar. Com bastante força de vontade eu termino o cachecol até lá. Depois, faço o resto sozinha.

Justin vai zombar de mim até as piadas acabarem, tenho certeza. E Mary vai dizer que eu entrei pro clube das futuras donas de casa. Mas eu posso fazer um par de luvas rosas – a cor preferida dela – pra minha amiga e o coração dela vai se derreter.

Realmente, eu não sei como nunca pensei em tricotar antes! Isso é tão, tão maravilhoso! A humanidade seria melhor se todos tricotassem um pouco!

Oops. Estou ouvindo barulho de um carro estacionando aqui.

ELES CHEGARAM!

* * *

**Muito mais tarde, Casa do Tio, Quarto.**

**Dias pra reencontrar Luke: **12

Bom, estou só eu, a _punk_-besouro ouvindo aquele lixo e a Tia Jane roncando. Todo mundo foi pra praia DE NOVO, logo depois do almoço. Mimi bem que quis ficar, mas eu – em um grande momento de altruísmo genuíno – disse pra que ela fosse.

Estou começando a me arrepender.

Seria bem legal ter uma companhia. É bem chato ficar tricotando isolada, numa casa gigante e vazia. E não tem nada de bom passando na TV. Daí eu ligo o rádio e os Beatles vem me fazer companhia, mas uma hora cansa ficar sem falar nada.

Pelo menos, meu cachecol já tem 25 cm. Tia Jane diz que ele tem que ter 1,40 m. Eu achava que 1 m já estava mais que bom, porque eu tenho praticamente um metro e meio, que é praticamente 1,40. E eu penso que é bem estranho que o cachecol tenha a minha altura.

Mas ela diz que é assim mesmo, pro cachecol ser usado dobrado ao meio. Então, só falta 1,15 m.

Mimi deu o maior apoio pro Projeto Tricô. Disse que vai ser bem útil saber tricotar. E concordou que o verde ia realçar meus olhos.

Então eu fiquei bem feliz com o incentivo. E Tia Jane me deu alguns bombons escondido hoje, depois do almoço, porque eu realmente estou progredindo rápido. Esse é outro incentivo que funciona MUITO bem.

Justin me pirraçou até ele mesmo dizer chega. Mas tudo bem. Eu sei que ele é um cara legal, no fundo do coração. BEM NO FUNDO.

E foi até engraçado, quando você pára pra pensar. Principalmente quando a _punk-_besouro passou perto da gente.

"Olha, Lily, eu realmente espero que esse aprendizado do tricô faça você ser uma dona de casa e mãe melhor do que algumas que têm por aí, para seus filhos não virarem delinqüentes juvenis como alguns que nós conhecemos", ele disse num tom bem sério, como se aquilo fosse realmente importante.

Falando em delinqüentes juvenis, nós nos divertimos muito falando mal dos dois delinqüentes pelas costas.

Isso sim é tricotar com estilo.

* * *

**Tarde da noite, Casa do Tio, Quarto.**

**Dias pra reencontrar Luke: **12

É realmente muito bom ter companhia durante o jantar – e, na realidade, no almoço também; mas é que ninguém fica conversando muito depois do almoço, então dá pra suportar.

Eu me senti tão bem, quando o povo começou a conversar, e eu também! Parecia que finalmente eu pertencia a alguma coisa ali.

Ok, eu sei que isso acontece todo ano – a não ser quando eu chego e Mimi já estava antes de mim – mas o fato é que como eu sou bruxa, essa sensação de estar excluída nas reuniões trouxas sempre acontece. Por mais que eles nem desconfiem disso.

Eu daria tudo pra ter nascido numa família que tivesse ligações bruxas. Eu podia ser até mestiça. Não importa. Mas ser bruxa nascida trouxa faz as pessoas me olharem torto de qualquer um dos lados.

Essencialmente por isso que eu acabei me aproximando da Mary. Ela era a única nascida-trouxa do meu ano, além de mim. Era como se ela, por estar na mesma situação que eu, pudesse me entender. Foi, como Mary dizia, a união dos mais fracos.

Mas Mary não é do tipo que se acostuma ao sistema. Acho que peguei um pouco disso dela. Então, acabamos amigas da Marlene e da Alice.

Marlene continua firme e forte ao nosso lado, mas Lice, depois que arranjou de namorar o Frank, nos abandonou. Até ele já disse isso (e na frente dela!), mas a menina nem se tocou. E, nas férias, ela viajou com ele pra França.

Ok, eu admito. Eu queria ter um namorado que me leva pra passar as férias na FRANÇA! Mas, por causa dessa viagem, ela não vai passar nem um dia na casa da Lene, o que consiste no maior pecado que uma de nós poderia cometer.

Só quero ver esse ano, porque o Frank se formou ano passado. Vamos ver se ela volta a falar com a gente. Porque quarteto de três não é uma formação muito legal, sabe.

Ai, que vontade de viajar logo pra Lene. Lá é maravilhoso. E não é só o espaço físico. Passar um mês com as amigas, indo a festas ou só saindo pra esticar as pernas é MUITO BOM.

Claro, tem as nossas briguinhas. Mas se você espera juntar um bando de garotas adolescentes durante um mês, você espera brigas.

Como, por exemplo, quando tentam juntar eu e minhas primas. Uma anti-social, duas _Barbies_ (e populares entre as outras _Barbies_) e duas que detestam Barbies de carne e osso, e preferem muito mais as de plástico – mesmo que ninguém mais brinque com as de plástico.

Nesse caso, cada tipo se une para ter mais forças em atacar o outro. Por exemplo, quando Alisson fez um comentário maldoso sobre o meu tricô – afinal, qual o problema dessas pessoas com um meigo e singelo tricô?! -, Mimi revidou comentando sobre como o cabeleireiro dela era bom.

O que, obviamente, foi uma ironia, visto como aquela franja reta caiu mal no rosto pequeno da Alisson. Ela tem a testa muito pequena pra esse tipo de coisa, até EU sei disso. Mas o maravilhoso cabeleireiro dela não, e cortou aquela franja horrível.

Dá até uma sensação de poder cada vez que olho pra'quilo.

Ah, o poder.

* * *

**18 de julho, Casa do Tio, Sala.**

**Dias pra reencontrar Luke: **11

EU QUERO IR PRA PRAIA!

EU QUERO IR PRA PRAIA!

EU QUERO IR PRA PRAIA!

Todo mundo resolveu almoçar fora hoje. Então, eles tomaram café agora pouco e estão se arrumando pra ir à praia. De lá, eles vão pro restaurante mais tarde.

E comida de graça por conto do Tio John – que, por esse ato de extrema bondade, deixa de ser o Tio Muquirana.

Mas eles dizem que é melhor eu não ir pra praia. Ficar em casa é bom pra alguém que começa a se recuperar da gripe.

MAS QUE DROGA!

Eu não estou morrendo! Eu vou morrer se não me deixarem ir pra praia HOJE!

E eu vou, nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça!

* * *

**Mais tarde, PRAIA! **

**Dias pra reencontrar Luke: **11

Eu disse que eu vinha. Quando eu quero, quero muito, nem a Rainha Elizabeth pode me impedir de chegar lá.

E foi realmente muito difícil. Primeiro eu fui pro meu quarto e arrumei minhas coisas, independente das ordens deles. Coloquei um biquíni laranja claro que eu adoro, vesti uma saia ocre e uma blusa branca por cima e peguei umas sandálias de palha bem legais que comprei na viagem do ano passado de um feirante.

Coloquei também os brincos que o Luke me deu, para me lembrar que eu tenho dono. Eu realmente precisei desse lembrete, quando Steve saiu pra jogar futebol – sem camisa.

Precisei MUITO, diga-se de passagem. Praticamente tive que tirar o brinco e ficar olhando bem firme pra ele, analisando o artesanato, pra não olhar pro artesanato da Mãe Natureza naquele abdome lindo.

Bem, voltando aos obstáculos que enfrentei. Quando saí do meu quarto, toda arrumada, dei de cara com Tunia e Alisson. E as duas olharam pra mim e imediatamente começaram a rir.

"Pelo amor de Deus, você não vai vestindo _isso_, vai?", perguntou Alisson, com visível desprezo. "Se for, por favor, não diga que é nossa parente."

Eu abri a boca pra dar uma resposta bem malcriada, mas Petunia me interrompeu.

"Deixa pra lá. Tem aberrações da natureza que roupa nenhuma conserta."

"Como vocês duas, não é, queridinhas? A propósito, Alisson, da próxima vez, compre seu biquíni na seção juvenil e não onde a Tia Jane compra."

E saí, toda feliz com minha resposta. Porque o biquíni da Alisson estava realmente terrível, e com cara de roupa de velho. Mas, como eu disse isso pra ela, o orgulho não deixa que ela troque de roupa.

Mas agora eu fico pensando se eu não deveria ter trocado de roupa. Porque agora eu fico pensando se meu biquíni não está feio. Ou talvez essa saia. Eu bem que achei ela rodada demais.

Eu perguntei pra Mimi o que ela acha, mas ela disse que está perfeito e é uma pena eu estar gripada e não poder nadar.

Eu concordo com ela. Mas só em parte. Porque agora eu acho que meu biquíni está um tanto feio, então não quero mostrá-lo. Daí, é uma sorte a gripe, que faz com que todos compreendam que eu não quero nadar.

E eu também fico me perguntando por que eu não ouvi minha mãe falando pra eu ficar em casa. Eu não ouvi. Insisti que eu precisava de um pouco de Sol, isso sim.

E acabei vencendo todos pra chegar aqui.

Só que agora eu não consigo conceber a idéia de ir nadar com meu biquíni horrível, e todo mundo fica me olhando como se eu fosse uma aleijada (apesar de toda essa história de compreensão por causa da gripe).

_Oh, vida cruel._

* * *

**Bem depois, Casa do Tio, Sala. **

**Dias pra reencontrar Luke: **11

Ai, que experiência traumática. Deus, eu acho que nunca mais vou conseguir ir pra praia.

Acontece que pouco depois que eu parei de escrever, Justin chegou – todo molhado e pingando água em mim – e deu um ultimato. Se eu não entrasse na água ele me carregava até lá de roupa e tudo.

Eu disse que estava GRI-PA-DA e se eu fosse pra água iria morrer de pneumonia e ele se sentiria culpado pro resto da vida.

Ele me ignorou. Disse que era um favor pros ouvidos do mundo a Lily "Falante" Evans morrer (Eu? Falante? Meu primo definitivamente ultrapassou a barreira do normal).

E eu repeti que eu estava proibida pela minha mãe de nadar (Ah, Deus, eu me sinto no jardim de infância falando isso), por causa da gripe.

"Bom, então eu te jogo lá e sua mãe não vai ter motivos pra ralhar com você.", e, sem mesmo me dar tempo de responder, Justin me ergueu nos braços e começou a andar rapidamente em direção a água. E eu até me sentiria feliz em ser jogada na água, até superaria o detalhe do biquíni, se (e esse é um grande _se_)...

Eu não estava preparada para me molhar. Essa coisa toda de ser proibida de nadar pela minha mãe (e lá vou eu pro jardim de infância de novo), me fez desistir da possibilidade e… er… bem, eu não estava com o tipo certo de absorvente.

E aí morava o GRANDE PROBLEMA. Quer dizer, como eu chegaria pro meu primo, que é quase três anos mais velho que eu e diria: "Ah, olha só, me solta que eu preciso trocar de absorvente pra ir nadar".

CLARO! Porque agora eu não ando com uma placa grande, em vermelho berrante, escrito: "Hey, pessoas, eu estou menstruada!".

Ah, Senhor, por que comigo?

Desesperada, gritando como se minha vida dependesse disso (e sendo ignorada tão bem quanto), enquanto via o mar ficar mais perto, eu percebi que não havia nada, NADA a ser dito além da razão verdadeira: a gripe já havia sido descartada, a bronca da minha mãe idem, roupas secas não dava porque eu havia trazido uma muda de roupa e ele sabia disso.

Mas se eu caísse na água... Ai, arrepiava só de pensar na cena. Seria nojento… Argh!

A apenas uns cinco metros da arrebentação, eu respirei fundo, tirei toda a minha coragem grifinória do fundo do baú e disse: "Justin, eu não posso ir nadar e isso é sério."

Bom, foi minha tentativa. No fim, essa tal coragem grifinória não serve pra droga nenhuma, se você quer saber.

"O quê? Vai morrer de pneumonia? Você é feita de açúcar?", ele zombou e CONTINUOU ANDANDO! Sorte que eu havia comido bastante no café, então acho que era por isso que ele estava bem demorado. "Ou talvez glacê?"

E, foi nesse momento, enquanto eu esperneava muito mais do que antes e também tomava mais coragem ainda (pra que eu quero coragem pra enfrentar o Mal, se eu nem tenho coragem de dizer isso pro meu primo?), que uma onda espetacular arrebentou nos joelhos do Justin, mas eu não percebi e continuei esperneando e ele perdeu o equilíbrio.

Perdeu o equilíbrio comigo no colo. Ai, Senhor.

Então, como era de se esperar, ele caiu de costas, como se tivesse escorregado numa casca de banana… sabe, que nem nas histórias em quadrinhos. E eu, cai de costas também, mas em cima dele, perpendicular.

Só que eu acabei escorregando, minha cabeça em direção a areia e, bem… acabei de pernas para o ar.

DE PERNAS PARA O AR!

E como se não fosse o bastante, outra onda veio e jogou um monte de água em cima de mim e eu AFOGUEI.

AFOGUEI FORA DA ÁGUA.

Então, lá estava eu, de pernas pro ar, e a água salgada voltou ao meu rosto antes que eu pudesse me recuperar e dessa vez veio com uma alga nojenta que ficou grudada no meu rosto.

Meu Deus do Céu, se há algum tipo de humilhação pior que isso, faça-a agora ou me deixe em paz para sempre.

E depois disso, eu consegui me erguer nos braços, me levantei, toda suja de areia, molhada, com os cotovelos ralados, tossindo pra morrer, enquanto tentava tirar a mistura de alga/areia/água do meu rosto. Nem olhei para Justin.

Tudo bem que não era exatamente total culpa dele, mas eu AVISEI que não podia nadar. Ele não me ouviu.

Então peguei minhas coisas e disse que iria pra casa cuidar dos meus ralados, e que quando fossem almoçar, por favor, me chamassem. Minha mãe disse que me chamaria e não esqueceu de dizer que ela bem que avisou que era melhor eu ter ficado em casa.

E eu achei melhor não dizer que ela me avisou por um motivo bem diferente, e vim pra cá. Tomei banho, passei água oxigenada nos ralados, mas eles estão ardendo pra valer agora.

E acho também que estou chateada mesmo com Justin. Porque não é certo jogar alguém no mar, quando esse alguém diz claramente que não quer nadar.

Ah, eles estão me chamando. É melhor eu ir.

_

* * *

_

N/A: Ai gente, eu sei que já deveria ter começado a postar pra chegar nos 10 cap, mas acontece que tive um problema com meu monitor (ele ficava desligando) e não dava pra pegar esse cap no PC e postar numa Lan!

_Enfim, agora eu estou aqui, firme e forte! Espero que gostem desse capítulo, porque eu particularmente adoro o fim dele (6)... é em homenagem a todas as garotas que já foram pra uma praia ou piscina e mentiram dizendo que estavam gripadas e todo mundo ficava enchendo o saco pra nadar..._

_Ai, ninguém nos compreende...! Três vivas para o absorvente interno! Uhuuu!_

_E, temos surpresinha nos próximos dois capítulos, que vão vir bem rapidinho, principalmente se vocês ajudarem! _

_Resposta às reviews sem e-mails:_

_Carol Ann Potter: Adorei o negócio dos aliens caolhos e paralíticos... AHSDUhuasdhUHSAUhuasdh definitivamente é uma idéia válida! xD E, falando um segredinho cá entre nós e todo mundo que ler isso, vai demorar pro Luke ir pra escanteio (66) MWaahaha! A Lily volta e meia fala no James... Eu considero isso um claro sinal que ela ama ele, mas se eu disser isso, ela não vai mais me deixar publicar o diário dela... E não vai ser legal u.u Adorei saber que o capítulo 10 está ótimo, e espero que esse siga a regra 8) Beijos, e não se esqueça de comentar o cap 11, hein?_

_kj1712: AMEI saber que você adora minha fic e está esperando continuação . Em sua homenagem e da Narcisa Le Fay, de hoje em diante, os botões são INDEFINIDOS! Escolha sua cor e seja feliz! Beijos, e espero seu comentário nesse cap, ok?_

_Enfim, amores, muito obrigada à quem comentou/adicionou nas listas/leu/clicou no link!_

_E, não se esqueçam de comentarem, clicando no Botão da Cor Indefinida (escolha sua cor e seja feliz!)! Botões mágicos: aperte-__os e faça a humanidade mais feliz!_

_Beijos,_

_Muffim._

_PS: Eu não revisei o capítulo, porque estou com um pouco de pressa, então, vocês podem me desculpar de qualquer erro, não é? ;)_


	12. Franja

**Mais tarde, Restaurante.**

**Dias pra reencontrar Luke: **11

É isso aí. A família Evans vai crescer. Não, GRAÇAS A DEUS, não é um irmão meu. É a _punk_-besouro e o Steve. Digo, que vão ganhar um irmão.

Tia Kelly anunciou a notícia enquanto todos esperavam a comida chegar. Ela estava sorrindo. Tio John (antigo Tio Muquirana) também. Todo mundo ficou feliz – aparentemente - e parabéns a eles.

Eu também dei parabéns. E, não me leve a mal, eu estou feliz por uma nova vida estar vindo ao mundo. Mas é que, quando uma pessoa tem dois filhos já crescidos, é de se esperar que ela queira curtir a vida SEM os rebentos, a aposentadoria (Ok, vou fingir que ela trabalha), essas coisas…

Mas não. Quando fica finalmente sem os filhos, sem aqueles berros de "Vai tomar banho!", ou "Não arranca a orelha da sua irmã, seu pestinha!", ou ainda "Não afoga o cachorro na piscina, sua diabinha!", ela PROCURA mais berros.

Ai, Senhor.

E bem, não é como se os filhos dela fossem realmente uns _sucessos_… Ok, a _punk_-besouro estuda em Cambridge. Tudo bem, isso é realmente ser um sucesso. Mas, veja bem, ninguém que olha pra'quele bicho esquisito fala que é um sucesso. Está mais para maluco-depressivo-psicótico.

E o Steve… ele não herdou todos aqueles _gens_ de estudo. Ele é, basicamente, um Potter/Black da vida.

Mas, pra ser sincera, ele é pior. Que nenhum desses marotos me ouça, ou sequer sonhem que eu digo que meu próprio PRIMO, sangue do meu sangue, é pior que eles, mas o Steve é REALMENTE pior que eles. Desde o ano passado, ele passa o fim-de-semana inteiro mais bêbado do que sóbrio (e o fim-de-semana dele começa quinta à noite, pra só terminar segunda na hora do almoço).

Deus que me perdoe, mas eu não me assustaria se já existisse um Steve Jr. por aí, largado no mundo…

Então, com dois filhos assim, PRA QUE ELES QUEREM OUTRO?

Ai, eu tenho até medo de conhecer a criança, quando ela nascer. Quer dizer, quem pode ter certeza que ele não vai assombrar nossas vidas, como num filme de terror?

Droga, droga e droga. Terror me lembra suspense, que me lembra _Psicose_, que me lembra Luke.

Vou voltar pro meu almoço.

Hunf.

* * *

**Pouco depois, Saída do restaurante.**

**Dias pra reencontrar Luke: **11

Justin acabou de me pedir desculpa. Disse que não devia ter me ignorado, e que por causa dele a gente levou aquele tombo. Perguntou também se eu tinha me machucado.

Eu disse que só ralei um pouquinho, nada demais. Quer dizer, ele torceu o tornozelo. Não tem nem comparação com um raladinho (que ainda arde quando eu me mecho, mas eu vou superar isso). E ainda os cotovelos dele estão bem mais ralados que os meus. E, me lembrando, eu caí em cima da barriga dele. Não deve ser legal.

E eu disse que tudo bem. Ele estava desculpado por sequer ter pensado em me jogar na água de roupa e tudo. Daí ele disse que não ia _realmente_ me jogar na água. Era só um susto.

Mas, nesse caso, nem ele estar todo machucado salvou a peste. Porque eu bati no ombro dele, de verdade.

"Você", tapa, "me faz", tapa, "cair", tapa, "de pernas pro ar", tapa, "SÓ PRA ME DAR UM SUSTO?!", soco.

Tudo no mesmo ombro. Hunf. E ele ficou rindo, dizendo que no fundo foi engraçado. Palhaço, viu.

E, eu acho que tem dedo da Mimi nesse pedido de desculpa. Mas vou ficar quieta. Foi legal ele pedir desculpa.

E, no fundo, foi engraçado mesmo. Por isso que eu acabei rindo com ele também. E pelo menos, alguém que estava assistindo o tombo deve ter dado uma boa risada também, e a gente fez o dia de pelo menos uma pessoa mais feliz.

Foi, na realidade, uma grande boa ação pra melhorar o astral de alguém que estava triste.

Eu só não sei quem. Mas tudo bem.

* * *

**Mais tarde ainda, Casa do Tio, Quarto.**

**Dias pra reencontrar Luke: **11

Na maior parte do tempo, eu não suporto nem olhar pra Petunia. Odeio ela. Mas, tem momentos, que eu amo minha irmã mais que tudo.

Hoje aconteceu um deles.

Nós voltamos do almoço pra todos tirarem um cochilo (de umas três horas, mas ainda sim eles chamam de cochilo) antes de voltarem pra praia (como se uma quadra da praia fosse _muito_ longe).

Petunia entrou e subiu. Eu queria tirar um cochilo, então subi logo atrás. Só achei estranho quando ela parou em frente ao quarto da _punk_-besouro (que, inacreditavelmente, ouve aquelas músicas horríveis 24 h por dia), e abriu a porta.

Eu parei, me perguntando o que Tunia queria com a segunda aberração preferida dela. E ela gritou:

"Hey, aberração, sua mãe se lembrou que você existe a ponto de te contar que você vai ganhar um irmão?"

E saiu gargalhando, como se tivesse feito a boa-ação do dia. Eu atravessei o corredor, e já estava entrando no meu quarto, pensando no que a maldade humana é capaz de fazer e…

Ok, ok. Eu estava tentando segurar a risada, quando ela saiu do quarto e perguntou, numa voz, juro, quase rouca, como se ela não usasse muito a voz.

Ah, esquece. Ela não usa muito a voz mesmo.

"É verdade?"

E, na hora, eu pensei que era isso que dava tentar ser amiga de gente estranha. Quando eles ficam MAIS estranhos ainda, continuam te tratando como antes.

Bom, pelo menos eu não preciso me preocupar que ela vá ter um surto psicótico e tentar me matar. Não depois disso, porque com certeza, a primeira pessoa que ela tentaria matar é a Tunia.

E eu me virei, rezando pra que ela não percebesse minhas lágrimas nos olhos de tanto segurar a risada e disse que sim.

Sem mais, a _punk­_-besouro saiu andando, de cara fechada, com certeza procurando a mãe pra ter uma conversinha.

Eu queria, QUERIA MESMO entrar no meu quarto. Mas quando eu vi, minhas pernas tinham ganhado vida própria e estavam me guiando pra direção contrária.

E, por isso, só pela estranha vontade das minhas pernas, eu acabei ouvindo a conversa das duas. Foi um mero ACASO.

"Por que você não me contou que está grávida?"; juro que na hora até assustei com o jeito que ela falou. Caramba, ela foi MUITO direta ao assunto. Mas depois foi uma grande decepção, se quer saber. Porque, por um momento, eu achei que ela ia perguntar quem era o pai. Eu mesma tive alguma vontade de perguntar isso.

"Ah, filha, eu contei no almoço. Se você resolvesse colocar umas roupas como as da suas primas e acompanhasse a gente…"; nessa hora eu senti o perigo rondando. Opção errada, Tia Kelly.

"Pra que? Pra aderir a essa ditadura da moda que faz todas vocês ficarem lendo revistas idiotas sobre qual a cor de casacos que está em alta no outono? Não, muito obrigada. Nós vivemos num sistema idiota, cheio de gente idiota e que não pensa por si mesma. A Chanel, ou seja lá quem, tem que pensar por vocês. E eu não quero que uma perua de luxo fique ditando o que eu uso."

Eu praticamente via a cara mortificada da Tia Kelly. Bem, eu também fiquei mortificada. Mas eu até que concordava em parte. EM PARTE. Porque, sinceramente, eu adoraria ganhar um vestido Chanel.

Madame Malkin pode ser até legal. As lojas bruxas que eu já fui tem, realmente, vestidos muito bonitos. Mas, nem vem que não tem, os vestidos daquela mulher são IMBATÍVEIS.

E não é uma ditadura completa. Outro dia mesmo eu criei coragem e saí no Beco Diagonal de moletom e tênis… Ok, na realidade _faltou _coragem de achar uma roupa melhor. Hum, melhor não lembrar aquele dia. Foi extremamente traumático.

"Filha, isso é só pras pessoas não te acharem estranha…"; Opção errada de novo. Será que eu, que sou PRIMA dela, sei essas coisas e a MÃE não sabe?

Tsc, tsc.

"Eu prefiro que vejam a realidade a viver numa mentira, como a senhora.", minha tia ficou em silêncio, então ela continuou. "Agora, será que dá pra me explicar pra que outro filho? Eu e meu irmão já estamos crescidos e nós já somos o suficiente. Pra que mais alguém poluir a Terra, encher as estatísticas, votar no ministro errado, entrar pro sistema capitalista e inútil? Tem muita gente nesse mundo. E são todos no mesmo sistema. Um a mais não vai fazer diferença."

"Basta!"; Uh, tomou o controle da situação. Tom de voz baixo, mas letal. "Você não vai falar assim do seu futuro irmão. E no fim, você vai acabar entrando no sistema. Isso é só uma fase da sua vida, querida. Todos entram, todos precisam de um emprego."

"Ah, esquece. Eu sei porque você quer outro filho. Você quer uma boneca, não uma filha. Quer uma boneca pra colocar laços e vesti-la como essas revistas ditam."

Eu podia ver Tia Kelly fuzilando a filha com o olhar. Mas, pressentindo que a conversa ia acabar, eu saí rapidinho dali. Logo em seguida, ouvi os passos enfurecidos da _punk_-besouro.

E, agora ela subiu pra caramba no meu conceito. Porque o que a _punk-_besouro falou sobre a boneca é a mais pura verdade. Tia Kelly está tentando ter a filha popular, estilo Blair Smith, que ela não teve.

É até legal, quando se pára pra pensar.

E eu estou começando a adorar a idéia. Vai ser tão legal se a criança nascer no Natal. Tem a possibilidade, já que Tia Kelly está de quatro meses. Bem que eu achei ela meio gordinha, se quer saber. Mas quando a pessoa não trabalha, nem faz nada da vida, é meio normal a gente imaginar que ela vai engordar um pouquinho.

Hum…

Acho que estou doida pra conhecer minha prima. Quer dizer, se for minha prima.

Mas eu espero que seja menina. Podem dizer o que quiser, mas estou louca pra colocar uns lacinhos nela.

* * *

**De noite, Casa do Tio, Sala. **

**Dias pra reencontrar Luke: **11

No fim eu superei meu trauma e fui pra praia. Dessa vez resolvi não levar você, porque eu iria nadar e ter que te largar perto da minha irmã e da Alisson, e não é como se elas fossem anjos de candura.

Ai, melhor não falar em anjo. Lembra o Meu Anjo.

De qualquer modo, eu prefiro a praia no fim da tarde, quando a areia fica fria, e a água fria morninha…

Hum… Até dá vontade de voltar lá, de tão gostoso que é isso.

Foi bem divertido. BEM divertido mesmo. Jogamos tênis e futebol. Deus, eu sou uma completa aberração no futebol. Tropecei na bola umas vinte vezes. Chutei o ar outras vinte.

Só que não é pra gabar (ok, é pra me gabar, sim), mas eu sou muito melhor que todo mundo no tênis. Ganhei todas. Há!

E olha que eu nem enfeiticei a bola. Não faltou vontade, ainda mais com a varinha dentro da minha bolsa. Mas… eu sei que é errado. Além do mais, iam me perguntar pra que eu carrego uma vareta esquisita, e o que eu ia responder?

"Ah, é só um jeito de tentar defender a gente se um povo esquisito e encapuzado aparecer aqui na praia, mesmo que eu seja só uma e eles vão ser uns vinte."

CLARO que eu vou falar isso. É óbvio! Eu realmente estou querendo ser internada num hospício, isso não está transparecendo em mim?

De qualquer maneira, num desses jogos que eu estava ganhando – ou seja, de tênis -, Justin pediu licença e foi conversar com uns amigos dele. E, sabe com o que ele voltou?

COM CONVITES PRA UMA FESTA!

E é AMANHÃ!

E eu ganhei um também!

E não é uma festa qualquer. É a festa de vinte anos de um amigo dele, que vai acontecer num clube. Não precisa levar presente, já que vai muita gente que ele sequer conhece.

Como eu. Mas eu nem me importo que eu não conheço ele. Não é como se eu estivesse indo sem convite.

Hum, mas será que eu não devia esquecer isso? Vai que eu encontro o aniversariante e nem dou parabéns pra ele? Já pensou que gafe seria?

Não sei não. Pode não ser legal ir a uma festa sem saber quem é o aniversariante. Eu deveria saber uma coisa dessas.

É, eu não vou. Melhor não.

* * *

**Mais tarde, Casa do Tio, Sala de Jantar. **

**Dias pra reencontrar Luke: **11

Ah, pensando bem, vai ter por volta de duzentas pessoas lá. E vai ser de noite, com maior parte das luzes apagadas. Seria bem difícil alguém reconhecer o aniversariante.

Eu vou. Só preciso saber o nome da pessoa. Pelo menos o NOME eu preciso saber.

* * *

**Bem mais tarde, Casa do Tio, Quarto. **

**Dias pra reencontrar Luke: **11

Não, com certeza eu NÃO vou. Não tem sentido. Vou ficar em casa tricotando. Aliás, eu já comentei que cheguei nos 40 cm? Tia Jane me deu outro bombom, e disse que eu ganho um pão de mel quando chegar aos 50 cm.

Estou mais que pirada pra chegar aos 50 cm. Por isso, vou voltar pro tricô, porque eu não fiz quase nada hoje com toda essa correria.

* * *

**Pouco depois, Casa do Tio, Quarto.**

**Dias pra reencontrar Luke: **11

Agora está DECIDIDO: eu vou. Ponto final. Dane-se o aniversariante. Ele me deu o convite. Ele disse que queria a festa cheia. Vai ser meu presente: encher a festa. Eu sou só uma pessoa, mas várias pessoas fazendo isso, faz a diferença.

Além do mais, eu quase não saí dessa casa, e todo mundo já saiu pra alguma coisa. Eu não posso ficar mofando em casa enquanto as pessoas se divertem. Eu tenho que me divertir, porque só tenho pouco mais de quarenta dias de férias. E quarenta é quase trinta, que é a metade das minhas férias.

Eu disse que cheguei aos 45 cm? Até a meia-noite eu chego aos 50 cm. Tia Jane está dormindo, mas amanhã eu vou ganhar meu pão de mel, pelo meu grande esforço.

A propósito, o cachecol está ficando bem legal. Combina de verdade com meus olhos.

* * *

**19 de julho, Casa do Tio, Cozinha.**

**Dias pra reencontrar Luke: **10! 10! 10!

Uhu! 10 dias pra ver o Luke de novo! Hum… pensando nele, aposto como ele está se divertindo mais do que eu. Ele parece ser o tipo de cara que as pessoas convidam pra todas as festas.

Diferente de mim, que vou numa festa em que eu NEM CONHEÇO o aniversariante.

Ok, hoje é um dia ótimo. Pense positivo, Lily. Hoje só faltam 10 dias pra você encontrar o amor da sua vida. Hoje você tem uma super festa. Hoje a Mary não está aqui pra te impedir de por um salto decente! Hoje você vai no cabeleireiro!

Ah, eu amo minha mãe. Quando eu disse ontem, da festa, ela adiantou meu cabeleireiro pra hoje. Porque, assim, eu SÓ corto meu cabelo nesse lugar. Aqui na praia mesmo. E, é verdade, eu corto meu cabelo uma vez ao ano.

Ok, com o tempo eu aprendi sozinha a manter as pontas aparadas. Principalmente as mechas mais curtas da frente, que eu preciso sempre cortar, pra que elas não me perturbem.

Mas não há nem a mínima possibilidade de eu trocar de cabeleireiro por livre e espontânea vontade. A não ser, é claro, que ele faça algo muito ruim, porque aí eu vou embora e nem pago.

E ainda amaldiçôo o lugar. Juro por Merlim.

Ah, agora tenho que ir. O mestre da tesoura me espera.

* * *

**Mais tarde, Loja de roupas.**

**Dias pra reencontrar Luke: **10! 10! 10!

Hum… acho que ficou bom como sempre. Eu cortei o mesmo corte de sempre. Simplesmente não CONSIGO mudar. Mas acho que aquelas mechas mais curtas – que não chegavam a ser uma franja – ficaram _bem_ mais curtas que o normal…

Mas ok. Meu cabelo parece visgo do diabo. Tenho certeza que vai crescer até o ponto que eu quero em, no máximo, três meses.

Bom, quer dizer, em geral ele cresce bem rápido. Espero que não me abandone, agora que eu preciso disso. Só que eu SEI que meu cabelo tem a tendência de me abandonar quando eu preciso dele.

Ele só crescia rápido porque eu queria que ele demorasse pra crescer. Agora que eu quero que ele cresça rápido, pode esquecer, que nem com um feitiço fertilizante.

AI, QUE COISA CHATA! Essas mechas ficam caindo, toda vez que eu abaixo a minha cabeça!

SERÁ QUE NÃO DÁ PRA ESSA COISA FICAR ATRÁS DA ORELHA?!

Hunf. Ai, eu não sei se vou suportar esses meses. No mínimo, um sacrifício desse tipo deveria ser oferecido pela Paz Mundial, ou qualquer coisa assim.

Quer dizer, essa COISA fica caindo quando eu abaixo a cabeça. Eu já estou vendo que vou precisar usar uma touca quando for tomar banho, pra essa COISA não ficar ensopada.

Além do mais, essa COISA não fica presa num rabo-de-cavalo! Quer desespero maior que esse?! Ela vai me perseguir como uma condenada à provação espiritual, à cadeia, à forca… A Inquisição seria uma provação mais fácil.

E quando eu for abaixar a cabeça pra fazer as anotações das aulas, essa COISA vai cair e eu vou errar as anotações e, por isso, vou acabar sem conseguir um NIEM sequer.

Ninguém me engana, dizendo que eu fiquei uma gracinha. Isso é uma conspiração contra mim. Eu posso sentir isso. Está aqui, conspirando contra a minha felicidade e integridade física.

Quer dizer, pra essa COISA acontecer, eles tiveram que cortar um pedaço de mim! A ponta do meu antigo cabelo não-conspiratório!

Ah, cabelo antigo, que agora jaz esquecido na lata de lixo do salão, espero que um dia possa me perdoar por essa maldade. Eu juro que não foi intencional.

E, pra piorar tudo, quando eu finalmente consigo colocar essa COISA atrás da minha orelha durante um tempo maior que 30 segundos, a Mimi passa por mim e tira a COISA de lá!

"Você não cortou uma franja pra deixar ela escondida, Lils!", ela diz, com a voz meio cantada, como se isso fosse muito BOM!

Ai, Deus.

Eu acho que todo mundo considera isso uma franja. São só duas mechas, uma de cada lado, mas… er… todos simplificam isso em _franja._

E eu tenho uma promessa de honra que eu nunca, NUNCA, em toda a minha vida, teria uma franja de novo.

Foi no meu segundo ano. Eu cheguei em Hogwarts, desde o primeiro ano, com uma franja de verdade. Sabe, aquelas retas, que ficam na testa inteira. Lily Evans e sua franja viviam uma vida feliz até então. Eu adorava minha franja. Minha franja me adorava. Nós duas nos completávamos, eu não precisava de mais nada pra chegar na felicidade.

Mas, então, um triste dia, eu estava andando num intervalo de aulas, quando vi Severus. Ele estava no chão, e eu achei estranho, obviamente. Corri até lá, e ao olhar pros lados, vi Potter e Black.

Sabe, eu realmente gostava daquela idéia de duelar. Por isso tinha comprado um livro de duelos, com feitiços bem legais.

E tinha um que eu estava particularmente tentada a testar. Saquei minha varinha e, instantes depois, Potter estava coberto de trevos.

Parecia um arbusto. Ah, essa cena eu pretendo NUNCA esquecer. Foi… o apogeu da minha vida, até então.

Mas, os dois marotos só duelavam JUNTOS, sabe como é? Injustiça se quer saber. Dois contra um… até eu chegar.

"Lily!", Severus me alertou, mas foi tarde demais. Sirius já tinha enfeitiçado minha franja. Foi o caos. Ela começou a crescer REALMENTE como o visgo do diabo, e agarrou meus livros, minha varinha e ameaçava pegar qualquer coisa que estivesse no caminho.

Sem enxergar nada, eu corri pra enfermaria, tropeçando em tudo e todos. Madame Pomfrey, obviamente, deu um jeito no feitiço. Mas quando ela foi cortar minha franja-visgo-do-diabo novamente eu estava tão traumatizada que não deixei, e falei que agora preferia um cabelo sem aquilo.

Ela deu de ombros e cortou meu cabelo retinho. Claro que Black pagou mais tarde, porque eu pesquisei um feitiço especialmente pra ele.

Mas, desde então, eu não teria franja. Era uma coisa de honra. E agora, como eu faço, se eu quebrei minha PRÓPRIA promessa?

Eu sou um fracasso total e absoluto mesmo, viu.

Não consigo nem manter uma promessa sobre o meu CORTE DE CABELO.

Com licença que vou pular da ponte e já volto.

É só um segundinho.

_N/A: QUARENTA REVIEWS! QUARENTA REVIEWS! QUARENTA REVIEWS!_

_Quarenta e duas, pra ser mais exata! Maass... Meu sincero muito obrigada a quem já comentou, mesmo que seja uma vez, na minha humilde fic! Você ajudou a fazer uma autora feliz!_

_Ó eu aqui de novo! Vim rapidinho dessa vez! _

_Espero que todo mundo goste do capítulo :D Quanto ao número de vezes que eu já mencionei a Chanel nessa fic, eu queria comentar que 1970/1980 foi o apogeu dela, segundo o Wikipédia xD Enfim, então acho normal eles falarem TANTO nela!_

_Capítulo que vem, vai ter a festa! (66) Tenham MEEEDO!_

_Reviews:_

_Thelma: A Lily? Dramática? Eu nem tinha percebido isso! HASUDHuhsuHUSHUhas Espero que esse capítulo seja a altura das suas expectativas! Beijos e muito obrigada por comentar!_

_Carol Ann Potter: Que bom que você não consegue deixar de ler a fic! Eu fiquei realmente me achando agora! Sabe de uma coisa, eu também, tem momentos, que odeio o Luke. Mas ele é importante pro desenvolvimento da história, então não tem como eu odiar esse meu faz-tudo! xD Eu também já tentei fazer tricô, há uns anos, mas ficou uma droga e eu parei com 10 cm de cachecol! Ainda deve estar por aí, em algum lugar, porque eu tenho a intenção de um dia continuar o.O Quanto ao Sedex, eles não me deixaram mandar uma pessoa dentro de uma caixa! Me expulsaram da agência! MALVADOS! :x Beijos __e muito obrigada por comentar sempre! _

_Taís: Ai, linda, meu MSN está SUPER bugado. Eu não consigo abrir u.u Quando abre, trava o PC... Ficou uma droga. Eu também tô morrendo de saudade! Vou tentar reinstalar o MSN essa semana, viu? E adorei saber que você gostou do capítulo Que eu continue assim xD Beijos, muito obrigada por comentar, e Te Amo também, flor!_

_Bom, MUITO obrigada a quem adicionou nas listas/comentou/leu/clicou no link! Vocês são realmente MUITO importantes pra mim :D _

_Beijos,_

_Muffim._

_PS: Eu ando dando por falta de certas pessoas... Não sei se vocês viajaram, ou estão sem tempo, mas se estiverem lendo isso, eu queria dizer que vocês fazem falta !_


	13. Ressaca

**20 de julho, Casa do Tio, Quarto.**

**Dias pra reencontrar Luke: **9

Ai.

Ai.

Ai.

Eu estou tão dolorida que nem consigo escrever direito. Parece que todos meus músculos estão tensos. Esse é um daqueles momentos que eu diria: "Anotaram a placa?"

Porque, sinceramente, parece que eu fui atropelada por um caminhão. Minha cabeça está doendo tanto, TANTO, que eu fico até surpresa que ela não esteja rachada. Er, quer dizer, se eu tivesse tido coragem de mexer o suficiente pra conferir se ela não está rachada mesmo.

Mas eu tenho a impressão que se estivesse rachada, eu não estaria aqui pra contar a história.

Estou morrendo de sede. Quanto mais água eu bebo, mais vontade de beber água eu tenho. Sorte que tem uma jarra no criado-mudo, assim eu não tenho que me levantar. Tudo porque eu sou uma total e completa idiota.

Eu cheguei na festa, toda feliz, alegre e saltitante com meu salto. Ok, tem a coisa toda da franja, que estava incomodando, mas eu sobreviveria. Estava muito divertido. Eu dancei bastante. Bastante MESMO.

Só que, depois de uma hora, fiquei com sede. Procurei por alguma coisa pra beber sem álcool, e achei um inofensivo suco de laranja.

Era um suco de laranja DELICIOSO. Absolutamente maravilhoso. Quinze minutos depois lá estava eu com outro copo de suco. Outro. Mais um, porque estava muito bom mesmo. Hum… outro, afinal era SÓ suco de laranja.

A última coisa que eu me lembro foi Mimi ter me achado meio _alegre demais_ e perguntado o que eu estava bebendo. Quando eu respondi que era suco de laranja, ela me olhou de um jeito estranho, mas concordou.

Depois disso, só quem me assistiu sabe, e eu não estou muito inclinada a descobrir. Hum, quer dizer, eu me lembro de ter xingado até a décima geração do meu cabeleireiro quando fui vomitar na privada do clube e aquela franja ficava caindo.

Lembro de Mimi segurando o meu cabelo e dizendo que devia ter percebido que era suco de laranja, mas com VODCA! Ai, nem dá pra acreditar. Eu, Lily Evans, tão correta em minhas ações, que nunca tinha colocado uma gota de álcool na boca. Er, cerveja amanteigada é álcool? Hum, boa pergunta. Mas não vou pensar nisso. Pensar dói.

E sempre tem os bombons com licor. Ok, algumas gotas de álcool. Mas nunca tinha ficado, ai-ai, _bêbada._

Ai, que horror. Acabei de lembrar alguns _flashes_ envolvendo Steve e, Deus, eu estou morrendo de medo de descobrir o que é. Imagino que ele estava bêbado também. Quer dizer, eu tenho certeza, pra ser sincera.

E, por último, lembro de chegar carregada pelo Justin em casa, porque eles estavam tentando fazer silêncio… Ah, sim, claro. Pros meus pais não descobrirem que eu estava bêbada. Por favor, Deus, por favor, que eles não tenham descoberto.

Por favor, que Justin não tenha escorregado e caído comigo dessa vez.

Hum… acho que Mimi me jogou debaixo de uma ducha fria quando chegamos no quarto. Depois me colocou pra dormir.

Falando nela… NÃO, NÃO ABRE A CORTINA!

AAARREE!

NÃO É NORMAL O SOL BRILHAR TANTO ASSIM! Não pode ser normal!

Ai, meus olhos! Estou cega!

Cega!

* * *

**Depois, Casa do Tio, Quarto.**

**Dias pra reencontrar Luke: **9

Ainda não tenho coragem de levantar e enfrentar a luz do sol e a convivência com as pessoas… essas coisas. Pedi pra Mimi roubar comida pra mim. Umas sobras do almoço – visto que são três da tarde -, qualquer coisa. Ela foi ver o que pode fazer.

Todos estão pensando que eu ainda estou dormindo. Queria poder fingir até amanhã, se quer saber. Mas aí sim que minha mãe vai achar alguma coisa errada. Dormir um pouco mais que o normal é absolutamente aceitável, já que, pra mim, dormir 12 h por dia é o meu ideal de vida saudável.

Como ela sabe perfeitamente que nós chegamos aqui por volta das 5 h da madrugada, eu posso continuar na cama até umas 5 h da tarde. Tenho duas horas antes de ter que enfrentar o mundo real.

SÓ DUAS HORAS!

E, o pior é ter que olhar pra cara do Justin, da Mimi e, pior do que qualquer coisa, pra cara do Steve. Porque parece que eu fiz uma coisa não muito legal.

Eu traí meu namorado. Com o meu primo.

Hum, escrever isso, assim, preto no branco, só faz as coisas piores. Minha cabeça chega a doer mais, de tanto remorso. Minha consciência está pesando tanto que parece que tem uma bigorna nela.

Eu quero contar pra ele. Quero mesmo. Eu quero muito contar pro Luke que eu fui uma fraca, que fiquei bêbada e acabei agarrando meu primo.

Mas, quando eu imagino o total fiasco que meu último encontro com ele vai ser, toda essa vontade vai pro ralo. Quer dizer, como eu vou fazer?

"Ah, oi, Luke. Eu estou com pressa, então passei só pra te explicar tudo rapidinho. Eu viajo amanhã pra casa de uma amiga minha, e de lá, vou direto pro colégio interno, que, aliás, fica na Escócia. Só vou poder te ver daqui a um ano. E, olha só que coisa, eu quase esqueci, eu tive um caso com meu primo durante essa viagem pra praia. Tchauzinho, amor"

Aham. Se eu não fui queimada na fogueira até agora, então vou ser queimada nesse instante.

Ai, acho que vou tomar outro comprimido pra dor de cabeça. Dane-se que eu sou bruxa. Eu quero minha MORFINA!

* * *

**Mais tarde, Casa do Tio, Quarto.**

**Dias pra reencontrar Luke: **9

É impressionante como o tempo passa rápido quando você nem consegue pensar direito. Já são quatro e meia da tarde, e eu nem vi o tempo passar. Mimi me trouxe uma porção de peixe frito há um tempo, e estava gostoso, mas eu vomitei tudo meia hora depois.

Eca. Peixe.

Só de pensar dá vontade de vomitar de novo.

Enquanto eu estava lá, deplorável, num momento fraco da minha existência, com minha prima, tão bondosa, segurando meu cabelo enquanto eu punha até meus pulmões pra fora, Mimi me fez jurar pela nossa família que eu nunca, NUNCA, contaria pro Luke o que aconteceu, nem sob tortura.

Depois de voltar ao meu estado normal, eu deitei na cama e perguntei o porquê dela pensar uma coisa assim.

"Ora, Lily, eu te conheço e sei bem que você está achando que tem culpa nisso e que, pra ser correta, deveria contar tudo pro seu namorado. Sinto te informar, mas você estava bêbada e…"

"Shhh! Fala baixo!"

Mimi deu de ombros. "Além do mais, você nem sabia que aquele suco tinha vodca. E Steve estava querendo te agarrar faz tempo."

"Mas ele, ele é meu primo! Meu PRIMO!", momento de silêncio pra sentir a dor, já que eu não devia ter falado alto e isso fez minha cabeça rachar.

"Você não se importou com isso, dois anos atrás.", ela riu. "Vamos, Lily, ninguém se importa tanto com esse detalhe quanto você. De qualquer jeito, tem uma grande chance de Steve não ser _realmente_ filho do Tio John. E não é como se vocês fossem se casar." Eu bufei. "Além do mais, é absolutamente normal um caso com o primo bonitão."

Ok, ela tinha razão. Eu me lembro que tem gente muito rica que até se casa entre os primos pra não separar a fortuna. É, a coisa não é tão ruim. E, de qualquer jeito, eu juro por tudo que há de mais sagrado que nunca mais vou sequer tocar nele.

É. E essa promessa eu não vou quebrar.

"Agora, você não pode, em hipótese alguma, contar isso pra esse seu namorado, porque a desculpa mais manjada do mundo é dizer que ficou bêbado e ele não vai acreditar numa palavra sua."

"Mas de um jeito ou de outro, eu fiz isso, Mimi."

"Ah, cala boca. Você só fala isso porque não se lembra de nada do que aconteceu. Lils, se você não tivesse vomitado em cima do sapato do Steve, Deus sabe o que teria acontecido. Por isso, eu tenho certeza que você não tinha consciência nenhuma do que estava fazendo."

Momento de silêncio. Não consigo acreditar que eu a) fiquei bêbada; b) agarrei meu primo; c) traí meu namorado; d) vomitei em cima do sapato do meu primo; e) voltei pra casa carregada.

"Você acha que ele se lembra de tudo?"

"O Steve não é tão fraco pra bebidas quanto você. Acho que ele já bebeu tanto que desenvolveu uma defesa." Nós rimos. "Sim, eu acho que ele se lembra de tudo.", ela se levantou da beira da minha cama. "Agora, comece a se preparar pra descer, tome um banho, qualquer coisa, porque eu vou descer e dizer que você já vai descer."

E eu acho que já se passou uma meia hora depois disso, então é melhor eu tomar um bom banho de banheira, pra ver se meu pescoço destrava.

* * *

**Pouco depois, Casa do Tio, Banheiro.**

**Dias pra reencontrar Luke: **9

Humm… essa água está tão boa, e esse sabonete é tão cheiroso que eu nem tenho vontade de sair daqui. Na realidade, meus dedos já estão enrugados. Mas é que esse ambiente faz tão bem pra minha alma… eu fechei a janela, então não tem muita luz aqui.

Eu nunca mais vou sair desse banheiro. Nunca mais.

Ah, droga, minha mãe está batendo e perguntando se está tudo bem. Ok, talvez eu saia daqui uns dez minutinhos. E depois de secar meu cabelo, que são mais uns dez minutos.

Acho que dá pra adiar o encontro com todo mundo mais uma meia hora, com um pouco de sorte.

* * *

**Quarenta minutos depois, Casa do Tio, Banheiro.**

**Dias pra reencontrar Luke: **9

Ok, eu estou totalmente pronta. Dei um jeito na cor amarelo-sol do meu rosto com um pouco de maquiagem. Também dei um jeito de prender a maldita da minha franja.

Sinceramente, estou me sentindo uma pessoa normal. Os três comprimidos para dor de cabeça fizeram efeito. Eu estou me sentido ótima. Saudável.

Estou preparada para o que der e vier. Vamos, venha Steve, que você vai aprender uma por abusar das suas primas-bêbadas-e-inocentes-que-te-agarram!

Estou pronta pra briga! Há!

* * *

**Bem mais tarde, Casa do Tio, Sala de Jantar.**

**Dias pra reencontrar Luke: **9

Steve deu um jeito de se sentar ao meu lado. Na quarta (QUARTA!) vez que ele pôs a mão no meu joelho eu não agüentei.

Ai, Senhor, daí-me forças.

"Eu não estou num humor muito bom hoje, pra você ficar me testando. Eu posso, por exemplo, derrubar essa lasanha fervente entre as suas pernas, assim, por acaso.", eu digo, sorridente. Quem visse, diria que eu estava conversando com ele sobre uma coisa realmente boa.

Em seguida, garfei a lasanha de uma forma bem assassina, pra que ele entenda o recado.

"Uh, acordou de mau humor, é?", ele responde, mas, nem preciso dizer, tirou a tal mão do meu joelho. Idiota. Babaca. Metido. Grrr, eu odeio meu primo. "Eu te contei que tem conhaque na massa dessa lasanha?"

Eu parei com o garfo a meio caminho da boca. Não. Ele não está falando sério. Ele não está falando sério e…

"Nossa, Tia Kelly, essa lasanha está maravilhosa! Qual o segredo?"

"Ah, querida, a massa foi comprada mesmo. Só o recheio que eu mesma fiz. Na realidade, o segredo está na temperatura de cozimento."

Eu lancei um olhar tipo: "Há, eu sou poderosa!" pro meu primo e continuei a comer minha lasanha, alegre e feliz.

Que, na realidade, estava mesmo muito boa.

"Ok, você venceu. Não tem conhaque nisso. Mas eu bem que gostaria que tivesse. Prefiro você chapada do que sóbria."

Ai, como é que ele pode ser tão, TÃO canalha? Juro que, naquele momento, eu preferia estar tendo que dizer não a um daqueles convites idiotas do Potter, porque ele, pelo menos, eu sei que é brincadeira. Ok, eu sei que no começo não era brincadeira. Mas agora eu sei que é. Quer dizer, que tipo de pessoa fica DOIS ANOS levando foras da MESMA PESSOA? Ele só está tirando uma da minha cara.

Mas, pelo menos, ele sempre mantém uma distância saudável – pra ele -, me chama pelo sobrenome e, pra completar, ele não fica fazendo insinuações pervertidas.

Deus, eu não acredito que estou dizendo que meu primo, sangue do meu sangue, é pior que James Potter. E PELA SEGUNDA VEZ.

Mas eu estou dizendo, e juro, tenho completa certeza disso.

Como resposta, eu pisei no pé dele de uma forma bem lenta e maquiavélica. Depois disso, ele calou a boca.

Agora o jantar já está acabando. Praticamente todos já terminaram a sobremesa. Musse de chocolate. Estou louca pra ir fazer meu tricô, quieta no meu canto, pra que ninguém (leia-se: meu primo) venha falar comigo.

Ah, não, ele está falando de novo. "Sua boca está suja de chocolate. Quer que eu limpe?"

Então, movida por um momento de genialidade, inspiradas por Forças Maiores e… Ok, talvez seja por prática de dar foras criativos no Potter. Qualquer que seja o motivo, eu soltei uma sonora gargalhada. Todos na mesa olharam para mim.

"Ah, Steve, essa piada é muito boa! Vamos, conte pra todo mundo!", eu pude ouvir meu primo engolir em seco, acessando todos os arquivos cerebrais dele, procurando por uma boa piada… Quase dava pra ouvir também as engrenagens do cérebro dele trabalhando adoidadas.

"Ah, eu não sou bom em contar piadas", juro que eu quase perguntei como ele podia ser tão idiota a ponto de pensar tanto e só conseguir uma desculpa idiota dessas.

"Não seja modesto", dessa vez foi Justin que se pronunciou. Eu podia ver Steve querendo matar nós dois. "Você sempre foi bom com piadas."

Claro que Justin tinha razão. Steve era um bom contador de piadas. Mas não eram as piadas que a gente conta numa reunião de família onde sua _tia-avó_ está.

"Hum… ok." Ah, ele achou uma piada decente no arquivo dele. Ho-ho! É hora do _show._ "Era o aniversário da D. Samambaia e ela resolveu dar uma festa à fantasia para as suas amigas plantas. Seu amigo médico também foi, mas ele estava vestido de branco, normalmente. A D. Samambaia perguntou por que ele não estava fantasiado e ele: 'Ué, mas eu estou de plantão!'"

Ai, meu Deus. Tem lágrimas nos meus olhos de tanto rir. Não é exatamente da piada, mas pelo fato que ninguém está rindo, e Steve está com cara de pastel.

Ok, está na hora de interferir. "Ah, gente, vocês não entenderam… Festa das plantas… e ele está de _plantão_!". Sinceramente, estou impressionada com meus dotes para teatro. No mesmo instante, Tio Patrick começou a rir (ô surpresa… ele sempre é o pateta), e todos na mesa começaram a rir.

Ah, eu ganhei meu dia. Ganhei minha semana, pra ser sincera.

* * *

**21 de julho, Praia.**

**Dias pra reencontrar Luke: **8

Steve acabou de vir me procurar. Disse que tinha entendido o recado e que não ia mais me azucrinar. Eu respondi: "Ah, que bom que você descobriu que eu só sou pro seu bico quando estou _bêbada_! Já não era sem tempo, _priminho_!"

Ele fechou a cara e foi procurar uma qualquer por aí. Mas eu não me importo se ele está irritado. Porque eu estou sentindo uma grande sensação de poder, uma maravilhosa sensação que tenho o mundo nas minhas mãos…

Isso é realmente uma delícia. Essa sensação de poder. Fazer o primo-um-ano-mais-velho-que-você-detesta sofrer uma humilhação daquelas é tudo que eu podia imaginar e um pouco mais.

Estou me sentindo realizada. Uma nova mulher. Minha auto-estima subiu nas alturas. Eu tenho o poder. Posso sentir.

Alguma coisa dentro de mim mudou. Deu um _click_. Minha forma de ver o mundo está transformada. Um giro de 180° graus.

Sinto que de hoje em diante não vou mais olhar pra metade que _falta _pra encher o copo, e sim pra metade que está _enchendo_ o copo. Talvez eu esteja até mais equilibrada.

Talvez eu esteja tão equilibrada que, quando Luke disser que não vai dar pra levar o namoro assim eu simplesmente pisque meus olhos demoradamente e diga que está ótimo por mim, porque eu também estava pensando nisso ultimamente e meu medo era que ele não entendesse isso… eu poderia até oferecer minha amizade.

Ou eu poderia fazer como fiz com Severus. Sim, dizer algo engraçado e sarcástico. Realmente é o ideal.

E eu nós dois passaríamos uma tarde risonha, como verdadeiros amigos e…

Ah, o que eu estou dizendo?

Eu SEI que quando tudo acabar eu vou ter uma crise de choro terrível, vou borrar minha maquiagem e ele vai ficar rindo de mim e tudo o mais.

Pra quê eu quero ver a metade cheia do copo se a metade vazia é o amor da minha vida?

Droga, droga.

Acho que eu vou virar uma bêbada, casada com o primo, que só completa o copo com vodca.

E nossos filhos vão ser defeituosos. E traumatizados também por terem os dois pais alcoólatras, por isso vão se embebedar também e a família toda vai acabar numa clínica de recuperação para viciados em bebidas.

Arre. Isso não é bom.

Nem um pouco bom.

Hum, acho que vou nadar e ser feliz, antes que eu chegue nesse ponto triste-depressivo-bêbado da minha vida.

* * *

_N/A: AMORES! /lágrimas nos olhos/ MUITO OBRIGADA PELAS REVIEWS!_

_Eu juro que, nem respondendo uma a uma, nem agradencendo uma a uma, eu poderia expressar quão agradecida eu estou. Mas saibam que é MUITO, MUITO MESMO!_

_E, por eu estar tão feliz assim... tchaaaaraaam! Tem um capítulo novo saindo amanhã mesmo! \o/ Amanhã, pela manhã, eu posto o cap 14! _

_Ah, e antes que eu esqueça, a piada que o Steve conta é uma pequena homenagem a uma amiga minha, que acompanha a fic, e que um dia me contou a piada, chorando de rir, mas eu não entendi...xD A homenagem não faz muito sentido, ok, mas foi a melhor que eu consegui até agora, Bru! _

_Reviews!_

_Taís: /cara-de-criança-pega-com-pote-de-doces-na-mão/ Então, né... Você só esperava que ela não traísse o Luke, né... hihihi... Se desconta minha culpa, ela tava bêbada :P! Sério que você vai pra Taquaritinga? :P Se desse pra eu dar uma passadinha lá, eu até fazia uma visita Tô loucaaa pra ver sua história prontinha, e linda como ela é! Ain, cara eu amo a Gi e Voocê :D Beijos, boa viagem e te espero dia 31! (até lá meu MSN deve estar de volta a ativa)_

_Carol Ann Potter: /se achando/ Ah, fofa, eu tenho certeza que se você tivesse tempo mandava uma review grande xD Espero que esse capítulo faça a sua convivência com o Luke ser mais possível... quer dizer, é mais fácil agüentar alguém que você detesta sabendo que ele é corno! (66) Beijos, e tomara que você tenha tempo amanhã :P_

_As outras eu prometo que vão pra caixa de correios de vocês até amanhã de manhã! É que eu tô com pressa e talvez algumas não dê pra responder agora, mas saibam que eu amo todas!_

_E, não se esqueçam de comentarem, clicando no Botão da Cor Indefinida (escolha sua cor e seja feliz!)! Botões mágicos: aperte-__os e faça a humanidade mais feliz!_

_Beijos,_

_Muffim._

_PS: Uma das sumidas já voltou... Acho que as outras tão viajando mesmo :D Bom, mas se estiverem lendo isso, saibam que eu notei a falta de vocês!_


	14. Lilypeixe

**29 de julho, Casa do Tio, Quarto.**

**Dias pra reencontrar Luke: **1! 1! 1!

Faz dias que eu não escrevo nada. Também, o quê eu vou escrever?! Eu posso resumir esses últimos dias em total tédio. _Tédio_.

Ok, eu deveria estar bem feliz em não ter acontecido nada de muito estranho. Ainda mais depois de vomitar em cima dos sapatos do meu primo (Deus, será que eu serei capaz de esquecer isso algum dia?).

Mas o fato é que eu não estou. Eu estou morrendo de tédio. A falta do que fazer foi tanta que eu estou terminando meu cachecol. Acho que daria até pra ficar feliz com isso se não fosse o fato que eu fiz isso pelo mero fato de não ter nada melhor pra fazer.

Eu fui, na verdade, OBRIGADA a fazer isso! Foi uma conspiração universal para que eu tivesse que ficar presa em casa, tricotando como… er, bem… como minha tia-avó de noventa anos.

Tudo começou com minha total recuperação da gripe. Com essa recuperação total e completa, eu comecei a passar todos meus dias, de manhã à tarde, me divertindo na praia. Justin me ofereceu alguns convites para festas, mas nada nesse Universo inteiro teria me feito aceitar. Ele até me assegurou que existiria suco de laranja e refrigerante sem vodca, mas…

Peraí! POR QUE EU NÃO TOMEI COCA, COMO QUALQUER PESSOA NORMAL?!

Por quê?! Por quê?! POR QUÊ?!

Mas não! Eu tinha que me aventurar a tomar suco de laranja! Nunca, em praticamente toda a minha vida, eu tomei suco de laranja por livre e espontânea vontade. Laranja é tão… azeda. E aí quando se põe açúcar tem que ficar mexendo durante horas pro açúcar derreter…

Não é tão mais fácil tomar água? Ou, quem sabe, REFRIGERANTE?! Eu simplesmente não acredito que deixei a preguiça de buscar algo mais longe me vencer e resolvi tomar suco de laranja!

Ok. Inspira; expira. Inspira; expira. Lily, você se prometeu que iria superar isso. Respira fundo, conta até cem de trás pra frente, dá uma cambalhota, bate palma…

Ufa! Estou ótima. Total superei essa coisa da preguiça ter me feito beber e agarrar o Steve e…

Melhor não voltar no assunto.

O fato é que eu fiquei tempo demais na praia e, sabe como é, eu sou uma ruiva típica. O que, obviamente significa que eu tenho pele clara (ah, vamos ser sinceros. Isso se chama pele pálida!), fina e toda cheia de frescuras.

Associe isso às horas e horas de exposição diária ao sol.

TCHARAM!

Temos uma Lily-camarão!

Yeah! Lily-camarão!

Como eu não podia mais ir pra praia, acabei dentro de casa, _tricotando_. Tia Jane não podia ter ficado mais feliz. Umas três vezes eu fiz uma fornada de muffins, que dividi comendo uma parte com uma e, depois, num ato de extremo desprendimento, comendo a outra parte com a _punk_-besouro.

Ela até tem umas idéias legais. Quer dizer, se você consegue fazer ela baixar o som e conversar com você. E, é claro, se você não cai no erro de entrar em algum assunto sobre qualquer tipo de sistema, mesmo que seja o sistema biológico de um aquário.

Mas o golpe final foi hoje, quando eu acordei e olhei pro espelho, e percebi que eu estava descascando. Meu nariz, tão arrebitado e tão útil pra fazer todos pensarem que você é uma pessoa cheia de dignidade e amor-próprio, está descascando! E, agora, eu troco de fruto do mar e viro Lily-peixe!

Porque, quando eu fui prestar atenção, vi que meus ombros, clavículas, bochechas, nariz, colo… estão TODOS descamando… digo, descascando.

Sinceramente? Eu não vejo porque não me mudo agorinha mesmo pra uma peixaria. Sério. Eu poderia ser até um tipo de atração, como uma Mulher Peixe, ou algo assim.

Contanto que eles não me vendam como peixe, pra mim está super ok pegar minhas coisas e me mudar pra peixaria que tem a duas quadras daqui.

Mas, pensando bem, eu não posso me mudar pra peixaria porque, dentro de algumas horas, vão me jogar dentro daquela lata de sardinha (olha, já sei até a que espécie de peixe eu pertenço! Sou uma sardinha super desenvolvida!) e vou passar o dia todo voltando pra casa e invejando quem pode simplesmente aparatar.

Eu até comentei a idéia com meus pais, assim, como quem não quer nada, mas minha mãe me lançou _aquele olhar_ e disse que não faria bem pro psicológico de Tune¹ que eu me excluísse das atividades familiares por causa da magia.

Eu disse que não faria bem pro meu estômago passar o dia dentro do carro, porque eu tenho um estômago realmente fraco. Ela disse que se eu já agüentei isso a vida toda, podia suportar mais uma vez. E me lançou _aquele olhar_ uma segunda vez.

Assim, há uma lógica bem simples em relação _àquele_ _olhar_. Na primeira vez é pra perceber que o terreno é perigoso. Na segunda, a mensagem é bem simples: CORRE!

Então eu, conhecedora profunda dessa teoria, não fiquei nem mais um minuto ali e fui, obediente, arrumar minha mala. Ok, talvez eu tenha até praguejado uma, ou duas… Ou, quem sabe, cinco vezes. Mas ela não ouviu e é isso que importa.

Ai, eu estou com sono. Estou morta de sono, porque corri pra lá e pra cá, ajeitando as coisas de última hora (e dando sempre uma paradinha na frente do espelho, na esperança que minha pele já tivesse parado de descascar, mas, bem, eu não preciso realmente dizer que todo esse pensamento positivo não deu resultado, preciso?).

E eu queria permanecer bem acordada, porque assim eu não teria problema nenhum em dormir a viagem toda, mas eu já estou enxergando tudo borrado, então acho que é a hora de enfrentar meu destino, abaixar a cabeça e fechar os olhos.

Até a parada do almoço na Lucy-maravilha.

* * *

**30 de julho, lanchonete da Lucy-maravilha.**

**Dias pra reencontrar Luke: **0! 0! 0!

**Dança da vitória:** 6

Lucy não está aqui. Ela teve que ir à cidade resolver um assunto urgente. Mas eu estou até feliz por ela não estar aqui.

Quer dizer, não me leve a mal. Mas é que eu CHOREI e desabafei sobre meu namorado na última vez que estive aqui. As pessoas não demoram pra esquecer uma coisa dessas, ainda mais se você é dona da lanchonete em questão… as pessoas poderiam pensar que eu estava chorando porque o sanduíche era muito ruim ou algo assim e eu iria afugentar os fregueses dela.

O que, com certeza, não é legal.

Mas, ao mesmo tempo, eu queria que ela estivesse aqui. Sabe, pra contar pra ela que eu não estou mais tão desesperada com essa coisa do Luke e que eu compreendo que há um Plano Maior que me obriga a me separar do amor da minha existência. Eu queria dizer pra ela que eu SÓ fiz a dança da vitória 6 vezes, e esse é um número muito bom, visto que, se isso fosse no dia que eu chorei e estava desesperada pra voltar pro meu Anjo, teria sido umas 600.

Hum… acho que vou fazer a dança da vitória só mais uma vez. Não tem nada a ver com o Luke… é só que meu almoço está parecendo realmente bom.

É… Talvez eu até faça mais umas duas vezes, só pra mostrar que eu realmente gosto da comida daqui.

* * *

**Horas de tortura depois, Casa dos Evans, Jardim.**

**Dias pra reencontrar Luke: **0! 0! 0!

**Dança da vitória:** 12

É isso aí. Eu estou em casa. Er, eu estou em frente a minha casa, mas dá na mesma. Meu pai está levando as malas pra dentro e eu deveria levar as coisas leves pra cima, mas não estou a fim. Deixa ele, é bom fazer uns exercícios depois de passar tanto tempo parado enquanto dirigia.

Por isso eu estou aqui, sentindo a felicidade dessa coisa toda de finalmente voltar pra casa depois de uma viagem tão catastrófica quanto essa.

Ah, eu ia listar tudo de ruim que aconteceu, mas não estou com o humor necessário pra isso. Estou muito feliz.

Talvez eu repita a dança da vitória mais uma vez. Mas só uma. Eu não estou tão desesperada assim, ora. Eu sou uma pessoa controlada e que não precisa de mais ninguém pra viver além de si mesma. Não vou ficar me excedendo por causa de um garoto, tão dispensável.

Hum, se bem que ele é o amor da minha vida…

* * *

**Mais tarde, Casa dos Evans, Meu Quarto.**

**Dias pra reencontrar Luke: **0! 0! 0!

**Dança da vitória:** 37

EU FALEI COM ELE!

EU FALEI COM ELE!

EU FALEI COM ELE!

Uhu, eu nem acredito que eu pude ouvir a voz do MEU NAMORADO de novo! Ai, Senhor, me segura que eu acho que vou passar mal, tamanha é a felicidade.

EU FALEI COM ELE!

EU FALEI COM ELE!

EU FALEI COM ELE!

Nossa, eu acho que agora estou até zonza de tanta alegria. Realmente, acho que meu organismo ingrato está considerando a hipótese de passar mal.

Ou talvez eu vá passar mal por ter feito a dança da vitória 25 vezes seguidas. Mas isso não foi falta de autocontrole. Eu apenas achei uma forma criativa e gostosa de relaxar meus músculos, tão tensos depois de horas viajando. Afinal, exercício por exercício, eu prefiro minha dança.

Foi logo depois que eu desliguei o telefone. Aliás, a conversa foi assim:

Anjo - "Alô?"

Eu (totalmente controlada, já que sou um poço de concentração) – "Oi, Luke! É a Lily!" Ok, talvez eu tenha achado, mas SÓ POR UM MOMENTO, que ele não se lembrava de mim e por isso meu tom de voz tenha saído um tanto esganiçado.

A – "Oi, Lils! Nossa, que falta você fez! Como foi de viagem?" Ai, ele não é um AMOR de pessoa? Tudo bem que ele disse isso com a voz falhando um pouco, mas deve ser só porque ele correu desesperado pra atender ao telefone, imaginando que seria eu.

E (corando ao pensar na maldade que eu fiz contra ele durante a viagem e quão inocente ele era) – "Foi ótimo! Me diverti muito! E você, o que fez?"

A – "Ah, algumas festas… Nada muito legal. Faltou mesmo foi você." Hum, eu acho que vou levá-lo no meu malão pra Hogwarts e ele vai viver ilegal lá. Ele é muito perfeito pra que a gente se separe de novo. "Eu soube que _E o vento levou_ está passando no cinema… Porque nós não vamos lá…" ele parou um segundo de falar. Eu quase queria gritar que por mim tudo bem ir hoje lá. Mesmo que assim eu só tivesse meia hora pra me arrumar até a próxima sessão. "hum, você deve estar cansada, porque não vamos amanhã na segunda sessão?"

E (totalmente desesperada e arrasada) – "Pra mim parece ótimo!"

Nós falamos uma ou outra banalidade durante mais uns três minutos e ele disse que precisava desligar.

Ah, pra tudo ser perfeito, só faltava ele me pedir em casamento e dizer que não podia passar nem mais um segundo sem me ter como sua esposa.

Hey, que foi? Uma garota tem o direito de sonhar do jeito que ela quiser.

* * *

**1° de agosto, Casa dos Evans, Cozinha.**

**Horas pra reencontrar Luke: **5

**Dança da vitória: **49

Aconteceu uma coisa muito estranha hoje de manhã. Logo depois do café, minha mãe pediu que eu fosse no supermercado, comprar algumas coisas pro almoço. Eu concordei, coloquei uma roupa normal (_jeans_ e camiseta, pelo amor de Deus. Pior que isso só moletom) e saí.

O mercado é a uns cinco ou seis quarteirões, então fui andando. Mais ou menos na metade do caminho, passei na frente de uma casa que estava tendo uma festa na piscina (Ai, não gosto disso. Me traz más recordações sobre aquele sonho), cheia de gente, er, festejando.

Tinha uns garotos que eu sempre vi pelo bairro, mas nunca trocamos nenhuma palavra. E quando eu digo que é nenhuma palavra, eu estou sendo totalmente fiel aos fatos, sem um pingo de exagero. Então, sem mais nem menos, eles começaram a mexer comigo.

E isso é tão estranho quanto o Barão Sangrento aparecer na minha frente me convidando pra sair com ele. Se eu estivesse de saia, salto e decote como, bem, como uma vaca, eu até entenderia.

Mas eu estava de _jeans _e camiseta, PELO AMOR DE DEUS! E não era aquele _jeans_ justo, porque minhas pernas estão descascando e eu morreria se colocasse aquilo. Ah, e tem isso, que eu nem tinha me lembrado: meu rosto inteiro está descascando!

Então, bem, não é como se tivesse muito _sex appeal_ na minha pessoa, andando distraída em direção ao mercado. Só que aqueles garotos gritaram coisas bem obscenas, se quer saber. E só pararam quando eu virei a esquina. Imaginei na hora (por experiência própria) que eles estavam bêbados.

Mas não é possível eles estarem bêbados de manhã, nem Steve é tão alcoólatra assim. E não tinha nenhuma cerveja entre eles. Logo, cheguei à conclusão que estavam me confundindo com alguém.

E, quando eu voltei, carregando sacolas de supermercado e achando que agora seria humanamente impossível eles gritarem alguma coisa (eu estava com sacolas de comida! Que tipo de pessoa desesperada e mentalmente desequilibrada mexe com alguém carregando uma sacola de comida?!), eles voltaram a gritar tudo de novo.

E me chamaram pelo nome. Eu ouvi muito bem chamarem meu nome. Quando disseram algo particularmente indecente, eu considerei seriamente jogar uma maçã na cabeça de alguns deles, mas fiquei com dó de gastar uma maçã tão suculenta com um panaca.

E, sabe, até pra mim que não sou exatamente linda de morrer, já teve gente assobiando ou algo assim. Mas o que já falaram pra mim é conto da carochinha, comparado a isso.

E isso me leva a última a uma última conclusão: Petunia andou espalhando mais coisas sobre mim, e parece que ela foi mais baixo do que o normal.

* * *

**Mais tarde, Casa dos Evans, Meu Quarto.**

**Horas pra reencontrar Luke: **3 ½

**Dança da vitória: **52

Ok, eu estou sentindo que tem algo errado. Não foi Petunia que espalhou algum boato terrível sobre mim. Em situações normais, eu não aceitaria a palavra dela assim tão facilmente, mas, quando eu perguntei se ela tinha espalhado alguma coisa a resposta dela foi a seguinte:

"Ah, claro. Fiquei sabendo ontem à noite sobre isso. Bom, não fui eu quem espalhou isso, mas se você descobrir, me conte porque eu daria um beijo em quem fez isso."

Eu fui perguntar qual era EXATAMENTE o boato, mas, na hora, a covarde da coragem grifinória saiu fugida e eu resolvi que tinha medo de descobrir isso.

E eu sei que ela teria contado se fosse ela. Tune adoraria me dar um motivo a mais pra gente brigar. Posso detestar minha irmã, mas eu conheço ela.

Mas, apesar de que eu estou realmente confusa com essa história toda (porque agora eu SEI que existe um boato), eu PRECISO deixar isso tudo pra lá e ir me preparar para meu encontro.

Afinal, eu não posso ficar me preocupando com as _merdas_ que esses caras falam quando eu tenho um namorado maravilhoso inteiramente a minha disposição.

* * *

**Depois, Casa dos Evans, Quarto.**

**Horas pra reencontrar Luke: **2

**Dança da vitória:** 58

Alguém, por favor, me explica como eu vou encontrar uma roupa que não faça minha pele arder!

Sério, eu acho que vou com minhas vestes de Hogwarts. Pelo menos elas são largas e frescas e… é isso! Eu vou com minhas vestes. Eu posso dizer a ele que são uma fantasia, certo?

Arre. A quem eu estou enganando? Eu preciso de algo largo e fresco, como uma camisola!

Ai, como eu sou idiota. Dã! Eu vou de vestido! É realmente como uma camisola!

Eu não gosto muito de vestidos pra usar de dia, pra ser sincera, mas é a melhor opção. Acho que tenho um azul-celeste que vai ficar muito bom mesmo.

Só que a questão da minha pele terrível não termina aí. Eu estou preocupada com o que ele vai pensar quando ver meu rosto deformado.

Porque não deve ser legal você namorar um peixe. E ele vai perceber isso. Porque, sinceramente, eu estou horrenda, horrível, com meu rosto assim. Pelo menos ele não está mais ardendo tanto, graças a um tipo de ungüento que minha mãe arranjou de última hora. Eu queria ter tempo pra aplicar aquilo em todos os descascados, mas faltam só duas horas e nunca daria.

Bom, pelo menos o rosto está salvo, o que significa que os beijos estão salvos. Já pensou que horror? Eu encontrar meu namorado maravilhoso e perfeito e nem poder dar um beijo nele?

Argh. Não gosto nem de pensar.

* * *

**Duas horas depois, Casa dos Evans, Hall.**

**Horas pra reencontrar Luke:** 0! 0! 0!

**Dança da vitória:** 463

Não, eu não fiz a dança da vitória 400 vezes. Mas a sensação de euforia e ansiedade é tão grande, e eu me sinto tão próxima do ser amado que dá a sensação que eu _realmente_ dancei todas essas vezes.

AI MEU DEUS.

A campainha!

* * *

**Mais tarde, Casa dos Evans, entre o Hall e a Sala.**

**Dança da vitória:** 465

Ah, meu encontro foi perfeito. Foi maravilhoso. Luke foi muito engraçado sobre toda a história de eu virar peixe.

Ele é tão perfeito que eu até fiquei olhando ele descer a rua pela janela, quando ele se despediu. Cada minuto que eu passo sem olhar pra'queles cachinhos, é um minuto perdido. Com certeza.

Sabe de uma coisa? Eu acho que eu até, de verdade, diria que am…

ARGH!

Mas o quê é que essas hienas amigas da minha irmã estão fazendo no meio da sala?! Estão estragando a paisagem!

Arre, eu vou simplesmente subir pro meu quarto e…

Hey, acho que elas estão falando comigo. E eu estou de bom humor, então vou dar uma atenção a elas e ve...

AI.

MEU.

DEUS.

_N/A: /fazendo a dança da vitória pela 1563ª vez/ UHUUU! 50 reviews! 50 reviews! 50 reviews! /olhos brilhantes/_

_Agora, o que será que aconteceu com nossa Lily-dramática? O que será que as hienas estão falando? Será que as hienas vão fazer churrasco da Lily? _

_MWAWHAWHAHAHAHAHAHA!!_

_Ok, ignorem isso. É que todo autor sofre de uma alegria inata quando tem uma chance de criar suspense. É mais forte do que nós. Mas, bem, não dá realmente pra criar muito suspense com um diário :B Então, as respostas para todos esses problemas vem no capítulo 15! Façam suas apostas!_

_Agora, tenho duas notas pra fazer:_

_¹ - Tune: Ai, ai. Um pequeno erro na hora de digitar os nomes em inglês. Durante toda a fic eu coloquei Tunia, mas o apelido em inglês é Tune. Isso me fez dar uma passada de olhos na fic, e acho que vou consertar esses pequenos errinhos que deixei passar. Nada com que se preocupar, visto que eu vou fazer isso bem devagar e paralelo as atualizações da fic._

_2°: Algumas coisas que eu andei escrevendo estão fazendo com que eu queira repensar a classificação da fic, que atualmente é K+. Quer dizer, não é exatamente o conteúdo pra uma criança de 9 anos uma garota que fica bêbada e agarra o primo. MAS, e isso é importante, eu gostaria de saber a opinião de vocês, leitoras, sobre isso; antes de qualquer coisa. Posso pedir esse pequeno favor, não posso? _

_Reviews!_

_Taís: Nossa, essa entrada no orkut pra te add vai ser a primeira em semanas u.U Essa coisa de fic está me tomando completamente, nunca mais olhei meu orkut :B Mas, se é pra Tatah não ficar fora do ar, o que, completamente, é uma coisa RUIM, eu entro no kut ;) Manda a fic por e-mail sim! E, sobre o que você quer e não quer na fic... hum... é realmente muito comprometedor eu responder a 1ª e a 2ª, porque vai acabar com meu suspense .-. Mas a 3ª eu juro que vou tentar! /se achando/ Beijos, flor, e a gente se vê no orkut!_

_Carol Ann Potter: Ah, fico tão feliz em saber isso! Eu tinha ficado com medo que achassem cena idiota o.o Agora, essa coisa de ficar bêbado sem saber aconteceu com uns conhecidos meus numa festa de 15 anos, há uns tempos atrás. Na festa, não tinha NADA sem álcool e o povo ficou tudo bebum xD Vou tentar continuar escrevendo assim! Beijos e até o capítulo 15!_

_E muito obrigada, MUITO obrigada mesmo a quem comentou/add nas listas/leu/clicou no link! Vocês são muito importantes pra mim! :D_

_Bom, é isso, amores! Por último, só pra não perder o hábito: não se esqueçam de comentarem, clicando no Botão da Cor Indefinida (escolha sua cor e seja feliz!)! Botões mágicos: aperte-__os e faça a humanidade mais feliz!_

_Beijos,_

_Muffim._

_PS: Hey, vocês tem algum tipo de acordo? Uma hora todo mundo reaparece, aí somem de novo... Ah, vai entender viu :S Hum, espero que vocês reapareçam nesse capítulo :D_

_PPS: Próximo capítulo vem amanhã de novo! (19.07 - sábado) _


	15. Chafariz

**Madrugada de 2 de agosto, Casa dos Evans, Meu Quarto.**

**Pensamentos envolvendo a morte de Luke:** 324

**Pensamentos envolvendo a minha morte:** 321

Eu quero morrer. Minha vida acabou. Ou melhor, eu quero matar o Luke. Ou melhor ainda, eu não consigo decidir.

Parece que faz dias, meses, anos, desde que eu era feliz e assisti _'E o vento levou'_… E são só algumas horas.

Mas uma coisa eu sei, foram horas traumatizantes, em que eu praticamente não fiz mais nada além de acabar com a água do meu corpo enquanto chorava. Não me surpreenderia se eu desmaiasse e tivesse que tomar soro pra voltar ao normal.

Quando olho pro chão do quarto, é um milagre que ele não esteja inundado.

Bem que eu estava achando que minha vida estava certa demais. Não era normal eu ter um namorado tão maravilhoso. Não podia ser verdade o que ele disse, que nosso namoro iria continuar mesmo à distância. Alguma coisa TINHA que estar errada.

Quer dizer, vamos analisar os fatos com frieza. Eu estava horrível! Descascando como um peixe! Luke quase não podia me tocar que eu me encolhia toda, porque, _dã_, minha pele está se desfazendo!

E eu, não sei por que, tinha invocado de colocar a mesma sapatilha que usei no primeiro encontro, aquela que tem SÓ 4 cm.

Então ele não podia me tocar, tinha que praticamente ajoelhar pra ficar da minha altura, e, pra completar, quando olhava pra mim via uma cruza horrenda de peixe e camarão que fica repetindo o mesmo sapato!

Daí, o cara vira pra mim e diz que ele estava ok com o fato que nós só iríamos nos ver daqui a UM ANO?!

Eu me pergunto, por que, RAIOS, eu acreditei numa mentira tão óbvia quanto essa?Sinceramente, acho que existe alguma coisa de hipnotizante naqueles olhos azuis dele. Só assim pra eu não perceber isso e…

Ah, ignora isso. Afinal eu sou a Lily Evans. Além de ser uma anturra, deve existir algum tipo de Ordem Universal, que manda do vírus da gripe até o Sol conspirarem contra mim. Então, não há surpresa nenhuma no fato que eu nem percebi a mentira. Anturras não percebem quando os outros estão mentindo.

Sinceramente? Eu acho que vou pegar minha varinha, minhas economias e sumir no mundo. Vou doar a Muffin pra Mary, ela bem que quer uma coruja. Vou sumir no mundo e nunca vou passar mais de uma semana em algum lugar, porque assim não tem como ninguém, nunca mais, me enganar, porque eu praticamente não vou conversar com ninguém. E também não vou desenvolver nenhum laço afetivo com ninguém mais, assim não dá pra me decepcionar e chorar.

Isto é, se as minhas lágrimas já não secaram. Ah, esquece. Eu ainda estou chorando, o que significa que elas não secaram.

Ah, Deus, eu acho que isso nunca vai acabar. Vou tentar escrever o que aconteceu. Mas não garanto nada, porque a qualquer momento eu posso resolver pular da ponte do Rio Tamisa.

Ou, talvez, pular levando Luke junto. Essa opção me parece muito mais favorável, se quer saber.

Eu estava subindo as escadas para o meu quarto, com a intenção de descrever meu encontro nos mínimos detalhes, mas percebi que as hienas estavam rindo demais e era _de mim_. Lancei um olhar irritado pra elas, e foi quando eu notei Anne, minha ex-melhor-amiga-de-infância.

Aquela traíra! Vira-casaca! Ok, eu não deveria estar xingando ela, porque, afinal, foi ela que me ajudou (apesar de eu ter certeza que a intenção não era essa), dizendo: "Ah, gente, ela merece saber o que todo mundo no bairro está comentando!"

Meu coração começou a bater até mais acelerado, como se me mandasse sair dali e não descobrir a verdade enquanto eu podia fugir. Mas eu fiquei. Não sei que tipo de sentimento masoquista baixou em mim, mas acabei ficando pra ouvir porque todo mundo ficava me olhando torto (ou olhando _demais_ e para lugares que eles NÃO deviam olhar).

E elas foram falando e rindo cada vez mais. Na hora eu não senti nada. Fiquei insensível a tudo. Mal ouvi elas rindo e nem senti mais aonde meus pés me levavam. Só que eu estava cheia de força pra descer as escadas e sair de casa, refazendo o mesmo caminho que Luke tinha feito pra voltar pra casa.

Mas enquanto ele ia a passos de tartaruga eu ia correndo (pensando agora, eu acho que foi uma sorte eu estar de salto baixo, porque eu poderia ter levado um super tombo). Quando cheguei a uns dez metros de distância dele, falei alto, sem nem me importar com quem ouvisse (afinal, mais mal falada do que eu estou, só se eu agarrasse o padre ou voltasse grávida de Hogwarts, o que, obviamente, são opções impossíveis): "Eu acho que você se esqueceu de me contar um coisa."

Ele me olhou assustado e veio andando até onde eu estava. "O quê?" Eu estreitei meus olhos, louca de vontade de sacar a varinha e fazer alguma coisa realmente dolorosa com ele.

"Esqueceu de contar que eu dormi com você um dia antes de viajar."

Ai, Deus, eu acho que vou vomitar. Queria ter feito ele virar um bule de chá quando pude. E aí eu poderia jogar o bule de chá no chão e dançar em cima, fazendo o trabalho completo.

Luke parecia horrorizado. Não sei se era com o fato que eu descobri o que ele fez ou com a maneira que eu disse tudo. "Olha, Lily, você não vai acreditar numa fofoca como essas, vai?"

Eu acho que estreitei meus olhos tanto que eles viraram fendas. "Então você nega que espalhou isso pro bairro todo?" Como resposta, ele foi pegar meu braço, mas eu puxei. "Não toca em mim!", disse, em tom _baixo-porém-mortal_, como aquele que minha mãe usa, às vezes, pra acompanhar _aquele olhar_.

"Não, eu nunca espalhei nada e…" Aí foi demais pros meus nervos delicados. Quer dizer, eu estava super feliz, daí entro em casa e meu mundo cai. Meu humor estava muito delicado pra ouvir duas mentiras seguidas.

PAF!

Dei um tapa certeiro. Acho que já estou pegando a prática.

Então, enquanto massageava o lugar onde minha mão bateu, ele suspirou. "Ok, fui eu sim. Mas não é desse jeito que você pensa e…"

Eu não agüentava. Não suportava ouvir a voz dele. Me dava náuseas. Eu poderia vomitar nele a qualquer momento. Hum… agora eu não acho que teria sido uma idéia tão má. "Pra mim é o suficiente. Não preciso perder meu tempo ouvindo mais nada."

E saí, com meu nariz arrebitado-e-descascado, mas ainda sim, com dignidade. Só que era muita alegria imaginar que ele iria ficar lá. Ele correu atrás de mim e quando eu senti os dedos dele roçarem no meu braço, querendo me segurar, puxei de novo. "Eu mandei você não tocar em mim, Adams."

Continuei andando, com ele atrás, falando. "Lily, eu não disse as coisas dessa forma! Eu estava numa festa e alguns amigos meus perguntaram como tinha sido o nosso encontro no Morro, fizeram algumas insinuações sobre a gente estar sozinho lá e a história acabou saindo!"

"E você não negou em nenhum momento, não é?" Perguntei, enquanto apressava meu passo pra chegar mais rápido em casa. Acho que foi o único momento da minha vida toda que eu desejei estar de tênis. Luke não respondeu nada. "Você não me respeitou. Você colocou sua imagem com seus amigos antes de mim! Sabe de uma coisa? Eu tenho nojo de você."

Eu olhei pra minha casa, e comecei a andar mais rápido ainda, com ele logo atrás.

"Lily, por favor, me dá mais uma chance!"

"É Evans pra você." Eu respondi, já entrando no jardim de casa.

"Que seja! Por favor!" Ignorei, por mais que ele não estivesse sendo realmente discreto, e abri a porta de casa. "Lily, eu te amo!"

Quando ele disse isso, meus joelhos viraram pudim. Eu queria dizer que tudo bem, que estava perfeito pra mim, que a gente ia fugir pra Itália e casar debaixo de uma parreira de uvas.

Mas não estava. Estava tudo errado. Ele preferiu a imagem dele à minha. Não me respeitou. E não dá pra fugir e casar debaixo de uma parreira de uvas com alguém que NÃO TE RESPEITA!

Pra começo de conversa, as uvas iriam até murchar e cair em cima das nossas cabeças, quando percebessem que ele não me respeitava. E acabaria manchando meu vestido de noiva. E, além de casar com alguém que não me respeita, minha festa de casamento seria um fiasco.

"Poupe sua saliva pra conquistar outra idiota qualquer." Eu respondi, controlando meu tom de voz, e bati a porta na cara dele.

Andei calmamente em direção ao meu quarto, sabendo que as hienas estavam na sala e eu não queria que me vissem sofrendo. Quando passei, se silenciaram, e acho que desenvolveram algum tipo de respeito em relação a mim depois disso.

É um pensamento legal, até.

Mas não me importa, porque o respeito da única pessoa que eu queria eu NÃO TENHO. Subi, mesmo querendo voltar correndo e dizer que eu amava ele também.

Só que alguma coisa dentro de mim fechou-se em relação a Luke Adams depois disso.

Quando bati a porta do quarto, escorreguei até o chão. Eu ouvia ele me gritar, debaixo da minha sacada. Ouvi ele gritar pra qualquer um que quisesse ouvir que me amava.

Acho que ele passou mais ou menos uma hora lá. Não sei. Perdi a noção do tempo. Só que começou a chover. Luke continuou lá, mesmo com a chuva. Mas daí a chuva engrossou. Chovia pesado. Então ele foi embora.

Foi uma tortura ouvir ele gritar até ficar rouco. Foi uma tortura cada "te amo" que ele dizia. Mas eu não saí de trás da porta em nenhum momento. Minhas costas doíam e eu nem sentia meu bumbum, só que me faltavam energia até para me jogar no tapete.

Eu queria ir lá na sacada e jogar um vaso na cabeça dele. Ao mesmo tempo eu queria ir lá e gritar que por mim tudo bem, eu amava ele e daria uma segunda chance. Estava, digo, _está_ tudo muito confuso.

Às vezes eu queria que tivesse uma escada pra ele poder subir até meu quarto e me dar coragem pra perdoar. Às vezes eu queria que meu pai saísse de casa com uma espingarda e o pusesse pra correr, porque eu não suportava mais ouvir a voz dele. Por isso, acho, não fiz nada.

Agora já são quase quatro horas da manhã e eu ainda sequer preguei o olho. Só agora me acalmei o suficiente pra conseguir escrever o que aconteceu. Toda vez que eu fecho os olhos a imagem dele me vem na cabeça, tanto de coisas que já aconteceram, quanto a minha imaginação trabalhando, pensando nele gritando lá embaixo da sacada.

Daí eu fico pensando no que teria acontecido se eu tivesse perdoado. Fico pensando o que teria acontecido se eu tivesse dito que amava ele também.

Mas ele nunca me respeitaria, não é? Eu passaria uma vida medíocre como dona-de-casa enquanto ele saía e exibia pros amigos a esposa, os filhos e a casa.

Isto é, se o que ele disse sobre me amar era verdade. Eu não sei. Sabe, não é como se ele fosse alguém realmente confiável.

Argh. Eu não sei de nada.

Só sei que a chuva levou Luke.

_E a chuva levou…_

* * *

**Mais tarde, Casa dos Evans, Meu Quarto.**

**Pensamentos envolvendo a morte de Luke:** desisti de contar

**Pensamentos envolvendo a minha morte:** idem

Acabei dormindo no tapete mesmo. Todo meu corpo dói por eu ter dormido no tapete. Acho que meu ombro vai cair a qualquer momento.

Já devem ser umas onze horas. Queria ter dormido mais, porque enquanto durmo, eu não preciso pensar. E, além do mais, quando durmo, eu não sinto fome.

E eu estou morrendo de fome, acho até que foi por isso que acordei. Mas não quero sair do quarto. É a minha proteção. E pode ter alguma hiena por aí, não sei se alguma delas ia dormir em casa. Mesmo que não tenha, todos em casa ouviram Luke gritar no jardim.

Depois disso, com que cara eu desço?! Minha mãe bateu na porta centenas de vezes, ontem à noite e agora a pouco (e imagino que quando eu estava dormindo também), pedindo pra eu abrir.

Eu fingi que estava dormindo. Ainda mais depois de tudo que eu fiz pra ficar em casa ao invés de viajar pra praia, como eu vou olhar na cara do meu pai?

"Ah, pai, o amor da minha vida durou um mês! Por que, qual o problema?" Depois disso, meu próprio pai vai pensar que eu sou uma desfrutável.

Ops. Esqueci que o bairro todo já pensa isso. Isso por que meu próprio namorado – quer dizer, EX-namorado – espalhou isso.

Agora, pras pessoas daqui eu sou uma vaca leprosa com transtorno de personalidade e passo o ano num manicômio.

Ai, droga. Estou chorando de novo. Virei um chafariz humano.

* * *

**Depois, Casa dos Evans, Cozinha.**

Eu estou terminando de comer a segunda assadeira inteira de muffins. Minha mãe falou que era melhor eu esperar o almoço e tentou tirar os muffins de mim, mas acho que ela entendeu o recado quando eu rosnei e coloquei meu braço em volta da tigela.

Em situações normais, eu NUNCA teria rosnado pra minha mãe, mas ela tinha que entender que NÃO é uma situação normal e que eu estou quase morrendo de tristeza e PRECISO de muffins pra alimentarem a alma (ok, e o estômago também, já que eu não comi nada além deles).

Meus olhos estão absurdamente inchados. Parece que eu tenho conjuntivite. Meu nariz está vermelho. Meu cabelo está particularmente revoltado, mas a franja está grudada no meu rosto como se tivesse sido colada.

Resumindo, eu estou mais feia que um filhote de rato. Ou talvez eu _seja_ mais feia que um filhote de rato.

Sinceramente, minha auto-estima está tão lá embaixo que um detalhe como esse nem faz diferença pra mim.

E pouco me importa se eu vou passar mal depois de comer mais de vinte muffins seguidos. Pouco me importa se eu vou virar uma baleia gorda.

Porque daqui eu vou atacar o pote de sorvete de morango que eu vi no congelador. Se eu sei que nunca vou encontrar alguém no mundo disposto a fugir comigo pra Itália e casar debaixo de uma parreira de uva, então não existe motivo algum pra eu me preocupar com minha aparência.

Afinal, minha alma gêmea é um idiota que não me respeita e, além do mais, a chuva o levou pra longe de mim.

E como eu não tenho, nem de longe, a intenção de colocar o pé pra fora de casa ainda nesse verão, as chances de revê-lo são mínimas.

Mas, se por acaso eu reencontrar aquele filho de uma… hum, a mãe dele não tem culpa do filho que tem, não é? Ok, aquele filho de uma boa senhora, eu só me lembraria de falar mais algumas coisinhas que eu não disse.

Como o fato que eu amo ele.

Ai, Deus, lá estou eu chorando de novo.

Acho que vou comer sorvete com muffins.

* * *

**Muito mais tarde, Casa dos Evans, Meu Quarto.**

**Idas até a sacada pra ver se Luke está lá: **34

Eu acho que estou quase passando mal. Não sei direito – o peso do meu estômago me impede de pensar direito. Estou quase terminando de arrumar minhas coisas pra viajar pra casa da Lene.

Não tinha muita coisa pra arrumar porque, hum, acorda, eu cheguei de viagem anteontem! Só meus livros, ingredientes, caldeirão e a Muffin. Meu pai já me entregou o dinheiro. Quando a lista de livros novos chegar, eu só preciso trocar por galeões no Gringotes.

Mas o que me impediu de terminar de arrumar ainda são minhas idas constantes até a sacada, na esperança de ver o Luke. Eu nem sei o que eu quero. Quer dizer, não é como se eu tivesse a intenção – nem a mais remota – de perdoar o que ele fez.

Sem chance. Eu só vou olhar porque eu imagino que talvez ele possa aparecer e dizer que foi tudo uma pegadinha, ou que ele estava sob o domínio da _Imperius_.

Eu sei. É idiota. Mas eu queria tanto que isso acontecesse que chega a doer. Ah, esquece. Estou dolorida porque tomei dois litros de sorvete.

Sinceramente, acho que acabei congelando todo meu sistema digestivo.

Bom, acho melhor eu terminar de arrumar minhas coisas e levar tudo pro hall, pra poder me despedir. Só mais alguns livros e, quem sabe mais umas olhadas pela sacada…

* * *

**Depois, Casa dos Evans, Hall.**

**Idas até a sacada: **67

Ele não estava lá em nenhuma vez que eu olhei. Acho que é por isso que estou chorando. Ou talvez pela despedida dos meus pais. Pela primeira vez em todos esses anos eu estou com medo de deixá-los.

Quer dizer, tem essa coisa do Voldemort e eles são trouxas! Queria levá-los na mala e eles viveriam ilegalmente em Hogwarts. Acho que essa idéia já está ficando meio repetitiva. Eu devo ser muito apegada às coisas mesmo. Isso deve ser mais um dos meus incontáveis problemas psicológicos.

Mas eu acho que também estou chorando porque, no fundo de mim, queria que Luke aparecesse aqui.

Não sei mais nem POR QUE EU ESTOU CHORANDO. É o fim do poço. Acabou pra mim. Acho que vou aparatar na ponte do rio Tamisa e pular de lá.

* * *

**Mais tarde, Casa dos McKinnon, Banheiro.**

Lene e Mary estão sendo maravilhosas sobre esse assunto todo. Mary disse que ia aparatar lá e transformá-lo numa meleca e ela estava falando tão sério que eu tive que segurá-la.

Lene me deu um super-mega-ultra-abraço e disse que eu era uma pessoa maravilhosa e Luke era só um idiota. Só que eu sei que ela está dizendo isso só pra eu me sentir melhor. Por isso me deu vontade de ficar sozinha e eu vim me refugiar no banheiro, que é, sem dúvidas, o melhor lugar pra se refugiar.

Mas eu não posso ficar muito tempo aqui, senão vão achar que eu estou com diarréia. Se bem que, do jeito que eu comi, a possibilidade não é tão remota. Melhor eu lavar meu rosto, pra não repararem que eu sou um chafariz humano e sair.

Ah, como eu sofro.

* * *

**3 de agosto, Casa dos McKinnon, Quarto.**

Sonhei com Luke me dizendo que ele estava sob a maldição _Imperius_. Dizendo que me amava e me mostrando duas passagens de avião para nós fugirmos pra Itália.

Eu acho que devia ter perdoado ele. A base para uma vida cheia de louros não é o perdão? Ah, esqueci que dizem que o respeito é a base pra um relacionamento.

Mas, ah, talvez ele estivesse bêbado. Talvez ele estivesse bêbado e nem tivesse percebido, como eu! Só que eu percebi no dia seguinte, não é mesmo?

_Droga!_ Não tem nenhuma explicação pra isso que ele fez.

Acho que minha sina é MESMO ser um chafariz humano e não tem jeito de mudar isso.

* * *

**Muito mais tarde, Casa dos McKinnon, Quarto.**

O dia inteiro passou e eu não tive tempo pra escrever. Mary e Lene tomaram a coisa toda do Luke como uma ofensa pessoal e não me dão tempo pra pensar no assunto, me levando pra fazer todo tipo de coisa.

Hoje de manhã, depois do café, nós fomos andar pela vila. Voltamos e almoçamos, e nós ficamos conversando e ouvindo rádio.

Acabou que tocou uma música no rádio que me fez ficar triste (ok, eu comecei a chorar mesmo), e elas me socaram uma taça de sorvete de morango na minha mão e fomos jogar Snap Explosivo.

Jogamos até o jantar, e depois conversamos mais, eu fui tomar banho e só agora tive tempo pra escrever.

Nossa, estou exausta.

Vou dormir. Só espero não sonhar com ele de novo. Ou melhor, eu quero rever aqueles cachinhos. Acho que quero sonhar com ele, sim.

DROGA. Não sei mais o que quero sonhar.

* * *

**4 de agosto, Casa dos McKinnon, Sala.**

Eu acabei de surtar completamente. Se eu já não estava em total poder das minhas faculdades mentais, quando a Muffin chegou hoje eu surtei completamente.

Assim que eu cheguei aqui, mandei uma carta, bem curta, pros meus pais, avisando que estava bem. Daí a resposta deles chegou há uns minutos (pra que, exatamente, minha mãe quis responder um "cheguei na Lene, estou ótima"?)

Mas o fato é que ela disse que Luke foi atrás de mim meia hora depois que eu aparatei. MEIA HORA!

Ele estava com um buquê de rosas cor-de-rosa absolutamente gigantesco, com aproximadamente umas 50 rosas, e ainda segundo minha mãe, uma caixa de muffins. Agora eu acho que deveria ter contado pra minha mãe o que ele fez, porque a MINHA MÃE fica defendendo ele, dizendo que ele é um cavalheiro e que acabou entregando as rosas pra ela, com os cumprimentos por ter uma filha tão maravilhosa.

Aquele CAFAJESTE está levando minha MÃE pro lado dele! Isso não é justo! Ela deveria estar me defendendo! Meu pai deveria ter expulsado ele de lá com uma espingarda, como QUALQUER PAI faria! E minha mãe deveria ter pegado a vassoura e batido na cabeça dele!

Ah, não. Ia sujar os cachinhos loiros dele.

Sério, tudo isso acabou por destruir meus últimos neurônios, e olha que eu já nasci com poucos.

Quer dizer, minha mãe está defendendo o meu EX-namorado que, por acaso, fez todos no bairro pensarem que ela é mãe de uma vaca. E eu, ao mesmo tempo, não sei o que pensar disso tudo, porque não tenho nem noção de qual teria sido a minha reação se EU tivesse atendido aquela porta e visse ele, completo, com cachinhos e olhos safira, carregando um buquê do tamanho do mundo e uma caixa de muffins.

Talvez ele até tivesse um poema pra recitar. Ou uma música.

Eu não tenho NEM IDÉIA do que teria feito quando visse isso. E, enquanto minhas amigas ficam cantando de alegria por eu já ter ido embora quando ele chegou, impedindo assim uma reconciliação, eu queria estar lá pra ter visto.

Talvez ele tivesse algo pra dizer que me faria reconsiderar e agora nós seríamos namorados.

Ah, não. Ah, NÃO!

Estou chorando de novo.

E Mary está mandando eu te fechar, porque senão ela coloca fogo em você, caderninho.

Melhor eu obedecer. Além do mais, Lene está com uma taça de sorvete pra mim.

Acho que vou acabar como uma baleia, nesse ritmo.

Mas tudo bem. Eu não tenho motivos pra ser bonita mesmo.

__

_N/A: /autora escrevendo deitada numa maca e digitando num laptop, porque teve um infarto quando abriu as reviews e viu 'reviews: 64'/_

_Sério, gente, quando eu vi que tinha 64 reviews achei que fosse surtar, que nem a Lily. Saí cantando/rodando/dançando/surtando pela casa xD Demorei uns 5 minutos pra conseguir fazer 64-52 de cabeça e chegar no total de reviews pro cap 14 :B HAUSDHuhasuhUHASD_

_MUITO obrigada pra todo mundo! MUITO mesmo! Eu não tenho nem palavras _

_Agora, falando do cap, ai, gente, tadinha da Lily! Deu MUITA dó dela! E deu até dó do Luke, debaixo da chuva, com a camisa molhada, gritando que amava ela até ficar rouco..._

_/sorriso/_

_(66) Enfim... pra quem não gostava do Luke, isso deve ter sido uma super vitória. Pra quem gostava dele, vai um consolo avisando que Luke Adams é alguém que ainda vai aparecer na história... _

_E, no cap que vem, temos a Lily em HOGWARTS! Quer dizer, no Expresso de Hogwarts. A escola vem mesmo no outro. Mas tem uma participação especial do James no próximo e uma SUPER participação do James no cap 17!_

_/Muffim bate palminha/_

_:D_

_Reviews!_

_Taís: Eu acabei de te add É que de manhã não deu tempo :D Me aceita lá e a gente conversa ;) Beijos, Flor e também tô com saudade!_

_Carol Ann Potter: Os pais da Lily, menina? Uau. Tadinha dela, se fossem os pais! Pensando desse jeito, ainda bem que foi o Luke :P Acho que você vai ficar bem feliz, com essa desmoralização do Anjo xD Agora, calça jeans larga e camiseta não tem problema nenhum, eu mesma sou uma forte adepta, mas tipo, não é exatamente uma roupa pra matar, sabe? HUARHAUHuahsd Beijos, obrigada por comentar e te espero no próximo cap!_

_As outras respostas seguem via e-mail :D MUITO obrigada pra quem comentou, e quem não comentou ainda, /se achando/ pode seguir a maré e comentar clicando no Botão da Cor Indefinida (escolha sua cor e seja feliz!); Botões Mágicos: aperte-os e faça a humanidade mais feliz._

_Beijos,_

_Muffim._

_PS: Hoje eu tive um surto de inspiração e o cap 17 já tá quase pronto, então, porque vocês não deixam a Muffim mais feliz ainda e, quem sabe, eu posto o 16 hoje (sábado) à noite e o 17 domingo?_

_PPS: Bom, de qualquer maneira, eu garanto que tem capítulo 16 amanhã (20.07 - domingo) :D_


	16. Monitora Chefe

**

* * *

**

30 de agosto, Casa dos McKinnon, Sala.

MEU CADERNINHO! Como é bom ter você de volta! Ai, que falta você me fez! Essas garotas malvadas tiraram você de mim! Que falta você fez durante praticamente um mês!

Foi um grande sofrimento, mas finalmente eu salvei você do seu seqüestro! Mary e Lene acabaram de me devolver e estão aqui, olhando pra mim como se eu fosse maluca por abraçar um caderninho…

Ok, talvez eu tenha mesmo desenvolvido certa dependência de um aglomerado de celulose. Mas pelo menos você não pode me decepcionar!

O que aconteceu foi que, no último dia que eu escrevi aqui, elas tiraram você de mim e me ameaçaram: se me pegassem escrevendo alguma coisa, em qualquer lugar, que fosse no vapor do banheiro, queimavam você.

"Espero que não esteja falando mal de nós", Lene acabou de dizer.

"Eu estou só escrevendo sobre o seqüestro dele!"

"Você tem que superar isso com esse diário, Lils", Mary diz, entrando na história.

Enfim, então elas disseram que cada vez que eu escrevia aqui, acabava chorando, e desse jeito, nunca esqueceria essa coisa do Luke-cafajeste. Então não deu pra escrever no último mês, praticamente.

Bem, mas não aconteceu nada de estranho. Quer dizer, eu tive ataques de choro/tristeza direto na primeira semana, ainda mais depois do seqüestro que me fez surtar de novo.

Na segunda semana Lene, Mary e eu criamos todas as formas possíveis e imagináveis de se matar Luke Adams. Ou se vingar de uma forma bem malvada. E eu jurei, pela receita dos muffins, que eu NUNCA mais vou namorar um loiro de olhos azuis.

Não. Nunquinha. Eu vou namorar um cara que tenha o cabelo BEM preto e que tenha olhos iguais. Ok, pode até ser castanho. Mas eu nunca mais namoro um loiro de olhos azuis! Vou arranjar um moreno e ponto final. Não me importa quem, mas tem que ser moreno.

Na terceira semana eu estava totalmente recuperada e nessa última semana nós recebemos nossas cartas e, bem, adivinhe!

Eu sou MONITORA-CHEFE! Quase tive um ataque quando vi o distintivo, brilhante, reluzente, em minhas mãos, MEU!

Isso quer dizer que eu vou poder continuar freqüentando o banheiro dos monitores! Ah, eu AMO aquele banheiro, com banheiras do tamanho de piscinas e centenas de torneiras de água quente e cheirosa…

Também tem o privilégio de poder andar pelos corredores quando bem entender depois do toque de recolher aquele Filch não vai ficar perturbando, porque eu direi: "Ronda!" e meu distintivo vai fazê-lo calar a boca.

E, claro, como Mary me lembrou, tem o Monitor-Chefe. Lene diz que é o melhor privilégio. Todos os anos a Monitora-Chefe acaba namorando o Monitor-Chefe. Eu estou torcendo pra que seja Diggory.

Se for ele, eu tenho certeza que vai ser o destino. Afinal, Diggory é moreno! E aposto como ele é um cara legal e não vai espalhar boatos ruins sobre mim quando a gente for namorar.

Isto é, se ele for Monitor-Chefe. E, claro, se ele tiver largado aquela lufa-lufa. Realmente, essa coisa de monitores vai decidir meu sétimo ano. Talvez até minha vida!

Tudo bem que eu não tenho nem a MÍNIMA idéia de porque Dumbledore me colocou como Monitora-Chefe. Supostamente, esse cargo deveria ser exercido por alguém que exercesse influência sobre os colegas, que tivesse espírito de líder…

O que me leva à conclusão que Dumbledore caducou. Só pode. Mas por mim tudo bem. Com banheiras do tamanho de piscinas, privilégios de ronda e um Monitor-Chefe, eu não me importo muito.

Mas Lene diz que eu vou surtar quando chegar a primeira reunião de monitores. Cá entre nós, eu acho que não. Quer dizer, eu só surtei um _pouquinho_ quando virei monitora e tinha que cuidar de todos aqueles primeiranistas. Mas agora eu estou mais equilibrada e cresci psicologicamente falando. Não acho que eu vá surtar.

Então, três dias atrás, nós fomos ao Beco Diagonal, comprar nosso material.

Claro que, dessa vez, tomei o maior cuidado de passar bem longe da Florean Fortescue. Por sorte, não tive que cruzar com Potter. Se eu tivesse outra discussão com ele pra decidir quem pagava meu sorvete, eu faria ele engolir DE VERDADE as moedas.

Então, agora, seis horas da tarde do meu último dia de férias, faltando 17 h pra embarcarmos, elas me devolveram meu caderninho querido! Ai, que falt…

"Lily, nós ainda temos algumas horas de férias pra aproveitar. Pára de abraçar esse diário e vamos arranjar alguma coisa pra fazer!"

Ok, Mary. Ok.

* * *

**1° de setembro, Casa dos McKinnon, Quarto.**

Uau. Acho que acabei de tomar o melhor café da manhã de toda minha vida – fora de Hogwarts. Sra. McKinnon se superou.

Eu acordei – SOZINHA! – por volta das 7 h. Tentei voltar a dormir, mas era impossível. Mesmo depois de seis anos em Hogwarts, cada retorno dá um frio na barriga, uma super ansiedade que eu até me peguei roendo minhas unhas.

E olha que eu praticamente nunca fiz isso. Mas sempre acontece quando eu fico sob muita pressão. O problema é que a tensão acaba depois que eu roí uma unha, e daí tenho que cortar todas, pra não ficar com uma unha curta e nove normais.

Só que dessa vez eu roí duas. O que me leva a pensar que talvez, TALVEZ, eu esteja um pouco nervosa com essa coisa de se Monitora-Chefe. Quer dizer, eu tenho um exército de alunos sob minha responsabilidade. É normal ficar um pouco nervosa.

Depois tomei banho, enquanto imaginava que quando chegasse o fim do dia eu tomaria banho numa piscina, como uma rainha…

Humm… pensamento bom.

Nisso, Lene entrou no meu quarto, também já vestida e nós duas fomos acordar a Mary. Depois, enquanto Mary tomava banho, descemos para o café da manhã.

Eu comi muito. Deus, eu acho que engordei uns 5 kg nesse mês. Devo estar obesa. Mas, com os sorvetes de morango e muffins diários pra acalmar meus nervos, e a comida da Sra. McKinnon, fica difícil não engordar.

Tudo bem. Eu emagreço fazendo as rondas.

QUÊ?! Já são 9:30?!

Droga. Ainda não fechei minha mala.

* * *

**Mais tarde, Estação King's Cross, Plataforma 9 ¾.**

Ufa. Ainda são 10:30 e eu já estou aqui, meu malão já está no compartimento de bagagens e tudo parece estar certo, a não ser…

EU NÃO SEI QUEM É O MONITOR-CHEFE!

Eu já cumprimentei algumas pessoas e nenhuma delas sabia quem era. Eu estou parecendo uma girafa, com o pescoço esticado, tentando encontrar outro distintivo igual ao meu, mas não acho.

Ai, será que ele desistiu do cargo e eu vou ter que passar o ano chefiando tudo sozinha?!

Ah, Deus, por favor, NÃO. Eu não vou conseguir controlar tudo sozinha. Eu mal conseguia ser monitora sozinha.

E agora eu realmente acho que Lene tem razão, porque eu estou quase surtando. É a minha terceira unha.

Eu NUNCA, nunca, em TODA a minha vida, cheguei sequer na segunda unha! Mas eu fico imaginando o que vou fazer quando tiver que exercer meu cargo e acho que é por isso que já estou na terceira.

Será que alguém vai querer me azarar quando eu for aplicar uma detenção? Será que algum Comensal da Morte mirim vai me torturar se eu pegar um deles praticando Magia das Trevas? Ai, será que vão lançar uma _Cruciatus_ em mim?

Lene está me chamando pra entrar, pra eu saber qual a cabine delas, quando voltar da reunião dos monitores.

* * *

**Depois, Expresso de Hogwarts, minha Cabine.**

Lene e Mary acharam uma boa cabine, perto do vagão dos monitores. Não me admira, já que quase ninguém já embarcou essa hora. As pessoas sempre embarcam no último apito.

As duas estão tentando me fazer voltar ao normal, mas eu estou absolutamente surtada. Acho que já vou pro vagão dos monitores, porque, sinceramente, eu estou entrando em algum tipo de estado alucinado.

Pedi para elas comprarem alguma comida pra mim, porque eu sei por experiência própria que quando eu chegar, o carrinho de comida já vai ter passado.

E eu não pretendo morrer de fome. Ok, vagão dos monitores, aqui vou eu.

* * *

**Momentos depois, Expresso de Hogwarts, Carro dos Monitores.**

Estranho, não tem ninguém aqui. Será que essas pessoas não poderiam ser mais pontuais? Tudo bem que ainda faltam quinze minutos pro apito final, mas eu esperava mais responsabilidade e precaução dos monitores, ora!

Será que eles simplesmente decidiram fazer uma revolta e ninguém me avisou? Ai meu Deus, o que será que acontece com um traidor? Será que eles vão me excluir de todas as reuniões a partir de agora? Eu vou tentar exercer meu cargo e eles não deixarão?

Ou, talvez, eles sejam ainda piores e me deixem sem saber as senhas pro banheiro dos monitores! E eu não vou poder usar a banheira do tamanho de uma piscina, muito menos nadar, digo, tomar banho nela!

Eu acho que vou embora daqui, e mais tarde, quando o apito tocar, eu volto.

Ah, não! Tem alguém vindo!

OBA! Tomara que seja o Monitor-Chefe!

* * *

**Mais tarde, Expresso de Hogwarts, minha Cabine.**

Ok. Vou tentar colocar meus poucos neurônios pra funcionar. Porque eu preciso pelo menos tentar o que acabou de acontecer.

Eu estava lá, surtando com a coisa toda de não ter ninguém no carro dos monitores, quando ouvi alguém entrando. Fiquei toda feliz, já imaginando um bonito distintivo nas vestes de Amos Diggory.

Mas não era Amos. Nem de longe. Era James Potter.

Inspira; expira. Inspira; expira. Inspira; expira.

Ele vinha rindo de alguma coisa (será possível que esse garoto passa o dia todo rindo?!) e, quando me viu lá, parada, parou de rir e ficou só me olhando, como se eu fosse um _alien_ ou algo assim.

E eu nem posso brigar com ele por causa disso, porque, bem, eu também fiz isso. Foi um choque total e completo.

Primeiro, eu olhei pro rosto dele, me assegurando que era Potter e perguntando o que ele estava fazendo no carro dos monitores, um lugar que ele, obviamente, nunca estaria.

Depois, meus olhos bateram no distintivo de Monitor-Chefe. Repetindo: James Potter é o novo Monitor-Chefe de Hogwarts. Arre, acho que nem repetindo dá pra acreditar.

Eu fiquei tão chocada, achando que ele, no mínimo, havia roubado o distintivo de alguém pra armar uma peça que meu queixo caiu.

DE VERDADE. Meu queixo realmente caiu.

E ficamos os dois lá, olhando um pra cara do outro, chocados. Eu, imaginando o que teria acontecido com Dumbledore pra colocar o Potter nesse cargo e ele… bem, a cabeça dele é uma coisa que eu não entendo e nem pretendo me aventurar a entender.

"Parabéns, Evans", ele disse, estendendo a mão e pensando que eu ia apertá-la. Mas meu choque era tão grande que eu só consegui dizer:

"Como você virou _Monitor-Chefe_?"

Ele riu. Droga, mas ele tem que rir de tudo?! Eu me sinto uma palhaça.

"Sabe que eu nem sei? Suponho que Dumbledore tenha ficado gagá. Eu achava que ele colocaria Remus, mas sempre há a possibilidade de terem me enviado o distintivo errado.", ele encerrou, dando de ombros. Eu fiz um esforço descomunal pra descobrir do que ele estava falando e me lembrei que ele era capitão de quadribol.

Bom, sem dúvida, aquilo explicava alguma coisa.

"Sabia que é falta de educação recusar um cumprimento?" Potter brincou (ah, jura? Acho que ele só faz isso), enquanto recolhia a mão.

Minha pele que ainda estava um pouco vermelha, principalmente pelos passeios debaixo do sol na vila de Lene, ficou um bocado mais vermelha. Quer dizer, eu sempre brigo e xingo ele, mas educação é uma coisa que eu sempre me orgulhei de ter.

Nessa hora, entraram mais dois monitores e eu fui poupada do trabalho de responder. A reunião, no geral, foi ótima. Potter não sabia muito bem o que fazer porque ele era capitão de quadribol, não monitor, nos últimos dois anos, mas ele sabia convencer todo mundo a fazer.

E eu sabia todas as regras de trás pra frente, de cor e salteado, ainda mais depois de dois anos como monitora.

E eu acho que foi por isso um monitor da Lufa-Lufa me cumprimentou no fim da reunião: "Você e Potter vão formar uma boa dupla esse ano!"

Por mais que eu ache uma verdadeira morte fazer dupla com ele o resto do ano, eu não arranjei nenhuma resposta melhor do que o bom e velho: "Obrigada."

* * *

**Mais tarde ainda, Expresso de Hogwarts, minha Cabine.**

Engraçado, nós já estamos quase chegando e ainda não me deu fome. Eu só comi uma ou duas tortinhas por hábito mesmo. Mas fome mesmo eu não tive.

E estou me sentindo meio zonza. Acho que vou me forçar a comer. Às vezes, os acontecimentos recentes embaralharam tanto meu cérebro que ele está esquecendo do aviso de fome.

Vai saber.

* * *

**Depois, Carruagem.**

Eu acho que estou doente. Primeiro essa coisa de não ter fome e estar meio zonza. E agora, estou tento alucinações!

Enquanto guiava os primeiranistas até Hagrid (ou, como Potter chamou, os baixinhos – sinceramente, esse é um grande preconceito. Eu sou baixinha e não tenho onze anos!) eu jurei ter visto alguém que não era baixinho.

Eu jurei ter visto alguém bem mais alto que todos eles. Mas quando olhei melhor, não tinha nada.

Acho que vou procurar Madame Pomfrey assim que chegar no castelo. Talvez eu esteja tendo algum tipo de doença pós-traumática.

Porque, com certeza, eu vivi muitos traumas hoje.

* * *

_N/A: Bom, aqui está o cap 16. Não postei ontem, pois pra postar ontem tinha uma condição que não foi cumprida u.u_

_Se eu estivesse feliz, até postava mesmo sem a condição cumprida, mas eu tô tão triste desde ontem (que fique claro que isso NÃO tem NADA a ver com a fic ou algo assim, porque isso aqui só me dá felicidade) u.u Ok, calei a boca. Isso é uma N/A, não uma consulta ao terapeuta._

_Eu tive que dar esse salto no tempo porque James Potter estava sendo clamado, e 'a voz do povo é a voz de Deus'..._

_Ok, eu também tava doida pra escrever sobre o James. Eu admito. O Potterfeito faz muita falta xD (e aí, jehssik, usando seu neologismo ;D espero que não se importe... Aliás, tô doida pelo cap novo dia 22!)_

_O Jimmy faz uma pequena participação nesse cap, mas se segurem porque cap que vem tem James em quase todas as cenas (66)_

_E, claro, tem aquela SUPER surpresa que eu falei há uns dias... Morram de medo! _

_Mas eu me recuso a postar sem chegar nas 75. Eu sei, eu sou má. Só que eu estou aqui, com meu pulso dolorido de tanto escrever e acho que mereço pedir um mínimo de 7 reviews._

_Eu acho um número legal. Não é tão difícil assim, vai! Vocês já conseguiram 12 no cap 14!_

_Muito obrigada a quem comentou, que vocês sejam pessoas eternamente felizes e prósperas! (respostas na caixa de entrada do e-mail de vocês!) _

_E, pra quem não comentou, tem a chance de também ser uma pessoa eternamente feliz e próspera, clicando no Botão da Cor Indefinida (escolha sua cor e seja feliz!)_

_Beijos,_

_Muffim._


	17. Vômito

**Madrugada de 2 de setembro, Hogwarts, Enfermaria.**

Aconteceu tanta coisa e tão rápido que eu nem sei por onde começo a escrever. Quer dizer, já é bem difícil sequer _acreditar_ em tudo, quanto mais conseguir organizar em sílabas, palavras, frases… que façam sentido, claro.

Eu tinha acabado de me sentar à mesa da Grifinória. Enquanto observava McGonagall trazer o Chapéu Seletor e o banquinho, as portas do Salão Principal se abriram, mas, antes que eu me virasse para ver, Potter se sentou ao me lado e pediu uma explicação sobre um procedimento da monitoria. Eu expliquei rapidamente a ele, pois queria ver a seleção como qualquer aluno, menos ele, obviamente.

Quando terminei e me virei para o Chapéu Seletor, eu vi quem era aquele vulto alto que eu havia visto mais cedo. Não era alucinação. Antes fosse.

"Adams, Luke." A voz da prof. McGonagall é a última coisa que eu me lembro antes de tudo ficar escuro e eu desmaiar.

Isso mesmo. Eu não escrevi errado.

LUKE ADAMS VEIO ESTUDAR EM HOGWARTS!

Eu ainda não tenho nem idéia de como tudo aconteceu, mas não pretendo perguntar. Quer dizer, até onde eu sei, isso pode ser um sonho. Ou uma realidade alternativa, ou alguém pode ter colocado algum alucinógeno no meu café da manhã, ou até uma dimensão paralela.

Realmente, eu preferia que fosse qualquer uma dessas coisas. O fato que eu vou ter que estudar e MORAR debaixo do mesmo teto que o Luke-cafajeste é tão aterrorizante que eu até já considerei abandonar meus estudos.

Mas aí eu me lembro que vai ser difícil arranjar um emprego sem terminar a escola e resolvo ficar.

Só que como eu vou fazer?! E se ele resolver dizer que me ama, pedir desculpas e entregar buquês gigantes toda hora?!

COMO EU VOU RESISTIR A UMA COISA DESSAS?

A carne é fraca, ora! Ou, pior, se ele colocar _amortentia_ na minha bebida?

Eu acho que já surtei tanto hoje, que vou alcançar um estado de surto-permanente pro resto da minha vida.

Não vou conseguir dormir, nem nada assim. Vou ouvir os barulhos da noite e achar que é alguém conspirando contra mim! Vou acabar internada na ala para dementes do St. Mungus, morrendo de medo que algum psicótico me mate enquanto eu tomo banho.

Tudo isso porque me EX-namorado resolveu fazer aIDIOTICE, a LOUCURA de vir estudar em Hogwarts. Eu não quero me achar, nem nada assim, mas eu tenho quase certeza que ele veio pra me perseguir e tornar minha vida um calvário.

Dá pra deduzir que ele era bruxo e era ensinado em casa. Então, POR QUE, de uma hora pra outra, ele resolver estudar em Hogwarts?!

Aliás, por que Dumbledore permitiu ele entrar no sétimo ano?! Eu achava que era impossível!

O mundo me odeia. É sério. O mundo me odeia com todas as forças que ele tem. Eu tenho cada vez mais certeza disso, ainda mais levando em conta os acontecimentos que ainda não escrevi.

Eu abri meus olhos e pisquei umas quinze vezes antes de ter certeza do que estava vendo. Lene estava parada do meu lado direito, com um olhar bem preocupado no rosto. Mais aos pés da cama, estava Mary num misto de preocupação e divertimento.

Aquela sacana. Estava mais se divertindo com meu desespero do que qualquer coisa.

E, do lado esquerdo, James Potter. Aham. Engole essa, agora. E com uma expressão bem séria no rosto.

Sinceramente, acho que nunca, NUNCA em toda a minha existência, vi ele passar mais que vinte segundos sério e calado.

Por que, quando Lene e Mary começaram a falar, Potter continuou bem quieto. Eu me virei rapidamente pra ver se ele tinha algum tipo de mordaça na boca e foi quando eu vi.

Luke. Entrando. Na. Enfermaria.

Na hora que eu olhei, e vi Luke completo, os cachos balançando enquanto ele entrava na enfermaria como se fizesse isso toda hora, os olhos azul-safira sempre brilhantes, o rosto rosado… a minha ficha caiu completamente.

E era uma ficha TÃO GRANDE, que eu até me surpreendo que não tenha feito barulho. Ok, eu já tinha desmaiado quando vi ele sendo selecionado e quando alguém faz isso, se espera que a ficha já tenha caído.

Mas a minha não. Eu só estava assustada. Não tinha processado a mensagem.

Eu demorei uns três segundos pra fazer a ficha cair completamente, que foi o tempo que ele demorou pra chegar a um metro da minha cama.

Em seguida, eu vomitei. Eu havia passado o dia todo com uma sensação de enjôo crescente, mas quando eu percebi o que meu ano ia ser com ele por perto, que ele poderia espalhar outro boato, ou qualquer coisa igualmente terrível, eu vomitei mesmo.

E, pra piorar tudo, quando eu me virei pra beirada da cama (eu não ia vomitar em cima de MIM, certo?! Posso até não ter auto-estima e essas coisas, mas tudo tem limite), eu precisava de um apoio pra segurar meu corpo enquanto punha até os rins pra fora.

Só que esse apoio era a mão do Potter. Foi totalmente instintivo! Eu só agarrei a mão dele e vomitei. Nos sapatos dele.

Vem cá, QUAL O MEU PROBLEMA?! Daqui em diante é só eu ver um garoto de sapatos que vou vomitar? Que tipo de problema psicológico é esse?!

"Toda vez que eu vejo um garoto de sapatos, eu tenho vontade de vomitar."

Sério. Eu não sei por que M. Pomfrey não me manda direto pra ala dos dementes no St. Mungus. Eu certamente fugi de lá. Eu não me lembro que fugi, mas sendo uma louca, não se espera que eu lembre das coisas.

Porque, de agora em diante, pra eu aprender alguma coisa (e digerir alguma coisa), vou ter que mandar todos os garotos de Hogwarts andarem de chinelo. Sério. Vou usar minha autoridade de Monitora-Chefe e mandar todos eles queimarem os sapatos numa grande fogueira e andarem de chinelos.

Hum, essa coisa de queimar os sapatos não é uma boa idéia. Hogwarts vai ficar empesteada com o cheiro disso. Melhor doar pros pobres.

Então, bem, voltando ao meu vômito. Eu segurava na mão de Potter, que, com a outra mão, deu apoio pra minha testa, enquanto ouvia Mary correr chamando Madame Pomfrey e Lene impedir Luke de chegar perto de mim (acho que depois de tantas descrições detalhadas, ela meio que conhece ele). Então, tudo parou. Digo, o primeiro _round_ acabou.

Então Potter, sem que eu pedisse, enquanto eu arfava, com aquele gosto horrível na boca, colocou a minha maldita franja pra trás e segurou meu cabelo.

Que, detalhe: estava meio respingado com toda aquela meleca amarelo-esverdeada. Sem nem um pouco de nojo, ele pegou meu cabelo e colocou pra trás.

EU TINHA NOJO do meu cabelo sujo de vômito e ELE NÃO! Alguém me explica um absurdo desse!

Enquanto eu me perguntava sobre isso, ouvi Luke dizer claramente: "Me deixa ir lá! Ela é minha namorada, droga!"

E foi aí que o segundo _round_ começou. Acho que depois de vomitar tudo aquilo, eu sou um oco andante. Só uma casca, porque tudo que tinha dentro de mim foi embora. Até minha alma, se bobear, aproveitou a chance e se mandou, à procura de uma dona melhor.

Foi absolutamente nojento. Saiu pelo nariz e boca ao mesmo tempo; teve uma hora que eu engasguei e meu corpo deu conta de vomitar e tossir ao mesmo tempo. Nossa, eu estava morrendo de nojo de mim mesma naquela altura.

Mas Potter continuou lá, e eu não tinha nem como pedir pra ele sair, porque, acorda, eu não teria apoio nenhum se ele saísse!

Então, quanto tudo acabou, eu nem dei tempo de qualquer coisa. Enquanto olhava pra'quela meleca verde no chão, cheia de pedacinhos igualmente verdes e nojentos, arfando, com um gosto horrível na boca e a garganta ardendo, eu disse com a voz pastosa: "Você não é nada meu, Adams. Vai embora."

E, sério, teve muita dignidade nisso. Muita mesmo. Mas o idiota virou e disse: "Lily, não é um bom momento pra gente discutir isso, você não está bem e…"

Nessa hora eu senti o nojo na voz dele. EU posso ter nojo do MEU vômito, porque eu não me amo completamente. Mas alguém que grita que me ama completamente tem que amar ATÉ O MEU VÔMITO.

E eu estou completamente convencida disso. Por isso retruquei naquele tom de voz _baixo-porém-letal_, mas acho que, devido às circunstâncias, o efeito dele saiu um pouco danificado. "Sai daqui. Agora."

Mas eu não ouvi nada. Não ouvi os passos dele. Mas de repente, Potter, que estava calado desde que eu acordei, disse com certa irritação na voz: "Você ouviu ela, Adams. Sai daqui."

"Potter, não vá me dar ordens." Luke replicou com desprezo. Achei estranha essa coisa dos dois se chamando pelo nome, como se já se conhecessem. Mas ignorei.

"Você não quer arranjar problemas no seu primeiro dia, quer? Como você é um _calouro_, eu posso te explicar que Evans e eu somos Monitores-Chefes e podemos te dar uma detenção por atrapalhar a ordem."

Nisso, eu ouvi um xingamento e os passos de Luke saindo, os passos apressados de M. Pomfrey chegando, além dos risos abafados de Lene e Mary.

Aquelas traíras. Se bem que, se eu não estivesse colocando minha alma pra fora naquele momento, teria, TALVEZ, rido também. Sinceramente, eu não tenho nem idéia. Porque era engraçado. Mas eu nunca ri de nenhuma piada do Potter antes e isso seria uma sensação inteiramente nova pra mim.

M. Pomfrey limpou toda aquela nojeira num segundo (inclusive, ALELUIA, os sapatos do Potter), me deu um grande copo de água e se sentou ao meu lado na cama (não sem antes tentar expulsar todos, mas eu disse que eles podiam ficar. Quer dizer, depois que alguém te ajuda VOMITAR, você não pode simplesmente mandá-lo embora. Ela concordou meio irritada, mas como é o primeiro dia de aula e não tem ninguém mais na enfermaria, concordou).

Fez aquelas perguntas padrão sobre o que eu comi, essas coisas. Como não achou nenhum problema, terminou dizendo:

"Bom, eu acho que você não digeriu nada desde o café da manhã, porque devia estar muito nervosa. Isso explica a falta de fome e a sensação de enjôo mesmo sem ter comido nada. O desmaio deve ter sido pela mesma razão e o vômito também. Posso afirmar que você esteve muito nervosa nas últimas horas, Srta. Evans?"

Eu concordei com a cabeça, chocada demais. Ela havia acabado de falar que eu surtei com essa coisa toda de ser Monitora-Chefe NA FRENTE DO MONITOR-CHEFE! Minhas obrigações de monitoria NEM COMEÇARAM e ele já acha que eu sou uma demente que altera todo o metabolismo do corpo SÓ PORQUE recebeu um distintivo!

Arre, meu organismo está acabando com minha reputação.

"Então, eu aconselharia você passar a noite aqui pra não ser mais exposta a nenhum nervosismo e se alimentar bem."

NÃO SER EXPOSTA A NENHUM NERVOSISMO? Ela diz isso porque não é ex DELA que surgiu Deus-sabe-lá-de-onde pra acabar com a vida dela!

"Eu acho que não quero comer nada", eu engoli em seco, porque eu tinha certeza que vomitaria de novo se pusesse qualquer coisa na boca.

Então ela me deu uma poção que eu não me dei ao trabalho de descobrir qual e me serviu uma canja.

Eu não gosto de canja. Detesto. Mas não tinha muito que fazer, então engoli tudo aquilo enquanto conversava com Potter, Lene e Mary.

É. Potter. Eu não podia mandá-lo embora! Seria, além de muito mal-educado, uma completa falta de gratidão. Além do mais, eu descobri que foi ele que me impediu de bater a cabeça no chão e de, conseqüentemente, estar sofrendo com dor de cabeça agora, quando eu desmaiei. Foi ele também que me pegou e me trouxe pra cá, perdendo assim o banquete dele.

Ok, Lene e Mary _também_ perderam o banquete. Mas elas são minhas amigas. Potter não. Além do mais, do jeito que eu comi nessas férias, o coitado deve até ter distendido um músculo quando me carregou!

Pensando bem, pra que, exatamente, ele me carregou quando, _dã_, ele é um bruxo? Boa pergunta. Mas eu nunca perguntaria.

Bem, antes que eu terminasse minha canja, ele saiu dizendo que precisava de comida pra continuar vivo.

E eu, Mary e Lene surtamos juntas em seguida. Não podíamos gritar, porque senão M. Pomfrey as expulsava. Mas nós quase tivemos um ataque.

Então Lene explicou que Luke era filho do Chefe do Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia. Por isso, ela o reconheceu. Por isso, muito provavelmente, Potter e Luke já se conheciam.

Eu não acredito que eu namorei o filho do Chefe do Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia e achava que ele era trouxa.

Acho que a trouxa aqui sou eu. Bom, pelo menos isso explica porque Hogwarts aceitou alguém fora da idade normal. O pai dele deve ter mexido muitos pauzinhos pra conseguir isso.

Depois de todas essas revelações, a ÚNICA coisa que eu queria era muffins e sorvete. Eu acho que comentei isso com minhas amigas, esperando que elas entendessem…

Mas é melhor não sonhar.

* * *

**Mais tarde, Hogwarts, Enfermaria.**

As coisas só acontecem comigo. Isso é impressionante. Mesmo deitada numa enfermaria, onde SUPOSTAMENTE as pessoas descansam e não sofrem nenhum nervosismo, as coisas acontecem comigo.

Eu acho que devia ter pulado da ponte do rio Tamisa quando tive chance.

Logo depois que eu parei de escrever pra tentar dormir, ouvi alguém vindo. Achei que era Lene ou Mary e, por isso, não fingi que estava dormindo.

Mas era Luke. SERÁ QUE ELE NÃO DESISTE?!

Se ao menos ele tivesse vindo com uma caixa de muffins dessa vez, eu até consideraria ouvir algo do que ele tem a dizer.

"Sai daqui."

"Lily, vamos conversar."

"Sai daqui agora."

"Lily, eu movi montanhas pra conseguir estudar esse ano aqui, só pra ter como chegar perto de você e…"

Nessa hora eu peguei minha varinha que estava no criado-mudo. Eu estava num humor muito belicoso depois de tudo que aconteceu.

"Eu não tenho medo de te azarar, Adams. E nós não temos nada pra conversar."

Ok, ele estava na Corvinal. Era filho de um dos figurões do ministério. Deve ter recebido um super treinamento. É claro que eu não estava realmente considerando duelar com ele.

"Então azare. Se isso diminui sua raiva." Eu nem preciso dizer que essa era ÚLTIMA coisa que eu imaginei que ele diria.

Mas eu fui poupada de fazer qualquer coisa pela chegada do Potter com um lustroso, maravilhoso e gelado pote de sorvete. "Não tinha de morango, mas acho qu…", ele parou, olhando da minha varinha para Luke e uma expressão maldosa apareceu no seu rosto. "Acho que vou ter de te dar uma detenção, Adams. Alunos normais não podem circular pelo castelo depois do toque de recolher. Muito menos _calouros_."

Ah, droga. Por que SÓ ELE se lembra que pode dar uma detenção nas pessoas? Eu poderia ter mandado Luke ir catar coquinho bem antes, dando uma semana de detenção pra ele. E isso porque eu sou monitora há mais tempo.

"Por que você não pára de meter o nariz onde não é chamado, Potter?"

Nessa hora eu me estressei totalmente. LUKE que estava lá contra minha vontade e atrapalhando meu descanso! Potter só estava sendo um cara legal e me trazendo sorvete e…

AI, MEU DEUS. Eu não acredito que disse que Potter estava sendo um cara legal. Acho que vou vomitar de novo.

Mas o fato é que ele estava mesmo. Sabe, me carregando quando eu desmaiei, deixando eu vomitar no sapato dele, expulsando Luke daqui, trazendo sorvete.

Ai, meu mundo está totalmente de cabeça pra baixo. De repente Potter (POTTER!) é uma pessoa melhor que Luke (LUKE!)!

Bom, pelo menos ele não disse nada sobre o meu vômito nos sapatos dele, enquanto Luke ficou com nojo só de ver.

Então, irritada do jeito que eu estava e levando em conta tudo isso, eu disse, tendo plena consciência dos meus atos e em total poder das minhas faculdades mentais: "Ele está aqui porque eu pedi, diferente de você."

Parecia que Luke tinha engolido uma meia. Eu me senti total no poder da coisa. Potter sorriu vitorioso.

"Eu acho que não sou eu que estou metendo o nariz onde não sou chamado."

"Cala a boca, Potter, o assunto não chegou no chiqueiro."

"Muito menos no galinheiro", eu respondi, olhando maldosa pra Luke. Mas por dentro, todo aquele confronto direto com ele, depois de tudo que aconteceu, todas aquelas declarações de amor, eu estava em frangalhos.

Eu só queria me enroscar num canto com meu pote de sorvete e, quem sabe, uns muffins, e passar o resto da vida ali.

Luke engoliu dessa vez um sapato inteiro. Argh. Sapato. Não é um pensamento bom.

"Isso ainda não acabou; eu não vim pra esse castelo atrás de você pra desistir agora. Lily, uma hora você vai entender que eu só quero seu bem."

"É Evans pra você.", eu respondi cheia de dignidade, enquanto, por dentro, meu coração derreteu e evaporou quando ele disse aquilo, os olhos azuis cheios de mágoa.

Observei ele sair da enfermaria, querendo loucamente gritar, pedindo que ele voltasse pra gente começar de novo. Mas eu sabia que no instante que eu gritasse isso, me arrependeria terrivelmente.

E, quando ele chegou no corredor, eu já estava chorando. Pouco me importava se Potter estava ali, porque, sinceramente, depois que alguém te vê: a) desmaiar; b) vomitar; e c) brigar com seu ex, uma coisinha mínima como chorar não faz diferença nenhuma.

Nenhuma.

Então eu chorei. Eu achava que minhas lágrimas já tinham secado depois de quanto eu chorei na primeira semana de agosto, mas me enganei. Litros de lágrimas (ok, pelo menos essa foi a sensação) ainda estavam ali, esperando a melhor hora pra saírem.

Essa não era a melhor hora pra saírem, com certeza. Mas não é como se eu pudesse dizer pras lágrimas: "Hey, vamos esperar um pouco. Daqui a pouco a gente chora."

E, enquanto eu me acabava ali, Potter colocou o pote de sorvete debaixo dos meus olhos e disse: "Espero que você goste de flocos."

Não precisou dizer duas vezes. Eu agarrei a colher como quem agarra a própria vida e ataquei aquele pote. Não me importava como ele tinha conseguido sorvete. Nem que ele tivesse matado alguém pra conseguir, não me importava.

Tudo que eu queria era comer sorvete e chorar até o mundo acabar. Segundos depois, Potter passou o braço por cima dos meus ombros, em silêncio.

E o que eu ia dizer: "Hey, sai daí!"?!

Eu não podia fazer uma coisa assim. Seria tão ingrato. Além do mais, chorar sozinho, no meio da noite, só com um pote de sorvete é muito deprimente. Ter um ombro pra deitar a cabeça é um bom consolo.

Então, deitei minha cabeça no ombro dele (do Potter!), comi meu sorvete e chorei. Em nenhum momento o coitado reclamou que eu estava empapando a camisa dele. Mas suponho que empapar a camisa de lágrimas é coisa pouca comparado a vomitar no sapato.

Chorei até meu sorvete acabar. Passei mais algum tempo em silêncio e por fim disse num fio de voz: "Acho melhor você ir dormir. As aulas começam daqui a pouco."

Ele concordou com um sorriso, pegou o pote vazio e, quando foi sair, acrescentou com um sorriso divertido: "Boa-noite?"

Eu sorri de volta. "Boa-noite."

Ai, Senhor. Eu não sei o que está acontecendo com a minha vida, mas eu espero, sinceramente, DO FUNDO DO MEU CORAÇÃO, acordar daqui a pouco e perceber que isso tudo é um sonho.

Só um sonho idiota.

* * *

_N/A: UHUU! James Potterfeito! James Potterfeito! James Potterfeito! /Muffim meio dopada depois de 5 pags sobre James Potterfeito/_

_Ai, amores, espero que vocês gostem desse capítulo tanto quanto eu gostei de escrever/reler essa coisa fofa lotada de James Potterfeito do começo ao fim E, claro, com a surpresa que eu tinha dito... :D_

_Algumas adivinharam que o Luke estava indo pra Hogwarts... Eu fiquei super feliz de saber que prestam tanta atenção na história pra até inventarem teorias (corretas) ;) Muito mesmo :D _

_Agora, outra coisa que eu fiquei super feliz foi o apoio de todo mundo mundo em relação à minha tristeza... Nem tenho palavras pra agradecer, sério, mesmo. Ah, fofas, muito, muitíssimo obrigada e um GRANDE beijo da tia Muffim _

_Reviews!_

_Sam: Seja bem-vinda à página de reviews, então! Não tem nenhum problema você só ter comentado agora... antes tarde do que nunca! Espero que goste desse cap e se você puder, deixe uma review! Muito obrigada por ler e por comentar! Beijos !_

_Taís: Ah, flor, muito obrigada pelo apoio! Se EACS for a algum lugar, juro que vou dedicar à você! Mas, se não for... a minha próxima fic vai ser dedicada à você também, amiga! Muito obrigada mesmo E vou esperar anciosa que você leia os caps! Beijos e te amo!_

_Carol Ann Potter: Definitivamente você NÃO é um ser malvado, maligno e desumano! Além do mais, está compensando agora :D Eu também adoro as amigas da Lily... São inspiradas nas minhas amigas... Mas com algumas mudanças, claro ;) Fico super feliz que você esteja gostando e fico muito grata pelo apoio! Eu só não conto o que é porque é uma história comprida, chata e essas coisas... E, com certeza, a vida é muito bela quando se tem pessoinhas tão legais a sua volta pra te dizer isso ! Muito obrigada por tudo e, claro, por ler a fic! Espero sua review :D Beijos! OBS - eu já li SLM, só que sempre tô com pressa e não dá tempo de comentar. Mas ficou MUITO bom o cap!_

_Taís: Dois capítulos de SM amanhã? Mas eu nem tenho isso pronto! u.u Não sei se entendi direito... Mas a Tatah merece tudo, isso eu tenho certeza! :D Eu queria ter posto moreno de olhos esverdeados, mas não consegui encaixar / Muito obrigada pelo 2° comentário, flor! Também te amo :D Beijos²!_

_Rejane: Seja bem-vinda à página de reviews²! Fico feliz que você goste da fic e esteja ansiosa pra ler o cap 17! Bom, aqui está ele e espero corresponder às espectativas :D Muito obrigada por ler a fic e pelo comentário! :D Beijos!_

_Bom, as outras respostas vão pelo sistema do FF mesmo... Muito obrigada a todo mundo que comentou e ajudou a chegar nas 79 (que é BEM mais do que eu pedi!!) e muito obrigada pelo apoio de todas vocês :D _

_Quem ainda não comentou, tem como deixar de ser bobo e comentar, clicando no Botão da Cor Indefinida (escolha sua cor e seja feliz!) e sendo eternamente feliz e próspero depois disso! ;) _

_Beijos,_

_Muffim._

_PS: Próximo cap só quando tiver 90 reviews! :D Sei que isso não vai ser tão difícil pra vocês, amores... Mas é que tenho que ler um livro e escrever uma dissertação até dia 28 (quando minhas aulas começam - tarefa nas férias ¬¬'), então nada melhor do que vocês lutarem um pouquinho pra conseguir o cap... além do mais, os músculos do meu pulso estão acabados u.u Bom, aguardo anciosa que vocês cheguem nas 90 reviews, porque o cap tem James Potter de novo e eu to louca pra postar! _

_PPS: Quando minhas férias acabarem, eu paro de pedir pra vocês chegarem num número de reviews, ok? D_


	18. Teddy

**Mais tarde, Hogwarts, Enfermaria.**

Acabou que NÃO era um sonho. É a mais profunda e terrível realidade. Acho que ainda estou meio anestesiada pelo pote de sorvete de ontem e por isso, SÓ POR ISSO, ainda não tive um surto psicótico.

Mas eu acho que posso repensar essa coisa de não ter um surto psicótico, porque, lá fora, está o meu ex-namorado cafajeste-e-fofoqueiro, louco pra ter uma chance de falar comigo.

Eu devia ter um surto, matar alguém e ser mandada pra Azkaban, assim nem ele vai me seguir até lá… Ninguém vai querer namorar uma assassina!

Ai, Deus, eu queria estar em coma pra poder fugir dele até o fim do ano. Daí eu acordava depois que ele se formasse e continuava meus estudos.

Seria a solução perfeita, se o prof. Dumbledore não tivesse me acordado enquanto falava com M. Pomfrey. Quando ele percebeu, veio até minha cama e disse: "Bom-dia, Srta. Evans, e mil perdões por acordá-la."

Eu olhei rapidamente pro relógio e percebi que eram dez horas. "Ah, não foi nada, professor. Na realidade, eu acho que deveria ter acordado há um bom tempo.", respondi com um sorriso.

Dumbledore riu. "Preferimos não acordá-la, então você está liberada das aulas da manhã. Agora, cá entre nós, você nos deixou bastante preocupados, desmaiando daquele jeito."

Mesmo sem querer, minha mente formou a imagem do meu desmaio, Potter me segurando e depois me levando pra enfermaria.

E acho que ainda não sei como me sentir em relação a isso.

"Bom, por sorte eu estou bem", foi a única coisa que eu achei pra falar. O diretor sorriu.

"M. Pomfrey diz que isso tudo foi por nervoso. Há algo que queira me falar?"

Eu não sei o que me levou a dizer aquilo. Acho que eu ainda estava dormindo, ou algo assim. Não PODE ter sido por livre e espontânea vontade.

"Acho que sim. Por que, exatamente, o senhor me escolheu como Monitora-Chefe?" Ah, Deus. Eu não acredito que perguntei isso. Não me assustaria se ele pedisse meu distintivo depois disso.

"Pensei que a resposta seria óbvia. Todos nesse castelo parecem gostar muito da senhorita, e com seu comportamento, achei que fosse uma líder ideal."

Não acredito que ele estava falando sério com essa coisa de todos no castelo gostarem de mim. Acho que Dumbledore caducou de vez e está tirando uma da minha cara. Qualquer um que veja o jeito como Blair Smith me trata pode ter certeza que isso não é verdade. "Mas se tiver alguma reclamação sobre algum de seus companheiros de monitoria, ficarei encantado em ouvir."

Será que esse homem sabe de TUDO?! Por um momento eu considerei perguntar por que ele escolheu Potter, mas seria como se eu dissesse que ele não é capaz do cargo, e isso seria como se eu falasse mal dele e depois de tudo que ele fez, eu não podia fazer isso.

Além do mais, até agora, ele foi um Monitor-Chefe bem melhor do que eu.

"Ah, não. Mas, senhor, sinta-se à vontade para retirar meu distintivo quando quiser."

Alguém me joga numa cela no St. Mungus e joga a chave fora, POR FAVOR?

"Sei que não terei de fazer isso. Você dará uma ótima Monitora-Chefe.", ele sorriu de novo. "Ah, quase me esqueço. Minerva me pediu pra entregar isso pra você." ele disse, entregando o horário das aulas. "Agora, vou me retirar para não atrapalhar seu descanso. Melhoras, Srta. Evans."

"Obrigada, professor."

Sinceramente, é uma surpresa que ele não tenha retirado meu distintivo ali mesmo, levando em conta como eu tive um ataque histérico por causa dessa coisa de monitoria. Ok, não foi por isso, mas não tem como ele saber que…

Ah, pensando bem, do jeito que ele sabe de TUDO, eu não acho tão impossível assim.

* * *

**Mais tarde, Hogwarts, Dormitório.**

Ainda não cruzei com ninguém desde que saí da enfermaria, porque, claro, todos estão em aula. Cheguei aqui, tomei um bom banho – fiquei com medo de cruzar com alguém se fosse tomar banho no banheiro dos monitores – e estou deitada na minha cama, podendo pensar com meus botões sem a MÍNIMA possibilidade de Luke entrar aqui.

Santo feitiço que protege essas escadas.

E eu cheguei à conclusão que estou me sentindo meio culpada por ter tratado Luke daquele jeito. Quer dizer, eu vi a mágoa naqueles olhos safira. Todo mundo merece uma segunda chance e…

OK! EU ADMITO! Eu estou bem balançada com o que ele disse sobre ter vindo estudar em Hogwarts SÓ por minha causa.

Mas que garota não ficaria? Ele trocou a liberdade de acordar na hora que queria, de não ter detenções e de tudo isso, por estudar numa escola só por mim.

A próxima aula, depois do almoço é Transfiguração com Corvinal. Como se transfiguração já não fosse um absurdo de ruim, com Luke lá eu não quero ir. Mas eu tenho que ir, ainda mais depois de perder os períodos da manhã.

Só que eu não sei o que fazer se ele vier falar comigo. E, pela insistência dele nisso, SEI que ele vai vir falar comigo.

E também tem o Potter. Eu preciso agradecer por ele ter me levado até a enfermaria, me ajudado a vomitar, espantado Luke, levado sorvete pra mim, espantado Luke de novo e emprestado o ombro dele durante umas duas horas.

E, claro, preciso pedir desculpas por tanto incômodo, por ter vomitado nos sapatos dele, por ter empapado de lágrimas a camisa dele, por ter chorado no ombro dele (algo que é extremamente desesperador) além de ter roubado o banquete dele e várias horas de sono.

Eu acho que nunca tive tanto pra falar com ele. Aliás, eu acho que nunca tive NADA pra falar com ele, e, de repente, tenho que ter uma verdadeira conversa.

E pra agradecer e me desculpar.

Ai, Senhor.

* * *

**Mais tarde ainda, Hogwarts, Feitiços.**

Ok, eu deveria estar estudando, mas acontece que eu não sou tão ruim assim em Feitiços, então dá pra pular essa aula.

Minha cabeça está totalmente rodando, levando em conta os acontecimentos recentes. Sinceramente, não seria surpresa se daqui a pouco minha cabeça desparafusar do meu pescoço e sair rodando por aí.

Eca. Isso foi nojento.

Enfim, eu desci normalmente pra almoçar, sem nem imaginar o que me esperava, mas em seguida fui bombardeada por um monte de gente perguntando se eu estava bem, o que tinha acontecido…

Eu já fiquei totalmente chocada. Vários grifinórios, e, em número um pouco menor, lufa-lufas e corvinais. Quer dizer, COMO eles REPARARAM a minha falta é a pergunta. Eu mesma não repararia minha falta, pra ser sincera.

Se isso fosse possível, é claro.

Eu tentei não deixar que percebessem toda minha surpresa e tentei também ser gentil com todo mundo, afinal eles estavam preocupados comigo, por mais estranho que isso seja. Por mim eu tinha perguntado se aquilo era um tipo de pegadinha ou quanto eles tinham recebido pra eles fazerem isso e QUEM pagou, principalmente. Só que eu precisava tentar ser simpática, então esse é um mistério que eu vou morrer sem descobrir.

Enquanto tentava ser simpática, eu lembrei que precisava falar com Potter, e não achava ele no meio daquilo tudo, por isso fiquei procurando, na ponta dos pés.

Foi quando vi Luke lutando pra chegar e eu não queria conversar com ele. Quer dizer, eu ainda precisava contar pra Mary e Lene sobre o que ele disse e ouvir o veredicto delas!

Não podia tomar uma decisão dessas de uma hora pra outra e SEM o julgamento das melhores amigas. Então, sem pensar, sumi no meio daquele povo todo e me joguei debaixo da mesa. Eu sei que eu sou grifinória, DEVERIA enfrentar meus problemas e ser corajosa, mas acontece que deveria, nesse caso, é a palavra de ordem. Eu não ia falar com ele sem tomar uma decisão. Muito menos sem ouvir a opinião das minhas amigas.

Quer dizer, ele podia dizer algo bonito, recitar um poema, ou PIOR, conjurar um buquê de flores e daí… bem, a carne é fraca. Ainda mais quando se está falando do Luke.

Não foi muito difícil encontrar Lene e Mary, porque eu havia visto onde elas estavam sentadas. Puxei o pé de Lene, achando que ela era menos propensa a um escândalo.

Ela imediatamente jogou o guardanapo no chão e enfiou a cabeça debaixo da mesa.

"O que você está fazendo aí?!", perguntou com uma ruga entre as sobrancelhas. Do jeito que ela estava calma, eu até achei que ela soubesse desde antes que eu estava debaixo da mesa.

O pior é que ela sabia, como me contou depois. Droga, devia ter sido mais discreta. Mas o Luke estava chegando rápido e eu precisei tomar medidas rápidas. Queria ter uma capa da invisibilidade. Eu faria QUALQUER COISA por uma. Assim, fugir do Luke seria bem fácil.

"Eu estou fugindo do Luke" sussurro em resposta. Lene riu. RIU! A minha situação era a pior possível! Alguém podia mexer demais o pé a qualquer momento e eu seria descoberta nessa situação vergonhosa!

E, além do mais, Luke ia ver que eu estava lá, OBVIAMENTE, fugindo de alguém, que, OBVIAMENTE, é ele! E se eu resolvesse perdoar ele, será que ele não ficaria irritado com tudo isso?

Bom, pelo menos isso não aconteceu, apesar de eu ter sido obrigada a parar entre um casal de namorados (bom, pelo menos eu acho que foi isso), porque eles ficavam tentando chegar na perna um do outro TODA HORA!

Só que eu ESTAVA NO MEIO! Ah, como eu sofro.

"O safado já foi pra mesa dele, Lils. Pode sair daí agora."

Ok. A pergunta era _e se alguém me visse saindo?!_

"Tem alguém olhando?"

"Não. Sai logo daí." Então, tendo certeza que ninguém olhava (ou melhor, confiando na certeza da Lene) eu saí rapidinho, segurando o guardanapo, como precaução.

Mas ninguém perguntou nada. Foi um alívio quando comecei a comer meu almoço (lembrando que eu não tinha tomado café da manhã!). Contei tudo pra Lene e Mary e, bem, as duas disseram que eu não posso perdoá-lo de jeito nenhum, em hipótese alguma.

Mary disse que isso só prova que ele é um idiota arrogante e convencido, pois ele só cometeu uma loucura dessas só porque tinha certeza que eu perdoaria, por isso eu não posso perdoar de jeito nenhum.

E me lembrou (de um jeito meio psicótico) da minha promessa de namorar um moreno de olhos castanhos e NUNCA MAIS um loiro de olhos azuis.

Lene disse que eu nem sei se o que ele disse é verdade, pra começo de conversa. Ele pode ter sido obrigado a vir pra cá e agora está usando essa desculpa. E que, de qualquer jeito, eu fiz uma promessa.

Daí eu terminei meu almoço mais rápido que o normal e corri pra aula da McGonagall. Lene e Mary pediram pra eu ficar, mas eu não queria correr o risco de encontrá-lo de novo.

Me sentei num canto, e no fundo, imaginando que quando ele aparecesse eu poderia me jogar entre a carteira e a parede. Mas aí alguns corvinais começaram a entrar e eu fiquei com medo (MEDO DO MEU EX! Ai, isso é o fundo do poço) e armei uma barricada de livros, na esperança que ele não me visse.

Mas é meio difícil quando se tem um cabelo como o meu, que parece uma fogueira ambulante. Bom, pelo menos não foi ele, foi Potter que me encontrou.

Ai, eu ainda não consigo absorver essa idéia de que o Potter me encontrar é melhor que o Luke. Quer dizer, como eu posso simplesmente conviver com o fato que o cara que eu odeio desde os onze anos é preferível ao cara maravilhoso que eu namorei nas férias?!

É de se espantar que eu ainda não tenha chegado naquele estado de surto-permanente. É muito informação pro meu pequeno cérebro processar. Daqui a pouco ele vai esquentar tanto que vai fundir, como um motor de carro.

"Evans?" Imagina a cena: eu, encostada e encolhida na parede, atrás de uma barricada de livros, morrendo de medo que Luke resolvesse se sentar naquele lugar vago ao meu lado (e me amaldiçoando por não ter esperado minhas amigas), sem nem coragem de me virar pra ver quem estava falando comigo, respondo num fio de voz, sem me atrever a olhar pra conferir quem era.

"Quem é?" O velho hábito do telefone falou mais alto. Ainda não dá pra acreditar que eu fiz uma pergunta dessa. Eu sou muito idiota mesmo. Acho que meu cérebro fundiu e eu nem percebi.

Foi aí que ouvi a risada alta e exagerada do Potter e percebi que era ele. Mas a prof. McGonagall também ouviu: "Sr. Potter, queira fazer o favor de se sentar e, só lembrando, esta aula não é um circo."

Ele deu de ombros, como se aquilo fosse muito normal e se jogou ao meu lado. "Pronto, pode tirar esses livros daí. O Adams não pode mais sentar aqui."

Eu fiquei indignada! Como ele tinha coragem de dizer isso! Tudo bem, eu estava me escondendo, mas eu não tinha dito nada sobre isso! Eu podia simplesmente gostar de empilhar livros! "E quem disse que eu estava me escondendo?"

"Bom, você se escondeu debaixo da mesa na hora do almoço. Saiu correndo pra aula, se sentou no fundo – algo que você nunca fez em Transfiguração – e estava encolhida atrás de uma pilha de livros.", ele encerrou, contando nos dedos.

Uau. E eu sempre achando que ele tinha titica de galinha na cabeça. Acho que sou eu que tenho titica na cabeça, pra fazer tudo isso e achar que ninguém desconfia da minha fuga. Mas o que (mais) me preocupava era a coisa toda dele SABER que eu estava debaixo da mesa. "Como você sabe que eu estava debaixo da mesa?"

"Eu estava entrando no Salão quando vi você se jogar debaixo da mesa. Depois vi Adams voltando pra mesa dele. Sabe, eu não sou tão burro quanto você parece pensar."

Eu corei até a alma. Talvez minha desculpa não fosse tão boa assim. Enquanto retirava os livros da minha carteira, eu disse: "Ok, talvez eu estivesse fugindo dele, sim." Eu queria acrescentar alguma coisa sobre não achar ele burro, só achar um idiota arrogante com titica na cabeça, mas não achei que ia melhorar alguma coisa, então ignorei o comentário.

Potter riu e McGonagall olhou feio pra nós. Ai, agora que eu estou ferrada em Transfiguração mesmo. "Desculpa, professora", ele disse e a professora só olhou mais feio ainda. Eu tentei sorrir e mostrar que não tinha culpa, mas com aqueles livros ficou difícil. "Quem diria que eu viveria pra ver você fugindo de alguém, hein, Evans?"

Eu preferi não responder que fugir é uma coisa que eu faço com freqüência assustadora. Deixa o coitado sonhar. Peguei um pergaminho e minha pena e comecei a escrever. Depois parei. "Sabe, Potter, eu acho que te devo um bocado de desculpas e agradecimentos por ontem.", eu respirei fundo, arrancando uma coragem que eu nem achava que tinha. "Primeiro, me desculpe por fazer você perder seu banquete…"

"Nada que eu não pudesse consertar visitando a cozinha."

Eu não me deixei abalar. "Por vomitar nos seus sapatos, realmente, eu nunca tive a intenção e…"

"Eles estão novinhos em folha", ele disse, virando os sapatos pra uma melhor visualização, que realmente não pareciam ter sofrido nada.

Mas eu não pude deixar de ficar com nojo. Se eu tivesse vomitado nos MEUS sapatos, teria jogado fora.

E olha que eu nem sou rica, como ele.

"Por fazer você perder suas horas de sono e…" ele me interrompeu de novo, e agora aquilo estava ficando irritante.

"Bom, nesse caso não deu pra consertar. Mas, se consola, eu dormi bastante no trem.", eu não acreditei muito, se quer saber. Não faz o tipo dele, ficar dormindo quando poderia estar azarando alguém ou algo assim. E acho que ele percebeu minha desconfiança. "Ok, eu dormi só um pouco. Mas eu nem estou com sono agora"

"E por ter…" eu corei até os dedos dos pés. Por ter chorado no seu ombro durante duas horas? Deus, eu não tinha contado aquilo nem pras minhas amigas, de tão vergonhoso que era. "te obrigado a ficar lá na enfermaria e…"

Eu não podia. NÃO PODIA dizer "por ter chorado no seu ombro durante horas". Era mais forte do que eu.

"Tudo bem. Minha camisa está novinha, vê?", eu olhei pra ele com um resquício de nojo. Ele estava vestindo a MESMA? Em geral os alunos têm cinco trocas de uniforme, levando em conta como nos sujamos. A capa tudo bem, mas a camisa? "Ok, não é a mesma, mas garanto que aquela lá está ótima. Um pouco de água com sal não vai derreter o tecido."

Eu tentei sorrir, porque, afinal, ele havia feito tanto por mim ontem e nem estava pedindo nada em troca, mas não consegui. Ao contrário, corri os olhos pela sala, inconscientemente (ok, conscientemente mesmo) procurando por aqueles cachinhos loiros, esperando e ao mesmo tempo não querendo que os olhos safira estivessem voltados pra mim.

E estavam. Tipo, eu queria que ele estivesse olhando pra mim, mas eu não queria mesmo encará-lo nos olhos! Senão, pra que eu teria me jogado debaixo da mesa?!

Desviei os olhos – e o pescoço – tão rápido que ele estalou. Potter não deixou o movimento escapar. "Ele é um mentiroso sacana, esse Adams."

Encarei Potter, querendo saber mais, só que eu _não_ ia perguntar! Quer dizer, estar com Potter ao meu lado e ter uma conversa com ele já é MUITO estranho, começar a perguntar coisas sobre ele já seria de outro mundo!

Depois disso era só pegar minha mala e me mudar pra Marte!

"Nós somos velhos conhecidos" Potter começou e eu quase estava tendo um infarto querendo saber mais sobre o assunto. "A propósito, ele estava mentindo quando disse que tinha vindo pra cá por sua causa… Foi o pai dele que o obrigou."

Afinal, porque ele estava me contando isso? Que importância fazia na vida dele? Será que tinha a ver com a rixa dele com Luke? Ou ele estava só dizendo que ninguém nunca faria algo tão grandioso por uma baixinha irritante como eu?

Meus pensamentos rodaram com tanta informação (ou falta dela) e eu virei meu pescoço tão rápido – de novo – pra olhar Luke - de novo - que ele estalou – de novo. Soltei um gemido. Dessa vez, ALELUIA, ele não estava olhando pra mim.

Senti meu almoço se revirar dentro do meu estômago. "Por que o pai dele o obrigaria a uma coisa assim?"

"Porque o Ministério está fazendo campanha que Hogwarts é um local muito seguro, mas algumas pessoas contestaram que o filho de um dos figurões estudava em casa, portanto Hogwarts não devia ser assim tão segura. Aí, ele teve que vir."

Fazia sentido. Fazia tanto sentido que eu fiquei em silêncio. Enquanto tentava digerir a informação, percebi que meu estômago estava começando a dar sinais de uma recusa em digerir meu almoço. Acho que comecei a ficar verde ou algo assim, porque Potter imediatamente perguntou: "Você está bem?"

Mandei uma ordem mental pro meu estômago parar de ser idiota e me forcei a dizer: "Já estive melhor.", sorri e acrescentei: "Fique tranqüilo que eu não vou vomitar de novo. Bom, pelo menos eu acho."

"Você podia vomitar em cima do Adams… É só uma sugestão", acrescentou rapidamente, em resposta _àquele olhar_. Só podia ser idéia de um maroto mesmo. Que coisa mais idiota. Vomitar em cima de alguém só pra se vingar.

Luke merece uma coisa assim. Eu sei que ele merece. Mas eu nunca iria dizer isso. Certo?

Errado. "Tudo bem. Ele até que merecia."

Eu acho que tem alguém que me lançou uma _Imperius_ e está me obrigando a dizer coisas desse tipo. Só pode ter sido. Eu até gosto da idéia que estou sob efeito dessa maldição. É melhor do que pensar que o que eu fiz até agora foi por livre e espontânea vontade.

Quer dizer, Luke merece, de verdade, que eu vomite nos sapatos dele, ainda mais depois de mentir pela segunda vez e quase, QUASE me fazer quebrar uma promessa.

Ok, eu não sou realmente um exemplo de cumpridora de promessas. É só olhar pra essa droga de franja que se percebe isso. Mas essa é uma promessa com minhas melhores amigas.

Essa é realmente importante. Eu ia acabar brigando com Mary – no mínimo – se quebrasse essa. Portanto, esse é um crime muito grave, que merecia uma punição igual.

"Duvido que você faz uma coisa assim"

Hum, certo. Eu não faria isso. Já vomitei em DOIS sapatos na minha vida. Muito obrigada, mas prefiro continuar nesse número.

"Ok, eu não faria isso de propósito. Mesmo porque vomitar não é exatamente confortável" fiz uma careta. Ah, será que dava pra parar de falar em vômito?! "Eu preferia espalhar pra escola inteira que ele tem um ursinho de pelúcia chamado Teddy."

É claro que eu estava brincando. Eu não tenho nem idéia se ele tem um ursinho chamado Teddy. Eu nunca sequer fui na casa dele. Nós nunca nem conversamos sobre ursos de pelúcia.

Mas Potter não percebeu que era brincadeira. "Sério que ele tem um ursinho de pelúcia?"

Os olhos dele brilhavam de tanta alegria. Se eu dissesse que o Natal chegou mais cedo não teria proporcionado tanta felicidade pra'quela criança.

E ele me ajudou tanto ontem. Foi tão legal me levando aquele sorvete contrabandeado que eu não tive coragem de acabar com a alegria dele. "Claro. Ele leva uma foto dele com o urso na carteira."

Ok, talvez eu quisesse me vingar. Mas eu juro que a intenção maior era uma forma de agradecer ao Potter por tudo que ele fez.

Se é que era possível, ele ficou MAIS feliz ainda. "Eu acho que posso deixar isso escapar para o Sirius, assim, por acaso", disse, com aquele sorriso igual ao do Black. "Se você achar a idéia legal."

Na hora eu tremi um pouco. Eu estava acreditando na palavra do Potter… Ah, Lene também tinha dito aquilo. Bom, mas eu estava dando crédito à palavra dele. Estava a um passo de me vingar do Luke, espalhando pra Hogwarts toda que ele tem um urso de pelúcia chamado Teddy.

E havia também uma boa possibilidade dele descobrir que era eu e me trancafiar em Azkaban ou algo assim.

Ou pior: espalhar outro boato.

Era totalmente arriscado. Eu olhei de soslaio pra Luke, e percebi que ele estava me observando. Alguma coisa queimou dentro de mim, alguma coisa me mandou fazer vingança.

Ou alguém lançou uma _Imperius_ em mim. Sei lá.

Mas daí eu senti que essa era a minha chance perfeita. Fazer ele passar por um pouquinho da minha humilhação. Rasguei um pedaço do meu pergaminho e disse: "Ou talvez você escreva isso num papel e seus amigos achem."

"Você não faria isso."

Não respondi. Só peguei minha pena e escrevi: "_Luke Adams tem um ursinho de pelúcia chamado Teddy, e ele se abraça nele todas as noites pra dormir._"

"E eu posso esquecer um pergaminho como esse na mesa de cabeceira da Doroth Willians.", acrescentei, empurrando o pergaminho pra mão do Potter e sorrindo.

"Isso é um acordo?"

"Talvez." EU NÃO ACREDITO QUE ESTAVA FECHANDO UM ACORDO COM JAMES POTTER. Na hora, eu estava tão cega de vontade de me vingar, que nem percebi no que estava me metendo. Ai, Senhor. Eu realmente estava fechando um acordo com ele. "Segredo completo?"

"Palavra de maroto", ele respondeu e logo em seguida jogou o pergaminho rasgado na mesa do Black. Nessa hora eu percebi que estava feito. Não havia volta.

E eu estava realmente feliz com isso tudo. Eu estou feliz ao saber que, nesse exato instante, existem alunos de Hogwarts juntando as cabeças pra fofocar sobre o ursinho Teddy.

Estou me borrando de medo que ele descubra e espalhe outro boato, é claro. Talvez até me mandem pra Azkaban por difamação.

Só que eu estou feliz por fazer ele pagar na mesma moeda. Mas na hora que a aula acabou – aliás, eu não aprendi nada, o que comprova que eu estou sob efeito de uma maldição, porque só assim pra eu não prestar atenção em Transfiguração, levando em conta que se eu não prestar atenção tiro um T – eu olhei pro Luke e vi ele arrumando a mochila olhando pra mim também.

Eu me desesperei totalmente. Senti meu coração bater mais rápido com a idéia que ele viesse falar comigo. Talvez ele já soubesse do Teddy. Minhas mãos começaram a suar litros.

Eu estava quase passando mal de tanto desespero.

Olhei pra Lene e Mary, e quase fui até elas. Mas me lembrei que elas não foram empecilho algum pra ele. Lene não conseguiu espantar Luke. Mary iria simplesmente sacar a varinha e arranjar uma detenção. Eu não podia fazer isso com ela, ainda mais no primeiro dia de aula.

Em seguida, olhei pro lado. Potter já havia espantado Luke pra longe de mim três vezes.

TRÊS VEZES. Eu nunca conseguia fazer isso quando olhava pros olhos hipnóticos dele. Mas é claro que o Potter não tem problema nenhum com os olhos safira do Adams.

Desesperada, sem pensar direito, segurei ele pelo braço. "Potter, fica aqui", ele me olhou curioso e eu continuei: "Finge conversar comigo pra _ele_ não vir falar comigo."

Ele riu. "Você quer proteção contra um cara que carrega uma foto do ursinho Teddy na carteira?!"

Colocando as coisas desse modo, parecia estranho. Mas acontece que ele NÃO TEM um urso Teddy! Ele é Luke Adams, dono de olhos-safira hipnóticos que têm um poder terrível sobre uma pobre mortal como eu.

Mas ainda, sim, corei até a raiz dos cabelos. "É por aí."

Ele arregalou os olhos. "Merlim, eu gostaria de saber o que ele fez pra fazer Lily Evans fugir desse jeito."

"Um dia, quem sabe, eu te conto, Potter."

Antigamente, na minha vida de anteontem, a hipótese dessa conversa ter REALMENTE acontecido seria tão remota quanto Severus lavar as cuecas.

Mas minha vida está tão virada do avesso que essa conversa realmente aconteceu, e James Potter está realmente do meu lado como meu _segurança-anti-Luke_.

Eu acho que talvez seja a hora de cumprir a promessa de um ano atrás: tentar formar uma nova opinião sobre Potter.

Argh. Acho que prefiro pular da ponte do rio Tamisa.

Sinceramente, não sei por que ainda não fiz isso.

* * *

_N/A:_ _Ain, amoores! 93 reviews! Eu já disse que amo muito vocês? (L) Se não disse, tô dizendo agora! Muito obrigada à todo mundo mesmo, do fundo do meu muffin-coração!_

_Bom, como prometido, mais James Potter pra vocês! /baba litros/ Ai, dá muita dó quando ele fala "eu não sou tão burro quanto você parece pensar"... tadinho dele ú.ù! Adorei escrever a parte do ursinho Teddy :P Homenagem pro Mr. Bean!_

_Enfim, amores, eu vou sair hoje pela manhã e só volto 23h de noite e o cap 19 não tá pronto... eu sei, triste. MAS, como a tia Muffim tá muito alegre com as 93 reviews, resolveu dar uma chance pra vocês, afinal, todo mundo merece uma chance, né? :D _

_Se, até a meia-noite de hoje, vocês conseguirem chegar nas 110 (!!) reviews, então eu passo a madrugada em claro e escrevo cap 19 pra postar amanhã mesmo... Se vocês não cumprirem o desafio, esse cap só vem na meia-noite de quinta-feira..._

_Bom, está dada a largada! :P É meio suicida, passar a noite acordada escrevendo a fic... mas vai valer a pena, se vocês cumprirem o desafio !_

_Reviews!_

_Rejane: Ah, sério? Fico super feliz em saber que o cap e a fic tão perfeitos! :D Sabia mesmo que ele ia aparecer em Hogg? :P Cara, suspense com surpresas no fim não é meu maior talento mesmo xD E fico muito, MUITO lisonjeada em saber que minha humilde fic está sendo comparada à Harry Potter e O Diário da Princesa! Nossa, é MUITA honra mesmo! Bom, acho que postei rapidinho :D Espero que goste do cap, e que tal depois deixar uma review? ;) Beijos e muito obrigada pelas duas reviews! PS- também sinto bastante pelo trabalho de férias, mas muito obrigada!_

_Biele BlackMoon: Cara, adorei essa coisa de Liluxa e de transtorno-traumático-do-botão-da-cor-indefinida! Ainda bem que seus m&m's te ajudaram a superar isso O Luke em Hogg é bem diferente do Luke do começo, porque como é tudo do ponto de vista da Liluxa, agora ela muda a visão dela sobre ele... Então acho que vai ser melhor pra quem não gosta dele! E eu juro que vai ter um soco do James em algum momento! É só ler a fic, deixar reviews fofas como essa que uma hora ele aparece! Bom, muito obrigada por ter superado seu trauma e comentado, além de ter lido! Beijos! PS: sabe que eu também me divirto inventando o nome dos caps?_

_Thatiele: Seja bem-vinda à minha humilde fic! Sente-se e sinta-se à vontade :P Adorei saber que você acha minha fic legal Eu também tô doida pra Lily se jogar no colo do James (e o James também deve tá :P) Espero que goste desse cap e comente, se der! Beijos!_

_Lia: Obrigada pelo elogio, espero sempre merecer! :D Esse cap tem bastante James, e a tendência é continuar assim! Muito obrigada por ler a fic e comentar! Que tal ler o cap 18 e comentar também? xD Beijos!_

_Morgana: Sinta-se muito bem-vinda à página de reviews, então! Espero que esteja gostando da fic e muito obrigada por ler e colaborar pra chegar nas 90! Que tal ler o cap 18 e colaborar de novo? :D Beijos!_

_Nane: Fico muito feliz com o elogio! Espero que você sempre ache isso! :P Muito obrigada por ler a minha humilde fic, além de comentar… Que tal ler o 18 e comentar de novo, dizendo se gostou ou não? Beijos!_

_Carol Ann Potter: Cara, eu que tenho que bater palmas pra essa história de Peter-Dumbie-Moodylicious! Chorei de rir, enquanto tentava não imaginar essa cena, que não é muito agradável! É sério que você bateu palmas mesmo? /olhos brilhantes/ Nossa, que orgulho da minha Lily! São muitas emoções pra mim, com essa review! xD Desse jeito, vamos ter dois enterros pagos pelo Luke! Sério, fiquei muito feliz com a sua declaração de amor pra minha fic – apesar das ameaças de morte, mas é como dizem 'tapa de amor não dói!' xD Muito obrigada pela review, fofa! Beijos e espero sua review no cap 18 :D_

_Taís:_ _HuHASUHuhasudhUHAUSHD... muito divertido, esse passatempo de fazer o Luke virar um FDP! E a partir desse cap a Lily vai parar de ficar feliz com tudo que ele faz ;) Saudades mesmo das nossas conversas u.u Mas vai dar tudo certo, é só ter paciência :P Agora, sobre as 50 reviews... eu ia falar isso pelo MSN, mas como você tá desconectada até dia 31... Flor, não precisa colocar as reviews, porque eu totalmente travei em relação a EACS. Vou ter que colocar em hiatus (snif!) / Me desculpa, realmente. Foi uma decisão que eu tomei durante a madrugada, depois daquela msg off... Mas se consola, eu tenho um projeto de uma UA que sai até o fim de agosto! E eu estou realmente mais motivada pra escrever esse projeto :) Bom, eu nem preciso agradecer de novo a todo esse apoio que você me dá, né? Você é um anjo :D Beijos, anjinho!_

_É isso, amores! Quem ainda não comentou, tem a chance de comentar e fazer parte do desafio, clicando no Botão da Cor Indefinida! :D E muito obrigada a quem comentou! ;)_

_Beijos,_

_Muffim._


	19. Mesquinharia

**Mais tarde, Hogwarts, Dormitório.**

Mary e Lene estão morrendo de rir dessa coisa de _segurança-anti-Luke_. Estão dizendo que eu sei me defender muito bem e sempre soube, desde que pisei em Hogwarts, então pra que eu preciso de um segurança?!

É claro que elas não compreendem o forte poder que Luke exerce sobre alguém pobre e indefeso como eu. É claro que elas não entendem que pra eu, em algum dia da minha vida, enfrentá-lo, um dos dois precisaria ter uma venda nos olhos pra eu não ser hipnotizada pelos olhos safira dele.

Porque elas não sentem o efeito dos olhos dele. Elas acham ele lindo e tudo o mais (quem, em sã consciência, NÃO ACHA?!), só que não sofrem com esse efeito hipnótico.

Eu só digo que queria ser como elas. Porque passar o resto do ano fugindo do meu ex-namorado, e colada em James Potter como quem se agarra à própria vida NÃO é, definitivamente, o que eu queria pro meu último ano aqui.

Não que Potter esteja sendo um idiota arrogante. De jeito nenhum. Quer dizer, ele continua sendo idiota, isso é fato. Mas ele não teve um comentário arrogante.

Ah, ok. Teve aquele sobre o Luke. Mas, _dã_, é o Luke. Eu também gostaria de poder fazer comentários arrogantes e engraçados sobre ele. Quer dizer, se eu conseguisse tal façanha.

Mas a mudança com Luke e Potter é tão, TÃO profunda que eu cheguei a uma teoria. Talvez, eles tenham feito um transplante de personalidade, como num filme de terror.

Talvez, o Potter-legal seja só o Luke disfarçado, e vice-versa. E isso tudo é um teste, pra que eu reconheça Luke em qualquer situação, até no cara idiota que eu odeio há anos. Depois que eu reconhecer o amor da minha vida disfarçado, nós vamos namorar até o fim do ano, durante as rondas e tudo o mais, e daí fugimos pra Itália e nos casamos debaixo de uma parreira de uvas.

Eu só preciso dizer ao Potter que tudo bem, eu sei que ele é o Luke disfarçado e o amo desde sempre. Daí eu vou poder voltar a odiar o Potter-cafajeste e amar o meu Luke-anjo.

MEU MUNDO VAI VOLTAR AO NORMAL! Potter sendo o idiota com titica na cabeça que ele é desde sempre, e Luke sendo o anjo maravilhoso que eu agarrei durante uma sessão inteira de _Psicose_! Eu vou ter a vida perfeita e maravilhosa que qualquer garota pode querer e vou casar debaixo de uma parreira de uvas!

Nossa, eu fiquei TÃO empolgada com tudo isso que estou até contando pra Mary e Lene da minha teoria.

"Deixa de ser idiota e inventar um monte de teorias malucas" – resposta da Mary.

"Lily, você sabe que isso é impossível" – resposta da Lene.

Minhas amigas me abandonaram. É isso.

Bom, talvez, TALVEZ, eu tenha viajado um pouco. Só um POUCO.

* * *

**Pouco depois, Hogwarts, Dormitório.**

Tive que parar de escrever porque Smith chegou junto de sua fiel escudeira, Doroth Willians, e eu tinha colocado aquele papel sobre o Luke na mesa de cabeceira da Willians, então resolvi fingir que estava muito concentrada na conversa com Mary e Lene, pra não levantar suspeitas.

Foi a melhor coisa que já me aconteceu! Smith tinha aberto a boca pra falar alguma coisa (ok, ela ia me xingar de alguma coisa, isso sim), quando Willians chamou e as duas se juntaram pra discutir a notícia.

Uns dez minutos depois elas desceram e agora devem estar espalhando a notícia. Ah, essa é uma boa sensação. Eu estou realmente me sentindo ótima ao pensar que Luke Adams vai perder toda a possível reputação que ele tenha.

Lene, Mary e eu estamos chorando de tanto rir, imaginando quando Luke descer pro café amanhã. Com um pouco de sorte, Potter ou Black dizem alguma coisa engraçada sobre o assunto.

Ou melhor, gritam. Assim todo mundo ouve e ele vai se sentir humilhado, tanto quanto eu me senti quando me chamaram de vaca.

Estou me sentindo tão bem, TÃO BEM, que dava até pra sair gritando que eu amo o mundo.

Ok. Melhor ir dormir, senão eu vou acabar destruindo minha própria reputação. Quer dizer, a pouca reputação que eu tenho.

* * *

**4 de setembro, Hogwarts, Salão Principal.**

Coisas estranhas não param de acontecer e o duro é que eu NÃO POSSO fazer nada contra tudo isso.

Eu estou tomando meu café – ok, isso é normal. Potter está do meu lado (agora ele é meu segurança, então, sabe como é) e Lene do meu outro lado. Na minha frente, está Mary, numa conversa empolgada com Black (que está do lado do Potter).

Potter está falando com Remus (sentado na frente dele), e eu com Lene. E até parece que todos nós somos velhos conhecidos!

Só que eu não posso fazer nada sobre o assunto. Não existe nada nesse mundo que eu possa fazer pra impedir tudo isso de acontecer.

Quer dizer, eu preciso do meu _segurança-anti-Luke_. Então, eu preciso me sentar perto do Potter. Os marotos, então, sentam perto dele. Lene e Mary sentam perto de mim. E daí todos nós ficamos perto uns dos outros.

A única coisa que eu poderia fazer contra seria dispensar os serviços do _segurança-anti-Luke_. Mas, ainda mais depois do Teddy, não há nem a mínima possibilidade que eu resolva andar sem proteção contra o hipnotismo Lukiano.

Sem chance.

Aliás, foi bem engraçado quando o Luke entrou no Salão. Ele veio como quem vem das cozinhas (mas eu sei que o Salão Comunal da Corvinal é por lá) e eu estou de costas pra lá. Mas quando todo mundo, TODO MUNDO, começou a cochichar, eu soube.

Soube que ele tinha chegado.

Me virei e dei de cara com Luke. Claro que na hora eu quis morrer, achando que ele estava olhando pra mim e eu ia estalar meu pescoço de novo, mas me enganei. Ele estava olhando pro Salão, quase assustado com todas aquelas pessoas apontando e cochichando, às vezes dava até pra ouvir o nome dele em alto e bom som.

Potter, Black (aparentemente os dois odeiam Luke com igual intensidade. Afinal, qual o problema deles?! Sempre dividem o mesmo inimigo!), Lene, Mary e eu explodimos em risos.

Eu ri tanto, tanto, que me engasguei com um pedaço de torrada. Mas valeu totalmente à pena. Fazia tempo que eu não ria tanto.

Luke continuou encarando todo mundo com uma expressão estranha no rosto, enquanto ia pra mesa dele. Quando ele passou perto de nós, Black gritou: "Não vai sentir falta do Teddy? Talvez você deva dar café da manhã pra ele, Adams!"

Eu engasguei de novo, de tanto rir. Aparentemente, toda Hogwarts também engasgou de rir. Luke não ficou nem vermelho; só lançou um olhar fulminante pro Black e foi se sentar, ao lado de umas das poucas pessoas no Salão todo (excluindo os professores) que não estavam rindo.

Depois de uns cinco minutos, o povo todo se acalmou.

E agora sou eu que estou com medo que ele me descubra. Eu que não me acalmei nem um pouco e eu estou me borrando toda, só de imaginar o que aconteceria se ele descobrir que fui eu que inventei o Teddy.

Talvez ele me mande pra Azkaban. Talvez ele me torture com uma _Cruciatus_. Ou, quem sabe, ele me obrigue a namorá-lo, sob ameaça de espalhar um boato como aquele do meu bairro.

São destinos terríveis e que eu não desejaria nem ao meu pior inimigo.

E, pra piorar, estou até com medo da reação do POTTER! Quer fundo do poço pior que esse?! Ele não sabe que espalhou um boato falso. Ele acha que o Teddy existe! Eu sei que ele é um idiota e tudo o mais, só que não conheço as restrições dele com relação à fofoca… às vezes ele tem alguma coisa de honra contra espalhar boatos falsos!

E eu o levei a fazer isso sem saber! E se ele descobrir, me odiar e resolver me deixar sem saber as senhas do banheiro de monitores? E se eu for deposta do meu cargo?!

Ou talvez ele simplesmente se empenhe em fazer minha vida terrível (mais do que ele já fazia)! E, além de tudo, vai espalhar pra Hogwarts toda que eu sou uma mentirosa terrível e sem escrúpulos!

Deus, acho que me meti numa encrenca terrível. Uma das piores da minha vida. E a única coisa que eu posso fazer é rezar pra que nenhum dos dois descubra a verdade completa.

Eu só queria que Luke tivesse um Teddy de verdade, mas sei que não devo alimentar esperanças.

Afinal, Luke está mais pro tipo de cara que faz fogueira com ursos de pelúcia.

* * *

**Mais tarde, Hogwarts, Salão Principal.**

"Pronto, você já teve sua vingança. Estamos quites. Agora, que tal conversar comigo?"

Foi o que Luke acabou de dizer, logo depois que as aulas acabaram.

E é por isso que eu não jantei nada até agora. Perdi a fome completamente. Só belisquei um pouco, e a comida desceu a muito, MUITO custo (e uma ameaça do Potter).

Bom, foi assim. Eu estava descendo as escadas, depois de uma ótima aula de Poções (nada como Poções pra alegrar a alma sofredora de alguém como eu) e conversando alegremente com minha amigas. Potter estava a uns passos na frente, junto dos marotos.

Bastou esse momento de distração sem meu segurança, que Luke veio por trás e segurou meu braço (sem fazer muita força, pelo menos essa decência ele teve). Daí, ele disse aquilo: "Pronto, você já teve sua vingança. Estamos quites. Agora, que tal conversar comigo?"

Achei que fosse vomitar de novo. Achei que fosse torcer o pescoço dele. Achei que fosse cavar um buraco ali mesmo e nunca mais sair de lá. Achei que fosse morrer de raiva.

O fato é que, por mais que tenha sido realmente eu que inventou esse boato sobre o Teddy, ele não tinha o direito de me acusar sem provas. E, ok, estava meio óbvio que era eu, já que eu tinha muitos motivos pra fazer isso. Então, ele meio que tinha provas.

O verdadeiro problema é essa troca que ele faz. Como se uma vingança fosse apagar o que ele fez. Uma coisa é espalhar que a PRÓPRIA namorada é uma vaca.

Outra, BEM diferente, é espalhar que seu ex-namorado-canalha é um _crianção_ que dorme com um ursinho Teddy.

Era tão mesquinho aquilo. Era como alguém querer comprar amor, honra ou lealdade. Um desses crimes imperdoáveis que só os maiores vilões ou sonserinos cometem.

Nesse momento, nesse pequeno momento da minha existência, eu odiei Luke Adams com todas as forças do meu ser e um pouco mais. "Solta do meu braço que eu não quero ser infectada com essa sua existência nojenta, Adams."

"Pra que você faz tudo isso ficar tão difícil, Lily? Eu fiz um pequeno erro, já paguei por ele!"

"UM PEQUENO ERRO?!", nessa hora não deu pra segurar. Eu não queria gritar. Não queria chamar atenção. Mas o que ele tinha feito era tão imperdoável e agora ele chamava de pequeno erro!

"Pequeno, sim. Todos estão sujeitos a fazerem isso."

"Bom, então eu também posso ter cometido o pequeno erro de deixar escapar sobre o seu ursinho Teddy!"

Nessa hora já tinha gente parada no corredor, assistindo a cena. Lene estava segurando Mary com força, então imagino que ela queria partir pra cima. Black e Potter estavam a postos, loucos pra entrarem na briga também.

"Escuta, você teve sua vingança. Eu te desculpo e fica tudo ok.", apertei minha varinha com força, vendo tudo ficar vermelho na minha frente. Eu estava quase chorando, mas era de raiva mesmo.

Sério! Depois de muito tempo eu queria chorar de raiva, não de tristeza. Sem me atrever a olhar nos olhos dele nem por um momento sequer, disse: "Não vou perder meu precioso tempo com um lixo como você, Adams. Sabe como é, tem um ótimo jantar me esperando e ele é muito mais importante que você."

Várias pessoas aplaudiram. Eu nem sei por que elas fizeram isso. Esse não foi um comentário realmente engraçado e elegante.

Foi, na verdade, uma fuga. Eu não suportava mais continuar aquela conversa. Mas eu não me importei com quem batia palmas, simplesmente puxei Lene e Mary enquanto terminava meu caminho até a mesa.

Chegamos na mesa, e eu ainda estava quase zonza depois de tudo que aconteceu. Quando Potter se sentou do meu lado, eu só me lembrava que, se ele não tivesse saído de perto, eu não teria que ouvir aquela coisa toda do Luke.

Por isso, acho, que eu bati no ombro dele até cansar. Claro que existe a possibilidade de eu estar descontando minha raiva do Luke, mas o mais cotado é que eu estava fazendo Potter pagar pelo momento de distração.

"Hey, Evans, pára! Você está destruindo o meu ombro!", eu considerei o pedido de clemência por um momento e resolvi que ele já tinha pagado pelo pecado.

"Ok. Parei. Mas isso é porque você me deixou a mercê _dele_!"

Então ele soltou uma grande gargalhada. "Você estava se defendendo muito bem sem mim! Todo mundo está de prova."

"É, mas eu não precisava me expor a esse tipo de coisa, se você estivesse sendo um bom segurança!"

Ele me encarou, rindo. "Ok, Evans. Então agora eu vou ser seu protetor oficial contra o Adams. Mas você tem que me deixar ler suas anotações."

Era uma proposta tentadora, tenho que admitir. Eu sou obrigada a fazer as anotações de qualquer maneira. Não ia arrancar pedaço se ele lesse.

E Luke nunca mais ia chegar perto de mim.

Ai, era demais pra uma pobre pessoa indefesa como eu não aceitar. "Feito.", respondi, estendendo a mão.

Potter sorriu. "É assim que se fala" a apertou minha mão. "Como minha primeira missão, tenho que te obrigar a comer."

"Isso não tem nada a ver com Adams."

"Claro que tem. Você não está comendo por causa dele. Vamos, coma algo", ele disse, enquanto enchia todo meu prato de pudim de carne, além de suco de abóbora no meu copo.

Eu olhei pra comida. A comida olhou pra mim. E me não tive vontade nenhuma de comer. Estava quase nauseada (isso está ficando muito repetitivo. Mas não posso fazer nada se meu estômago é um inútil).

Estava com nojo de ter namorado um canalha mesquinho como Luke Adams. Estava morrendo de nojo disso. Estava com nojo de ter beijado alguém como ele. Aliás, ESTOU com nojo. "Não desce."

"Desce sim. Vamos, você não quer me obrigar a fazer essa comida descer com ajuda de magia, quer?"

Sofrendo muito com essa coisa de comer, já que eu estava nauseada e tudo o mais, eu dei algumas garfadas e tomei meu suco de abóbora. "Pronto? Já comi o suficiente?"

"Já não vai morrer de fome, pra mim está ótimo."

E agora eu estou esperando Potter resolver subir, porque não vou me arriscar por esses corredores nem obrigada.

* * *

**5 de setembro, Hogwarts, Salão Principal.**

Estou começando a me arrepender dessa coisa de proteção. Eu estava muito fragilizada quando pedi que Potter me protegesse contra o Luke e tudo o mais. Agora estou forte.

Além do mais, Potter resolveu que vai encher meu prato a cada refeição. No café, ele me obrigou a comer torradas, bolo, uma maçã e leite.

NUNCA, nunca em toda minha vida eu comi tanto no café. Ainda mais quando eu estou com nojo de mim mesma por ter sido tão idiota e não ter percebido o idiota mesquinho que estava namorando. Nojo de ter beijado ele.

E, então, eu não tenho fome. Juro que essa coisa toda até tirou minha fome. Eu disse isso pro Potter (124 vezes, até agora), mas ele diz que eu não posso morrer de fome por causa de um mentiroso sacana.

Depois de comer tudo aquilo no café, meu prato do almoço tem duas coxinhas, empadão e batatas. Além do copo estar cheio até a borda de suco de abóbora.

E eu tenho que comer, senão ele força tudo até minha garganta. Ou pelo menos, diz que faria isso, e eu prefiro não arriscar.

Nem preciso dizer que todo mundo fica rindo dessas discussões idiotas sobre comida e fome. Eles não param de rir dessa coisa toda.

Eu me sinto uma palhaça, mas como Potter é um palhaço desde sempre, acho que ele não sente isso. Já deve ter se acostumado.

Às vezes eu tenho vontade de mandar que ele pare de me seguir, e nós dois voltamos pras nossas vidas de antes. Mas é que as obrigações sociais me forçam a não dizer isso.

Ingratidão é uma coisa que eu detesto, portanto não posso ser uma ingrata agora. Estou presa a essa situação, de um jeito que nunca achei que fosse estar. Se eu fizer alguma coisa, SEI que vou me arrepender.

E tem a coisa da promessa de desenvolver uma nova opinião sobre ele. E tem Lene e Mary, que vão me julgar e condenar totalmente se eu for uma ingrata. Ainda mais agora, que Mary está ficando amiga do Black.

Eu odeio minha vida com todas as forças do meu ser. Odeio, detesto. Queria que esse fosse um ano normal, e ótimo, já que é o último.

Mas quanto mais eu tento fazer esse ano o melhor, pior ele fica. Eu tentei ter um namorado legal, mas no fundo ele é um canalha mesquinho.

Eu tentei fugir dele, mas ele veio atrás de mim e agora eu passo quase o dia todo na companhia do cara que eu mais detesto desde sempre.

Eu tentei fugir desse cara, mas acabei presa numa coisa de gratidão e honra e, cada vez que eu tento escapar disso, fico mais presa.

Acho que a única saída é a boa e velha ponte do rio Tamisa, companheira de tantos infelizes como eu.

* * *

**Bem mais tarde, Hogwarts, Corredor do 5° andar.**

Estou fazendo ronda. Com Potter, porque, ele me persegue o dia todo. Além do mais, ele também tem que fazer ronda.

Arre, estou tão cansada. Não cansada mesmo, estou cansada de viver a mesma vida. Eu gosto da vida em si, mas não gosto da MINHA vida! Detesto a MINHA vida.

E, no entanto, não dá pra trocar de vida, por mais que eu queira. Eu tenho que comer até virar uma baleia, tenho que passar o dia todo com o Potter do meu lado, só por causa do meu namorado mesquinho e…

Ah, droga. Tem uns alunos fazendo farra aqui perto. Acho que vou mandar Potter e esperar aqui mesmo, sentada no chão.

Ok, ele foi. Estou tão cansada disso tudo que eu queria só me encolher num canto pelo resto da vida.

Esse canto no chão me parece ótimo. Vou virar uma dessas estátuas que os alunos usam pra se situar… _Lily, a cansada_, no corredor do 5° andar.

Então eu vou ser uma estátua. Nunca mais namorados, nem arquiinimigos que, de repente, viram sua sombra.

O problema vai ser virar a estátua, mas espero dar um jeito nisso. Talvez Potter saiba algum feitiço.

Ah, não. Tem alguém vindo.

Ele ainda não chegou, mas eu SEI que é ele.

_Merda. Merda. Merda._

Eu odeio minha vida e quero virar uma estátua.

* * *

_N/A: Gente, eu podia morrer agora que morria feliz… OK, eu não podia morrer não, porque adoro a vida, mas enfim, vocês entenderam xD_

_CEM__ REVIEWS! __CEM__ REVIEWS! __CEM__ REVIEWS!_

_Uhuuuuu! Estou muito, muito feliz mesmo. Só que são 3 horas da madruga, meu pescoço está doendo e meus ombros também, então não dá pra me prolongar na nota de autora…_

_Mas eu estou MUITO feliz mesmo. Podia ir até pra rua e sair dançando e cantando._

_Reviews!_

_Thatiele:__ Muito obrigada! Fico muito honrada pelo elogio :D Muito obrigada por comentar ;) Espero que goste desse cap e, quem sabe, deixe uma review também Beijos!_

_Morgana:__ Que bom que você gostou do cap! O Luke já começou a tomar as medidas sobre o Teddy, no cap que vem tem mais ;) Obrigada pela review e espero você no próximo :D Beijos!_

_Nane__: Sujeitinho tranqueira foi o melhor! HASUDHuhasduHUAHSDUH Tadinha da Lily, vomitar de novo u.u Mas eu queria que ela vomitasse no Luke também :D Muito obrigada pelo comentário e volte sempre ;) Beijos!_

_Dai__: O Luke é mesmo um idiota! Bom, pelo menos a Lily tem um James pra ajudá-la, né? Obrigada pela review e espero que goste desse cap :D Beijos!_

_Lari:__ Super ajudou as colegas, mas, principalmente, fez uma autora feliz :D Adorei saber que você está amando a fic! Fiquei muito, muito feliz! Então, muito obrigada por ler/amar/comentar a fic ;) Beijos!_

_Biele BlackMoon:__ O Six presente no momento do soco eu não garanto :\ Fazer o quê, né, nem tudo é perfeito u.u Mas que o Jimmy vai ser um ÓTIMO segurança contra o __monstro-dos-cachos-dourados-e-olhos-azuis-maravilhosos-que-enganam-menininhas-apaixonadas-por-muffins (adorei esse nome!), ele vai ser! E Teddy é, com certeza, melhor que Teodoro xD Sinta como uma homenagem ao seu urso, esse cap :D Obrigada pela review e te espero nesse cap ;) Beijos!_

_Carla Luísa:__ Sério que você amou a fic? Ain, muito obrigada! Nesse cap tem a primeira reação do Luke à notícia! Tomara que você goste :D E o James é fofo 24h por dia xD Beijos, muito obrigada pela review e também pelos parabéns!_

_Ana Carolina:__ Obrigado por ajudar e pelo elogio! Nesse cap a Lily detona mais ainda o Luke, então espero que goste e se der, comente de novo! Beijos!_

_carla:__ Então que bom que sua opinião mudou depois de ler (y) Eu também quero mais Potterfeitos! xD Obrigada por ler e comentar, te espero nesse cap! _

_Monica__: Ai, que amiga maravilhosa (y) Obrigada por elogiar a fic, eu fico muito feliz! Só não entendi 'Lily descompensada'… :S Mas muito obrigada pelo comentário! :D Espero que goste do cap novo e comente, se der :D Beijos!_

_Andressa__: Uhuu! É isso que eu sempre quis, tirar leitores anônimos da toca! Agora eu posso até morrer feliz :D Agradeço do fundo do coração pela review e pelos elogios! Bom, afinal vocês conseguiram chegar nas 110 reviews, então você não precisa morrer do coração mais ;) Beijos!_

_Bianca:__ Obrigada! O Luke vai sofrer mais mesmo :D Já começou ;) Obrigada pela review e por ler a fic, te espero nesse cap! Beijos!_

_Carol Ann Potter:__ Adoro quando você diz que adora essa fic /olhos brilhantes/ Ursinho Teddy é um nome forte e clássico... Ideal pro papel xD E o Luke se ferra bonito mesmo! E seu método pra esperar menos por atualização é ótimo, contanto que você fique feliz ;D Mas só não entendi porque fazer a decoração do seu enterro… Você não vai morrer com seu novo método! :D Obrigada pela review e espero você tarde da noite nesse cap xD Beijos! PS – eu queria comentar SLM, mas o FF está me impedindo de comentar TODAS as Fics! ¬¬' O jeito é esperar passar esse bug!_

_OBS: jehssik, se você estiver lendo isso, eu só não comentei Destiny porque o FF está impedindo minhas reviews, sabe-se-lá-por-que! Mas eu AMEI o cap!_

_Bom gente, é só. Agora eu vou dormir, porque estou acordada desde 5h da manhã de ONTEM e estou pra morrer de sono. Ah, se vocês encontrarem erros no cap, isso é por causa do sono. Me desculpem u.u_

_130 reviews pro próximo chegar. :D Vamos, aproveitem, é a chance de quem ainda não saiu da toca de comentar, clicando no Botão da Cor Indefinida (escolha sua cor e seja feliz!)_

_Beijos,_

_Muffim._


	20. Risos

**Madrugada de 6 de setembro, Hogwarts, Dormitório.**

Ah, Deus, por que você me deixa fazer essas coisas, hein?! POR QUÊ?! Era de se esperar que você, depois de tudo que eu passei nesses dias, não me deixasse fazer esses absurdos.

E agora eu descubro que ATÉ Deus desistiu de mim e eu estou sozinha no mundo. Eu e meu organismo traíra.

Não posso me casar debaixo de uma parreira de uvas na Itália, e NEM posso virar uma freira enclausurada e abraçar a castidade, porque Deus também desistiu de mim.

Sério, eu nem sei por que eu nasci.

Eu estava lá, tentando me transformar numa estátua pra sempre, quando percebi que vinha alguém chegando.

Não foi exatamente uma grande surpresa quando vi que era o Luke chegando. Ele estava me seguindo, e essa era única explicação plausível. "Eu não quero conversar com você. E será que dá pra parar de me seguir?"

"Foi o único jeito que eu consegui de conversar com você, Lily. Você precisa entender que…"

Essa mesma ladainha. Odeio, odeio mesmo que me digam que eu preciso entender alguma coisa. Ok, eu posso ser burra, mas alguém te seguir 24 h por dia pra te dizer que "você precisa entender" supera o limite do limite do aceitável, até mesmo pra uma _anturra_.

"Eu não preciso entender nada. Você que precisa entender que eu não sou nada sua."

Ele não parou. Nem se abalou pelo que eu disse. Continuou andando pelo corredor e falando. Aparentemente, não tem nada do que eu diga que faça ele parar.

Eu sou um fracasso mesmo. Não consigo nem TERMINAR um namoro decentemente. Devia ter virado estátua.

"Eu fiz uma coisa errada, mas foi só um erro. Todos cometem. Depois, você já fez a coisa toda do Teddy e estamos quites, Lils. Podemos recomeçar tudo de novo. Eu já te perdoei pelo que você fez, e eu sei que você já deve ter me perdoado…"

Olhei pra ele, incrédula. Eu não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo (e pela segunda vez!). Observei os olhos dele, tentando achar uma explicação pra tanta arrogância, mas só encontrei aquele azul lindo, maravilhoso…

Então percebi que tinha sido um erro gigante, COLOSSAL, olhar nos olhos dele. Porque eles pareciam tão tristes e magoados…

Quando me dei por mim, Luke estava me beijando. A culpa é desses olhos malditos dele! Se eu não tivesse tido a idéia infeliz de olhar nos olhos dele, eu nunca teria deixado ele chegar nem perto de mim.

Mas ele deve saber o poder desses olhos. Deve saber que os olhos dele são tão perigosos quanto um frasco de veneno.

No início, só nos primeiros três segundos ou algo assim, eu gostei. Sério. Eu sei que é revoltante e tudo o mais, mas eu gostei daquela proximidade. Adorei ter Luke perto de mim de novo. Era como se alguém realmente gostasse de mim.

Foi aí que eu entendi que ele não gostava de MIM, só não gostava de me perder. Ele podia ter até gostado de mim, mas agora não. Ele só não queria perder alguma coisa.

Então eu odiei Luke pela segunda vez. Tive nojo dele e tive um nojo maior ainda de estar _beijando ele_.

Com aquela força cheia do ódio que eu estava dele, empurrei Luke e ergui minha mão, pra dar um bom tapa e quebrar o pescoço dele, com alguma sorte, enquanto dizia: "Como você ous…"

Mas alguém foi mais rápido que eu. O soco de James Potter é uma coisa absolutamente fenomenal, devo comentar. Foi tão forte que Luke bateu na parede que estava ao lado dele, com um filete de sangue escorrendo pelos lábios.

Olhei pro Potter com um sentimento que beirava a reverência. Ele estava lívido, e uma veia pulsava na sua têmpora.

Uau. Acho que arrumei um bom segurança, afinal.

Daí Luke se ergueu, pronto pra iniciar uma briga no bom e velho estilo trouxa, quando eu me coloquei na frente dele e disse o que estava pensando: "Eu já entendi tudo que precisava entender, Adams. Você não gosta de mim, só não gosta de me perder. Sinto muito, mas você já perdeu."

Disse isso e saí, com toda a dignidade que me restava. Quando já estava em outro andar, comecei a correr como uma louca em direção à Torre da Grifinória. Berrei a senha pra Mulher Gorda e me joguei no primeiro sofá perto da lareira que vi.

Chorando, pra variar. Mas dessa vez não tinha soluços, nem nada assim. Só as lágrimas. E eu não estava triste por tudo ter acabado (finalmente!), estava triste por ter sido enganada durante tanto tempo.

Primeiro, teve aquela coisa da fofoca. Mas eu achava que ele gostava de mim. Podia não me respeitar, mas eu acreditava que ele gostava de mim.

Depois aquela mentira sobre ter vindo para Hogwarts por minha causa. Achei que tudo morava na falta de respeito ainda. Só depois dele dizer todas aquelas coisas que eu entendi.

E não era ele que estava me enganando. Era EU que estava me enganando. EU que não queria saber a verdade.

EU que sou uma idiota de marca maior.

Depois do que pareceu uma eternidade, o quadro girou e Potter entrou. Corri os olhos por ele e um corte na manga esquerda da camisa denunciou a briga.

Não me importava, decidi. Eu só queria que Luke tivesse levado outro soco. Abri a boca pra agradecer, mas nada saiu. Tentei de novo, mas nada saiu.

É extremamente revoltante tentar falar e não conseguir, se você quer saber. Mas eu meio que estou acostumada a ter um organismo traíra, logo, uma boca traíra não é lá uma grande novidade.

Então me ocorreu uma boa forma de agradecer. "Ele espalhou pro bairro que eu dormi com ele."

Ok, colocando as coisas como aconteceram no papel, não é de se esperar que Potter tivesse levantado as sobrancelhas, surpreso.

Do jeito que eu disse, parece que eu _realmente_ dormi com Luke. "E, claro, isso não é verdade.", acrescentei, ao que as sobrancelhas dele caíram.

Às vezes eu falo coisas de um jeito tão idiota que até EU me odeio. De verdade. Se eu já não me detestasse todos os dias, claro.

Me virei pra lareira de novo, abraçando meus joelhos, sem querer encarar Potter. Não depois de ter contado meu super segredo (ok que esse segredo é uma coisa que todo meu bairro sabe, mas… detalhes).

Sabe quando você se sente a bolacha estragada do pacote? Então. Eu estava me sentindo a bolacha estragada-esfarelada-e-mofada do pacote.

Esse era também um dos motivos que me fizeram chorar. Decepção e falta de auto-estima.

Ok, eu nunca tive muita, mas tem horas que você chega num ponto absolutamente insuportável. Naquele ponto que você não queria nem ter nascido.

Eu tinha chegado naquele ponto.

"Achei que você tivesse ficado chateada pela coisa do soco.", disse Potter, enquanto se sentava do meu lado.

"Ele mereceu, mais do que nunca. Como está sua mão?", eu ainda estava olhando pra lareira. Queria passar o resto da vida ali, olhando pro fogo.

"Já esteve melhor, mas valeu a pena."

Eu sorri, enquanto me virava pra ele. "Você foi muito legal comigo, Potter. Obrigada."

"Não há de quê… afinal, eu _sou_ muito legal."

"Convencido…", ele meramente fez uma careta, enquanto conjurava um lenço do nada.

"Por Merlim, por que você ainda fica chorando, depois de tudo isso?" eu peguei o lenço e ri da cara dele.

Isso mesmo. Risada. Eu ri do Potter.

Melhor reconsiderar a coisa de me jogarem numa cela do St. Mungus. Isso porque eu nem contei o pior ainda.

Eu não conseguia parar de rir. Primeiro, foi da cara dele. Depois, pelo fato que ele tinha razão. Eu não tinha que estar chorando.

Depois, tudo que aconteceu, as idiotices que eu fiz pelo Luke, as idiotices que eu fiz pra _fugir_ do Luke, como eram duas horas da madrugada e Potter e eu estávamos sozinhos no Salão Comunal, tendo uma conversa amigável.

E como isso tudo era absurdo e que, se me dissessem tudo isso há um mês, eu teria rido na cara da pessoa, dito que Luke era um anjo, Potter um babaca arrogante, e que tudo isso era humanamente impossível.

Tudo isso era MUITO engraçado. Minhas costelas chegavam a doer, e eu não conseguia parar. Potter me perguntava de vez em quando por que eu estava rindo, e quando eu tentava explicar, parava na segunda palavra e não conseguia parar de rir.

Daí eu nem sei mais do que estava rindo. Eu comecei a rir da minha risada, da cara do Potter, e rir do fato que eu estava rindo de uma coisa tão idiota.

Eu ri TANTO, que acabei caindo de lado no chão. Meu quadril bateu no chão e doeu, doeu mesmo. Por um momento, achei que tivesse deslocado alguma coisa, e tentei gritar um _ai-ai!_ Mas como eu estava rindo, a coisa saiu meio como um urro de homens das cavernas…

Então Potter começou a rir. Estava rindo de mim. Bom, era engraçado mesmo, ver uma pessoa chorando, rindo e se contorcendo no chão ao mesmo tempo.

Chegamos então num estado que ele ria de mim e eu ria dele. Quanto mais eu ria, mais Potter ria e mais eu ria…

E nossa risada é alta. Percebi isso hoje. Fazemos parte daquele grupo de infelizes que quando querem rir em segredo, sempre são descobertos.

Por isso, alguns primeiranistas (que têm os quartos mais perto do Salão Comunal) desceram pra ver o que estava acontecendo.

Quando eu vi aquilo, achei mais graça na situação. Sinceramente, parecia que eu nunca ia conseguir parar de rir.

Acho que Potter também achou isso, porque ele acabou caindo no chão também, de tanto que se contorcia de rir. Ele tentou xingar e rir ao mesmo tempo e saiu um barulho estranho que fez os primeiranistas olharem pra gente mais assustados ainda.

Então, chegaram os segundanistas. Alguns deles resolveram então acordar toda, TODA a Torre pra verem o que estava acontecendo.

Eu não tinha muita noção do tempo, mas sei que em menos de dez minutos, todos os grifinórios estavam ali, de pijamas, às vezes de robe, olhando pro nosso _show_.

Logo em seguida, vi Smith e Willians lutando pra descerem as escadas, e soube que elas iam me azucrinar por isso durante dias… mas ATÉ a minha desgraça era engraçada.

Depois de mais uns quinze minutos, as pessoas resolveram que não ia sair nada engraçado dali e começaram a subir para seus dormitórios.

No fim, só sobraram minhas amigas, os amigos do Potter e, claro, Smith e Willians.

"Hey, gente, que tal contar qual foi a graça?", Black perguntou. Potter tentou dizer alguma coisa, que pra mim pareceu um "não sei" (na verdade, ele não sabia mesmo), mas ninguém entendeu.

"Alguém deve ter enfeitiçado eles", a voz depreciativa da Smith soou. Em seguida, ouvi alguns "_Finite Incantatem_", que, claro, não surtiram efeito algum.

Nisso, eu tentei explicar: "Eu não sei."

Obviamente, todos olharam pra gente com pena, e Smith resolveu voltar pra cama e Willians também subiu as escadas. Depois de uns três minutos, os restantes resolveram conversar, esperando que a gente recuperasse a sanidade.

Com o tempo, a coisa toda começou a perder a graça. Eu já conseguia até respirar melhor. Então, tudo foi parando, Potter também foi parando de rir. Depois de várias recaídas, conseguimos parar.

Viramos de costas no chão, arfando de tanto rir. Ouvi todo mundo falando ao mesmo tempo, vez ou outra até rindo.

"Faz tempo que eu não ria tanto.", Potter disse, enquanto se levantava.

"Eu _nunca_ ri tanto em toda minha vida.", respondi, ao que ele estendeu o braço pra me ajudar a levantar. Aceitei e me levantei com uma careta. "Acho que desloquei meu quadril"

"Foi por isso que eu comecei a rir."

"HEY, até quando vocês vão ignorar a gente?" – Black.

"Você começou a rir porque ela deslocou o quadril?!" – Remus.

"Do que você tava rindo, Lily?" – Lene.

"Você bebeu alguma coisa?" – Mary.

"Calma, gente! Eu não ignorei ninguém, estava rindo da minha própria desgraça e não bebi nada (pelo menos que eu saiba).", disse num fôlego só.

"Ah, então era disso que você estava rindo?", Potter perguntou (como ele consegue sorrir e falar ao mesmo tempo ainda é um mistério pra mim).

"No começo, foi de você."

"DE MIM?!"

''E eles ainda dizem que não estão ignorando a gente." Black e Mary disseram ao mesmo tempo. Sério, eu não sei como eles não eram amigos antes. São absolutamente IGUAIS!

"Eu só estou tentando entender do que eu estava rindo!", Potter disse, erguendo os braços, como quem se rende.

"Você estava rindo de você mesmo.", Remus disse, sorrindo maldoso. "Se Lily estava rindo de você, então você estava rindo de você mesmo."

"Mas eu estava rindo dela!"

"Só porque eu caí no chão?"

"E porque você é absolutamente maluca.", ele respondeu, se virando pra mim. Black resmungou alguma coisa sobre ir dormir, e acho que eles meio que desistiram de entender o que tinha acontecido, porque todos acabaram subindo as escadas.

"Pelo menos eu sabia do que estava rindo!"

"Nem sei como te dizer isso, mas dar risada da sua própria desgraça não é exatamente normal."

Eu fiz uma careta. Ok, talvez ele tivesse alguma razão. "Bem… não é melhor do que chorar?"

"Com certeza… Mas é o que dizem: _de perto, ninguém é normal_. E você não foge à regra."

"Pelo menos é só de perto… Você não é normal nem de longe."

"Eu nunca disse que era, disse?"

Isso me fez pensar no fato que eu praticamente nunca tinha conversado com ele e agora tinha passado praticamente seis dias inteiros conversando com ele.

"Ah, Deus, você gosta de ser maluco. Esse mundo está perdido mesmo.", repliquei, andando até as escadas. "Boa madrugada, Potter?"

"Boa madrugada, Maluquinha."

E é por isso que eu acho que acabei de ganhar um apelido. _Maluquinha_. Ah, Senhor, POR QUE COMIGO?

Subi o primeiro lance de escadas e dei de cara com Mary e Lene – ouvindo a conversa.

"É melhor estar escondido do que ser ignorado.", Mary justificou, como cara de criança pega com o doce na mão.

"Por que você ainda chama ele de Potter, Lils? Isso não faz muito sentido.", comentou Lene, enquanto subíamos as escadas. "Não agora que vocês estão ficando amigos e…"

E o pior é que talvez, TALVEZ, ela tenha razão. Afinal, o único nome pra minha nova relação com Potter é amizade.

E não faz sentido que eu ainda chame ele de Potter, por mais que eu nunca tenha nem cogitado essa coisa de chamá-lo de James.

Argh. Não. Preciso me acostumar a esse novo tipo de pensamento. Afinal, pode ser que com o fim do Luke, essa nova e estranha relação acabe.

Acho que vou dormir. Não preciso pensar quando estou dormindo.

* * *

**Mais tarde, Hogwarts, Salão Principal.**

Pelo visto, essa _amizade_ (?) não acaba quando o principal motor dela acaba (ou seja, Luke Adams). James/Potter (agora eu não sei de que jeito chamo ele, já que meu juízo me manda continuar no bom e velho sobrenome, mas não sei se isso é o correto segundo os termos de uma amizade – quer dizer, se for uma amizade) continua enchendo meu prato, dizendo que eu preciso comer.

Têm dez torradas, duas fatias de bolo, uma porção de _bacon_ e um grande copo de suco de abóbora na minha frente e eu sou obrigada a comer.

Mas eu NÃO quero comer! Não tenho fome pela manhã. Quer dizer, eu tenho, mas não tanta.

Vou tentar dizer a James/Potter isso. "Potter, eu NÃO tenho fome. Por favor, eu não quero comer tudo isso!"

"Você _acha_ que não tem fome. É seu organismo te enganando."

"Por que, raios, vocês estão se chamando pelo sobrenome?!" Ai, Deus. Eu ODEIO Sirius Black. Odeio mesmo.

E odeio Mary ainda mais, porque eu tenho certeza, pela cara que ela está fazendo, que Black só está dizendo isso por causa dela, que deve ter comentado isso com ele.

James/Potter está rindo. Eu não sei o que fazer, então resolvi rir também. Espera, ele parou de rir. "Prazer, meu nome é James Potter, mas pode me chamar de James."

Ah, Deus. Não existe nada, NADA, mais idiota que isso em todo o mundo. "Prazer, meu nome é Lily Evans, mas pode me chamar de Lily."

Eu acho que vou morrer, porque isso é muito idiota.

E, claro, porque agora eu tenho que chamar o Potter de JAMES!

Não sei se vou conseguir chegar ao fim do dia, tendo que usar _esse nome_.

Ou se Sirius Black vai chegar vivo ao fim do dia.

* * *

**Mais tarde, Hogwarts, Jardins.**

Outro bom motivo pra esse dia não ter como chegar ao fim é que as pessoas estão espalhando sobre o acidente na torre e nós AINDA nem chegamos ao almoço.

Tem gente apontando pra mim. Eu sei que estou pagando pelos meus pecados, principalmente pela coisa toda do ursinho Teddy.

Eu quis fugir pra minha cama, mas ninguém me deixou ir. Estão todos me prendendo aqui. Estou tentando enfrentar todos esses olhos, mas sabe de uma coisa?

EU QUERO MINHA MÃE!

Ok. Talvez nem tanto.

EU QUERO MINHA MÃE E MEU PAI!

Ah, Deus. Estou no fundo do poço. Uma garota de 17 anos querendo os pais.

Não sei mais o que fazer. Acho que vou me afogar no lago e ver se a lula gigante quer companhia.

A vida pode ser melhor lá.

Quer dizer, a morte. Ah, sei lá.

_N/A: Vocês são os maiores amores do mundo! As pessoinhas mais legais 136 reviews é... tudo de bom! Muito, MUITO obrigada por cada palavra que vocês escreveram!_

_E me desculpem pelo atraso... Eu tive que sair de casa ontem à tarde e só voltei hoje, meia noite! Terminei de escrever o cap, mas estou morrendo de pressa, porque amanhã vou sair de novo, e tenho que terminar meu trabalho de férias!_

_Então, por favor, me desculpem, mas não vai dar pra responder às reviews! Eu super queria responder... mas não vai dar! No próximo post eu respondo todas elas, ok?_

_O cap ficou sem revisão, por causa da pressa, também, espero que vocês entendam Bom, pelo menos eu consegui escrever os dez capítulos prometidos, antes do fim de julho! \o/_

_/lágrimas de alegria/ _

_O próximo vem no fim de semana que vem, como prometido, sem exigências de reviews! Mas, por favor, apertem o Botão da Cor Indefinida e comentem! _

_Façam uma autora mais feliz ainda!_

_Beijos,_

_Muffim._


	21. Vozes

**7 de setembro, Hogwarts, Dormitório.**

Mulheres têm tendência a auto-flagelo. Definitivamente, eu espero que seja assim com TODAS as mulheres e não só COMIGO.

Porque senão eu serei definitivamente estranha. Absurda e irrecuperavelmente esquisita. Não terei mais jeito e vão ter que me internar no St. Mungus. Eu vou babar, me debater e contorcer enquanto aqueles curandeiros me levam e alguns jornalistas tiram fotos que vão sair na manchete do _Profeta_ _Diário_.

E todos vão me conhecer como a garota-do-St-Mungus. CERTEZA. Por mais que eu me cure depois, não vou conseguir emprego, porque ninguém vai querer uma doida. Então, vou morrer de fome.

_Alô, Terra chamando Lily Evans…!_

Ninguém vai se importar com isso tudo. E eu não vou me debater, porque, ÓBVIO, vão me estuporar sem chance de defesa. Mas, bem, se eu fosse trouxa, seria bem assim.

Quer dizer, se eu fosse uma trouxa IMPORTANTE. Porque não importa qual seu sangue, se não for importante, você simplesmente não vai parar nas manchetes de jornal. Não é assim que as coisas acontecem.

Bom, pelo menos aparecer numa manchete é uma coisa que eu não tenho que temer, já que eu não sou importante. O negócio aqui é auto-flagelo feminino.

Uau. Isso tem um som legal. Parece que eu sou inteligente ou algo assim. Nossa, se eu arranjasse uns óculos bem inteligentes, como os de Dumbledore, eu poderia escrever um livro inteiro sobre isso, que venderia bastante e eu ficaria rica. E todos iam respeitar qualquer opinião minha, porque eu seria muito inteligente. É, até que não é uma má idéia.

Quer dizer, quando eu me recuperar do meu próprio problema de auto-flagelo feminino.

Aliás, Luke terminou de chutar e pisar na dignidade dele. Me deu flores. No café da manhã (acho que ele também tem um problema de auto-flagelo).

Vem cá, QUAL É A DESSE CARA?!

Tipo, ele não tem como me deixar em paz? É tão difícil assim? Esquecer que uma coisinha inexistente como eu existiu? Quer dizer, eu não faço tanta questão assim de que todos reparem em mim. Tudo bem, eu pareço uma fogueira ambulante, assumo, mas ele pode deixar de reparar nesse meu cabelo e ME ESQUECER.

Assim, eu não pedi pra ter um cabelo chamativo. Eu simplesmente nasci assim. Não tenho culpa se Petúnia ficou com o cabelo tão discreto que depois descarregaram TUDO em mim. E, é só meu cabelo! Ele pode superar isso.

Se ele me esquecesse, eu seria uma pessoa mais feliz. Não ia precisar me lembrar toda santa hora de tudo que aconteceu. Hum, talvez uma vez a cada duas horas, já que toda essa história virou minha vida de cabeça pra baixo e não tem como esquecer que sua vida está plantando bananeira. Mas é uma melhora.

Cada vez que eu tenho que ver ou ouvir Luke, é como um balde de água fria em QUALQUER mísera alegria que eu esteja tendo. Vem uma voz no fundo da minha cabeça e começa a dizer: "Ninguém nunca vai gostar de você a ponto de se casar debaixo de uma parreira de uvas num vilarejo perdido da Itália."

Se essa voz tivesse um corpo (que não o meu), eu já teria mandando ela em pedacinhos pra um lugar bem longe de mim. Mas não dá pra me separar de uma voz que está DENTRO de mim, então eu sou obrigada a conviver com ela o tempo todo.

E é uma voz malvada. Não uma boazinha. Fica brigando comigo, me mostrando como sou um lixo total. Isso não é uma coisa legal de se fazer. Ficar mostrando pra uma pessoa como ela é inútil e sem diferença na vida de ninguém. Eu SEI disso. Ele não precisa me lembrar, uma vez por minuto.

"_Ninguém gosta de você. Estão ao seu lado por pena"_

Ou: _"Luke só namorou você pra se divertir"_

Ou ainda: _"Você é uma idiota que não faz nada da vida."_

Detesto admitir, mas essa voz tem alguma razão em quase tudo que ela fala.

Porque, sinceramente, eu sou um lixo. O cara destruiu TOTAL minha reputação (como se eu já tivesse alguma coisa) entre todo mundo. Depois, mentiu pra mim. Me fez de idiota. Tentou me beijar à força (hum, na verdade ele me hipnotizou. Mas… detalhes.)

AH, PELO AMOR DE DEUS.

Como eu posso sequer ter coragem de OLHAR pra ele? Luke Adams é que deveria ser o lixo total da história! E não eu que deveria me sentir o lixão!

MAS, como a vida é injusta, ele está lá, alegremente pisoteando a própria dignidade, enquanto vai atrás de mim (porque pra ele isso tudo é um jogo), enquanto sou eu que sofro trancada na minha cama, precisando urgentemente de um pouco de felicidade na vida.

Eu estou dizendo, se eu chegar na _metadeterrível_ com ele me perturbando desse jeito, Luke Adams vai acordar (quer dizer, ele nunca mais vai acordar, isso sim) com um buraco no meio da testa. Pouco me importa se eu sou bruxa. Uma espingarda é um jeito muito mais britânico e prático de resolver a situação.

Pode parecer estranho, já que o maior sonho de toda garota deve ser receber um grande buquê de rosas no café da manhã, por um cara tão LINDO quanto Luke.

Mas é só a casca dele. Dentro dessa coisa maravilhosa que a Mãe Natureza fez (incluindo o _baby liss_), o conteúdo é nulo. Zero. Nada.

Ou melhor, o conteúdo fede. Fede como privada, se é que me entende.

Eu estava tentando sobreviver. Eu tentei comer (hum, quer dizer, está mais para o contrário, eu tentei NÃO comer tanto pra não virar uma baleia gorda que só come muffins e sorvete). Eu estava tentando continuar a vida.

Mas NÃO. Luke Adams e seu ego do tamanho de Júpiter tinham que dar um jeito de Hogwarts INTEIRA saber do nosso "amor de verão", como todos chamam agora. Na história dele, nós nos apaixonamos insanamente durante as férias, e saímos juntos todos os dias (nessa história eu não viajo pra praia), mas, no fim, alguns invejosos criaram uma fofoca idiota e eu acreditei. Agora, estou ferida e magoada, louca de dor, por isso não enxergo a verdade.

_Que nós fomos feitos um para o outro._

ECA! Ai, vou vomitar. Estou enjoada desde que ouvi isso, da boca de Mary, agora pouco. Parece que TODA a população de Hogwarts acredita nisso. Eu NÃO tive chance de me defender. Simplesmente, de uma hora para outra, eu sou a coitadinha da Lily, tão insignificante, apaixonada pelo cara rico-lindo-sangue-puro-maravilhoso, que se deixou enganar feito uma pata.

Se TODOS já me olhavam estranho por causa daquela crise de risos, e do desmaio, agora eu não consigo dar UM PASSO sem todos olharem pra mim, com _aquela_ cara de pena.

EU NÃO QUERO QUE TENHAM PENA DE MIM! Tudo bem, eu sou digna de pena, admito, mas não precisa jogar na cara. Sabe, eu tenho espelho pra me olhar e ver isso. Não preciso de centenas de alunos me dizendo isso.

Então, não suportei. Assim que a aula acabou, peguei um pouco de comida do jantar num guardanapo e fugi pra minha cama, com as cortinas fechadas.

Achei que aqui nada, NADA iria me atingir. Nem fofocas, nem Luke, nem Blair.

Mas fui eu que cavei minha própria cova. Como não ia ter nada pra fazer, e não estou com cabeça, nem de longe, pra estudar, simplesmente peguei um livro de romance emprestado da Mary. Achei que fosse afastar minha cabeça de tudo.

Sempre fui dos que acreditam que o livro é uma viagem sem sair do lugar. Que você esquece tudo.

Doce engano.

Aí que entra o auto-flagelo. Quer dizer, PRA QUE eu leio um livro que fala sobre almas gêmeas, pessoas que se amam até depois da morte, amor à primeira vista, alguém que daria a vida pelo outro. PRA QUE?!

Aliás, que tipo de pessoa lê um livro de romance melado quando está com o coração quebrado, estraçalhado, pisoteado e amassado?! COMO O MEU?!

Não faz sentido. Eu simplesmente fui lá e arranjei um jeito de sofrer mais.

Daí que eu cheguei à conclusão que é puro masoquismo. Vontade de sofrer. Vontade de ver isso e dizer para si mesma: "Eu nunca vou ter isso. Eu sou ruim demais pra isso. Não existe nada assim"

E depois ficar chorando sozinha, junta do seu guardanapo cheio de comida que não teve fome para comer, de tão triste que estava.

Bom, eu espero que todas as mulheres façam EXATAMENTE isso.

E, ah meu Deus, além dessa coisa toda do livro, tem essa droga de voz que NÃO CALA A BOCA!

Sinceramente, estou com vontade de bater a cabeça na parede até ter uma dor de cabeça tão forte que não vou mais ouvir essa voz.

Isso está me deixando LOUCA.

* * *

**8 de setembro, Hogwarts, Grande Salão.**

Ele fez de novo. Agorinha mesmo. Ele veio, com um buquê de rosas cor-de-rosa. Me disse bom-dia. E foi embora.

Acho que vou começar a jejuar. Sem café da manhã pro resto do ano letivo. Quer dizer, eu devo ter poder de concentração suficiente para pular uma refeição. Eu não sei o que fazer com essas rosas, sinceramente. Eu simplesmente decidi deixa-las em cima da mesa, na esperança que alguém pegue. Morri de pena das florzinhas pobrezinhas de fazer isso, mas o que esperam que eu faça? Guarde as flores comigo?!

NEM MORTA.

Eu posso não ter dignidade, pelo fato de não ter matado Luke em defesa da minha honra ainda. Posso ser muitas coisas, mas TUDO tem limite. Sem chance de começar a guardar essas flores.

Tomara que alguém resolva pegá-las. Me dá muita dó deixar as pobres morrerem sem água. Talvez eu deva deixar dentro de uma jarra d'água.

NÃO. Controle-se, Lily. Vamos, inspira. Expira. Inspira. Expira.

Pronto. Agora é só levantar e deixar as rosas como quem não viu nada.

Vai. Você consegue. Sei que sim.

ISSO!

Eu sabia que era uma pessoa com auto-disciplina. Sempre soube.

* * *

**Mais tarde, Hogwarts, Dormitório.**

James/Potter e Black se ofereceram pra acabar com esse teatrinho de uma vez por todas. Mas eu sei bem qual o jeito deles de fazer isso. Não posso deixar que James duele de novo com Luke.

Então, não deixei. Estava me roendo de vontade pra deixar, mas eu sei que tenho que controlar meus instintos e tudo o mais. Auto-controle é a palavra chave para uma vida beatificada.

Além do mais, se Luke continuar com isso, EU que vou bater nele com um gato morto até o gato miar. Pode ter certeza.

O pior é que eu acho que nunca fui tão odiada e idolatrada em toda minha estadia aqui em Hogwarts. Nunca fui MUITO amada ou algo assim, mas agora todas as garotas me odeiam como se eu estivesse fazendo o pai delas sofrer, ou algo assim.

Ao mesmo tempo, eu virei uma espécie de deusa pra elas, por ter um cara como Luke na palma da mão.

Me odeiam. Me amam. E eu me detesto totalmente, por ser um lixo tão sem dignidade, que não consegue nem dar um fora num cara com convicção suficiente pra que ele entenda que eu não quero mais nada.

Eu não grito com ele no meio do Grande Salão, como outras garotas melhores que eu já fizeram. Não, eu deixo todos acharem que eu sou uma grande pata que não tem opinião própria, mas caiu na armadilha que fizeram pro seu amor.

Agora, CADA CORREDOR que eu viro, vem alguém e diz: "Hey, Evans, dá uma chance pro Adams. Olha o esforço dele. Ele te ama."

Eu sorrio, abaixo a cabeça e viro um tomate ambulante. O que eu vou dizer?! "Não, porque ele é um sacana arrogante que só está me usando pra melhorar ainda mais a imagem dele por aqui!"?!

Pelo amor de Deus. Não posso fazer isso. Não parece uma coisa que eu faria. Além do mais, nem faria diferença; provavelmente só iam achar que eu estou muito enganada e terem MAIS PENA ainda de mim.

Não,obrigada, mas eu detesto penas de escrever e, mais ainda, pena de dó.

* * *

**9 de setembro, Hogwarts, Grande Salão.**

Eu realmente preciso dizer que ele está fazendo isso de novo? Bom, ele está fazendo isso das rosas de novo.

Sinceramente? Eu estou com vontade de jogar as rosas em cima da cabeça dele, torcendo pra elas terem bastante espinhos e daí ele ter que enfaixar o rosto todo e…

Ah, Deus. Eu acho que meu cérebro está começando a derreter com tudo isso. Estou começando a ter alucinações (além de vozes sem corpo). Tenho que parar de achar que Luke pode simplesmente morrer por algum motivo bobo. Milagres assim não acontecem na vida de pessoas como eu.

"_Você é uma pessoa terrível, que não se importa com ninguém, além de você."_

NÃO MESMO, voz irritante. Eu não sou egoísta… acho.

Mas como eu queria que ele, sei lá, se afogasse num copo de suco de abóbora. Porque eu não posso tentar nada contra ele, que daí ele vai ser cada vez mais o herói apaixonado, e eu a cruel devoradora de corações.

Tenho que me controlar e aceitar tudo de cabeça baixa, esperando pelo momento que isso vai acabar.

Pra piorar eu percebi algumas pessoas batendo palma. Alguns assovios. E alguns suspiros. Eu ouvi tudo isso. Todas essas pessoas acham Luke um lindo homem apaixonado, e eu uma pata insensível que não sabe retribuir o amor dele.

Se minha popularidade por aqui já era quase negativa, imagine agora. Vou ficar devendo popularidade pro resto da minha vida.

E não tem como eu mostrar pra todo mundo que ele é o vilão, que ELE é a vizinha fofoqueira. Porque em quem acreditariam? Na sangue-ruim Lily Evans ou no importante filho de alguém mais importante ainda? Logo, observe a minha situação. Praticamente toda Hogwarts acredita que eu quebrei o coração de Luke Adams e que tenho puro sangue de barata (obviamente, ruim) nas veias.

Pelo amor de Deus. Se eu não fosse eu, acreditaria nele e não em mim.

Não tem como eu fazer acreditarem em mim. Não tem como sumir. Não tem como fazer esquecerem essa história. Não tem como calar essa voz.

Eu nem sei como estou suportando minha vida agora. Como eu consigo continuar vivendo. Por mais que eu tente, não consigo escrever como estou desesperada. Ninguém entende meu desespero.

Eu não durmo mais direito, porque tenho pesadelos com toda Hogwarts me queimando numa fogueira, porque eu destruí o coração de alguém.

Não dá pra explicar como minha vida está de cabeça pra baixo e como eu queria tanto ter seis anos de novo.

Acho que só posso me matar. Vou considerar a opção com o máximo de carinho possível. Uma boa queda da Torre de Astronomia deve bastar.

E depois disso tudo, vou direto pro céu. Próxima parada, _Paraíso_!

* * *

**Mais tarde, Hogwarts, Banheiro.**

Queria não precisar ir ao banheiro nunca mais. Porque cada vez que eu vou, tem um grupo de garotas lá, que me encaram e começam a rir e cochichar. Ou, depois que eu entro no reservado, alguém começa a conversar em voz alta sobre mim.

Bom, a partir de agora eu não vou ao banheiro e não tomo café da manhã. Daqui a pouco vou ter que sumir do planeta pra isso tudo acabar. É isso aí. Vou pra Marte.

As coisas só pioram pra mim e melhoram pra ele! Quando fico sabendo das últimas notícias sobre MIM MESMA, as coisas só pioraram. Ontem, eu era a pata insensível. Hoje eu sou uma eterna solteirona que já começou a criação de gatos (nas versões mais elaboradas, eu sou noviça).

Porque simplesmente não podem me deixar em paz? É MINHA VIDA. Eu faço o que bem entender dela, droga!

Mas não. Centenas de estudantes, que TAMBÉM não têm a vida em ordem, ficam dando palpites na minha vida. Eu só quero que me deixem em PAZ!

* * *

**Depois, Hogwarts, Torre de Astronomia.**

A gente simplesmente espera todo o apoio dos amigos nas horas difíceis. Então, agora pouco, estava reclamando de tudo pra Mary e ela ouvindo. Como qualquer cena normal. Daí, eu continuei falando e, de repente, ela começou a ME DAR UMA BRONCA!

"Ah, pelo amor de Deus, Lily. Você tem que parar de reclamar e tomar o controle da sua vida! Se não vai por bem, vai por mal! A única coisa que você faz é escrever nessa droga de diário e reclamar dia e noite! Você não é nenhuma aleijada que não pode fazer nada por si! Pára de reclamar e faça alguma coisa pela sua vida, que você diz estar indo pelo buraco. Eu simplesmente não suporto você dizer nem mais uma palavra sobre isso!"

E, antes que eu sequer processasse a informação, ela saiu e bateu a porta. Eu olhei pra Lene, que estava tão chocada quanto eu, e nós ficamos em silêncio. Depois, ela disse: "Eu acho que talvez ela tenha alguma razão, Lils. Pensa no que ela falou. Sua vida não vai se resolver sozinha, sabe."

Então eu levantei e vim pra cá. Não ia ficar lá ouvindo sermão da Lene. Simplesmente vim NÃO pensar em nada. Pensar dói, ainda mais agora que minha cabeça está rachando de dor.

Não sei o que aconteceu. Não sei o que fazer. Não sei mais nada.

Quero tirar férias de mim mesma.

Ah, Deus, faltam só 9h até o café da manhã… Acho que vou jejuar e tentar morrer de fome.

Pelo menos, a voz irritante vai morrer junto comigo.

_N/A: ECA. Detestei esse cap. Sem muita revisão. Sem nada interessante. Sem sal. Sem graça._

_Ugh. Acho que perdi um pouco da prática, depois de tanto tempo sem escrever nada. Sorry. E ainda fiz morrendo de pressa, porque viajo amanhã. Nossa, me desculpem pelo capítulo. Tá uma coisa - eca._

_Meus amores, eu AMO MUITO vocês, oka? Então me desculpem por não responder as MARAVILHOSAS reviews, juro que li e adorei CADA uma. Mas é que estou com muita pressa, e além disso está chovendo e eu tenho pavor de algum raio cair no PC. Então, muito, MUITO obrigada a cada lsegundo que vocês dedicaram pra SM._

_Vou tentar postar, no máximo, em uma semana. Mas depende das reviews também, né! Sei que não vão me decepcionar ;D_

_Beijos,_

_Muffim._


	22. Chifrinhos Dourados

**10 de setembro, Hogwarts, Alguma-sala-vazia.**

Eu definitivamente amo Luke Adams. Se eu amasse essa pessoa maravilhosa um pouco mais, nós iríamos nos casar amanhã mesmo.

Hum… se ele topasse a coisa de casar debaixo da parreira de uvas, num vilarejo perdido da Itália, só com as testemunhas presentes. E se as testemunhas (Mary e Lene) topassem participar do meu casamento.

Bom, vencendo esses empecilhos e… Quer dizer, ele teria que nascer de novo, quem sabe menos arrogante, prepotente e insensível. Um pouco mais humano.

Ah, tá legal. Eu NÃO casaria com o Luke nem em um milhão de anos. Pronto. Assumi. Estou me sentindo bem mais leve agora. Pelo menos leve em conta meu momento de altruísmo e esquecimento dos rancores e mágoas passadas. O que conta é a intenção, como minha mãe dizia… (até eu pintar de _pink_ o vaso chinês dela com a _intenção_ de deixar mais bonito).

O negócio é que Luke é _realmente_ um anjo. Ele mudou meu modo de ver a vida (e da vida me ver, já que eu engordei uns 10 kg nos últimos tempos). O mundo é mais colorido (ou mais cor-de-rosa, sei lá), mais perfeito e eu sou uma pessoa mais decidida e forte.

Hum… Imagino que estou sendo injusta com Mary e Lene. Bom, elas tiveram sua participação. Mas ela só aconteceu porque Luke apareceu e destruiu minha vida.

No fundo, eu sempre soube que isso tinha um motivo maior e melhor pra acontecer. Eu sabia que "_aquilo que não me destrói, me faz mais forte"_.

E pensar que eu quase pulei no Tamisa. Meu Deus, e pensar que quase me deixei levar e ser destruída pela corrente (tanto da água, quanto dos acontecimentos). A partir de hoje, prometo que vou ser mais ajuizada. Quer dizer, foi só o fim de um namoro de UM MÊS.

Isso acontece todos os dias na vida das pessoas e ninguém fica pulando no Tamisa. Essa coisa de encarar os problemas de uma maneira maior do que são só me fez mal até agora; é a hora de controlar isso, como eu fiz hoje.

Bem… talvez esse controle tenha um pouco de raiva reprimida nele. Mas é um bom começo, levando em conta que eu fui totalmente racional; minhas pernas não tremeram, eu não pulei debaixo da mesa nem gaguejei.

Estou muito, MUITO orgulhosa de mim mesma. Eu poderia até me dar um presente.

Bem… Tudo começou com o fato que eu não fui dormir na Torre da Grifinória, e sim, fiquei me desesperando na Torre de Astronomia.

Ok, eu confesso. Eu tentei pular de lá. Mas isso não importa mais (principalmente porque eu descobri que não tenho coragem nem de me debruçar no parapeito. Eu não fui feita para alturas maiores que 1,5 m. Tanto que a Mãe Natureza até me deu ESSA ALTURA. A Mãe Natureza é muito sábia. Muito mesmo). Então fiquei quietinha no meu canto, esperando um raio cair em cima de mim.

Não lembro de ter dormido muito. Um cochilo ou outro, mais pesadelos e muito tempo acordada.

Resultado: olheiras. Olheiras gigantes. Cansaço. Mau-humor. Mais olheiras, mais cansaço e mais mau-humor. Irritação. Vontade de estourar metade do mundo e picotar a outra metade. Dor por ter passado a noite na pedra.

Eu não estava pra ninguém. Sinceramente. Logo que amanheceu subi pro dormitório, querendo tomar um banho e tentar parecer um pouco mais humana. Cheguei lá e sou bombardeada por perguntas de TODAS as garotas. Inclusive Smith e suas insinuações.

"Ora, onde será que a Evans terá passado a noite? Não sabia que você era tão… _liberal_."

Eu tinha avisado que hoje não era meu dia. Er… era só olhar pra minha cara e perceber. "O que eu faço ou deixo de fazer não é seu problema. Aliás, é só dizer que está com inveja, Smith; não precisa esconder algo tão óbvio."

Eu sei. Não foi uma boa resposta. Foi bem improvisado, pra dizer a verdade. Quer dizer, QUANDO que a Smith ia ter inveja de MIM?! Mas pelo menos me deu cobertura durante uns segundos, até chegar ao banheiro.

Daí, quando eu saí, só estavam Mary e Lene. Me esperando pro interrogatório. Como eu disse, eu não estava PRA NINGUÉM.

"Onde você estava?!"

"Ficamos preocupadas com você."

Grunhi em resposta. "Fora daqui. Com ninguém. Estou bem." E essa ainda foi uma resposta bem completa, levando em conta minha vontade de falar. Elas continuaram me perturbando e cada vez me deixando mais irritada. Eu fechei a boca e desci pro café, já esperando minha tortura matinal diária.

Cheguei de mau-humor no Grande Salão, me joguei num lugar qualquer da mesa, fiz a cara de eu-odeio-todos-vocês e esperei o idiota chegar.

E lá veio ele. Sorrindo presunçoso, como se eu amasse cada vez que ele respira perto de mim. Hunf.

Me virei, encarando a pessoa. Ok, ok. Eu estava imaginando que ele caía no meio do salão, batia a cabeça e morria. Assumo.

Então, quando ele chegou, ouvi palmas. Sabe, OS ALUNOS DE HOGWARTS estavam BATENDO PALMAS. E alguns assoviavam. De vez em quando, eu ouvia alguém gritar "Aceita!" ou alguma coisa assim. Fala SÉRIO.

Será que eu expliquei bem como eu estava irritada com o simples fato de existir? Deu pra captar meu estado de ódio do mundo todo? Deu?

Ainda mais depois que Hogwarts em peso começa a gritar O QUE EU DEVO FAZER DA MINHA VIDA. Não agüentei. Foi o limite da minha paciência com toda a _merda_ que estava minha pacata existência.

"Eu não vou aceitar _droga_ nenhuma. Ainda mais uma _droga_ como você, Adams.", gritei no máximo que minhas cordas vocais suportaram. Aparentemente, isso foi o suficiente pra colocar a todos em silêncio absoluto. "Você não passa de um garotinho bobo que ainda não aprendeu a perder; você não vai entender a realidade que você PERDEU nem que ela passe galopando por cima da sua cabeça."

Nessa hora, senti a mão ressecada de James/Potter apertando com delicadeza minha mão. Não sei explicar, mas foi algo bom, porque eu tinha tratado ele (e todos) tão mal e agora ele estava me apoiando. Aquilo me deu força e eu levantei (não fez muita diferença, ok. Mas o que importa é a _intenção_.)

"Será que o grande Adams teria coragem de contar o que exatamente aconteceu no verão?! Ou será que a VERDADE dói demais nos seus delicados ouvidos, _Cachinhos-dourados?_"

Ouvi algumas pessoas rirem atrás de mim, por causa do apelido de última hora. Tentei organizar os pensamentos de uma maneira a culpá-lo. Eu podia simplesmente dizer que foi culpa dele, que ele me disse da própria boca que ele tinha inventado aquela história… Mas quem acreditaria na minha palavra, quando é tão mais bonito acreditar na dele?! A história dele é bonita, fala de um amor de livros, como os livros da Mary. Tem ROMANCE. A minha só tem safadeza, um cara arrogante e nada de amor belo e duradouro.

Então, no fim, é como dizem: "_A melhor defesa é o ataque_."Ou seja, só outra história, mais cabeluda que a anterior, faria tudo acabar. Alguma coisa tomou conta de mim. Não sei o que. Era tão mais forte que eu, não pude resistir a mentir para centenas de pessoas. Era minha vingança. Minha única chance (excluindo o ursinho Teddy… mas ele já superou isso, não?).

"A verdade, é que o _Cachinhos_-dourados é, na realidade, o _chifrinhos_-dourados." Esperei, para dar maior impacto à informação. Ouvi Luke implorar baixinho, chamando meu nome, mas ignorei. Minha dignidade tem limites MÍNIMOS, e agora que comecei, NADA me parava_._ "Eu viajei para a praia, uma semana depois que nós tínhamos nos conhecido. E lá, sim, está quem eu amo. Eu expliquei para o _chifrinhos_… mas, fazer o que. Ele não entende que é eu não amo, nem nunca vou amá-lo."

Acho que ninguém mais respirava no salão. Sorri meio contidamente, peguei as flores da mão dele e as olhei com pena. Não sei que espírito malévolo foi aquele, mas eu suspirei e dei o toque final: "Pelo menos Steve sabe que eu prefiro plantas vivas. Da próxima vez, não mate as flores por uma causa perdida, _chifrinhos_."

Ok, eu não deveria ter dito Steve. Mas foi o primeiro nome que me veio à cabeça. Então, tudo bem. Quer dizer, quantas praias existem? E quantos Steves? Pelo amor de Deus, pode ser QUALQUER um!

E desse jeito, é mais verdade, porque eu REALMENTE traí o Luke na praia com o Steve. Estar bêbada nunca foi desculpa. Ok, na época foi uma ótima desculpa pra minha consciência. Mas agora que não me interessa mais, o fato de ter traído Luke por livre e espontânea vontade é que se transforma na verdade.

Ok, eu estou manipulando um pouco a realidade. Mas, quem se importa? Hogwarts só quer fofoca boa. É isso que estou dando a eles.

Então, deixei as flores sobre a mesa, girei nos calcanhares com uma súbita elegância que eu não tenho e saí dali (mesmo com o estômago roncando). Andei calmamente, sabendo que todos olhavam para mim.

E a única coisa que eu pensava era se meu cabelo estava bom. Também, com o coração batendo tão rápido que chegava a doer, não dá pra pensar em muita coisa. Subi alguns lances de escada e, quando achei uma boa hora, parei e me meti nessa sala vazia. SEI que estou matando aula. SEI que todos os professores acham agora que eu sou uma vaca de maior. SEI que a escola toda também acha isso. SEI que eu cometi meu maior pecado. SEI que vou arder no fogo do inferno.

Mas, quer saber de uma coisa? Valeu a pena.

Ops. Acabei de perceber que minha calça está manchada.

SANGUE!

AI, MEU DEUS!

Eu não ACREDITO nisso!

Porque essas coisas só acontecem comigo, hein? Já estou começando a pagar meus pecados, ou algo assim?

Hunf.

Bom, pelo menos meu super-mau-humor já está melhor explicado. Realmente, último dia de _metadeterrível_ é o pior.

* * *

**Mais tarde, Hogwarts, algum banheiro.**

Quando você acha que não tem como piorar, acredite, PODE PIORAR; e muito. Acredite nisso. É a lei que rege toda a minha vida.

Assim que percebi a mancha, me levantei e fui andando em direção à saída. Quando pego na porta pra abrir, alguém abre a porta por fora também. Parece mentira, mas foi bem assim.

Então James/Potter entrou. E a partir daí eu estava presa na sala, condenada a esconder meu bumbum incriminador até que ele saísse. Sim, eu podia limpar com a minha varinha, mas isso geraria várias perguntas indesejadas, se, do nada, eu apontasse minha varinha pra trás e limpasse alguma coisa.

"Ora, ora… Será que você está matando aula ou eu que estou enganado?"

"Ah, cale a boca. Eu tenho motivos. Você que não tem motivo nenhum para estar fora da aula." AHÁ! Virei o jogo! Toma essa agora!

"Eu sou seu segurança particular ou não sou? Precisava zelar por sua segurança… então, estava te procurando."

1 a 1. Não diga nada. "Acho que já mostrei que sei me cuidar. Não precisa dar uma de babá. É só uma desculpa pra não ir pra aula, que eu sei."

2 a 1. HÁ. "Ôôô. Alguém está irritada aqui."

Sinceramente, eu mereço isso? Mereço?! "É você que está me dando motivos. E o primeiro deles é estar invadindo minha solidão."

Uau. Isso é que é drama. Parece uma frase de filme. "Achei que você fosse estar festejando agora; afinal, você humilhou o inimigo em público." Bom, agora ele adotou uma tática diferente.

"É, e todos na escola me acham uma vaca agora. Mulher de vários homens. Meretriz. Sei lá mais o que.", respondi amarga.

"Mentira." Encarei ele sem entender. "Eu não te acho uma vaca nem nada disso que você disse."

"Obrigada. Mas ainda sim, _quase_ todos acham isso. O que dá _quase_ na mesma."

"Você não deveria se importar tanto com a opinião de outras pessoas. Ainda mais quando é tudo mentira." Não tive coragem de responder. Quer dizer, ele começou me irritando, mas agora estava sendo tão legal comigo que eu não podia mentir… nem dizer a verdade. Fiquei em silêncio e olhei para a janela. "_Ou não é?_"

Ainda olhando pra janela, comecei: "Bom, talvez eu tenha viajado mesmo pra praia. E talvez, nessa viagem, eu tenha ido à uma festa. E, quem sabe, eu tenha ficado bêbada por engano. E, por um acaso, talvez eu tenha… hum… beijado alguém chamado Steve que, também por um mero acaso do destino é meu primo."

Voltei a olhar pra ele, com o rosto pegando fogo. Ele me encarou durante alguns segundos, inexpressivo, absorvendo a informação (acho eu). "Então o Adams REALMENTE é o _chifrinhos­_-dourados?!"

"Hum… é… acho que sim." Olhei pros meus pés. "Pronto, agora você pode me achar uma vaca total."

Esperei uns dois segundos. Ele não disse nada. Me esquecendo da mancha, saí correndo sem olhar pra trás. Eu não ia ficar pra ouvir um sermão nem nada assim. Me escondi no primeiro banheiro que vi pela frente, e cá estou.

Nunca mais vou ter coragem de falar com James Potter. Nunquinha.

* * *

**11 de setembro, Hogwarts, Dormitório.**

Finalmente, sábado. Posso ficar na cama até segunda-feira agora. Talvez eu morra aqui. É minha grande esperança, já que eu não estou com nenhuma vontade de sair do meu casulo.

Mas eu estou me sentindo tão culpada. Ontem, fugi de James como o diabo foge da cruz. Eu sei, eu sei. É JAMES POTTER. Nada de ruim que eu fizesse a ele poderia resultar em culpa.

Só que, agora, a situação é totalmente diferente. Quer dizer, minha consciência pesa tanto só de pensar em tanto que ele fez por mim e como eu decepcionei seu pobre coração.

James me ajudou muito e sem pedir nada em troca. E eu não ajudei ele em nada (Alô! Quer dizer, quando que alguém como ele vai jogar a vida num buraco e precisar de ajuda pra sair?!). E agora, ele deve estar pensando que me defendeu do Adams, quando, na verdade, eu merecia tudo E MAIS UM POUCO.

Ele deve estar decepcionado, desacreditado na vida, achando que todos são mesquinhos e arrogantes, e que todas as pessoas só vão se aproximar dele para usá-lo.

Oh, meu Deus. Eu arruinei a vida de alguém. Estraçalhei. Pisoteei. Picotei. Sei-lá-mais-o-que-_ei_!

Eu não mereço continuar vivendo. Não, eu não mereço roubar o ar de pessoas tão melhores que eu. Sou uma pária do mundo!

Eu destruí total a vida social do Luke. Agora ele tem aquele apelido de _chifrinhos_-dourados, todos acham ele um rejeitado ATÉ por aquela garota sem sal da Lily Evans.

Sinceramente, eu acho que realmente deve ser o fundo do poço ser rejeitado por alguém tão sem graça quanto eu. Se fosse eu, cavava um buraco e nunca mais saía de lá.

Ok, eu não estou me sentindo culpada pelo Luke. Vamos ser sinceros. Eu estou me sentindo livre leve e solta por ter dado um fim nessa história de uma vez por todas. Quer dizer, ele NUNCA iria atrás de mim de novo. Seria jogar todo o resto de popularidade que ele tem no lixo e vomitar em cima. Ew, que nojo.

Mas seria exatamente isso, não? Então. Ele nunca faria isso. Luke só ama o próprio umbigo.

Meu real problema está no fato que Hogwarts me acha uma vadia. Eu juro que vi McGonagall me lançar um olhar torto outro dia, como se eu fosse suja ou algo assim. Quer dizer, ELA JÁ NÃO VAI COM A MINHA CARA, imagina agora que ela me acha uma meretriz ou algo assim?!

Daqui a pouco eu recebo uma carta a próprio punho do Dumbledore, me convidando a sair da escola, porque eu não sou exatamente o tipo de pessoa que eles desejam aqui, convivendo com pobres e inocentes alunos NORMAIS.

Na realidade, só falta James pedir para que eu nunca mais fique a uma distância dele menor do que 5 m, porque ele pode vomitar se for obrigado a respirar o mesmo ar que eu de novo.

Eu descobri que não quero brigar com ele. Pela primeira vez na vida eu NÃO QUERO BRIGAR COM JAMES POTTER.

E parece que é isso que está acontecendo. Pra não dizer que ele deve me odiar.

EU NÃO QUERO QUE JAMES ME ODEIE!

Pronto, falei.

Agora posso pular de uma torre sem peso nenhum na consciência, porque meu último desejo já está escrito aqui.

* * *

**Mais tarde, Hogwarts, Cozinha.**

Fazer o quê? Fiquei com fome. Agüentei ficar sem o café, passei da hora do almoço, mas já estava com dor de cabeça de tanta fome. Não dava mais.

Hunf. Estômago idiota.

Então, eu fugi do dormitório e corri pra cá (com capuz na cabeça e tudo, só pra não ser reconhecida. Meu lema é: "Escondo meu cabelo e ninguém mais me vê."). Quase ninguém vem na cozinha - ainda mais meia hora depois do almoço.

Queria não ter mais fome. É a única coisa que não me deixa passar o resto da vida num dormitório.

Mas, de qualquer jeito, até que comer é bom. Sabe, me deixa mais feliz a idéia de que estou botando pra dentro tanta porcaria. Doce, gordura…

Portanto, aqui estou eu sozinha com os elfos, comendo tudo que eles põe na minha frente (e eles põe de tudo) e escrevendo no diário.

Realmente, isso é o que eu chamo de fundo de poço.

Ou talvez eu não esteja mais tão sozinha!

ALGUÉM ME SALVA!

SOCORRO!

**#**

_N/A: Postei até que rapidinho, não é, gente? Bom, levando em conta que eu viajei no dia seguinte à última postagem, voltei na Segunda-feira de madrugada e tive que correr atrás de uma trabalho praticamente a semana toda... é foi bem rápido! :D _

_Bom, eu vou dizer que gostei de ter ouvido alguns de vocês dizerem: "Hum, não foi exatamente o melhor capítulo." Gostei da sinceridade e me mostrou que posso contar de verdade com a opinião de vocês. (Eu não quero dizer que quem elogiou o cap. estava mentindo, ok? Elogios continuam sendo MUITO bem vindos, como sempre :P). _

_Então, peço desculpas pelo capítulo ruimzinho. Foi uma loucura pra escrever ele u.u Espero que esse novo capítulo seja BEM melhor e que deixe vocês mais felizes (e, por conseqüencia, vai me deixar feliz também )... Se não for, sou totalmente aberta a opiniões do estilo: "Meu Deus, Muffim, você caiu no meu conceito."_

_/indo rezar uma novena pra não receber uma review assim/_

_Bom, respondendo agora (as reviews com login serão respondidas por e-mail):_

**Blackforever:** _hauUHADSUHahsduHUASD... É, eu também acho que a Lily deveria agarrar o James logo de uma vez! Nossa, eu morro de vontade de escrever essa cena. Mas... tenho que esperar um pouquinho ainda u.u Bom... esse capítulo tem um pouquinho de Lily/James... Mas não muito. Prometo que no próximo tem MUITO dos dois juntos! Beijos, muito obrigada pela review e volte sempre!_

**Dai:**_ Sabe que eu também tô com saudades do James? Meu Deus, muito tempo sem Potterfeito faz mal à saúde! Espero que goste do cap! Beijos, muito obrigada pela review e volte sempre! _

**Bianca:**_ Hum... espero que você não sinta falta da cena do Luke comendo as flores... Achei que combinava mais com a Lily-elegante desse capítulo que ela não enfiasse as flores na boca dele... Mas que a tentação foi grande, ah isso foi! Beijos, muito obrigada pela review e volte sempre!_

**Carol Ann Potter: **_1°: Não diga que não faz diferença se você atualiza ou não sua fic, mocinha! Pra mim e mais um monte de gente faz diferença! Agora, sim. Posso falar. Hum... essa é uma das suas fics preferidas? /olhos brilhantes/ YUPII! Muito obrigada :D E eu nem deixei tanto tempo assim... Quer dizer, pense sempre que tem autores mais malvados! E o Luke não morreu, mas espero que tenha sido algo equivalente. Também espero que esse seja um capítulo melhor! Beijos, muito obrigada pela review e volte sempre!_

**Náa Potter:** _Onde está o James? Onde o James está? Ok, foi idiota. Tomara que eu já tenha me acostumado a escrever de novo, né(?)! Beijos, muito obrigada pela review e volte sempre!_

**Guilherme: **_Ai, ai, viu. Não gostaria de tratar disso aqui, mas já que você começou... (Peço desculpas a quem não precisa ler isso). Não, eu não te abandonei. Eu deixei bem claro que eu PRECISAVA fazer aquilo, Gui. É uma coisa de princípios pessoais. E sim, foi porque eu me decepcionei e MUITO, ok? Ou você acha que é bem fácil pra mim? Por favor. Mas eu me senti tão enganada com o Jordan, o Thiago, que não podia mais levar isso adiante. Do fundo do coração, me desculpe se eu te deixei numa hora ruim. Eu não sabia. Não te culpo por desabafar, mas saiba que dói em mim ter que reviver tudo isso. É uma parte adorável da minha vida, mas também muito triste. Agora, se quiser continuar a conversa, por favor, use o orkut (eu ainda estou relacionada no orkut do Jordan.) # Quanto a fic, bem, MUITO obrigada pelos elogios. Eu sempre soube que eram sinceros. Adorei a review ;D Beijos. _

_Bom, é isso aí gente. Muito obrigada a quem favoritou/comentou/leu/clicou no link. Espero a review de vocês nesse capítulo. O próximo capítulo vem quando chegarmos às 200! Que tal? Eu sei que vocês tem o poder de realizar o sonho de uma pobre autora!_

_Amo vocês, pessoinhas-que-fazem-minha-vida-melhor!_

_Beijos,_

_Muffim_

_PS: Agora vocês podem se vingar do Luke, chamando ele de chifrinhos-dourado, ou ainda, em bom português: Corno! Yeaah!_


	23. Gene bovino

**Mais tarde, Hogwarts, Biblioteca.**

Bom, acho que aqui, levando em conta o fato que hoje é DOMINGO, eu estou a salvo de quase toda a população de Hogwarts. A não ser que alguém esteja realmente me procurando. E, tudo bem, Madame Pince me olhou de um jeito feio que claramente queria dizer: "Eu não gosto de vacas na minha biblioteca.", mas isso não vai me tirar daqui. Madame Pince olhando feio pra alguém é quase tão novidade quanto a América.

Afinal, é o gene da vaca que me persegue! Eu não tenho culpa! Quer dizer, você não vira pra alguém que nasceu com uma terrível cara de fuinha e culpa-o por isso. Minha irmã nunca é recriminada por ser uma cavala. Do mesmo jeito, POR QUE me culpam pelo meu comportamento de vaca?!

Somos todos animais, no fim das contas! Só que os bovinos são mais perseguidos. Só isso.

Eu nunca pensei que professores fofocavam, ou que eles tinham o direito de ter opiniões em relação a vida _pessoal_ de seus alunos, por mais que esses alunos malucos tenham gritado tudo em alto e bom som no meio do Grande Salão.

Mas, aparentemente, não existe nada no código de ética deles que impeça isso. Pra minha sorte, eu ainda não encontrei Dumbledore, mas eu meio que estou com medo do que eu vou ver naqueles olhos azuis.

O diretor pode não dizer nada, mas um mísero olhar dele - tenho certeza – é o suficiente.

Porque, como eu aprendi a duras penas, ser uma vaca é motivo pra você se transformam numa espécie de ídolo para os alunos, mas é motivo pros professores quererem te ver a milhas de distância.

E os alunos NÃO vão me ensinar a passar nos NIEM's. Ou seja, a opinião deles não importa muito. Mas se os professores me odeiam, será que eles não podem sabotar meu ensino? Uma estocada da varinha ao contrário, uma grama de gengibre a mais numa poção, ou uma grama menos de boa vontade da parte de McGonagall pra me suportar?

Então, é por isso que eu acho que ser uma heroína entre praticamente todas as garotas não vai me ajudar em nada, a não ser que alguém me ajude a conquistar as boas graças dos professores de novo.

Além disso, uma das coisas que me incomoda – e MUITO – é o fato que ser uma heroína para muitas não significa que James não me odeia porque eu fiz ele perder a confiança no mundo.

E, bem… nos últimos onze dias a minha opinião sobre James mudou muito. Eu trocaria elogios de centenas de cabeças desses alunos que nunca nem falaram comigo por um elogio de James.

Que eu SEI que nunca virá. E sei também que eu caí consideravelmente no conceito de todos possuidores de testosterona nesse castelo – no caso de James, cair não é a palavra certa; imagino que despencar num penhasco sem fundo seria mais correto. Aparentemente, um homem trair uma mulher é passável na cabeça desses babacas, mas uma mulher trair um homem é _inaceitável._

Ah, danem-se todos eles. Quer dizer, a maior parte desses idiotas nunca se importou comigo. Mas agora, só porque eu resolvi dar um grito feminista (ok, e absoluta e estupidamente desonroso), eles têm uma opinião sobre mim. Não me importo. Bom, eu amaria ser alguém que todos amam de paixão, porque não é nem santa nem vaca.

Sabe… tem maldade, mas uma maldade controlada, daquele tipo que fazem as melhores personagens. Que cria mistério, que chama todos a descobrir algo e…

Bom, deu pra entender que eu quero algo humanamente impossível pra mim. Eu sou uma pessoa de extremos. Maldade é maldade, bondade é bondade, ninguém tem os dois ao mesmo tempo e ponto final.

Apesar de eu achar que não é bem assim que as coisas funcionam, conhecendo Mary como conheço. Quem não tem medo daquele brilho meio assassino que ela tem nos olhos às vezes?

Tanto que eu penso, de vez em quando, que a maldade dela não é lá tão controlada assim. Mas eu não me importo. Adoro Mary, assassina ou freira. Bom, enquanto ela não resolver ME matar.

E, além disso, a maior parte do tempo ela tem o coração no lugar – ou seja, no pé.

Sinceramente? Não me importa. Eu estou cercada de malucos. Mary, Lene – que é maluca justamente pelo fato de andar com loucas -, James – que deve me odiar agora, mas uma escolha acertada (como sair de perto de mim) não é suficiente pra fazer ele muito ajuizado -, e Black, que simplesmente dispensa comentários.

Isso sem contar minha irmã louca por normalidade, meu primo delinqüente, minha prima _punk_ e revoltada com o sistema, meu ex-namorado perseguidor.

Sabe, às vezes até eu me espanto de ter chegado (_quase)_ ilesa aos 17 anos. Eu devo ser algum tipo de prodígio da ciência – ou da psiquiatria.

Então, eu acho que eu não deveria me culpar tanto por aquela cena no café da manhã, que destruiu minha reputação entre a maioria das pessoas e me transformou numa heroína pra outras tantas.

Mas o negócio é que eu me culpo. Se eu paro de pensar em outra coisa por um segundo que seja, a culpa me ataca. Eu nunca quis tanto ter o poder de alterar o passado. Nem quando eu me embebedei sem querer.

Porque aquilo era um segredo, não? E, além do mais, foi SEM QUERER. Eu achava realmente que era suco de laranja. Mas agora…

Eu acho que me odeio. Não queria dizer isso, tentei não pensar nisso, mas quanto mais eu tento… mais alguma coisa grita e esperneia dentro de mim que eu sou deplorável.

Como explicar? A culpa é tão grande que é quase uma dor física. Eu sei, eu sei. Eu já fiz tantas coisas idiotas, e nem por isso fiquei assim.

Mas agora tem alguma coisa que faz doer mais. Porque, todas as vezes que eu fiz alguma coisa idiota – pra dizer o mínimo – eu nunca tive a intenção deliberada de magoar alguém. Eu nunca quis fazer mal, destruir a reputação de alguém, magoar…

E agora eu estou percebendo, que quando Luke fez aquela fofoca eu estava certa. Eu tinha razão em odiá-lo, em querer uma morte lenta e dolorosa pra ele.

Mas, a partir daquela brincadeira do Ursinho Teddy eu deixei nós dois quites. E a resposta dele não foi exatamente uma ofensa… mas a minha, aquela declaração… bom, eu REALMENTE tive a intenção de fazer ele chorar de dor durante longas noites de insônia e…

Ok, não viaja. Terra chamando Lily.

O fato, que eu enrolei tanto pra dizer, e nem sei o porque disso, já que você é um diário e não tem como se assustar nem entrar em choque com coisa alguma, é que…

Ai. Ok, diário, me desculpe. Eu sei que você tem sentimentos. Desculpa.

Então… _eu estou me sentindo culpada por ter feito uma maldade com o Luke._

Vai, pode gritar de horror. Eu entendo.

Obviamente, o fato que tem muita gente olhando bem feio pra mim quando eu passo pode ter uma influência nessa culpa.

Mas isso, certeza, não é a maior parte.

E eu acho que tenho que pedir desculpas pra ele. Quer dizer, muito provavelmente ele não quer me ouvir nem que eu fosse um rouxinol, mas eu meio que me sinto na obrigação de pedir desculpas, de falar…

A verdade.

Senhor. Eu estou ficando mais louca do que de costume.

* * *

**Depois, Hogwarts, Tocaia perto do Salão Comunal da Grifinória.**

Fala sério. Eu nem acredito que estou fazendo isso. Mas é a realidade. Eu estou de tocaia, esperando Luke aparecer por aqui. Porque eu SEI que ele só pode estar aí, depois de ter procurado no castelo inteiro – um calouro não vai conhecer passagens secretas.

Então… eu estou esperando ele aparecer e me matar, como um cavalheiro da virada do século faria para defender sua honra ferida.

Esse é o Plano A, para ser sincera. Morrer para ficarmos quites. O Plano B, claro, é me suicidar quando ele aparecer. E o Plano C – o que eu menos gosto, confesso – é, _ugh_, conversar e contar a verdade.

Ai, parece que eu vou vomitar. Eu simplesmente não estou preparada pra isso. Como se faz isso? Quer dizer, qual a lógica de fazer isso?

Eu chego pra ele, me chamo de mentirosa, mostro que eu traí ele por um acaso? "Ah, olha só que engraçado: eu traí você sem querer, e, mais sem querer ainda, gritei isso pra toda Hogwarts! Não é divertido?!"

Em seguida, eu bato lá com São Pedro. Sei. Quer dizer, com MUITA sorte, eu TALVEZ vá ver São Pedro. Como sorte não é algo que eu tenha, eu provavelmente mais… _quente_, com um cara um pouco menos… _hospitaleiro_.

Assim que eu superar essa conversa aqui na Terra mesmo.

AH! Ele está vindo pra cá! Alguém me salve!

* * *

**12 de setembro, Dormitório do James.**

Eu não saberia dizer o que exatamente me aconteceu, nem que tentasse. Quer dizer, eu nem sei ONDE EU ESTOU.

Se eu não era uma vaca antes disso, agora sou uma vaca com TODAS as letras. Só esse tipo de garota pode acordar sem ter idéia de onde está, nem como foi parar ali.

Eu nem sei se isso aqui é dentro de Hogwarts!

E, pior de tudo, eu não me lembro direito o que aconteceu. Então, literalmente, SÓ DEUS SABE o que me aconteceu.

Isso chega a me dar calafrios, de tanto que me lembra a sensação de ressaca. Não lembrar de nada, nem saber que horas são direito…

Bom, pelo menos minha cabeça não dói.

Mas desta vez eu não sei onde estou. Quer dizer, isso aqui parece um dormitório. Tem quatro camas – uma delas onde eu estou. As outras três estão tão arrumadas que parece que ninguém pisou aqui.

É isso que me assusta. Esse lugar não parece um dormitório porque está... arrumado demais.

Bom… definitivamente é um dormitório de Hogwarts. Mas isso aqui poderia ser da Sonserina e eu não saberia dizer.

O que me acalma é que eu estou vestida. Sabe, estou até de sapatos. Não PODE ser tão ruim assim. Minha cabeça não roda e eu só estou sem minha memória recente.

Quer dizer, eu posso facilmente ter caído de uma escada, batido a cabeça, rolado por uma porta aberta, e caído nessa cama.

Hum… A lei da gravidade que se dane. É uma ótima teoria, se quer saber. Afinal, eu sou uma bruxa. Posso ter levitado até a cama.

Ou eu posso ter…

Ai, meu Deus. Eu consigo me lembrar da minha conversa com Luke agora. Sim, SIM! Senhor, o que foi que eu fiz?!

Ok, respira, inspira. Respira, inspira. Você não quer uma hiperventilação agora, Lily. Você quer um infarto, isso sim.

Calma, é só se levantar, abrir a porta e sair daqui. São só uns metros.

Se a porta não estivesse trancada.

Eu não acredito que ele fez isso comigo! Não importa que horas são, não importa que foi pro meu bem, eu vou matar esse garoto!

Ah, se vou.

"JAMES POTTER, APAREÇA AQUI E _AGORA_!" Bom, espero que ele tenha entendido o perigo na minha voz. Porque esse maroto vai ter uma morte lenta e dolorosa por ter me deixado trancada no dormitório DELE.

O que as pessoas vão pensar? Tipo, todo mundo já me acha uma vaca, e agora?! Vou ser queimada numa fogueira e todos vão dançar em volta, cantando que agora Hogwarts ficou pura!

Eu PRECISO arranjar uma desculpa pra isso. Eu PRECISO colocar tudo isso em perspectiva e consertar minha vida.

Mas a única coisa que eu faço é chorar e gritar o nome de James do jeito mais perigoso que uma mangueira humana conseguiria.

"Chamou, Lily? Pensei ter ouvido sua suave voz do Salão Comunal." Meu Deus, eu não sei como eu estava me sentindo culpada por ter feito alguma coisa pra essa... _ameba!_

"Por favor, me diga que esse NÃO é seu dormitório. Me diga que eu não dormi aqui. Porque se for o que eu estou pensando… James Potter, você é um homem morto. Esquartejado. Vou fazer questão de espalhar um pedaço seu em cada canto do mundo."

"Wow! Isso que é mau humor matinal!"

"James."

"Hum... Sim, esse é meu dormitório. Meio despersonalizado, já que Remus insistiu que você nunca deveria ver nosso verdadeiro _habitat_. A bagunça está toda socada dentro dos armários. E, sim, você dormiu aqui. Eu ia te acordar pra aula… mas achei muita maldade. Você precisava dormir."

Calma. Ele não pode estar falando sério. "EU PERDI ALGUMA AULA?!"

"Só duas." – ele deu de ombros.

Então, eu não sei o que me deu. Mas todo aquele estresse logo nos primeiros minutos do meu dia, todo aquele choro, tudo aquilo meio que fundiu meu cérebro. Então eu pulei em cima de James, batendo nele de todas as maneiras que eu encontrei.

Mas é meio óbvio que eu não tenho força suficiente. Gentilmente – mas o suficiente pra me deter -, ele segurou minhas mãos. "Hey, nada de violência aqui."

"Ok, se você prefere um pouco de arsênico no almoço, eu te dou a opção."

"Eu fiz um bem pra você, Lily. Você ia estragar sua vida."

"Tem horas que não DÁ pra piorar mais. É como uma dose de arsênico. A partir de uma certa quantidade você morre, não importa se forem 5 gramas ou 5 quilos.", encerrei com um sorriso cínico.

"Você está meio obcecada com essa coisa de arsênico; eu gosto de pensar que sua real intenção é matar o Adams e não EU."

"Que tal os dois?"

"Olha, Lily, eu não sei se você se lembra bem de ontem, mas eu me lembro. Você se sentiu culpada por toda aquela história de ter traído o Luke, e aceitou aquela coisa estúpida de 'últimos beijos' pra que ele te perdoasse."

De repente eu não podia mais ouvir. Eu sei que tudo isso é maluco, mas ouvir da boca de alguém torna esta história mais real, torna minha burrice quase palpável.

Então, como uma boa criança, puxei minhas mãos do aperto frouxo dele tapei meus ouvidos, fechei os olhos e comecei a cantarolar uma música qualquer.

Qualquer coisa para NÃO PENSAR. James se sentou mais confortável no chão ao meu lado e esperou pacientemente.

O que quer que ele tivesse pensando sobre minha sanidade mental, guardou pra si.

"Eu não quero ouvir isso, James. Eu sei que fui uma idiota, mas, sinceramente, você tem que ver como as pessoas estão me olhando. Qualquer coisa pra fazer isso parar."

Então, eu estava novamente acomodada no ombro de James. Não sei como isso acontece com uma freqüência tão assustadora, mas são os fatos.

"Eles vão superar isso, Lily. Pode parecer muito assustador agora, mas um dia você vai me agradecer por não ter deixado o Adams te usar mais um pouco. Você é boa demais, esse é seu problema. Pelas barbas de Merlim, quando passou pela sua cabeça que ele sofria toda noite pensando na sua maldade?!"

Eu sorri lacrimosa. Tem horas que eu nem sei se quero chorar, gritar ou sorrir. Definitivamente, sou um caso perdido. "O que eu fiz foi errado, James. Eu tinha que tentar consertar isso de algum jeito."

"Mas com certeza '_Qualquer coisa pra você me perdoar!'_ não é a melhor opção." Eu me encolhi com a imitação cruel da minha própria voz e tentei me afastar, mas o aperto de James me segurou onde eu estava. "É a realidade. Eu estou apenas constatando os fatos."

"Se eu não tentasse eu seria igual a ele e…"

Não agüentei. Simplesmente foi demais o pensamento que, durante pelo menos um segundo eu era IGUAL a Luke. Parei de falar.

"Nunca, você nunca seria igual àquele verme. Você só cometeu um erro, e tentou se redimir por ele… de um jeito errado, mas ainda sim…"

Não respondi. Estava me concentrando em resistir a tentação de pular da janela.

"James?"

"Hum?"

"Será que eu poderia… passar o resto da semana escondida no seu dormitório? Juro que vou ser uma boa hóspede, não vou fazer bagunça e…"

A risada alta de James cortou meu raciocínio. "Você não pode matar uma semana inteira de aulas. Os professores iriam te procurar, e você provavelmente perderia seu cargo de Monitora-Chefe"

"Como se eu me importasse!"

"Hey, e eu? Onde que eu fico? Você não vai querer que eu passe o resto do ano morrendo de tédio, ou vai? Lily, você é a única coisa interessante nessa história de ser Monitor!"

Eu sorri, mas não respondi durante alguns segundos. "Posso ficar aqui pelo menos hoje?"

"Amanhã tudo vai ser igual", ele me lembrou.

"Obrigada por lembrar", respondi irônica.

"Eu juro que tento, mas não entendo o que é tão difícil pra você. Quer dizer, qual o problema de todos estarem falando mal de você? Você sabe que não merece nada disso."

Então, de alguma maneira, aquilo iluminou meu dia. Que me importa se todos me acham uma vaca se eu tenho alguém pra me dizer que eu não sou?

* * *

_N/A: Meu Deus, que revolução foi essa no FF? Demorei uma meia hora pra achar as coisas aqui u.u_

_Bom, gente, desculpem a demora. É que eu comecei a ler Crepúsculo (Twilight), e não consegui sossegar enquanto não terminei de ler Breaking Down. Foi, sinceramente, mais forte do que eu; nem comer direito eu estava comendo._

_Edward Cullen é TUDO! /olhos brilhantes/_

_E eu não sei se esse capítulo está bom. Eu poderia ter escrito coisa melhor, mas... bem, eu acho que devo sinceridade a todos vocês e eu realmente ando pensando em abandonar o mundo das fics._

_As razões? Muitas. Mas também, como vocês devem estar percebendo, o nosso fandom está diminuindo dia-a-dia. Enquanto existiam atualizações praticamente todo dia logo que HP7 foi lançado, agora só existem uma ou duas por semana na minha lista de favoritas (que tem 51 histórias). Entendem o que quero dizer? _

_Talvez seja a hora de repensar todas essas coisas. Afinal, já são quase 7 anos de HP. Bom, isso pode ser uma crise de personalidade exagerada, mas eu quis partilhar isso com vocês, que fizeram essa fic. Tenham certeza que, se eu tomar QUALQUER decisão, vocês ficarão sabendo._

_Meu Deus, dói pensar em abandonar a Lily-comedora-de-Muffins._

_Desculpem a falta de respostas para reviews hoje, mas estou meio chateada com essa coisa toda. Cada capítulo se torna cada vez mais difícil. Eu vou dormir e colocar a cabeça em ordem._

_Mas isso não quer dizer que vocês não são a parte mais importante disso tudo, e que se não estivessem aqui, eu nunca teria chegado no capítulo 23._

_Beijos,_

_Muffim._


	24. Bagunça arrumada

**Mais tarde, Hogwarts, dormitório do James.**

Pra ser bem sincera eu nunca pensei que matar aula fosse tão BOM. Bom, eu já fingi um enjôo pra escapar de uma ou outra aula de Transfiguração, mas bom, era só UMA aula. Essa coisa de matar um dia inteiro de aulas é uma revolução na minha vida, algo que eu nunca teria imaginado se não fosse o fato que…

Er… Hum… que eu estou meio _presa_ aqui nesse dormitório. Não que James esteja me prendendo aqui – como fez antes. Hunf! -; aliás, ele meio que está querendo me forçar a SAIR daqui.

Mas eu tenho uma penca de motivos pra querer morrer seca aqui nesse dormitório, sem por o pé pra fora daqui sem ser dentro de um caixão. Quer dizer, vamos ser sinceros, todos os professores vão sabotar minha educação e, conseqüentemente, meus NIEMs. Não importa que eu vá reclamar com Dumbledore, porque – ALÔ! – ele TAMBÉM é professor!

De Transfiguração, pra piorar tudo. Quer dizer, como se pudesse piorar. Provavelmente, agora, com essa chacina de aulas que eu estou fazendo hoje, estão todos eles na mesa do almoço, tramando uma maneira de me culparem pelo céu ser azul, ou pelo sol não gostar da Inglaterra, para poderem me expulsar.

Com um pouco de sorte deles e azar meu – coisa que eu tenho pra dar, vender, emprestar, distribuir aos refugiados de guerra… - até conseguem me mandar pra Azkaban.

Eu gostaria de saber que durante todo esse tempo eu havia feito algum professor de opinião – como a McGonagall – gostar de mim, pra que alguém me salvasse desse meu terrível destino.

Espero poder levar você pra Azkaban comigo. E uma caneta também. Torço pra que eles não descubram que o pior tipo de tortura que pode existir pra mim é ter que me virar com uma pena. Eu simplesmente faço a maior caca.

Sabe, dou conta de sujar minhas mãos, minhas roupas, meus braços, até meu CABELO, além de já ter derrubado um bom número de tinteiros nessa vida. Umas duas vezes eu até furei meu dedo com a ponta da pena.

Você pensaria que uma bruxa deveria ter algum tipo de código no sangue que a deixe mais adaptada para usar penas do que penas; sinceramente, eu já desisti de parar pra pensar que eu sou irmã de uma cavala, prima de um besouro, mas sou uma anturra com leve quê de vaca.

Zoológico. A única resposta _quase_ lógica. Daqui pra frente, sempre que me perguntarem meu nome, vou dizer: "Lily Evans, bruxa e zoológico ambulante."

Aposto que não ficaria ninguém pra contar a história.

Aliás, eu estou com uma fome de leão. Seria capaz de comer um boi com chifres e tudo. Hum… acho que vou me abster de carne de vaca por esses dias. Talvez seja considerado uma espécie de canibalismo.

Afinal, são minhas irmãs que não tiveram a sorte de um pouco de sangue humano nas veias. Deve, com certeza, ser canibalismo. Um dia sem um bom ensopado de carne não vai matar ninguém. Afinal, James deve estar trazendo alguma coisa do almoço que não seja uma parente minha. Galinha frita, por exemplo.

Er. Eu sou só uma vaca, certo? Não pode-se dizer que galinhas e vacas são a mesma coisa?

Ugh. Ugh. Ugh.

Acho que sim.

Espero que ele tenha tido a inspiração divina que eu resolvi ser vegetariana hoje, num protesto silencioso para minhas irmãs bovinas/galináceas.

Eu queria mesmo um pouco de sorvete, muffins e chocolate quente. Assim, tudo junto – junto de um provável choque térmico também, mas apenas _detalhes_ – só que James parece meu pai. Ou minha mãe, entenda como quiser.

"Eu não acho certo te levar tão rapidamente pra delinqüência juvenil, Lily. Você está assassinando cruelmente todas as aulas de hoje e…"

"Você também"

"Eu sou eu. Ninguém realmente acredita que eu tenho algum jeito. Além disso você quer morrer por só ter almoçado _açúcar_?"

Preferi não responder que morrer estava, realmente, na minha lista de coisas urgentes a fazer, logo abaixo de perder esse começo de vício de roer as unhas, uma coisa que Luke TOTAL provocou.

Eu nunca roia as unhas antes dele. Agora estou realmente com medo de pegar esse vício, que, ugh, vai acabar com uma das poucas coisas decentes que existem em mim. Quer dizer, eu sinceramente não gosto da curvinha que elas fazem… mas acho que ninguém percebeu que minhas unhas tem uma curvatura feia, então até hoje tudo bem.

Daí, se eu resolver roer, ALÉM de ficar tudo despedaçado, TODO mundo vai perceber a curvatura e daí, FIM; não vou gostar mais das minhas unhas.

E quando uma pessoa não gosta de nada em si, NEM das unhas, acho que é um ponto de desespero.

Por isso eu digo que não ficar viciada nisso é quase tão importante quanto ter uma morte rápida e indolor. Eu estou segurando na beirada do poço da auto-depreciação apenas pelas minhas unhas – e isso é quase literalmente.

Oba! Meu almoço chegou. Ai, o cheiro de comida quase me mata, e olha que ele nem abriu a porta ainda.

Bom, talvez James também esteja ajudando a me segurar na beirada do poço. Mas tenho certeza que as unhas são o apoio principal.

* * *

**Mais tarde ainda, Hogwarts, banheiro do dormitório de James.**

Ele está tentando me fazer sair daqui. Eu SEI que ele está tentando fazer isso, e estou ficando positivamente irritada.

Tudo começou com a história de não querer comer minhas irmãs de genética. James olhou pra minha cara e começou a rir, como se fosse a maior piada do mundo. Eu corri pra segurar a comida que ele QUASE deixou derrubar.

E ele simplesmente não conseguia parar de rir; mostrei a língua pra ele e comecei a comer, tomando o cuidado de não agredir minhas irmãs.

Quando ele percebeu isso, pegou um pedaço de galinha frita que estava na borda do meu prato e comeu, quase me provocando.

Insensível. "Eu agradeceria se você devorasse minhas irmãs longe de mim."

"Hum? Aqui só tem galinha frita, Lily."

"Pelo amor de Deus. Eu vou comer no banheiro. É menos revoltante que ver você matar minhas irmãs galináceas."

Ele riu de novo, todo insensível ao meu sofrimento. "Você tem penugem vermelha, Lily, mas acho que ainda não chegou a ser uma delas." Então, foi-se mais uma das minhas.

"Eu me tornei uma delas por me comportar tanto como elas. Ou por tantas pessoas dizerem que sou uma delas. Osmose, sei lá, James. Eu só te digo que sou, absolutamente, uma delas."

"Seus absurdos se superam dia-a-dia, Lily." Ele disse, quase sem parar de rir. Não sei como, mas para ele, comer, rir e falar ao mesmo tempo não era uma coisa nojenta. "Você não é uma galinha, figurada ou – _muito menos­ _– literalmente. Agora, seja uma boa menina – não uma boa galinha – e coma logo, que vai esfriar."

Eu fechei minha boca e colei meus lábios. Meu Deus, andar com James me faz mais criança a cada dia. Dentro de algumas semanas vou estar usando fraldas e chupeta.

Argh. Melhor não pensar nisso dessa forma. Eu já tenho uma reputação ruim o bastante pra ficar me imaginando usando fraldas e chupeta. Vai que realmente acontece?

Argh de novo. Idéia insuportável. "Se você não abrir a boca, vou ter que te obrigar."

Neguei com um movimento da cabeça.

"Vamos, seja razoável. Os elfos se superaram nesse prato de hoje."

Neguei novamente. "Bom, eu te dei três chances." Disse ele, e, quando eu achei que tivesse largado a idéia, de repente me vi jogada contra um travesseiro que eu tinha colocado no chão, vítima de um ataque de _cócegas._

Fala sério, perto disso a idéia das fraldas parece quase _adulta_ _demais_! Argh. Pare de pensar nisso, Lily!

Enfim. Lá estava eu, gritando a plenos pulmões – rindo e gritando, pra ser mais exata nos detalhes humilhantes - quando a porta se abre.

Em geral, não tem ninguém por aqui essa hora, estão todos indo pras aulas. Gelei o sangue e achei que tivesse sido descoberta.

Mas era apenas Remus. "Do jeito que você está gritando, Lily, achei que _alguém_ tivesse te matando.", ele olhou mais uma vez pra nossa situação constrangedora (nossa? Na verdade, MINHA situação constrangedora) e riu.

Sinceramente, estou cercada de bobos da corte e palhaços. Ou eu que sou uma palhaça muito irresistível.

James ainda me deixava presa de seus ataques futuros, então nem me mexi, tentando acalmar a respiração. "Ela mereceu. Não quis comer direito." Remus riu de novo.

Eu me sinto CADA vez mais criança. Daqui a pouco vão estar me mandando tomar banho.

Argh. Outra idéia que é melhor abandonar.

"Sorte de vocês então que não tem ninguém aqui. Eu só subi pra ver se vocês ainda estavam vivos e pegar meu livro." Ele foi até o armário, comentando alguma coisa com meu carcereiro e eu _mui_ furtivamente, tentei escapar de James, mas ele fechou mais o cerco quando percebeu minhas intenções. Quando foi sair, Remus riu um pouco mais e disse: "Prongs, quantas vezes eu não disse pra você brincar com gente da seu tamanho? Não tem graça fazer isso com a pequena Lily." James riu e ignorou o amigo.

Sim. Ele me chamou de pequena. Mas… Ok. Daqui uns dez anos, quem sabe, eu vou sobreviver a esse trauma psicológico que ele causou, com o tratamento adequado, alguns remédios vendidos só com receita, muitos muffins e um pouco de hormônio de crescimento.

"Hum… James? Será que você podia, er, me soltar?"

Como resposta, mais um impiedoso ataque mortífero do Sr. Cócegas. "Será que você podia comer direito?"

"Se você me soltar… Bom, acho que um ato de canibalismo extremo como esse pode ser perdoado, visto que eu estava sob tortura."

"Ok, mas fique claro que é uma condicional."

Eu saí engatinhando da minha prisão, em direção à minha bandeja de comida, que jazia esquecida no chão. E, bom, não é pra me gabar, mas eu sou mais ou menos inteligente. Então, quando cheguei no prato, me levantei e me joguei para dentro do banheiro.

E agora não é mais uma questão de canibalismo. O negócio é que eu NÃO quero comer galinha hoje e James NÃO é meu pai pra me obrigar.

Então, estamos um de cada lado da porta. Ele ameaça destrancar a porta com um feitiço, eu ameaço dizendo que se a porta se abrir, ele vai tomar algum tipo de poção venenosa no lugar da próxima refeição.

Isso é muito, MUITO infantil. Mas de algum jeito, eu gosto. Meio que me parece a coisa certa a se fazer, quando você jogou toda a vida num bueiro: voltar a ser criança, rir um pouco e chacinar todo um dia de aulas.

Se eu pudesse, fugia da escola… mas, bem, acho que se eu puder matar umas três ou quatro aulas por dia, posso suportar até o recesso de Natal.

"Porque nós não entramos num acordo, hein, Lily?"

"Você vai me trazer um pote de sorvete?"

"Eu acho que você não almoçou…!" respondeu ele, quase cantando a última sílaba, como uma babá medonha que eu tive durante algumas noites. Ela era tão melosa que chegava a me assustar.

James _está_ me assustando.

"Então, nós vamos duelar até a morte pra que eu saia daqui!"

E, Deus, eu estou com tanta fome. Não me admira que ele saiba que eu vou sair daqui a pouco da minha trincheira.

Ele tem a comida. E o poder de buscar sorvete pra mim.

E ele sabe que eu não vou agüentar _essa_ tortura durante muito tempo.

Ah, droga. Vou perder essa briga.

Sei que vou.

* * *

**Muito depois, Hogwarts, dormitório do James.**

Remus é, definitivamente, meu herói para todo sempre. Ele me salvou do monopólio da comida que James estava fazendo, além de me libertar do meu próprio cativeiro – que, na verdade, era o chão do banheiro masculino, então, realmente, eu só tenho a agradecer, porque eu me sentia bastante enjoada de estar sentada _ali._

Ew! Sinceramente, isso era muito nojento. Muito mesmo. Deus sabe o que tinha ali – e, acho que nessa hora até Ele se arrependia de ser onisciente.

Então ele entrou no quarto, e perguntou onde eu estava. Eu gritei um "Aqui!" de onde estava, e então, não sei bem o que tirou James de lá, mas gosto de pensar que foi uma linda luta de esgrima pela jovem dama prisioneira.

E não uma chantagem que ele ia espalhar pro mundo que James… ele falou o resto tão baixo que eu não ouvi. Mas então eu posso fingir que não ouvi nada além de um valente grito de "Touché!" e os golpes de espada.

O que é? Uma garota ainda pode sonhar!

Então James saiu da minha porta e eu fui resgatada pelo meu príncipe do cavalo branco das profundezas contaminadas de um banheiro masculino.

"Eu nunca achei que fosse viver pra dizer isso – nem que eu descobrisse a Pedra Filosofal –, mas você e James são iguais ou piores que Sirius e James. Não quero nem imaginar o que aconteceria se os três se juntassem."

Eu ri. Quer dizer, meu príncipe da armadura brilhante acabou de descer de sua posição nobre pra me chamar de _diabinho_; quê mais eu ia fazer?! James riu também, mas respondeu: "Provavelmente essa é a hora de fazerem seus testamentos, antes que os três se juntem."

Achei meio estranho, mas por algum motivo uma sombra passou pelo rosto de Remus antes dele rir de volta. Como ver coisas é o primeiro sinal de maluquice, eu acho que a teoria que eu imaginei isso é a mais aceitável. "Ainda bem que ele reconhece."

Ficamos conversando durante o tempo livre de Remus – e eu terminei meu almoço, SEM galinha. Ele nos contou que os professores estavam – na versão mais leve da história, tenho certeza – bastante irritados com a matança de aula dos dois Monitores-Chefes de Hogwarts.

Agora que eu não saio daqui. Enfrentar professores irritados, alunas que são suas fãs, alunos que te acham uma traíra, os prováveis olhares de Luke, as inúmeras perguntas de Lene e Mary, e uma fama de vaca, sinceramente, NUNCA esteve no meu projeto de vida.

Portanto, uma morte rápida de indolor dentro desse quarto me parece o mais aceitável e inteligente. Só espero que eu alguém esteja interessado em fazer o serviçozinho sujo, porque eu não tenho coragem de pular da janela.

Já são quase seis da tarde e daqui a pouco eu vou ter que sair daqui. Tenho que fugir enquanto todos estão nas aulas, porque eu acho no mínimo respeitável aparecer no jantar. Pelo menos não vão falar que eu fiquei DUAS noites sumida.

E eu tenho duas opções IGUALMENTE dolorosas: morrer ou enfrentar o mundo.

Er… cadê meu arsênico?

* * *

**Bem mais tarde, Hogwarts, meu dormitório.**

Eu acho que eu chamaria isso de sorte. Mas eu estou tão chocada com o fato que, _finalmente_, eu posso usar essa palavra numa frase referente a MIM – sem parecer uma mentira deslavada -, que não tenho certeza se isso é _sorte_ propriamente dito.

Bom, eu passo debaixo de escadas, encaro gatos pretos, nunca achei um trevo de quatro folhas - mas já forjei um, cortando uma das folhas no meio -, não andaria com um pedaço de coelho na bolsa nem que me pagassem – a não ser que fosse um bom dinheiro, porque daí tem conversa –, já cometi todos os pecados capitais, e só não quebrei DOIS mandamentos (não matar e não roubar, ignorando, por favor, aquele chocolate que eu roubei quando tinha nove anos; e levando em conta que eu envergonhei meus pais desde o momento que nasci).

Com sinceridade, eu PAREÇO alguém que pode ter sorte?! Pareço? Porque eu sempre tive plena certeza que sorte era pra gente um pouco melhor – ou muito – melhor que eu.

Mas, ou a sorte de James me passou por algum tipo de osmose depois de todo esse tempo, ou talvez meu arrependimento sincero tenha mudado alguma coisa pra mim.

Porque o que me aconteceu só é chamado de sorte pura e cristalina.

Eu tinha conseguido sair do meu esconderijo – depois de James quase me carregar pra fora como um saco de batatas, aliás, esse foi exatamente o meio que ele arranjou pra me levar pro dormitório, quando eu tentava fazer as pazes com Luke.

Estávamos descendo as escadas em direção ao Grande Salão. James apertava minha mão, e eu achei isso muito… fofo. Não tem outra palavra, era simplesmente fofo esse gesto que dizia: "Hey, eu vou estar aqui."

Ser amiga dele parece certo. Do mesmo jeito absurdo que parece certo fingir ser criança enquanto minha vida está rolando pro buraco; é desse jeito absurdo que ser amiga dele parece uma das coisas mais certas que eu já fiz na vida.

O que, cá entre nós, não significa nada pra maior parte das pessoas, porque, alô!, eu não faço muitas coisas certas. Dava pra contar nos dedos de uma mão.

Mas pra mim é só… certo. Ele coloca as coisas no lugar, quando Luke e eu deixamos tudo uma bagunça. Bom, isso é o termo errado pra alguém como James. Ele, na verdade, deixa tudo mais bagunçado, mas, nesse caso é como se fosse uma _bagunça arrumada_, sabe? Aquele tipo de bagunça que você passaria uma vida convivendo, como se estivesse arrumado.

É assim que eu me sinto; que quando ele está aqui, eu passaria a vida nessa _bagunça arrumada_. E se ele não estivesse… bom, seria uma bagunça terrivelmente bagunçada.

Eu sei, eu sei. É, no mínimo precipitado dizer isso, e existem boas chances que eu não diga mais isso daqui a alguns meses. Mas ter medo de escrever alguma coisa absurda num DIÁRIO é que é um absurdo sem tamanho. Nunca diria isso pra Mary, não agora. Talvez, com a dose certa de uísque de fogo, eu dissesse pra Lene. Mas pra um diário?

Sinto muito, mas seria a minha última parada.

Então, bem, eu murmurei um obrigado para ele, e continuei atravessando – hum, sendo arrastada é o termo correto – minha bagunça organizada.

Chegando ao salão percebi aquelas centenas de olhos, quis dar um passo pra trás, mas fui arrastada pela mão com mais força.

Juro, eu estava quase caindo com a força daqueles olhos. Carregar um piano numa mão só deve ser fácil depois disso.

Me sentei com Lene à minha frente, Mary de um lado e James do outro. Mal tinha sentado recebi um cutucão de Mary. "Eu não acredito, Lily Evans, que você fez tudo isso sem dar notícia nenhuma para nós!"

"Eu só matei aula!"

"Na verdade, você sumiu ontem à noite, ficou escondida não sei onde junto com James todas as aulas de hoje, e chegou agora terminando de causar a maior onda de fofocas dos últimos cem anos de toda Hogwarts, eu acho."

Eu encarei Lene quase sem piscar. Dos últimos cem anos?! Eu não iria tão longe, e olha que eu sei que dei notícia nos últimos dias. Do tipo muito ruim, quase tóxica, mas notícia (ou fofoca).

Argumentei mais ou menos isso pra elas. "Bom… eu não sei onde você estava, mas…", Mary começou, num tom que dizia claramente que eu devia falar onde foi meu esconderijo.

"Estava no dormitório do James…" as duas fizeram as caras mais horrorizadas POSSÍVEIS e imagináveis. "Não foi nada demais. Só conversa" e brincadeiras infantis, acrescentei mentalmente.

Mary não se convenceu totalmente, mas deixou de lado a suspeita. "Bom. Então, todo mundo tinha visto que vocês dois estavam bem próximos esse ano. Então, de uma hora pra outra, vocês viram amigos, sendo que antes você odiava James? Todo mundo achou isso estranho. Daí, você faz todo aquele escândalo no café da manhã e algumas pessoas… bem, tem gente que achou que o cara da praia era, na verdade, James, e que vocês tinham se acertado nas férias."

Eu não sei se era o choque ou o terror, mas eu me proibia de pensar no que esse raciocínio ia dar. "Então, no fim de semana ninguém mais fica sabendo de nada, e você desaparece das vistas de todos. Luke também. Hoje, logo de manhã, todos percebem que você e James tinham sumido do mapa. Num intervalo de aulas, Pirraça sai cantando pelos corredores que Chifrinhos dourados amava outra que não a Foguinho…"

Meus olhos quase saltaram das órbitas quando ouvi aquilo. "Ninguém sabe quem é, ou se é verdade. Mas todos estão comentando de como Luke é _volúvel_."

"Ou como é canalha", Mary rosnou. "Bom, o fato é que, depois de todas essas reviravoltas, você aparece depois de quase um dia todo sumida, de mãos dadas com James! Entende como você fez a maior fofoca dos últimos cem anos acontecer?"

Droga, droga, droga. Smith chegou no quarto. É melhor eu fingir que estou dormindo.

Afinal, a melhor fofoca de um século precisa de descanso.

* * *

_N/A: Ai, Senhor, estou MORRENDO de pressa. Mas preciso esclarecer uma coisa: minhas dúvidas em relação a HP não tem relação nenhum com Twilight. Eu dei a entender isso no post passado, então, me desculpem._

_Eu amo James Potter com a mesma intensidade que amo Edward Cullen, e a acho a Bella quase tão divertida quanto a Lily ;) Quase! _

_Bom, obrigada pelo apoio, gente. É realmente muito importante pra uma crise existencial ú.ù Juro que respondo as reviews no próximo post, mas preciso ir correndo. Sinceramente, eu gostei desse capítulo. E, ah, tentei colocar um pouco de Remus, já que algumas leitoras pediram :)_

_E, hum... me desculpe quem deu essa sugestão, mas um slash Remus/Sirius não dá nessa fic. Eu super simpatizo o ship, e adoro umas fics deles, mas eu meio que não saberia encaixar isso em SM. Lamento desapontar :/_

_Bom, até o próximo post!_

_Beijos,_

_Muffim._

_PS: Chegamos às 200! Uhu! /dança da vitória/ Obrigada, gente! Muito obrigada mesmo!_


	25. Bebê sorte

**Mais tarde, Hogwarts, banheiro.**

Presumo que sorte não seja algo que se estende a todos os aspectos da vida de uma pessoa, ainda mais uma que acabou de ganhar do destino – ou seja lá quem é o cara que distribui sorte para as pessoas sem sorte e retira das com sorte demais.

É por isso que eu nem me abalei pelo fato de não ter conseguido fugir das garras (ou o correto seria sapatos?) da Smith. Minha sorte é um bebê ainda, poxa vida! Não tem como ela aprender a lidar com a sorte da Blair. Aquela lá é tão sortuda que isso devia ser considerado algum tipo de crime contra as leis do Universo.

Quer dizer, ter sorte demais não seria tipo manipular a realidade? Isso não é meio que _errado_? Do mesmo jeito que não se pode tomar _Felix Felicis _em excesso, ter sorte demais também devia ser considerado um crime, ué!

Ok, ok. Eu que estou com inveja que ela tem mais do que eu. Tipo, eu acabei de começar e tal, mas já queria ter começado abalando ATÉ a Blair!

Isso seria um tipo de auto-superação. Eu seria realmente boa numa coisa. Ótima até, porque superei a melhor de todas!

Se houvesse, eu até ganharia um prêmio de garota mais sortuda existente! Wow! Posso até ver as possibilidades, todas ao alcance de minha sorte e...

Bom, mas com certeza é meio estranho que uma garota escondida atrás da porta trancada de um banheiro, escrevendo sentada entre o bidê e a privada fique falando de sorte. Porque ficar aspirando o ar de uma privada não deve ser a coisa preferida de fazer de quinze entre cada duas pessoas.

O negócio é que foi a sorte maior de Blair que me mandou pra cá, então eu meio que sei que isso não tem nada a ver comigo, minha presente sorte e meu ausente azar.

Ela que se resolva com as conseqüências depois. Afinal, eu estou impedindo todas as outras quatro colegas de quarto dela de terem acesso a um _banheiro_. E, além disso, tenho os estojos de maquiagem de todas nós sob a mira da minha varinha.

Quero ver alguém entrar aqui sem as _conseqüências_. Há!

Não foi nenhum conflito homérico nem nada assim. Na realidade, eu estava deitada na minha cama quase o tempo todo antes de fugir pra cá.

Eu não pedi que ela fizesse nada. Não queria que ela viesse falar comigo, nem tive nada a ver com isso. As bocas dela e de Dorothy é que são grandes demais.

"Sabe, eu sempre achei que realmente havia algo muito errado com você, Evans. É o que dizem: as santinhas são as piores."

"Quem diz isso não conhece você. Se conhecesse, teria certeza que até ditados podem estar bem errados."

"Eu nunca faria nem _metade_ do que você fez. Você é absolutamente a pior de todas. Tentar dar o golpe numa família tão antiga quanto os Adams, depois – sabe Deus o porquê – trocar o motivo do seu golpe para James."

Dorothy riu brevemente. Meu Deus, essa garota é uma sombra de Blair. "Eu teria vergonha de ser você."

"Eu também teria vergonha de ser a sombra de alguém. Ainda mais alguém como você, Smith."

Blair levantou uma das sobrancelhas perfeitas. "Alguém o quê? Com ética? Com caráter?"

"Oh, longe de mim fazer esse tipo de ofensa a você. Sei como pode ser duro ser insultada assim tão profundamente. Eu quero dizer que ela é sombra de uma sombra. Eu diria que é impossível, mas vocês me fazem acreditar que não. Afinal, você é a sombra de Sirius Black. Você não acha que ele terminou com você porque queria uma namorada e não uma seguidora?"

Foi tudo muito rápido. Num minuto eu estava ali, no outro eu estava ali com a testa me matando de dor, por causa de um sapato que ela jogou na minha cabeça.

Então eu, pura e simplesmente, vim pro banheiro. Não sou idiota o suficiente a ponto de querer briga com duas ao mesmo tempo, ainda mais quando eu sei que a coisa ia acabar caindo pro meu lado e não o delas.

Estou esperando Mary e Lene chegarem lá do Salão Comunal, já que elas não precisam fugir de convívio social pra não virarem motivo de fofoca.

Não que eu esteja reclamando. É só um comentário. Afinal, se eu descer, sei que vamos ser nós três mais os Marotos, ou seja, JAMES.

Ugh. Nada contra ele, mas acho que seria interessante não dar mais motivos pra outra rodada de fofocas. E eu sei que nós dois juntos sempre acabamos criando alguma coisa. É tipo misturar pólvora e fogo e esperar que aquilo NÃO expluda.

Esse tipo de desejo incoerente é o mesmo que querer juntar nós dois e não querer alguma fofoca _explosiva_ logo em seguida.

Se colocarem mais pólvora na mistura, então esqueça de tentar qualquer coisa discreta. Luke é uma dose extra de pólvora. Minha grande boca é. Blair Smith também. Os marotos juntos também.

Então, eu acho que só é preciso pensar um pouco para entender como seria _explosivo_ se eu descesse. James estaria lá. Eu estaria. Os marotos estariam. Minha raiva de Blair também. Talvez até a própria Blair.

Eu posso ser louca, mas não suicida. Bom, pelo menos na maior parte do tempo. Esse é o maior motivo pra eu não querer descer. E o motivo que me fez me entrincheirar aqui é que se eu ficasse mais tempo ali, minha grande boca – ou seja, pólvora extra – acabaria dizendo alguma coisa que não devo dizer.

E daí eu mesma teria matado a sangue frio toda a dose de sorte que eu pudesse ter. Por exemplo, eu poderia tentar dar minha própria explicação dos fatos, para fazer que ela entendesse.

E agora, que estou mais calma, posso perceber que ela não acreditaria, continuaria me odiando, mas Dorothy não perderia a oportunidade de MAIS fofoca.

É melhor ser uma covarde honrada do que uma heroína sem reputação nenhuma. Esse é meu novo lema. Por isso fugir foi, na realidade, uma atitude tão honrada.

Aliás, não tem muita coisa o que explicar, caso eu ficasse. O que eu diria? "Ah, olha só, eu namorei Luke, viajei, fiquei bêbada, traí ele com meu primo, voltei, terminei com Luke por que ele tinha quebrado minha confiança, virei amiga de James, armei o diabo à quatro pra acabar com Luke e agora ele namora outra idiota qualquer e todos pensam que eu namoro James."

Claro, claro. Eu estou definitivamente LOUCA pra contar isso pra maior fofoqueira da escola. Nossa, é meu sonho de criança uma coisa dessas.

Há. Vai sonhando.

Por isso é muito melhor que eu continue aqui, quieta, para minha boca não ter chances de fazer isso.

Porque eu não posso me dar ao luxo de confiar numa parte do meu corpo como minha boca. Na-na-ni-na-não.

É melhor ficar aqui e terminar de contar a cena que eu estava contando quando _ela_ invadiu minha paz.

Mary e Lene tinham, sabe como é, jogado a verdade na minha cara sem um pingo de delicadeza. Eu estava quase hiperventilando.

Meu choque foi tão grande a _esse ponto._ "Lily, você está bem?" Eu ouvia Lene, James e Mary me perguntando, depois Remus, e até Sirius e Peter olharam preocupados para mim.

Levantei meu polegar, indicando que estava ok. Bom, o mais _ok_ que eu podia estar!

Fui respirando cada vez mais calma. O choque da notícia estava passando. Elas tinham que ter me preparado, poxa vida! Eu não podia ter recebido a notícia assim, nua e crua.

"Meu Deus, eu simplesmente não acredito que as coisas chegaram nesse ponto só porque eu fiquei longe durante UM DIA!"

Os três trocaram olhares exasperados. "Dia menos dia isso ia acontecer, Lily.", Lene arriscou, visivelmente com medo de um novo ataque.

Me virei pra James. "Eu nunca devia ter sumido com você. Foi legal e tudo o mais, só que as conseqüências agora estão aí e..."

"Oh-ho! Aí estão vocês dois! Procuramos vocês o dia todo!" Era o velho Slug. Fala sério, eu não acredito que até os PROFESSORES acham que eu estou namorando James.

Eu não respondi, só corei até o dedão do pé da minha alma. "Hum... _lamentamos_ o trabalho, professor." James respondeu, com alguma coisa estranha na forma como ele disse "lamentamos".

"Bem... quero que saibam que sumir o dia todo não é exatamente _correto_, mas eu posso abafar a coisa toda se vocês concordarem em me ajudar com minhas pequenas reuniões. Sabem, entregar os convites, avisar os elfos..."

Eu interrompi sua fala. "Eu diria que você está corrompendo os alunos se não o conhecesse, senhor."

Ele riu. "Ah, sempre com uma resposta para mim, não é? Bom, eu simplesmente adoro a idéia de dois dos mais brilhantes alunos que já ensinei _juntos. _Ouvi até Minerva falando alguma coisa sobre isso... Bom, mas você não soube disso por mim. Eu acho que meu corpo não está novo o suficiente para ser transfigurado em sapo e voltar ao normal." Ele riu da própria piada. "Bom, de qualquer maneira, nós vamos passar por cima da infração de vocês. Um pequeno detalhe como esse... Espero vocês dois na minha próxima reunião." E entregou um, UM convite para os DOIS.

Entende o que quero dizer com sorte? Os professores perdoaram todos meu pecados porque acham que eu namoro James. Isso é _sorte._

"Nós iremos, professor." Respondi, antes que James pudesse dizer alguma coisa. Slughorn saiu _quase_ saltitante. Todos ergueram as sobrancelhas para mim.

"O quê? Vocês _sinceramente_ acham que eu ia deixar essa chance de escapar sem detenção? Eu não sou idiota."

"Lily Evans, eu não te reconheço. Você acabou de confirmar ao Slug que nós estamos _namorando_?" Como eu, James não parecia nem um pouco chateado com aquilo. Quer dizer, ele também é humano e também nunca iria querer detenção.

"Hum... talvez sim, talvez não. Tecnicamente, a palavra _namoro_ não foi dita, portanto eu só confirmei que nós estávamos juntos hoje."

Mary riu. Lene levantou as sobrancelhas e sorriu. Ouvimos a risada alta de Sirius. "Você faz mal à essa garota, Prongs. Ela já está começando a falar como uma mente mafiosa!" Ele xingou Sirius de alguma-coisa-cachorro, que eu não ouvi direito. Sirius só riu mais. "Você sabe que é verdade!"

James se virou pra mim. "Slug não vai dar uma detenção pra você, Lily. Você deve ser uma das alunas que ele mais gostou em toda a vida." Ele fez uma pequena pausa e pegou uma fatia de pudim. "Você não precisava ter concordado com essa história..."

"Absurda, não é?", completou Sirius. Por algum motivo que eu não sei, isso fez James fechar a cara e Sirius rir ainda mais alto.

"Eu iria nessa festa de qualquer jeito. Além do mais, eu acho que posso suportar uma festa com você. Não pode ser pior que um dia todo."

James riu meio desajeitado. "Você podia ter ido embora se quisesse."

"Eu não queria.", falei rápido demais. Não queria que ele pensasse que eu passei a tarde com ele obrigada. "Só acho que esse sumiço não teve conseqüências muito boas, e se você não tivesse me raptado, agora as coisas estariam normais."

Uma sombra passou por seu rosto, mas ele não teve tempo de responder nada. Sirius se intrometeu – de novo. "Eu não sei porque, mas estou me sentindo meio sobrando aqui, não acha, Mary?"

"Em briga de marido e mulher não se mete a colher..."

Juro que tive vontade de matar Mary de forma lenta e dolorosa. Uma coisa é fofocarem. Outra coisa é meus amigos – que sabem a verdade – fazerem esses tipos de insinuações.

Eu e James não falamos nada sobre o assunto depois disso. Subimos, e eu resolvi vir para o dormitório antes de todo mundo.

Mas eu não sei se foi algo que eu disse ou a história toda, mas James ficou meio... _estranho_.

Pode ser neurose minha, mas eu fico achando que isso é minha culpa, de algum jeito.

Mas o que foi que eu disse?

* * *

**13 de Setembro, Hogwarts, Feitiços.**

James continua estranho. Conversa, ri... mas eu SEI que ele não está realmente aqui. Ninguém mais parece ter percebido, e eu me sinto meio idiota, porque se os amigos dele, que o conhecem há sete anos não vêem nada de errado, porque eu teria que ver?

Mas o problema é que eu vejo. Eu estava tomando café com Mary – Lene às vezes resolve que não quer comer e só desde para a aula. Diz que tem enjôo pela manhã. Sei... isso é para dormir mais, isso sim.

Ele desceu com os Marotos, todos deram bom dia e James se sentou na minha frente. Continuei tomando meu café normalmente, até que vi Luke descendo de mãos dadas com Alisson Weber, setimanista, lufa-lufa.

"Ele é bem volúvel, não?", comentei com Mary. "Quer dizer, um dia está entregando flores, no dia seguinte está passeando por aí de mãos dadas com outra... coitada."

Mary concordou efusivamente.

Então nós subimos para Poções, onde Slughorn faltava estender um tapete vermelho no chão e se oferecer para padre.

E James foi ficando cada vez mais fechado. Eu ouvi Sirius quase gritar do outro lado da sala para chamá-lo e ser ignorado. No fim, cansada de ouvir "James! Prongs! Idiota de óculos! Alô, planeta Terra chamando! Além de cego é surdo?!...", cutuquei ele e apontei Sirius.

Ele mandou Sirius calar a boca. Não riu quando a poção de Peter explodiu. Nem se importou. Foi o primeiro a sair da aula e chegou em Feitiços antes de todo mundo, sentado na carteira mais esquecida da sala – bem parecido quando eu estava me escondendo de Luke.

Acho que sou obrigada a perguntar. Quer dizer, ele pode estar planejando algum tipo de morte horrenda e minha obrigação de amiga é impedir, não?

É melhor começar indo direto ao ponto.

Você está legal? Esqueceu até de rir da poção do Peter. – LEChega uma hora que isso fica tão comum quanto o Sirius sendo irritante. – JP

_Do jeito que você fala dos seus amigos, tenho até medo de imaginar como você fala de mim._

**Eu nunca falaria mal de você. Nada que eu não diga na sua frente, claro. E eu já disse na frente de Sirius que ele é irritante e que Peter é lerdo. **

_Wow. Não está mais aqui quem falou. E você ainda não respondeu minha pergunta: você está ok?_

Porque a pergunta?

_Porque você está agindo de um jeito estranho... que não é você. _

Mas e se esse for eu e o que você conhece for a imitação?

_Ok. Agora é a hora que você me diz que é um marciano disfarçado. Vamos, diga. Eu sou forte._

Hum... ele devolveu sem responder. Bom, agora eu sei que tem um problema. Só precisava que alguém me dissesse O QUÊ!

Sinceramente, estou começando a achar que Sirius tem razão e que James me faz mal. São muitas emoções.

Provavelmente isso vai me levar a uma morte precoce. Um coração não pode agüentar tanto _stress_.

* * *

_N/A: Hum... gente? Cadê vocês?_

_Justo quando eu achava que o capítulo passado não estava tão ruim... Bom, isso prova que a gente pode se enganar. Espero sinceramente que vocês gostem um pouquinho mais desse capítulo. Eu sofri um bocado pra escrever ele, porque meu PC pifou de novo e eu tive que escrever no PC quase pré-histórico-e-abandonado lá de casa que nem internet tem._

_Snif._

_Obrigado por ter se dado ao trabalho de comentar, Blackforever, significa muito pra mim ter uma review pelo menos! E sabe que a nova nóia da Lily não vai ser fugir do James? xD Acho que ninguém agüentaria fugir do James!_

_Respondendo a uma pergunta do cap passado que eu não pude responder as reviews: eeer... acho que a única cena que teremos que não será pelo diário será no último cap... pós-halloween (o que não quer dizer que eu vou encher o saco de vocês com essa fic contando a história ATÉ o halloween ^^, não se assustem)_

_E, hum, me desculpem pela crise psicótica no cap retrasado, dizendo que ia abandonar a fic. Okay, a possibilidade existe, mas eu não devia ter enchido vocês com isso, porque eu não quero que pareça que estou tentando chamar atenção de vocês. Eu só achei correto dizer isso, já que diz respeito à vocês. _

_Bom... acho que é isso. Meu tempo na Lan vai acabar._

_Beijos,_

_Muffim._


	26. Sr Ondas Raivosas

**Mais tarde, Hogwarts, Salão Principal.**

Hum… Ok, vamos à luta. James, eu estou enxergando você daqui de onde eu estou. Você que se cuide, pois Lily Evans é um perigo à solta, _baby_!

Ok, isso foi muito idiota. Apenas vamos prosseguir com o plano.

Observações sobre James Potter, às 13h e 9 min do dia 13 de setembro de 1977:

Hum... muito fraquinho. Melhor sublinhar, assim parece mais importante.

Observações sobre James Potter, às 13h e 9 min do dia 13 de setembro de 1977: (ah, bem melhor.)

1 – _Alvo J_ parece alheio a conversa de seu conhecido amigo Peter Pettigrew. Não que alguém realmente ache Pettigrew muito legal, mas... FOCO, Lily!

2 – _Alvo J_ roda os olhos pelo Salão de vez em quando, como se... Bem, eu não sei com que isso se parece, pra ser sincera.

3 – _Alvo J _se serviu APENAS de mais pudim de leite, e até sorriu um pouco, porque... bem, eu tenho algumas desconfianças sobre a real posição do cérebro masculino. Poderia ser muito bem uma enganação esse papo todo de _crânio_. Estômago é a resposta final.

4 – _Alvo J _está com os óculos escorregando pelo nariz e isso está definitivamente me incomodando. Porque ele não pode acertá-los? Argh, que vontade de ir até lá ajeitar esses óculos!

5 – _Alvo J_ fez o pudim de Remus levitar e escorregar para o prato dele, aparentemente pelo simples prazer de causar raiva a alguém, visto que existe ainda um GRANDE pudim na travessa a sua frente.

6 – _Alvo J_ respondeu com um palavrão horripilante para Remus, quando este acertou AJ com um copo de água. Pelo amor de Deus, esses garotos não têm nada melhor pra fazer, além de destruírem a comida que podia estar alimentando crianças na Croácia?!

7 – _Alvo J_ se sacudiu como um cachorro faz ao tomar banho, para que todo mundo ao seu redor ficasse molhado. Grande idiota, molhou meu diário de anotações secretas. Depois, o babaca se secou com a varinha.

8 – _Alvo J_ acabou de ter todo o pudim de seu prato roubado por Sirius. Ai meu Deus, voltem para o jardim de infância, seus bebês super-alimentados!

9 – _Alvo J_, em mais uma alteração súbita de humor, resolveu (COMO QUALQUER PESSOA NORMAL, devo acrescentar) pegar mais pudim da travessa e deixar Sirius com o pudim de AJ, Remus e do próprio.

10 – ALVO J PERCEBEU ESPIÃ VERMELHA! REPITO: ESPIÃ VERMELHA DESCOBERTA! ABORTAR MISSÃO! ABORTAR MISSÃO! ABORTAR MISSÃO!

AJ sorriu malicioso, como eu imagino que os grandes assassinos sorriem antes de apertar o gatilho no cérebro de suas vítimas. Bom, pelo menos pareceu assim para mim. "Está _me_ desenhando, Lily?"

Ok, ora de se fazer de desentendida. Você já é um pouco retardada mental, Lily, não deve ser uma diferença muito gritante. "Hum? Eu estou escrevendo no meu diário... Coma seu pudim, AJ!"

Oops dos GRANDES! Sua anturra! Sua porta! Sua idiota! Era pra ser uma apelido SECRETO, entende?!

"Perdão, como é que meu nome é agora?"

"Jay. Eu te chamei de Jay." De algum jeito, eu reconheci o terreno perigoso na voz dele. Ele podia estar brincando, podia estar sendo amigável... mas estava frio.

Não era James. Era AJ.

AJ. AJ. AJ.

Argh. Argh. Argh.

"Pra mim você tinha me chamado de outra coisa."

"Jay. Sempre Jay."

Ele se inclinou brevemente, e isso foi o suficiente pra ver AJ escrito em letras garrafais aqui. LILY, SUA ANTA!

"Que tal A-Jay?", disse ele, e eu podia sentir o gatilho sendo pressionado levemente por suas mãos hábeis de gangster, calçadas em luvas pretas de couro caro, comprado ao preço de muitas vidas e…

"Não. Eu não gosto do AJ."

"Isso deu pra perceber pela parte do 'Argh. Argh. Argh.' Eu só me pergunto qual a lógica de gostar de Jay e não gostar de A-Jay."

Foi demais para meu sistema nervos já sensível demais. Eu não ia esperar que ele estourasse meus miolos friamente para comprar outro par de luvas.

Então me levantei e saí correndo para os jardins, para encontrar um pouco de sanidade no meu mundo particular e QUASE normal.

E que Deus me ajude.

* * *

**Mais tarde, Hogwarts, aula de Poções.**

Ok, eu gosto da aula de Poções. Até do velho Slug. E acho que ele também não me acha de todo mal, então não tem por que não enfeitiçar essa colher pra se mexer no sentido horário pelos próximos minutos.

Se a poção explodir… Bem, nós descobriremos.

Na realidade, essa idéia de fazer a poção explodir não é tão ruim assim. Fazer tudo acabar. Ir pelos ares. Quer dizer, eu não suporto mais essa realidade do AJ. Se houvesse uma explosão, isso não haveria mais. Porque todos estaríamos mortos e...

EW. Que humor negro.

Enfim, está mais para essa falta de realidade, porque ele mais parece o Gato Caçoador de 'Alice no país das maravilhas', mas, ao invés de aparecer aqui e reaparecer ali, ele só muda de humor.

Acordou infeliz, me deu um gelo no meio da manhã, virou um bebê na hora do almoço e agora está mandando ondas de raiva tão poderosas do outro lado da sala que eu posso quase pegar uma delas no ar e guardar para estudo posterior.

Sinceramente, eu já tenho tantas alterações de humor, já sou tão maluca, tão sei-lá-o-que... que era de se esperar que eu tivesse amigos menos bizarros, para gerar algo como _equilíbrio_.

Mas não... Eu tenho que achar uns idiotas quase mais malucos que eu!

Hunf.

Bom, se James acha que pode ser melhor que eu, ele vai ver que eu tenho ANOS de prática em ser bizarra.

Vamos ver quem ganha isso.

* * *

**Mais tarde, Hogwarts, Transfiguração.**

Bom, eu acho que as _minhas_ ondas de raiva não são nem de longe tão poderosas quanto as de AJ. Vai ver é porque ele é mais alto do que eu, portanto é uma torre-emanadora-de-ondas-raivosas melhor que eu.

Mas a ceninha que eu fiz, quando cheguei na aula, joguei minha mochila no chão, _me_ joguei na cadeira e fiz cara de "o-primeiro-que-perguntar-o-que-foi-leva!" foi um ponto de equilíbrio nessa guerra.

Além do mais, AJ está sentado ao meu lado, o que torna mais fácil mostrar a ele como meu humor está tão ruim quanto o dele. A parte que eu furei o pergaminho com a pena e, cheia de rancor, rasquei o pergaminho em mil pedaços foi simplesmente SOBERBA.

Eu estaria com medo de mim agora. Se isso fosse, sabe, humanamente possível. Se bem que, se tratando de mim mesma, eu não duvido de muita coisa.

Agora, a parte legal é que estou planejando ficar de bom humor mais pra frente. Meu plano é tão bom, que eu só estou esperando Sirius brigar com AJ, ou qualquer coisa do gênero, pra soltar uma sonora gargalhada e ficar feliz de novo.

Vamos ver quem vai vencer isso. Há.

* * *

**Mais tarde ainda, Hogwarts, Salão Principal.**

A oportunidade perfeita apareceu quando o último sinal tocou. Sirius deliberadamente jogou uma bolinha de papel na cabeça de AJ, com algum bilhete. Eu JURO que quase tive que me segurar na parede pra não cair com toda aquela emanação de raiva.

Porque o negócio ficou feio. Feio mesmo.

Mas eu fui forte, e ri alto. Nem foi tão difícil assim, porque tinha sido engraçado MESMO. Quer dizer, em geral eu não teria me dado ao trabalho de rir, mas dessa vez fiz uma exceção.

Eu achei que AJ fosse me estrangular ali mesmo. Ele me lançou um olhar _mortífero_, no pior sentido que você possa imaginar. Na realidade, mortífero é pouco. Está mais para "você-tem-três-segundos-pra-correr-antes-que-eu-te-mate-lentamente-e-distribua-seus-pedaços-pros-elfos-fazerem-sopa".

Sinceramente, tremi nas bases. Talvez minha risada tenha saído um pouco nervosa, mas eu me esforcei, porque eu sempre soube que os inimigos podem sentir o cheiro de adrenalina em suas presas.

Tudo bem, só quando o inimigo é um animal. Mas, ah, você me entendeu. Além do mais, eu estou com medo suficiente pra não raciocinar direito. _Isso justifica_.

Então eu virei pra Mary e comecei uma divertida conversa do estilo "você-viu-aquilo?"... e deixei o Sr. Ondas Raivosas de lado.

Cada vez mais irritado. Se as pessoas tiverem indigestão com a sopa de amanhã... bem, você saberá a causa.

A não ser que eu seja realmente um tipo de carne macia e apetitosa, mas eu estou bem certa que esse não é o caso, porque eu me alimento muito mal pra poder ser um bom alimento na cadeia alimentar.

Ok, acho que agora está na hora perfeita de ficar triste. Tem um resto de picadinho no meu prato (espero que seja picadinho bovino e não de alguém que eu conheça, tipo outro aluno esquartejado pelo Sr. Ondas Raivosas), perfeito pra eu ficar remexendo com o garfo, suspirar e ficar melancólica.

Ai-ai... que tristeza...

* * *

**Mais tarde, Hogwarts, Salão Comunal.**

Bom, vejamos. Em algumas horas eu já fugi como uma louca, já fiquei brava, já ignorei AJ, já ri da cara dele, já fiquei triste e respondi "não, não é nada"... e agora?

SE EU não tivesse ronda em minutos, eu ia fingir dor de cabeça e fugir pra minha cama quente.

Ai, eu me sinto tão no poder, sabe? Tipo, eu me sinto misteriosa, qualquer coisa assim. Guardando um segredo. Falando em enigmas, com toda essa coisa de AJ e James.

Eu me sinto uma garota poderosa. MUITO poderosa, como se eu tivesse o mundo todo nas minhas mãos... Ok, ok. Está mais para AJ nas minhas mãos.

Ou, quem sabe, meu pescoço nas mãos de AJ. Quem sabe?

PELO MENOS, eu estou livre de fingir qualquer coisa pela próxima hora, porque vou vagar sozinha pelos corredores e...

"Acho que já deu minha hora da ronda", digo numa voz distante, ainda me passando por triste. Cada um disse uma variação de "tchau" e "vai lá". Mas AJ se levantou também, - para meu horror, devo acrescentar e disse:

"Ah, eu vou também."

Encarei ele com um horror além do imaginável, porque, posso ter certeza, existe um brilho maléfico nos olhos dele. Como se ele soubesse de tudo.

Ah, senhor. "Mas é meu dia de ronda, _Jay_. Eu não preciso de guarda-costas." Ok, até ontem eu precisava.

"Não, eu preciso trocar uma palavrinha com McGonagall."

Ele me deixou sem opções. Mente maligna. "Hum, ok."

Com um restinho de dignidade, estou quieta no meu canto, enquanto caminhamos lado a lado. EU NÃO VOU ABRIR A BOCA.

Eu posso precisar contar um segredo de Estado antes de morrer agonizante de um infarto fulminante, mas NÃO vou abrir a boca.

E que vença o melhor.

* * *

**Bem depois, Hogwarts, Meu dormitório.**

Com certeza tem alguma coisa errada comigo. Eu não DEVERIA estar me sentindo culpada. Quer dizer, qual meu crime? Não falar nada?

Isso não é crime nenhum. Eu tenho o direito de não querer falar. Além do mais, AJ também não disse nada.

Mas eu estou me sentindo culpada, por mais que não queira. Porque eu sinto como se estivesse magoando JAMES e não AJ. Eu sinto como se estivesse magoando ele, e não sendo magoada primeiro.

Eu sei, é loucura.

Ainda mais porque foi ele que começou com essa coisa de ser o Sr. Ondas Raivosas. EU não tenho nada a ver com a TPM dele, ou seja lá o que for.

Vou é dormir, porque não sou boba nem nada, de ficar morrendo de culpa pelo AJ e depois acordar com umas olheiras enormes.

AJ não merece nem um minuto do meu sono. James mereceria porque ele é um cara legal e tudo o mais, mas AJ não.

Porque ele é, tipo assim, um assassino de aluguel que compra luvas de couro caro.

E eu uma pobre e indefesa garotinha maluca.

* * *

**14 de setembro, Hogwarts, Salão Principal.**

"Lily, você ficou doida de vez ou o que?" Er, hum... querida, Mary, eu acho que SEMPRE fui doida, entende?

Mas optei por uma resposta menos acusatória. Ou auto-acusatória. Sei lá. "Eu me sinto bem." Quer dizer, já é hora do almoço e eu só tive um ou dois acessos de cólera. Não é tão absurdo assim.

"Claro, claro. Eu não sei qual o problema de vocês dois, mas…"

"Vocês dois?" Oops. Eu TINHA certeza de ter sido tão discreta em meus ataques ao AJ.

"Aaah, agora vai me dizer que você e o James ficarem doidos ao mesmo tempo é _coincidência_?" – Glup. "Às vezes você é tão bobinha, Lily."

"_EU_ não tenho nada a ver com A…James."

"Você não queria que ele fosse com você ontem na ronda." ÓTIMO. Agora Lene entrou na conversa. Acho que essa coisa de fugir durante o almoço vai virar um hábito.

Pelo menos, vou emagrecer os quilos que James me fez engordar com aquela dieta ridícula. "Era meu turno." Bom, se é assim, não digo nada sem meu advogado.

"E você devia estar _muito_ preocupada com o descanso dele..." Ai, eu juro que tenho vontade de matar Mary às vezes.

"Pouco me importa o que A-Jay faz ou deixa de fazer! E vamos parar por aqui que…" Minha frase foi interrompida porque _alguém_ aparentemente ouviu o que eu tinha dito.

Ou porque eu falei aquilo alto de mais, por causa da raiva.

Ou porque AJ ficou com diarréia.

Sinceramente? Eu gosto tanto mais da última opção; se eu tivesse CERTEZA nela, não estaria sendo moralmente obrigada a correr atrás de AJ antes que ele se esconda em algum lugar para…

Er, quer dizer, com certeza é dor de barriga. Lene, Mary, Sirius, Remus e Peter com seus olhares acusadores é que estão totalmente errados. Todo aquele consumo extra de pudim é que fez mal para AJ.

Eu estou indo só pra conferir. Quem sabe levar algum remédio, ou água, se ele pedir com muito jeito.

O fato é que o cérebro dos homens está no estômago, certo? Então, acompanha meu raciocínio: como o estômago dele foi afetado, imediatamente o cérebro também foi e por isso, SÓ por isso, ele confundiu _entrar no castelo e ir até a enfermaria_ com _sair do castelo e ir pros jardins_.

São estruturas frasais bem parecidas, quando você pára e pensa. O cérebro+estômago afetados dele confundiram tudo e deram as ordens erradas para os pés e para a expressão facial, porque aquela VERDADEIRA expressão de "eu-mato-o-primeiro-que-ousar" foi só um mal-entendido entre o cérebro e o estômago e os pés e os músculos faciais.

Por exemplo, isso acontece comigo o tempo todo. Sem parar eu falo coisas que não deveria, tenho surtos psicóticos quando não deveria.

O que me leva a pensar que nem cérebro eu tenho, nem no crânio nem no estômago nem nos tornozelos.

Mas isso são detalhes. O que eu quero dizer é que pode acontecer com qualquer um esse probleminha de comunicação entre as áreas do corpo.

Outro dia, por exemplo, eu me lembro bem que James (não AJ) tinha tirado os óculos. E ele se esqueceu que estava sem óculos e foi ajeitar os óculos imaginários.

Não é exatamente a MESMA coisa, mas chega bem perto.

Eu sei que é só dor de barriga por todas essas evidências conclu… Ah, meu Deus.

Acabei de achar AJ. Ele está no topo de uma árvore.

Como ele subiu lá, só Deus sabe.

Mas as obrigações morais me obrigam a descobrir agora mesmo.

Deus me ajude, já que Ele sabe como subir lá em cima.

Glup.

E além de tudo, eu estou de saia hoje.

* * *

_N/A: Simplesmente... não me perguntem. Porque eu não sei responder. Quer dizer, eu tinha super a intenção de não fazer essa coisa toda da Lily com o James virar uma briga. Por isso que esse capítulo tava tão difícil, porque eu meio que não tinha idéias de como fazer isso sem cair em nenhum clichê (tipo ele perguntando pra ela se ela ainda gostava do Luke... Ugh, ugh, ugh). Então, minha própria história armou uma armadilha pra mim e de repente eu tinha escrito quatro páginas de... uma briga entre os dois._

_Bem que me avisaram que dormir 14h por dia faz mal pra saúde, mesmo que você só esteja recuperando o sono perdido nos últimos meses. Ainda sim, é assustador como eu não tenho mais tanto controle sobre minha PRÓPRIA fic. Fala sério. Eu deveria ser internada numa cela acolchoada._

_Meio que era isso. Eu precisava desabafar =] __**Reviews**!_

_(Quem tem login, dê uma olhada nas suas caixas de entradas ;)_

_Paty Felton: Aaah, com uma review tão fofa como essa como não perdoar? Além do mais, você tava sem PC... Acontece nas melhores famílias ^^ Eu realmente adoro³ a Lily trancada com o James. Foi quase impossível controlar minha ansiedade de autora e fazer o James agarrar a Lily xD Bom, é, talvez você esteja certa quanto ao mau humor do AJ. Menina esperta ;) Espero que goste desse capítulo - e que seu PC esteja com você! Muito obrigada pela review e por ler SM!_

_Thatiele: Argh, escola! Não acha que a gente podia se formar em Pós-graduação no FF? Resolveria todos os problemas de todo mundo! E eu fico feliz que, depois que você teve tempo, veio ler minha humilde fic! E mais feliz ainda que SM seja uma das suas preferidas *-* Agora, mesmo estando muito feliz pela review, eu não vou me deixar subornar e contar todo o porquê do mau humor do AJ! Leia o próximo e descubra xD Muito obrigada pelo elogio e por ler SM!_

_Alice: Hum... você me pegou num bom dia ^^ Não vou ficar brava não... porque, cá entre nós, eu leio Silverghost há uns bons janeiros mas nunca comentei... Bom, MAS NÃO SIGA MEU EXEMPLO, ok? Eu vou sentir muita falta se você não aparecer aqui nesse capítulo novo! E pode ficar calma que eu acho que termino SM sim... eu não poderia viver com a minha consciência se não terminasse ^^ Muito obrigada por [finalmente!] comentar e por ler SM! _

_a.estrela: Bem-vinda ao meu paraíso particular, Simplesmente Muffin! ^^ Espero que continue gostando ;) Muito obrigada por comentar e por ler SM!_

_Bianca: Aah, tudo bem! Eu estou tão felizinha hoje que eu desculpo tudoo! Sabe, o que compensa todo sacríficio (incluindo minha pré-tendinite) são as reviews ^^ Uma realização! Espero você nesse capítulo, agora que dezembro chegou! Muito obrigada por se lembrar de mim e por ler SM!_

_Caramelo: Aaah, eu tive tempo daquela vez. Tempo, inspiração e um PC funcionando! Bom, eu demorei mais dessa vez, mas não foi um absurdo, certo? Esse capítulo tem bem menos dialógo, mas ainda sim eu mereço uma reviewzinha, né? *-* Juro que capítulo que vem tem bastante diálogo-em-cima-da-árvore! Muito obrigada pela review e por SM!_

_Carol Ann Potter: Olhaa quem deu as caras por aquii! Muffimzinha armou uma super humilhação pro Luke e ficou SUPER achando que você ia aparecer pra dar festa da vitória e a Carol tinha sumido ú.ù De verdade, eu senti sua falta pra caramba naquele capítulo. Bom, mas passado é passado e você voltou e agora está tudo ok! Eu nunca poderia ficar de mau de alguém que escreve 15 linhas de pedido de desculpas ^^ Principalmente alguém que elogia meu James *-* Juro que se eu pudesse dava um bichinho da inspiração pra você também, de Natal! É bom ter você de volta, Sra. Presidenta do do Clube de Inimigas do Luke Adams! Muito obrigada por lembrar de mim e por continuar aqui em SM!_

_Bom, é isso gente! A propósito eu sei que demorei um pouquinho, mas é que meu PC foi duas vezes pro técnico em 3 semanas u.u Então, ficou difícil! Mas me desculpem assim mesmo! Aah, e agradeçam a Muffim-mãe por esse capítulo que veio um dia depois que eu peguei meu PC no técnico, porque eu meio que tive uma epifania quando descobri que ela total sabia a história de SM *-* Inchei de orgulho... sabe, a Muffim-mãe não costuma decorar muitos filmes, livros de história nem nada assim! _

_Com certeza isso faz parte do meu super humor de hoje! Aliás, alguém viu meu novo perfil aqui no FF? :) Não tá lá aquelas coisas, mas eu cansei do anonimato total ^^ Prazer, Muffim-Violeta!_

_Bom, deixa eu parar por aqui, porque já enchi vocês até não poder mais. Muito obrigada a quem favoritou/alertou/comentou/leu/clicou no link!_

_Beijos,_

_Muffim._

_PS: Sabe no que eu tava pensando? Em fazer o próximo post em menos de 48h! Vamos, me deixem me alegrinha, que a Lily sobe na árvore em no máximo 48h! :)_


	27. No Carvalho

**Mais tarde, Hogwarts, Aritmancia.**

Você espera que quando alguém lança olhares mortíferos a todos e a _todo_ o momento essa pessoa esteja realmente irritada com qualquer coisa. O ponto aqui é estar REALMENTE irritado. Do tipo que você olha e em seguida levanta as mãos pros céus e agradece por não ser inimiga daquela pessoa. Ainda. Então faz uma promessa do estilo "todos-meus-filhos-vão-ter-nomes-de-santos-se-esse-cara-aí-passar-sempre-longe-de-nós-_Amém_".

Definitivamente, é o que eu pensaria se eu cruzasse com AJ. Isso é de que tipo de cela ele acabou de fugir: acolchoada ou de segurança máxima.

É. AJ dá medo. Ele tem um olhar maléfico e luvas de couro caro. Feitas de alguma vaca holandesa premiada, ou algo assim, por mais que isso possa ferir meus sentimentos em relação a minhas parentas bovinas.

Logo, quando você olha pra esse tipo de Poderoso-Chefão-com-17 anos, você imagina que ele tem um passado trágico e que seguirá toda uma vida de crimes assim, mas nunca, NUNCA que…

Que ele é o tipo de cara que se esconde numa árvore quase inacessível se você não souber levitar ou algo assim para… bom, para curtir a tristeza.

Só faltava um pote de sorvete e a bonequinha de pano que ele ganhou da vovó quando tinha 5 anos (não sei porque, mas essa cena me lembra _alguém_).

O negócio é que ele faz. E se você gosta de sua cabeça colada ao pescoço, por favor, não comente nada sobre o assunto.

Bom, vamos lá a mais um relato da absurda e ultrajante vida de Lily Evans, incluindo os pormenores comprometedores.

Por favor, Deus, eu me sentiria muito grata se quando fosse dormir essa noite e acordasse como outra pessoa, no outro lado do mundo. Alguém mais discreto, com uma vida pacata, normal, e que tenha pleno controle de todas as partes de seu corpo. Um lugar sem árvores, tipo o Saara também não parece uma má escolha.

O negócio é que quando eu parei de escrever e coloquei você, caderninho, e você, caneta, com muito carinho e cuidado no chão, pude ver AJ mesmo.

E não é como se eu estivesse vendo muita coisa. Quer dizer, aquilo era uma ÁRVORE. Tinha galhos interrompendo minha visão!

Mas é que não deu pra não perceber James (e como nesse momento ele não tinha nada de mafioso, ela deixa de ser AJ) deitado sobre um galho mestre, com uns noventa centímetros de diâmetro, com um braço sobre o rosto.

E por mais que eu quisesse achar que era um ataque súbito de conjuntivite, ou sei lá o que mais, não dava pra continuar insensível àquilo.

No fim, todas nós, mulheres, temos o coração de manteiga e é por isso que o comunismo não vai pra frente. Aposto que se fôssemos um pouco mais insensíveis, eu poderia numa boa me chamar Lily Rose Manser Evans.

Eca. Eca. Eca. Não, apaga isso. Eu gosto que esse negócio de feminismo não tenha ido pra frente. Lily Rose já me mata aos poucos, e eu sei que vou viver dez anos menos com medo que as pessoas comecem a descobrir o segredo do meu nome.

Se tivesse que conviver com Manser também, minha vida seria encurtada em vinte anos. E isso é uma perspectiva _positiva!_

Bom, voltando a James. Era uma imagem de cortar o coração, ainda mais levando em conta que eu nunca imaginei viver pra ver James em um momento de fraqueza como esse.

E a coisa toda só piorava com o pensamento que talvez fosse minha culpa.

Então, como qualquer amiga eu subi na árvore e…

Aham. Claro. Eu já contei como o sonho da minha vida era usar o uniforme verde e prata?

Subir na árvore, era, sem sequer a _sombra_ de uma dúvida, a última das últimas opções. Algo do tipo: "Hey, a URSS vai atacar os EUA se você não subir naquela árvore e então todos vamos morrer em explosões atômicas" me faria PENSAR no assunto. Afinal o que é a Guerra Fria comparado a um desastre social na minha vida quase sem reputação nenhuma?

Ainda mais estando de saia.

Bom, a primeira tentativa era o tom indignado: "James?! O que você está fazendo aí? Você pode cair daí! Desça agora!"

Mas aparentemente a vontade de James descer era tão grande quanto a minha de subir.

Ok. Hora da voz manhosa. "Hum, James… Desça daí, sim? Precisamos conversar."

Arrependida: "James... eu sinto muito. Desça daí para conversarmos."

Mandona: "JAMES POTTER DESÇA DAÍ AGORA!"

Estilo-oferecer-doce-pra-criança: "Se você descer, eu te dou um pomo de ouro só seu pra você brincar." Seja lá onde se compra isso.

Ameaçadora (há, como se alguém com um metro e meio pudesse ser, de longe, ameaçadora): "James, se você não descer daí agora eu…"

Eu nem tive tempo de inventar uma ameaça plausível: "Senão o quê?"

A voz dele veio tão gelada, tão cortante, que se tivessem pegado uma estalactite de gelo e transpassado por mim o efeito não seria o mesmo.

Só dá pra dizer que doeu. Doeu muito. Culpa dói mais do que decepção, eu acho. Demorei uns instantes pra achar minha voz de novo. E quando achei, não tinha nada pra dizer.

Então achei o que me faria subir naquela árvore de saia, SEM shorts por baixo e com uma calcinha no mínimo humilhante (deve depender do ponto de vista. O que você acha de estampas de ursinhos?): culpa e arrependimento.

Com toda a coragem que tenho (sinceramente, acho que é só pela coragem de me meter nas situações mais comprometedoras que eu fui escolhida para Grifinória) agarrei o galho mais baixo (o ÚNICO que estava ao meu alcance, mesmo nas pontas dos pés) e joguei todos meus 53 quilos nos meus dois braços.

AGORA eu queria ter feito algum esporte de férias, ao invés de ficar vadiando e estragando mais minha vida.

Sabe de uma coisa? Eu nunca achei que eu fosse tão gorda. Mas no momento que tive que me segurar nos dois braços, eu simplesmente não vi como não quebro todos os bancos que sentei até hoje.

Ainda bem que estavam quase todos almoçando. Porque eu acho que teria morrido se todos tivessem me visto balando minhas pernas suspensas no ar e gemendo pelo esforço de me segurar durante cinco segundos.

Eu tenho certeza que ouvi algum som – tipo uma RISADA – vindo de James. Mas não me abalei. Quer dizer, eu me abalaria, se tivesse espaço para pensar em alguma coisa sem ser o PESO.

Eu bem que achei que venho comendo muffins demais pra compensar todos os traumas psicológicos.

Mas eu não ia pedir ajuda. NÃO MESMO. Consegui enroscar meu pé esquerdo num galho quebrado da árvore e o PESO diminuiu um pouco. Mas ainda estava tão pesado que eu gosto de pensar que não diminuiu pela metade.

O problema seguinte era que eu não tinha pra onde ir. Quer dizer, não tinham mais galhos agarrar que não estivessem longe demais. Ele não podia ter se escondido num arbusto ao invés de subir num carvalho que deve ser mais velho do que Hogwarts?!

Olhei em volta, procurando algum rosto que pudesse ajudar – ou piorar tudo. Mas ali estava deserto. Então, pensando que James simplesmente já se acostumou com minhas humilhações públicas, fiz um último e gigantesco esforço: dei um impulso forte com o pé esquerdo e consegui jogar a perna direita sobre o galho que eu estava agarrada.

Bom, agora estava MUITO mais leve. O PESO estava mais fácil de ser diluído, ainda mais depois que eu passei as duas pernas e os dois braços em volta do galho.

Qualquer um que passasse veria os ursinhos. Tentei não pensar nisso, enquanto ouvia outro riso abafado e sabia que James estava se divertindo com meu desastre, mesmo que não quisesse.

Então eu estava a dois metros do chão, num galho de um carvalho de dois mil anos de idade, e além de tudo, do lado errado da árvore, visto que James estava do outro lado.

Ah, e não se esqueça dos ursinhos.

E do fato que eu não sabia como continuar. Quer dizer, eu não ia me sentar porque daí eu ia poder escorregar para um lado. Eu não podia MOVER UM MÚSCULO com medo de escorregar para um lado.

E James estava muito bem lá, no sua pose confortável. Hunf. Convencido-subidor-de-árvores.

Acho que uns cinco minutos se passaram comigo sem coragem de me mexer e James quieto. Puxa, não existe nada como Solidariedade-ao-amigo-que-está-na-mesma-árvore?

Então está bem, eu decidi. Já que ou eu morro de fome nesse galho ou eu me jogo no chão e quebro o pescoço, é melhor começar a redimir dos meus pecados. Como se eu não tivesse nada melhor pra fazer do que ficar agarrada numa árvore, começo a conversa.

De qualquer maneira, o ÚNICO caminho para descer era passando por mim. Então ele tinha que me ouvir. "Bom… eu meio que não sei como pedir desculpas, James. É só que eu estava tão irritada com o AJ que…"

Ah, não. Ah, não. Eu realmente tinha que falar no AJ, não é? Pelo menos, James se absteve de falar qualquer coisa. Eu quase podia _sentir_ a vontade de me empurrar do galho que vinha dele. "A coisa é assim… AJ é você quando fica idiota. Com raiva. Com TPM-de-garoto. Sei lá. É só uma parte de você que me irrita. Aliás, que eu não suporto."

O QUE FOI QUE ME LEVOU A FALAR EM TPM-DE-GAROTO?! Alguém, por favor, fala que foi uma pancada forte demais na cabeça. Eu quase gosto de saber que tenho uma deformidade mental. É absolutamente melhor do que achar que eu disse isso em plena consciência dos meus atos.

"E eu não sei porque você ficou assim comigo. Então eu tentei perguntar o que você tinha e você simplesmente me deu um gelo. Um gelo por bilhetinho no meio do aula!" Termino a fala quase guinchando, pra mostrar o abuso que era aquilo tudo. "Eu fiquei irritada, ora. Então resolvi... ai, realmente, isso é vergonhoso e você não quer ouvir. Bom, mas nada pode ser mais vergonhoso que estar agarrada a uma árvore como uma macaca. Você era o Alvo James. Por isso AJ. Eu queria descobrir o que você tinha e…"

De repente, ouço uma gargalhada perto demais. Eu estava com os olhos fechados há um tempo, enquanto tagarelava, para evitar olhar para o chão, obviamente. Então, quando olho, vejo James, sentado relaxado sobre o centro da árvore e me estendendo a mão, meu coração dilata uns dez centímetros e eu posso sentir o alívio escorrendo por cada poro meu.

"Vamos, Lily, você não quer ser uma macaca." E estende a outra mão. Eu tento. Com todo meu coração, eu TENTEI mover algum músculo. Mas o negócio é que eu estava apegada ao galho. Apegada à minha vida. Tanto faz.

"Er… eu não tenho certeza se posso soltar. Mas obrigada por tentar salvar minha vida e tudo o mais." Ele ri mais um pouco.

"Não seja boba." Então, com a habilidade de alguém que claramente sobe em árvores a vida toda, ele chega mais perto e segura meus dois braços. "Pronto, agora solte os braços. Eu estou te segurando e você não vai cair." Ele parece um bombeiro ou algo assim. Meu segurança-bombeiro particular. Com esforço e sem me arriscar a olhar alguma coisa que não fosse o rosto divertido dele, solto os braços. "Agora se sente no galho." Lanço um olhar descrente para ele. "Eu ainda estou te segurando."

Então, eu estava sentada. Aleluia. Não sou mais uma macaca. Isso é definitivamente bom. Mas ele ainda fez mais. Me puxou para o centro SEGURO da árvore. Sabe, um lugar onde eu não ia cair. Então cada um sentou ali e eu tomei TODO o cuidado para esconder minha calcinha.

Bom, se ele já não tivesse visto. Mas eu definitivamente não quero pensar nisso. Tudo que aconteceu já foi o suficiente de humilhações que uma pessoa pode suportar.

"Então… agora eu sou AJ ou James?" James pergunta pra mim com um sorriso enviesado. Ah, ele está se matando pra formular uma frase, de tanto que quer rir.

Eu posso sentir. "James! Você acabou de salvar minha vida. Eu te devo uma. Mesmo que você tenha uma segunda personalidade psicótica."

_Isso_ foi demais e então ele riu de se acabar. Durante uns cinco minutos acho. "Vindo de você, Lily, é quase um elogio."

Foi absurdamente ultrajante. Foi mesmo. Por isso ele levou um tapa no ombro. Hunf. Insolente. "Ora, seu cara-de-pau!" Ele riu mais. Então caiu um silêncio. Silêncio neutro; nem ruim, nem bom. Mas eu preferia que acabasse. E além do mais, queria saber se tinha sido completamente perdoada. "Er, James, então você me desculpa pelo que eu disse, não é?"

Ele me olhou. E então o que aconteceu foi REALMENTE estranho. Foi… ahPorque de repente todo aquele ar de riso que ele tinha foi varrido e ele ficou sério. James Potter ficou sério, entende a complexidade da frase? E me olhou nos olhos. De um jeito… er, eu não sei bem. "Você coloca minha vida de cabeça pra baixo, Lily. Mas não tem que pedir desculpas por isso." Então toda a intensidade passou e ele acrescentou: "Muito menos por ficar louca antes de me perguntar porque eu havia assumido minha segunda personalidade."

Nós rimos. "Mas… e porque você tinha virado o AJ?"

Ele parou de rir de novo. Quase posso ver uma sombra do velho assassino de aluguel passando novamente por seu rosto. "Lily, eu posso te fazer uma pergunta?"

Oh-ho! Essa é nova! James Potter pedindo permissão para uma _pergunta_. Uau! "Tenho até medo de saber o que é, já que até você não tem cara-de-pau suficiente pra fazer a pergunta direta… Você pode fazer um esforço e se lembrar que eu sou uma dama, não?"

Ele não se abala, mas não controlar um pequeno sorriso. "Porque, exatamente, você passou segunda-feira no meu dormitório, se você preferia ter ido embora?"

Demoro um instante pra entender onde ele estava querendo chegar. "Era por isso que você ficou irritado?"

"Dá pra responder a minha pergunta?"

"Eu fiz a minha pergunta primeiro. Aliás, ninguém aqui respondeu droga nenhuma."

"Hum… é, pode se dizer que sim. Não gosto de pensar que você estava lá por – ele parece considerar um segundo – não querer dizer _não_."

"Mas eu _queria _estar lá. Foi uma das tardes mais divertidas da minha vida!" Ok, Lily Evans, só tente arranjar umas mentiras mais convincentes. Uma tarde num dormitório de garotos de 17 anos _não_ pode ser a MELHOR. Pondero. "Bom, uma das melhores."

"Eu aceito que a maior parte de você queria estar lá como verdade, mas nada além disso. Eu não sou idiota."

"Quem te disse isso? Sua mãe?"

Ele ri, mas não responde. Então caímos no silêncio de novo. Droga. Todo esse papo de reconciliação envolve muito silêncio. E dessa vez é do tipo ruim.

Meu Deus, Lily, diga QUALQUER COISA. "Então estamos…" as palavras me faltam. Quer dizer, nós éramos amigos, não éramos?

Mas não é como se a gente dissesse isso toda hora: "Hey, amigo!" Então eu me sinto meio envergonhada de dizer _amigos_. Ai, como tudo isso é difícil.

Ele parece captar meus pensamentos. "Amigos?" e oferece uma mão para apertar.

"Amigos", respondo sorrindo e apertando a mão dele. Olho o relógio rapidamente "E amigos sem diploma se não sairmos daqui para a aula!"

Rindo, com muito esforço, e com certeza que minha calcinha de ursinhos ia ser notada, deixo James descer antes de mim para mostrar como se faz para descer.

Ficamos cinco minutos naquele joguinho de "desço/não desço". Até que ele percebe a hora e fala: "Ok, você pula que eu te pego."

Não era exatamente uma pergunta, mas eu me dei direito de resposta "James, eu vou matar!" Pelo amor de Deus, eu sou uma baleia. Não me faça matar meu novo amigo com meu PESO.

"Não vai mesmo! E se você não pular agora, eu vou simplesmente ir embora."

Ok. Com MAIS pressão psicológica eu provavelmente consigo. Não, não dá. "Eu posso me pendurar novamente no galho, como fiz pra subir?"

"E você pode cair tentando fazer isso." Ele dá de ombros. Idiota. "Mas eu te pego de qualquer jeito."

Então, sem me lembrar da DROGA da minha calcinha, muito lentamente, vou me soltando. Quer dizer, agora que penso, que opção tinha? Se eu pulasse a saia iria levantar, de qualquer jeito.

É, mas seria rápido e difícil de ver. "Por favor, Lily, mais rápido!"

Então, um ou dois minutos depois, eu acho, me vejo pendurada novamente, quase tendo um filho pra manter o PESO no ar. Então, de repente, o PESO quase acaba e sinto James com os dois braços me segurando.

Meu rosto queima. Não sei exatamente porque, mas aquela situação era MUITO constrangedora. Ok, eu sei sim. É toda essa proximidade.

Eu não estava preparada psicologicamente preparada para isso. E MENOS AINDA para o que veio um pouco depois, quando eu já estava no chão, pegando vocês, diário e caneta, ao pé do carvalho. "Eram ursos da montanha ou coalas?"

James apanhou o caminho todo até nos separarmos. Tenho esperança que tenha doído bastante. Na realidade, eu adoraria vê-lo numa maca da Enfermaria. Aí, eu me sentiria totalmente bem.

Só porque eu deixei ele ser meu amigo ele fica achando que tem _direitos_.

Hunf. Abusado.

* * *

_N/A: Amores! Então. Foram 8 reviews. Mas a Muffim ficou feliz mesmo assim, porque eu me lembrei que enrolei muito pra postar os caps. ultimamente, então vocês merecem ^^_

_Espero que gostem desse cap. Eu gosto dele. Bom, não sei se vocês perceberam, mas ele me dá um sentimento que as coisas começaram a acontecer, sabe? Eu sou uma autora J/L-maníaca se segurando durante 26 CAPÍTULOS. Eu quase não agüento mais a pressão pra fazer as coisas começarem a esquentar nessa fic (6)_

_Oka, pronto. Desabafei. Mas isso não significa que o James vai agarrar a Lily ou algo assim. Pelo menos eu espero me controlar pra não fazer isso... MWAHHAHA!_

**_Reviews! (Aqui ou no e-mail de vocês!)_**

_Paty Felton: E aí, viu o comentário maldoso no fim? Lembrei de você quando fui escrever ^^ Espero que goste desse capítulo, e não esqueça de comentar, no seu PC ou no da sua irmã x)!_

_Carol Ann Potter: Obaa! Agora você não some mais! ^^ Espero que goste desse capítulo. Tem um pouco de James triste, mas ele melhora, não? Eu tava achando que o negócio de AJ era idiota, mas gostei de saber que não! Espero sua review nesse cap, já que agora você vem aqui quase todo dia, né? ;)_

_Bom... espero que gostem do capítulo. Eu adorei imaginar esse carvalho! Me lembra uma casa da árvore que eu tinha, quando era menor. Mas era num pinheiro :P Espero a review de todos vocês - pelo menos de quem puder! Então, quem sabe, temos continuação em 48h de novo? =D_

_Muito obrigada a quem favoritou, comentou, leu, clicou no link!_

_Beijos,_

_Muffim._


	28. Trigêmeos

**Mais tarde, Hogwarts, Sala Comunal.**

James vai me deixar louca. Vai fundir meu cérebro. Vai me mandar direto pra uma cela acolchoada, sem portas, pra que eu nunca possa fugir.

Ok, fala sério, é quase engraçado EU falando que vou ficar louca. Ai, eu morro de rir, qualquer dia desses.

"Lily, você está bem? Rir sozinha é um sinal de loucura, você sabe." Rolei os olhos. Eu disse que ele vai me levar a loucura, achando que era algo inocente, mas pelo visto, o plano dele é EXATAMENTE isso!

"Se eu ficar louca, a culpa vai ser sua, e você sabe disso!" Oh, claro. Como se alguém fosse se sentir muito culpado por ME enlouquecer.

Afinal, nem é um trabalho tão difícil assim. "Talvez Sirius tenha perdido alguns parafusos na convivência comigo, mas você está vendo ele reclamar? Não, porque ele é um bom menino, que entende que a honra de ser meu amigo envolve alguns… er… efeitos colaterais."

Meu Deus. Ele tem total noção do que está fazendo. E ainda acha uma honra ser enlouquecida por ele. "Santo Jamescentrismo! Já pensou em seguir uma carreira de centro do Universo, ou algo assim, James?"

Ele sorriu mais. Alô, meu filho, sabe o que significa IRONIA?! "É só eu tirar o Sol do caminho que eu, com certeza, sou o sucessor!"

Não existe resposta à altura pra isso. Só posso revirar os olhos – de novo – e bufar – de novo. "Eu torço pelo Sol."

AGORA que ele pára de sorrir. Claro, porque agora o assunto é que eu gosto mais do Sol do que dele. Meu Deus, ALGUÉM, POR FAVOR, ME EXPLICA O QUE EU ESTOU FAZENDO SENDO AMIGA DESSE SER?! POR FAVOR? "Poxa, Lily, eu sei que nós somos amigos recentes, mas pra quê todo esse rancor? Aposto como o Sol nunca levou sorvete pra você."

Pegou pesado. "É, ele só mantém a vida na Terra. Claro que nem se compara a levar sorvete."

James riu; totalmente cara-de-pau. Ouço uma risada atrás de mim. Não tenho dúvidas que é Sirius. Como? Porque a risada dos dois é tão igual que _quase_ parecem a mesma pessoa. "Você não pode estar falando da Inglaterra, _Red_. O Sol está tão perto de manter a vida aqui quanto a Sonserina está de ganhar a Taça de Quadribol esse ano."

Argh. Garotos e seu quadribol. Mas, de algum jeito, eu não acho mais um preconceito absurdo quando eles falam da Sonserina. Talvez eu seja mesmo rancorosa em relação à Severus, mas o negócio é que não tem jeito. Se um dos lados pararem, o outro ataca mais forte. Essa briga existe desde o começo de Hogwarts. Não vai ser EU quem vai acabar com isso.

Mas é melhor não deixar ninguém saber que eu passei pro lado negro da força. Assim eles se mantêm mais na linha. "Eu _acho_ que vi sol hoje de dia, Sirius. Ele é uma bola amarelo brilhante no meio do céu, não?"

Eles riram… de novo. Está escrito na minha testa: "Eu sou uma palhaça", OU É IMPRESSÃO?! "_Red_, não acredito que eu perdi seis anos desse seu humor… explosivo." E riu de novo.

É. Tem _Palhaça_ na minha testa. "Vocês estavam muito ocupados sendo uns grandes idiotas. O que não quer dizer que vocês tenham deixado de ser idiotas."

Eles riram de novo. Hey, Deus, eu vou te dizer uma coisa, isso está ficando cansativo. Agora eu sei como alguém se sente no palco de um circo.

Se sente idiota. "Padfoot, se eu fosse você, parava de rir. Ela está vermelha de um jeito que indica Perigo Mortal, não vergonha."

E eu achando que ele ia ter um lapso de juízo. Os dois só olharam um pra cara do outro e RIRAM MAIS ainda! Rolei os olhos. Bufei. Dei tossidinhas. Não teve jeito.

Joguei uma almofada em cada um. Há. Eu tenho o poder. "Posso saber que piada eu estou perdendo?"

Eles trocaram outro olhar. Ai, meu Deus, agora eu entendo como deve ser ter um par de irmãos gêmeos. E eu digo que é irritante. Ainda mais se forem gêmeos-gênios-do-mal. "Você não deveria ter feito isso, _Red_. Agora seu destino está traçado."

"E não é nada bom.", James completou.

* * *

**Depois, Hogwarts, Jardins.**

Meu Deus. Eu realmente achei que eles estavam brincando. Quer dizer, você não acha que DOIS marmanjos maiores de idade vão, REALMENTE, te atacar com cócegas.

Ninguém _normal_ faria isso. Eu só esqueci que eu não ando, e provavelmente nunca vou andar, com gente normal. Por isso, quando eles falaram que me dariam cinco segundos pra sair correndo na frente, eu fiquei parada, ACHANDO que era brincadeira.

"Cinco… se eu fosse você, estaria correndo já, _Red_."

"Quatro… já viu algum maroto não cumprir uma ameaça, Lily?"

"Três… nós não costumamos deixar as pessoas sobreviverem para contar a história, _Red_."

Então, finalmente me convenci e saí correndo. Quer dizer, eles provavelmente não iam fazer o que falaram, mas eu poderia dar uma caminhada antes do toque de recolher, pra variar.

Só que eu estava muito enganada. Assim que pulei no quinto degrau da escadaria (obviamente, eu estava correndo só porque eu _gosto_ de correr), os dois apareceram no retrato da Mulher Gorda (que estava "ultrajada com aquele tratamento desrespeitoso, que não deve ser dado à uma dama de classe").

Então, só posso dizer: "PERNAS PRA QUE TE QUERO!" e sair pulando como um coelho drogado pelas escadarias de Hogwarts. Por sorte, ninguém presenciou os dois monitores-chefes brincando de _pega-pega_.

Senão, com certeza seríamos demitidos. Pela primeira vez na vida, agradeci que o esporte deles fosse quadribol, e a vassoura que corresse por eles. E agradeci também por estar tão habituada a fugir de cenas humilhantes.

Mas quando saí do castelo a droga da gata do Filch cruzou meu caminho e eu tive que parar em cima da hora. Então, caí e fui pega.

Métodos de tortura medievais? Campos de concentração nazista? Chicotadas? Choques? Fuzilamento?

Isso tudo porque os marotos não existiam. Não consigo imaginar como Hitler teria escolhido tipos de tortura tão suaves como aqueles, se ele soubesse COMO as cócegas podem ser usadas para matar alguém aos poucos.

Não se engane, porque esses dois quase me mataram de cócegas. Pode ter certeza. O negócio é que eu sou sensível. Tenho cócegas nas costas, na nuca, nas orelhas, nas axilas, na barriga, no joelho, nas panturrilhas e nos pés.

Bom, foi até onde já descobriram meus pontos fracos. Não que eu fosse deixar um GAROTO fazer cócegas na minha barriga, ou tirarem meus sapatos para fazer cócegas nos pés, mas o resto já era um prato cheio pra eles. Eu tenho certeza que, se existe um limite de cócegas (como existe pra dor, quando você desmaia se sentir muita dor), eu estive bem perto de um desmaio.

Durante o que pareceu uma eternidade, eu fui cruelmente atacada. Vi um ou outro aluno passar por nós, mas a tortura era tão intensa que se eu não podia nem respirar, quem dirá identificar um rosto.

Bom, eu nem tenho mais reputação mesmo, então, que diferença faz?

Nos primeiros cinco minutos depois do ataque, a respiração ardia na garganta, meus pulmões me davam a terrível sensação de que iam explodir e meu coração batia tão rápido que chegava a doer. De verdade.

Então, depois, começou a passar. Uns dez minutos depois eu já respirava como gente (e não como um cachorro). "Se vocês amam suas vidas, aconselharia colocar um guarda na porta do dormitório de vocês. Sabem, talvez certas pessoas não vão chegar a ver o dia de amanhã."

Nem me dei ao trabalho de levantar, e continuei lá, largada no chão, com James à minha direita e Sirius à minha esquerda. "Relaxa, _Red_. Não foi divertido?"

Eu ri teatralmente: "Há-há-há. Foi muito divertido, Sirius."

"Eu acho que ela não vai perdoar a gente, Pads.", James disse, tentando (e sem conseguir), parecer preocupado.

"A _Red_ é gente boa. Vai perdoar a gente."

"Sirius, eu te deixei me chamar de _Red_? E você sabe que isso é um tipo de preconceito contra quem tem cabelo vermelho?"

"E quem disse que o apelido é só por causa do cabelo?"

"Você não vai querer explicar _realmente_ porque você chama ela de _Red_, Pads. Eu não ia querer. Sabe, eu gosto da idéia de completar vinte anos _vivo._"

Sirius riu da ameaça que James fez por mim. Mas agora ele não tinha muitas opções. Eu _queria_ saber. "Bom, mas agora ele não pode voltar atrás. Comece a falar, Sirius Black."

Ele se ergueu nos cotovelos e se virou de lado. "Vermelho te lembra o quê?"

"Meu cabelo."

"Além disso."

Me concentrei. A idéia era um absurdo, mas arrisquei: "Algo quente."

Ele sorriu. "E o que gera calor?"

Ai, agora me sinto no jardim de infância. "Sei lá. O Sol… O fogo."

Ele sorriu mais ainda. Senti James se remexer do meu lado. "Você é fogo, _Red_." E se deitou do meu lado novamente, como se não tivesse dito nada. Demorei um segundo para entender.

"Sirius Black… você está me passando uma cantada?"

"Você não precisa usar meu nome e sobrenome toda hora. E não, isso não foi uma cantada. Eu ten…" ele parou no meio da frase.

"Tem o quê?" Meu Deus, meu coração batia tão rápido que ia quebrar uma costela. Ele esteve a ponto de falar um segredo, eu podia sentir isso no meu sangue.

"Eu não tenho nada. O que eu ia dizer é "eu tentei". Enfim, sobreviva tentando entender porque eu disse isso, _Red_. Me conte quando descobrir."

Ficamos em silêncio alguns momentos. "Você tem sorte que ela não entendeu, Padfoot."

Os dois riram da piada particular que eu era excluída. Fechei a cara um momento. Eu não ia abrir a boca pra ser atacada de novo.

"Está vendo aquela estrela?" Sirius disse enquanto apontava uma das estrelas mais brilhantes do céu, muito mais baixo que seu tom de voz normal. Vai ver era por causa do silêncio da noite, que multiplicava nossas vozes.

"Acho que sim."

"É Sirius, na constelação do Cão maior. Também chamada de Estrela do Cão." Pausa para os dois curtirem outra piada particular. "É a estrela mais brilhante do céu."

Sorri por um momento. "Você espera que eu diga que você é a criatura mais brilhante que eu conheço, _ou é impressão_?"

Eles riram. Sério, eles riem de tudo que eu falo. "É o sonho da vida dele, Lily. Por favor, deixe ele esperando mais um pouco."

Dessa vez eu que ri. "Eu vou dizer isso. Sabe quando, Sirius?" Fiz uma pausa. "Quando a sua estrela morrer."

Nós três rimos do trocadilho. Sirius apontou outra formação de estrelas. "Aquela é a constelação de Andrômeda. É o nome da minha prima. A única que vale a pena apontar.", acrescentou rancoroso.

De algum jeito, até o rancor dele era engraçado para nós. Continuamos ali, fazendo nada e rindo às vezes, e agora estou aqui.

Ainda fazendo nada e rindo às vezes, enquanto escrevo.

* * *

**Mais tarde, Hogsmeade, Cabeça de Javali.**

Eu sempre soube que os Marotos davam um jeito de buscar toda aquela cerveja amanteigada (Uísque de fogo também, mas só às vezes). Mas eu não sabia que eles realmente tinham uma passagem secreta.

Não que eu saiba que ONDE existe essa passagem secreta, já que para o meu próprio bem (segundo eles), fui _delicadamente_ estuporada antes de chegarmos lá, e depois reanimada.

Mas eles pelo menos confirmaram que EXISTE a tal passagem. Sinceramente? Pra mim está muito bom. Eu me sinto como se tivesse sido iniciada num dos segredos da vida.

Tudo aconteceu muito rápido. A gente estava lá, rindo como bobos felizes. Então James sugeriu uma caminhada.

Foi A SORTE. Meu lindo bebê sorte é maravilhoso. Posso sentir isso. Porque em seguida Filch apareceu, procurando a gata nojenta dele. Nos sentamos atrás de uma moita. "Me desculpe por isso, Lily."

Então, fui estuporada. Acordei já nas ruas de Hogsmeade. Eles só confirmaram a existência da passagem secreta e disseram que, se eu merecesse, algum dia poderia saber a história total.

E como uma criança obediente, eu não insisti, porque algum dia vou poder saber ONDE é a passagem. E como Filch não nos viu, claro.

Eu queria ter ido direto para o Três Vassouras, mas Hagrid, Dumbledore e Sprout estão lá, então é melhor entrar no outro _pub_ nojento do que ser descoberta.

Sabe qual a parte estranha disso tudo? Eu estou num _pub_ nojento, esquisito, mal encarado, e suspeito, provavelmente ponto de encontro de gente ruim.

E eu sou trouxa. E estamos num período perigoso – uma guerra, pra ser sincera. E é quase meia-noite. Não teria ninguém pra nos proteger se algo acontecesse.

Mas eu me sinto segura. Segura _de verdade_. James e Sirius não ficam falando aquelas bobagens que eu sempre odiei de "Eu prometo que nada vai acontecer" e outras babaquices.

A filosofia deles está mais para "Se não acontecer, ok. Se acontecer… bom, eu estava doido por uma briga mesmo."

E eu gosto disso. Eu sempre odiei essa falta de responsabilidade, mas estou começando a achar que é a melhor forma de encarar a vida.

Agora, se me dá licença, eu vou tomar coragem e tomar um gole do Uísque de fogo de Sirius. Talvez eu encare um pouco do ponche de James também.

Nada muito exagerado, porque, sabe, eu ainda lembro de como é ter uma ressaca. E não é legal. Não mesmo.

E eu não vou chegar nem perto de uma novamente.

Eu espero.

* * *

**15 de setembro, Hogsmeade, na Grama.**

Por favor, não me faça pensar. Eu estou com um gerador de sofrimento, no lugar da minha cabeça normal.

E sabe o que um gerador de sofrimento faz? DÓI. DÓI. DÓI. E mais nada.

Dou mais uma pancada em James e Sirius, pra eles acordarem. Em algum lugar da minha cabeça eu acho que preciso estar em algum lugar.

Mas pra descobrir o que, eu também preciso pensar. E pensar dói. Então acho que alguém ou alguma coisa vai levar o bolo.

Espero que não seja importante.

* * *

**Depois, Hogsmeade, na Grama.**

O Sol está quase terminando de nascer, então deve ser umas seis e meia. Isso fez Sirius e James acordarem também. Mas talvez eles estejam pior do que eu, porque só sabem reclamar que o Sol faz doer a cabeça, mais ainda.

Por exemplo, agora eu consigo, com uma quantidade mínima de dor a mais, me lembrar de tudo que aconteceu na noite passada, antes de tudo virar um borrão. Bom, ok, eu tive que ler os últimos escritos aqui, mas não tem problema.

Então eu tomei o Uísque. Era… quente. Me lembro de ter passado rasgando pela garganta. De Sirius rindo da minha careta. De James dizendo que Padfoot era doido, porque ponche era muito melhor que esse uísque.

Então, eu pedi um pouco de ponche. E depois tudo vai virando névoa… Eu realmente fiz uma coisa idiota, de beber algo como UÍSQUE DE FOGO de estômago totalmente vazio.

E a sede. A sede me mata. Mas eu não tenho onde conjurar a droga da água. Preciso de alguém bom em Transfiguração, pra arranjarem um copo pra mim.

Acho que vou dar mais uns tapas neles, pra que conjurem os copos logo.

* * *

**Mais tarde, Hogsmeade, na margem do riacho.**

Terminei de acordar os dois pra conseguirem os copos, então eles, derrotados, levantaram e me mostraram um riacho.

Comecei lavando as mãos – sem sabonete, mas tudo bem. Depois bebi água. Litros dela. Na realidade, eu precisava, antes de beber a água, de ir a um banheiro. Mas NADA nesse mundo me faz _usar o matinho_ perto de dois garotos.

Nem a sensação que minha bexiga vai realmente explodir. E que vai ser nojento. E essa droga de barulho de água correndo só piora tudo. Só me sinto bem quando penso que os dois devem estar tão mal quanto eu.

Então fui lavar meu rosto. Em seguida, resolvi lavar meu pescoço. Sirius grunhiu/resmungou/latiu/disse: "Enfia logo a cabeça na água, _Red_."

Sem pensar muito (quero ver alguém pensar com um gerador de sofrimento, ao invés de cabeça), mergulhei a cabeça.

AGORA sim, eu acho que acordei totalmente. O que é bom: posso pensar melhor. O que é ruim: posso sentir dor com mais intensidade. Dor nas costas, também, por ter dormido jogada no chão. Segundo James – o menos bêbado – nós saímos cantando pelo povoado, e acabamos entrando numa campina, onde nos jogamos e desmaiamos.

Pelo menos, tirando a coisa da bexiga explodindo, eu me sinto melhor. E tirando a minha consciência que dói também. E tirando a parte que meu nariz está entupindo depois de dormir no sereno e enfiar a cabeça na água quase congelada tudo o mais.

James acabou de xingar alto. "Hogwarts."

Eu e Sirius também xingamos. Droga. Esquecemos da ESCOLA! E faz só dois dias que eu e James matei aula!

Parece que tem alguém que vai ser expulso.

Oh, Deus.

Minha cabeça.

Meu diploma.

Vão rolar.

* * *

_N/A: Primeiro, essa fic não dá nenhum tipo de apoio ao consumo de álcool por adolescentes, porque todo mundo aqui tem cabeça pra saber que isso realmente faz mal, além de jogar a reputação de vocês pelo cano. Então, gente, vamos botar a mão na consciência. Se fizerem isso, por favor, não digam que foi a Tia Muffim ;)_

_Segundo: 240 REVIEWS! 240 REVIEWS! 240 REVIEWS! *-* Adooooro³ números redondos. Obrigada a todo mundo que contribuiu pra chegarmos nesse número. __Então, amorees, eu estou com pressinha agora, então não vou poder responder as reviews. Eu sei, eu demorei mais do que prometi e ainda cheguei e não respondo as reviews. Eu sou uma má autora. Eu sei._

_Mas o negócio é que não DEU pra escrever. Não tive tempo, nos últimos dias. E viajei hoje, cheguei de noite, e fui escrever só agora. E estou morrendo de sono, porque acordei de madrugada pra viajar. Então, me desculpem. Tia Muffim ama vocês mesmo sendo uma péssima Tia._

_Muito obrigada a todos que favoritaram/comentaram/leram/clicaram no link. Sem vocês eu não era nada._

_Espero que gostem desse cap, que comentem pra que o próximo chegue rápido! :P Vou tentar cumprir as 48h dessa vez!_

_Beijos,_

_Muffim._


	29. A Piscada

**Mais tarde, Hogwarts, Herbologia.**

NÓS CONSEGUIMOS!

NÓS CONSEGUIMOS!

NÓS CONSEGUIMOS!

UHU! UHU! UHU!

Nem posso acreditar direito que nós conseguimos, de verdade, voltar pra Hogwarts a tempo de tudo terminar bem.

Tudo terminar MUITO bem. Porque, apesar das minhas costas estarem _bem_ doloridas, e minha cabeça ainda não suportar muita luz/muito barulho/muito pensamento e eu não estar muito bonitona depois de uma noite de farra, eu me sinto _ótima_.

Quando descobrimos _onde_ deveríamos estar, James trocou um olhar preocupado com Sirius. Eu não sabia em que eles estavam pensando, e a única coisa que eu pensava era: "Hogwarts! Hogwarts! Hogwarts!"

Mas eles estavam muito interessados naquela conversa por olhar. Então eu falei: "Hey, vamos logo! Pensamos no caminho!"

"Pads, dê uma chance. Não é perigoso."

"É arriscado. Nunca… ninguém…!"

Eu guinchei: "Vamos logo! Vão nos expulsar, James!"

"Nós dá tempo de fazer nada mais." James disse categórico. "Vamos."

Ele saiu na frente, guiando o caminho pra fora da campina. Olhei pra Sirius um segundo, e vi uma ruga entre suas sobrancelhas. "Vai, _Red_. Você vai descobrir um dos nossos segredos marotos."

Eu segui, toda feliz e saltitante, exceto pelo fato que Sirius não parecia querer que eu descobrisse. Tratei de jogar isso no fundo da minha cabeça pra mais tarde, me valendo da minha incapacidade de pensar em mais de uma coisa ao mesmo tempo.

James desatou a correr pela ruazinha de Hogsmeade, e logo nós três estávamos correndo – de novo, e em menos de 24h. Por mais que eu achasse que ia ser expulsa, aquilo não deixava de ser divertido.

Consegui alcançar James e, logo depois, Sirius nos alcançou. Tomado pela infantilidade da coisa toda, James me deu a mão e eu dei a mão a Sirius. Sinceramente? Foi uma das coisas mais legais que eu já fiz. Entre a graça da situação, a sensação de correr, a adrenalina de ser expulsa e Madame Rosmerta encarando nós três com o queixo caído, eu me diverti muito.

Quando fomos chegando às últimas casas do povoado, James me puxou para a esquerda, direita, esquerda, esquerda, eu nem lembro mais. O chocante, que me fez berrar como uma alma penada foi a parte que ele – SEM SE SOLTAR DA CORRENTE – pulou num túnel, e puxou nós três junto.

Hunf. Cérebro de minhoca. Eu gritei, esperneei, amaldiçoei, xinguei, mas no fim do túnel eu fiz tudo isso ao cubo, porque a dor nas minhas costas me matou quando caí em cima de James e Sirius caiu em cima de mim.

BOLINHO! Hunf.

Ficamos ali um segundo, antes de eu conseguir juntar ar pra falar. "Sirius, você vai me matar sem ar."

"Foi mal aí." E rolou para o lado. Consegui respirar bem melhor. Tudo doía, sem exceção. Se cabelo também pudesse sentir dor, meu cabelo estaria sentindo. Mais alguns segundos, antes de Sirius se levantar. "_Red_, você vai matar meu amigo." Disse, com um sorriso enviesado.

"Oh, meu Deus, me desculpe, James." E rolei para o lado.

"Não foi nada, Lily. Em comparação às toneladas que o Sirius pesa, eu quase nem percebi você."

Nós e Sirius (sem um pingo de vergonha ou humilhação no rosto) rimos. "Sério, me desculpe."

"É, ela pensou que sempre que esse túnel sempre tem uma cobertura macia pra se cair." Sirius completou. Nós rimos - de novo. Um trio de palhaços, pra ser sincera. James se sentou, enquanto Sirius me oferecia uma mão.

Então a VERDADEIRA dor me matou. Se eu achava que vinha sentindo dor, isso não foi nada comparado a quando Sirius puxou minha mão. "PÁRA, PÁRA, PÁRA!" Soltei minha mão e me larguei no chão de novo. Os dois olharam pra mim. "Acho que aconteceu alguma coisa com meu pulso. Mas não vou descobrir porque vou morrer de dor em alguns minutos."

"Você é sempre tão dramática assim, hein, _Red_?"

"É", James respondeu por mim.

"Só existe uma _Red_ aqui, e sou eu." Reclamei, enquanto me levantava, usando só a mão esquerda como apoio. Cerrei os dentes um segundo quando a onda de dor foi mais forte. "Vamos, quero tentar chegar na Enfermaria pra ter uma morte digna."

O caminho foi silencioso, exceto por minha respiração entrecortada, que era minha tentativa de diminuir a dor. Meu pulso latejava de um jeito que eu nunca tinha sentido antes.

Mas eu nunca quebrei nada quando era criança. Bom, pense positivo, Lily. Talvez você só tenha luxado. Chegamos a uma escada e um alçapão. Passamos por ali, e depois o alçapão se fundiu exatamente com as pedras do piso. Olhei em volta e vi um esconderijo que eu já conhecia, atrás de um espelho.

Embora eu nunca tenha achado que era um caminho pra Hogsmeade. "Acho melhor eu ir pra aula, pra não dar na vista de ninguém. Vocês dois vão pra enfermaria."

"Não vai dar tempo de chegar." Eu disse.

"Essa não é a única passagem que eu conheço, _Red_." Ele piscou um olho de um jeito que eu sei que faz praticamente qualquer garota perder os sentidos. Quer dizer, eu já vi garotas quase-_quase_ perderem os sentidos com uma piscada dessa. E eu era a garota que as mantinha na órbita terrestre. Então, nunca pude realmente apreciar A piscada.

E agora que eu posso… não sinto nem uma falta de ar pra remédio. É, é isso que dá ser anormal. A falta de ar só vem com os caras errados, tipo o Luke. Blé!

"James, vá com ele. Não faz sentido que eu precise ser escoltada por causa de um _pulso quebrado_."

"Todo mundo já acha que nós somos namorados, Lily. Não vai fazer diferença." Então, aconteceu. A falta de ar, digo. E uma leve fraqueza perto dos joelhos. Por um momento esqueci como se respirava.

Efeito retardado da piscada, imagino. Bem, eu sempre soube que sou meio retardada.

Por algum motivo, Sirius riu. "É, vocês são o _casal vinte_ de Hogwarts." E saiu correndo corredor afora.

"Idiota", murmurei.

"Ignore ele algumas vezes, pro seu próprio bem", James respondeu, sorrindo.

Então seguimos para a enfermaria, onde Madame Pomfrey disse se tratar de uma apenas (ela diz isso porque não era o pulso dela) uma luxação. Meio segundo depois eu estava nova em folha.

Seguimos para a Torre, já que não fazia sentido querer entrar no fim da primeira aula. Quando chegamos lá, adivinha quem estava nos esperando?

"Você não deveria estar na aula, Sirius?"

"Bom, o negócio é que eu tive que subir pra por o uniforme, e pegar o material, então McGonagall – óbvio! – não me deixou entrar tão atrasado. Mas pelo menos, eu apareci. Já me dá um álibi, também."

Meu Deus. Ele fala como um gênio do crime. "Bom, eu vou subir e tomar um banho. É rápido, volto a tempo da segunda aula."

"Ok. Acho que a gente também vai subir."

Então eu tomei meu banho, coloquei uma roupa seca e limpa – sinceramente, nunca achei que roupas secas, limpas, cheirosas fossem uma dádiva tão grande – e lutei alguns momentos com um pouco de pó e corretivo, pra que minhas olheiras sumissem.

Quando o resultado foi o suficiente, peguei meu material feliz da vida – mal me atrevendo acreditar na minha sorte – e desci.

Nós três seguimos rindo pelos corredores. Por quê? Ah, porque nós quase estávamos atrasados pra segunda aula também. Belos ingleses nós somos!

Quando chegamos, quase todo mundo já estava na estufa. Por sorte, Sprout estava ocupada com alguma coisa e a aula ainda não tinha começado. O mais legal foi todo mundo olhando pra nós três de queixo caído.

Eu não sei se foi porque nós chegamos rindo, ou porque os três claramente tinham acabado de tomar um banho, ou porque realmente parecia que tínhamos feito algo legal que eles estavam de fora (Aham. Se alguém quiser dor nas costas, na cabeça e um pulso luxado, é só avisar.)

Mas eu sei que isso tudo se chama _glamour_. Me senti tão cheia dessa energia do _glamour_ quando entrei na estufa e todos olharam pra nós cheios de inveja.

É uma sensação tão boa e…

**Oh, Lily Evans. Eu não te reconheço mais. Vamos, conte logo o que vocês estavam fazendo desde ontem à noite! – Lene**

Você não está grávida, nem nada assim, está? – Mary

_Eu mato você, Mary! É claro que eu não estou grávida! E, mais óbvio ainda, é claro que eu não fiz nada que _pudesse_ me deixar grávida! Ew! - Lily_

**A gente sabe que não. É que ela lê demais aqueles romances. Por favor, conte logo o que vocês fizeram!**

Ela passou a noite com os dois maiores partidos de Hogwarts e não fez NADA? Há! Já estou acreditando.

_Vou ter que te ignorar, Mary. Bom, a gente foi correndo até os Jardins e eu sofri um ataque brutal de cócegas (Viram? CÓCEGAS! Totalmente inocente). Então ficamos conversando. Daí Filch apareceu e nós saímos correndo. Fomos longe demais, e deitamos na grama para descansar. Só que acabamos dormindo._

VOCÊ DORMIU NO MATO?!

**É sério, Lily? Você foi dormir no meio do mato? Ew. Tem insetos e tudo o mais.**

_Vocês são duas frescas. Não tem nada demais, dormir no mato. Minhas costas estão doendo, e minha cabeça também, mas ainda sim, foi legal._

Quando eu digo que tem louco pra tudo…

**Sprout já percebeu o bilhete. É melhor parar.**

Ufa. Espero que minha mentira seja boa o suficiente. Eu tive a sincera impressão que eu não devo contar pra ninguém os segredos marotos. Então, espero ter sido convincente.

**O que elas estavam falando com você? Você não contou, CONTOU?! – SB**

_É claro que não. Eu disse que nós estávamos correndo de Filch e acabamos indo muito longe e dormimos na grama. Não está muito longe da realidade. – LE_

Eu disse que ela era uma mente do mal confiável, Pads. – JP

_Valeu pela confiança, hein, Sirius!_

**Argh. Eu só estava seguindo as regras marotas. Tecnicamente, ninguém nunca deveria saber.**

As regras marotas são as únicas que ele respeita, Lily. Se não fossem elas, ele seria um delinqüente.

**Isso porque ele diz que é meu amigo.**

_Vocês tem REGRAS? Afinal, vocês são o que? Um Quartel?_

Quase isso, quase isso. Mas nós precisávamos de regras, pra evitar brigas e tudo o mais.

**E porque um delinqüente, como eu, precisa de regras pra seguir.**

_Vocês são loucos. Vocês quatro._

Nós nunca dissemos que não éramos, cara Lily.

* * *

**Mais tarde, Hogwarts, Meu dormitório.**

Eu estou exausta. Como eu dormi só uns pares de horas antes de vir correndo pra cá, e como tive dores o dia todo, é claro que depois de encher a barriga no jantar eu estou quase fechando os olhos e dormindo em pé.

Se eu estivesse em pé.

Mas eu não quero que esse dia acabe. Está tão bom. Tem tanto glamour. James, Sirius e eu passeamos juntos pra lá e pra cá e eu posso sentir a inveja chegando em ondas até minha humilde pessoa.

E isso é tão bom. Me faz sentir como alguém importante, sabe? Eu simplesmente adoro ser invejada.

Eu não achava que ver as garotas querendo te matar ou tentando fazer isso só com um olhar fosse tão bom. Na realidade, eu tinha horror de imaginar isso. Sabe, inveja _deveria _fazer mal às pessoas. Deveria ser algo evitado, como assaltos e morte. Mas não é.

Se sentir invejada é uma das coisas mais legais que existe. Reconfortante. Divertido. Maravilhoso, não tem outra palavra.

Cada vez que eu via uma delas, mais vontade de rir das piadas de James ou Sirius eu tinha. Mais gosto de ver eles rindo das minhas piadas eu tinha. Dava uma sensação tipo "Há, eles estão rindo das minhas piadas. Eles me acham engraçada! E vocês não!"

Eu amo essa coisa de ser uma celebridade instantânea! É maravilhoso. Eu quase que estou esperando o tapete vermelho da próxima vez que eu sair no corredor.

Porque ser odiada não é tão ruim quanto se imagina. De repente eu vi alguns garotos olhando mais pra mim. Só porque agora eu sou famosa. Eu tenho glamour.

Eu ouvi as garotas falando mal de mim. Mas isso é porque elas querem ser como eu!

HÁ! Eu me sinto demais!

Eu realmente deveria ter andando com os Marotos há muito tempo. Não consigo nem imaginar as possibilidades que isso abre pra mim. Eu _poderia _ter saído com Amos, quando quis. E se eu estivesse com ele, não teria saído com Luke.

Oh, Senhor. Melhor não pensar nas coisas dessa forma que chega a me dar falta de ar. O que já foi não pode voltar e…

_Falta de ar._

NÃO. NÃO. NÃO.

Definitivamente não estou pensando _nisso_ dessa forma. Lily Rose Evans, ponha-se no seu lugar.

* * *

**Depois, 21:05, Mesmo milímetro quadrado.**

Foi por causa da Piscada. Eu nunca tinha reparado realmente, mas é uma piscada realmente bonita. E Sirius então, nem se fala, ele é um Deus Grego total, com aqueles olhos acinzentados que lembram prata líquida (se eu já tivesse visto prata líquida) e aquele cabelo que… oh!

Foi por causa da Piscada. Certeza.

* * *

**21:07, Mesmo milímetro quadrado.**

Exceto que eu não enxergo Sirius de um jeito que faria os joelhos enfraquecerem. Quer dizer, no momento, não tem ninguém que eu enxergue de uma maneira que faria os joelhos enfraquecerem.

Tirando alguns famosos. Mas isso é normal. Quer dizer, meu coração bate mais rápido pelo Clark Gable, toda vez que vejo ele em O vento levou. Apesar dele não ser muito bonito, ele é tão maravilhoso e…

Oh, Deus. Eu realmente considerei essa opção? Ugh. Foi um momento de fraqueza. Já passou. É claro que a fraqueza foi a Piscada. Fato.

* * *

**21:12, Mesmo milímetro quadrado.**

Por favor, que tenha sido um momento de fraqueza esse pensamento. Eu não posso… ugh, não consigo escrever _isso_.

Bom, definitivamente TEM que ter sido a Piscada. É a piscada mais bonita que existe em Hogwarts, e ela foi só pra mim, aposto como não existe muita gente com a honra de dizer que um dos garotos mais bonitos daqui, só perdendo pro…

NÃO. Isso tem que parar. Foi um pensamento idiota. Sirius Black é o cara mais bonito de Hogwarts e eu amo ele. Pronto.

Agora eu pareço normal.

* * *

**21:15, Mesmo milímetro quadrado.**

Exceto pelo fato que eu não amo Sirius. Só o pensamento de, sabe, beijar ele, revira meu estômago. Ele pode ser bonito, mas está mais pra um irmão do que qualquer coisa.

Quer dizer, você não pode amar romanticamente alguém se não consegue nem imaginar beijar a pessoa. Isso não está certo, e disso eu tenho certeza.

Mas o negócio é que se não foi Sirius, foi…

Ugh. Ugh. Ugh.

* * *

**21:18, Mesmo milímetro quadrado.**

Pensando bem, não foi nem Sirius nem ninguém. O negócio foi a dor no pulso. Eu tenho certeza que naquele momento de fraqueza nos joelhos e falta de ar meu pulso tinha latejado mais forte que o normal.

Então foi a dor. Eu não estou apaixonada por ninguém.

NINGUÉM.

* * *

**21:20, Mesmo milímetro quadrado.**

Só preciso parar de pensar no fato que meus joelhos não fraquejaram e o ar não me faltou nenhuma vez, nem quando Sirius puxou minha mão, e eu tenho certeza que aquela foi a maior dor.

Claro. É só parar de pensar nisso. Eu consigo.

* * *

**21:25, Mesmo milímetro quadrado.**

Eu vou enlouquecer se ficar parada aqui. Porque, claro, a fraqueza e tudo o mais foi só um acaso com o que James falou sobre namoro.

E também foi um acaso que essa foi a primeira vez que ele falou as coisas assim, em voz alta, como se fosse verdade e…

Só que mero fato de eu ter pensando nisso me deixa louca. Mais louca que o normal. Muito mais.

Eu vou surtar, posso sentir no meu sangue.

Preciso sair daqui.

* * *

**Depois, Escadas para o dormitório feminino.**

Acabei de fazer uma coisa que eu não deveria ter feito. Nunca. E isso provavelmente vai me levar pra cova mais rápido.

O negócio é que eu tinha acabado de trocar o pijama por roupa – um jeans qualquer e a primeira camiseta que vi pela frente, que, aliás, parece que estava debaixo do colchão de tão amassada -, e estava saindo do quarto, quando Blair apareceu.

Ela estava tipo numa TPM ao cubo. No auge do estresse e da raiva.

"Ora, ora. Se não é a Senhorita Lily Evans? Ou quem sabe eu deva chamá-la de Maria Madalena? Porque ultimamente você tem bastante histórias pra contar, não? Luke, James, Sirius…"

Só que eu estava numa TPM elevada à 10. E a minha _metadeterrível_ é muito pior que a dela. Então, nem se compara o meu estado com o dela. "Ah, me dá um tempo dessa sua crise de ciúmes, Smith. Sirius te deu o pé na bunda porque não te agüentava mais, então agora ele é livre. Vê se entende isso e me deixa em PAZ!"

Ela estava tão chocada com a minha resposta, que me deu tempo de sair dali. Correndo.

E eu vou morrer quando chegar lá de novo. Certeza. Mas pelo menos vou morrer feliz por ter dito umas verdades na cara dela. Eu fui superior a ela pelo menos uma vez na vida. Isso já me deixa feliz.

Agora eu não posso enfrentar Blair, ou seja, não posso voltar pro dormitório. Então... argh. Preciso ir pra Sala Comunal.

James está lá. Posso ouvir a risada dele daqui. De Sirius também. Mas, apesar de serem iguais, só uma fez meu coração palpitar.

Nem te conto qual foi.

DEUS, _porque você não me ama como diz que ama todos seus filhos?! _Eu sou tão detestável assim, que nem Você me ama?!

Estou perdida.

Talvez eu possa rolar pelas escadas e quebrar o pescoço. Será que dói muito?

* * *

_N/A: Okay, eu atrasei umas doze horas pra postar. Sim, eu sou relaxada com horários. Mas o fato é que se eu tivesse postado na hora, esse capítulo seria outro totalmente diferente, com mais briga de Lily e Blair e sem todo o problema da que a Lily rodando bêbada com o Sirius e o James seeeempre me lembra a Srta. Swan (Keira Knithley, ou algo assim), Jack Sparrow (Jonnhy Depp, abaana!) e Willian Turner (Orlando Bloom, abaaana²) em Piratas do Caribe? Sei lá. Me lembra muito. E olha que eles viviam com uma garrafa de rum, em Piratas do Caribe! :) Eu sempre fico esperando a Dona Lily puxar a saia e mostrar a perna, que nem na última cena de No fim do Mundo, e daí vem o James, abaixa o chapéu e dá um beijo na perna dela e vai embora... /suspiro/ Aii, eu realmente não bato bem gente. Mas é que eu não consigo evitar. Imaginação de autora :D_

_Então... acho que valeu a pena, não? Cara, eu AMO esse capítulo. Eu literalmente dava gritinhos de excitação enquanto escrevia ele. O próximo capítulo vem amanhã, porque eu não consigo me segurar de tanta vontade de escrever mais. _

**_Reviews! (Aqui ou no e-mail de vocês!)_**

Bianca: Que dupla, querida, que dupla de homens (66 Mas eu adorei o trio, mesmo assim. Foi uma coisa que surgiu ao acaso, só porque eu estava com vontade de colocar mais Sirius na história! Espero que goste do trio desse capítulo!

Andressa: Ah, que bom que você achou perfeito *-* Fico muito³ feliz! :)

Biele Blackmoon: Eu também queria ser levada pra encher a cara pelos marotos, flor! Eu também! "Oh, mundo cruel. Acho que preciso de um ponche" (66

Anna Clara: Eu também amo³³ a Lily Marota. Chego a gostar mais do que da Lily Drama Queen. ;)

Thatiele: Lily Marota é tudo de bom! Simplesmente dá uma inveja²² ú.ù

Lari: Eu já enfiei a cabeça na água gelada da cabeceira de uma cachoeira (o rio pouco antes de virar cachoeira) e vou te contar, totalmente traumático. A água era tão gelada que fazia os dentes baterem e as pontas dos dedos ficarem roxas. Eu pagava pra ver outra pessoa que não eu sofrer assim (66 Pode até ser a Lily.

Blackforever: Fiquei em dúvida se deveria responder aqui ou no seu e-mail, mas pra facilitar sua vida, resolvi responder aqui ^^ Eu imaginei que você fosse gostar da participação do Sirius (sabe, pela parte _Black_forever xD). Eu achei o capítulo muito meigo mesmo ;) Eu morri de culpa quando vi que você não pôde ler esse capítulo porque eu atrasei. Mas pelo menos está melhor que o outro estaria! ;D Minha Guerreira Muffim vai tirar férias *-* Boa viagem e até dia 5! Sempre Guerreira Muffim! ^^

_Bom, amores, é isso! Espero que gostem desse capítulo revelação! E, mesmo que eu esteja doida pra postar amanhã, por favor, não vão me deixar sem reviews, certo? É Natal, façam uma autora feliz!_

_Muito obrigada a todos que favoritaram, comentaram, leram (riram, choraram), ou só clicaram no link pra desistir depois (espero que esses não seja muitos 8) Feliz natal adiantado à todos. Considerem esse capítulo um presente da Muffim Noel!_

_Beijos,_

_Muffim (Noel)._


	30. Moletom

**Mais tarde, Hogwarts, Salão Comunal.**

Eu estou passando mal de tanto sono. Se alguém me oferecesse a paz mundial, agora, e em troca eu tivesse que passar essa noite sem dormir de novo, eu ia pedir desculpas pro mundo, porque nem a paz mundial me faz ficar sem dormir.

A não ser o medo de fechar os olhos.

Simplesmente não tenho coragem de fechar os olhos, porque quando eu tento fazer isso, certas imagens que eu estou tentando jogar pro fundo da minha cabeça voltam com tudo.

Então, imagino que se eu escrever bastante sobre esse meu medo, me dê sono e eu durma sem perceber, de preferência de olhos abertos, pra não ter que ver _as imagens_. E nem sentir _o cheiro._

Oh, meu Deus. Pára, pára AGORA, Lily. Você não deve ficar pensando nisso.

Então, eu desci as escadas, como quem caminha pra forca, sabe? Como Deus me deserdou totalmente, James me viu ali, tentando demorar o máximo possível, e me chamou: "Lily, vem logo! Achei que você fosse dormir."

Minha caminhada na velocidade de tartaruga-manca-de-duas-pernas foi então trocada por passos normais. Rápidos demais, se você quer saber. De propósito derrubei você, caderninho, duas vezes.

"Mão furada, hein!" Sirius disse, rolando os olhos.

"Ela acabou de sofrer um trauma pra vida toda, Sirius! Deixe minha mão em paz."

Todos riram. "O que aconteceu, Lily?" Remus perguntou. Finalmente alguém se interessa por minha deplorável luxação.

"Sirius tentou arrancar minha mão, mas só conseguiu luxar."

"Você já foi na enfermaria?" Peter. Oh, bom saber que só James e Sirius têm corações de gelo.

"Já. Obrigada."

Analisei os lugares. Eles estavam ao redor da lareira. O lugar do poder. James deitado no sofá de dois lugares, Sirius numa poltrona, Remus em outra e Peter no chão, organizando seus cartões de sapo de chocolate.

Eu não ia sentar no braço da poltrona de Sirius nem de Remus; no meu estado também só reivindicaria lugar no sofá de James se fosse suicida. Resolvi que ia ajudar Peter com seus cartões. Realmente, eram tantos que ele devia precisar de ajuda.

"Hum… Peter, quer ajuda com os cartões?" Ele levantou o olhar pra mim novamente. Pareceu meio indeciso. Pelo amor de Deus, eu estou em pé aqui! E oferecendo ajuda de bom grado com a organização dele! Qual o problema?

"Wormtail não gosta que _toquem_ em seus cartões." James explicou. Em seguida se sentou no sofá, liberando o segundo lugar. Eu praticamente criei raízes no meu lugar, tamanho o trauma quando entendi o que ele queria. "Vem, senta aqui."

"Ok." Naquela hora, eu odiei Peter com todas minhas forças. Eu queria torcer seu pescoço, jogar sua cabeça no fogo, distribuir seus pedaços pra fazer filé.

Me sentei. Nunca havia reparado, mas esses sofás são PEQUENOS DEMAIS. Eu praticamente estava me encostando em James, enquanto conversávamos. Me encolhi tanto que O Pequeno Polegar seria quase um gigante perto de mim.

"Lily, você está bem?" Oh, Remus, por que você tinha que ser tão atencioso? POR QUÊ?!

"Estou, sim. É só frio." Parecia uma desculpa que não me traria maiores problemas. Quer dizer, tudo bem, eu estava do lado da lareira. E era setembro ainda. Mas uma pessoa pode ser friorenta, ainda, não pode?

"Talvez você tenha ficado doente de dormir no sereno, _Red_." Até Sirius parecia preocupado. Droga, droga. "Aposto como não é sempre que você passa a madrugada na grama". Ele riu.

"Não, eu estou me sentindo bem. Sério." É só eu poder sair daqui do lado de James que eu vou me sentir bem melhor, completei na minha cabeça. Por favor, parem com isso. Por favor, por favor, por favor! Eu repetia _por_ _favor_ tão rápido na minha mente que logo eu estava pensando _pofavô_, uma palavra só. Deve ser por isso que não funcionou.

"Você parece pálida." Ah, Peter, se eu fosse você, escrevia uma carta pra sua família. Uma carta de adeus. Porque eu vou realmente dar uma de Madrasta e comer ensopado do seu coração no almoço.

"Eu sou uma ruiva. Minha pele é sempre pálida." É, claro, seu babaca retardado! Eu sou PÁLIDA o tempo todo, droga! Sou BRANCA, amarela, qualquer cor apagada que você quiser! Eu não posso ser morena!

Além disso, é claro que eu estava pálido. Ainda não tinha superado o trauma da falta de ar e dos joelhos fracos. E da proximidade _dele._

Mas era tarde demais. James se adiantou e colocou a mão na minha testa. Nessa hora, tenho certeza, eu fui de branca pra transparente, evolui pro vermelho, que ficou azul, que ficou roxo.

Quase tive uma hiperventilação. Eu não estava preparada para AQUILO! "Parece normal" Eu suspirei de alívio. Espero que tenham confundido com um bufo irritado.

"Eu disse que estava normal."

Mas ele não ligou. Tirou o casaco de moletom verde-musgo e me entregou. "Melhor não arriscar. De qualquer jeito, eu estou até com calor."

Eu TIVE uma hiperventilação nessa hora, caí e morri sem ar. Ok, não foi exatamente assim, mas eu queria que tivesse sido.

Peguei o casaco e vesti. Não teria tido problema nenhum e eu provavelmente estaria dormindo muito bem agora, se não fosse _o cheiro_. O casaco de James cheirava muito bem. Furtivamente, e fingindo mexer no meu cabelo, cheirei a manga do casaco.

De algum jeito, o casaco todo tinha o melhor cheiro de _homem._ Não tenho uma palavra melhor pra definir. Colônia masculina com loção pós-barba. Cítrico, mas sem exageros; nada que fizesse ele parecer uma laranja gigante.

Eu considerei roubar o casaco dele para mim. Se Luke cheirasse daquele jeito, eu teria perdoado ele de _qualquer coisa_. James cheirava muito bem. E muito bem era um elogio tão decadente que era quase uma ofensa.

Depois disso, eu simplesmente estava entorpecida por seu cheiro. Livre de qualquer preocupação. Acho que disso para se drogar não deve ter muita diferença. Eu tentava prestar atenção na conversa, mas toda minha atenção estava naquele cheiro.

Exatamente. O cheiro de casaco de James Potter tinha me deixado entorpecida. ENTENDE PORQUE NÃO POSSO DORMIR?!

Sirius bocejou e disse que ia dormir. Peter já estava quase fechando os olhos de sono. Eles se levantaram e James olhou pra mim: "Vai ficar aí, Lily?"

Considerei a opção de subir pro meu dormitório e morrer torturada. Hum, melhor não. "Preguiça de subir. Acho que vou ficar aqui."

Sirius riu abafado. Eu devia estar perdendo alguma piada pessoal. "E não vai devolver o casaco de James?"

É. Eu tinha entendido a piada pessoal dele. Olhei para James. Olhei (e cheirei) o casaco. "Sinto muito. Não fazem casacos tão macios para garotas. Diga adeus pra ele, James."

Gosto de pensar que foi _o cheiro_ que tinha me feito dizer aquilo em voz alta. Gosto mesmo, porque em sã consciência eu não teria dito isso.

James riu. "Eu não vou te dar presente de Natal se você ficar com meu moletom."

Pus minha melhor expressão de ultraje no rosto. "Faltam meses pro Natal!"

Nessa hora, Peter desistiu da discussão e subiu. "James é pão-duro mesmo." Remus disse. James respondeu com um tapa.

"Meus presentes são legais, seu traíra. Vou fazer você me devolver todos os presentes que já te dei."

Considerei minhas opções. Respirando fundo e dando adeus _ao_ _cheiro_, e entreguei o casaco. "Me peça alguma coisa depois, James. Não vou te dar nem uma agulha torta!"

Cara-de-pau. Riu. "Eu não costuro."

Então eu fui deixada aqui. Eu não gosto de fechar os olhos, porque me faz lembrar melhor do cheiro dele. De olhos abertos tenho mais controle dos meus sentidos.

Mas vou acabar dormindo. Não vou conseguir mais…

Droga. O cheiro me acorda.

* * *

**Madrugada, Hogwarts, Salão Comunal.**

_Lily, Lily!_ Eu estava sonhando algo bom. Eu corria por um campo aberto…Tinha um riacho. Eu nadava no riacho. Era gelado, e então eu ficava com frio e alguém me chamava…

_Lily, Lily…!_ James! E seu casaco! _Hum… obrigada. Eu estava com frio… A água é gelada demais… Esqueci meu casaco…_

Eu cheguei perto dele, mas ao invés de me dar o casaco, ele me sacudiu de leve e… eu acordei.

Abri os olhos, tentando focar o rosto a centímetros do meu. James.

Ele sorriu. "Sono pesado, o seu. Sonhando com o meu moletom, ou é impressão?"

Enfiar a cabeça naquela água gelada não teria me acordado com a mesma rapidez que aquela frase. "Como você sabe?!"

SEI que eu devia ter negado. Mas o choque foi tão grande que nem me lembrei que _inocente até que se prove o contrário_.

"Enquanto você acordava, começou a falar; '_Hum… obrigada. Eu estava com frio… A água é gelada demais… Esqueci meu casaco_…"

Ele imitava meu sonho e minha voz com perfeição demais pra eu duvidar mesmo que fosse durante um segundo. Me sentei e, finalmente, consegui ativar o modo da cara-de-pau.

"Viu no que deu me negar seu moletom? Eu até sonho com ele agora!"

"Você é muito pentelha, Lily.", disse ele, fazendo uma careta, mas pegou o moletom no braço do sofá (onde eu não tinha visto ainda) e me entregou. "Feliz?"

É CLARO QUE EU ESTAVA FELIZ! Que pergunta mais boba. Falei antes de sentir o cheiro, para que não me drogasse de novo. "Como você sabia que eu ainda estava aqui?"

Ele pareceu desconcertado com minha pergunta. "Achei ter ouvido um barulho. Mas, como só tem você aqui, suponho que você tenha gritado dormindo ou algo assim."

Eu dei um tapa em seu ombro. "Há-há-há. Muito engraçado."

"Porque você gosta tanto de me bater? Nunca vi você bater no Sirius."

Ops. Me pegou de guarda baixa. Eu não sabia porquê. Eu gostava e pronto. "Você não revidaria nunca."

Parecia uma boa resposta. "A gente tenta ser legal e é nisso que dá." Ele revirou os olhos. "Eu posso pegar meu casaco de volta, sabe."

Ergui uma sobrancelha. E apertei mais o casaco em torno de mim. "Você não ousaria isso. Agora que ele é meu, nada me faz mudar devolver."

"Você parece pronta a lutar pelo casaco."

"Quem disse que eu não estou?"

James riu. "Você definitivamente não bate bem."

"É a convivência com você e Sirius."

"Bom, foi sua opção." Ele bocejou. "Agora, eu acho melhor você subir antes que durma aqui de novo. Pode ser que eu não apareça de novo para te acordar antes de começarem a descer."

Eu concordei e me levantei, levemente dopada pelo casaco. "James?"

"Hum?"

"Obrigada por vir me acordar."

Ele pareceu assustado. Eu também não sabia em que momento eu tinha chegado àquela conclusão que o negócio de barulho era mentira. O cheiro me fazia pensar mais lentamente, mas devia deixar meu subconsciente mais inteligente.

Deus, de onde eu tirei isso?!

Abriu a boca, provavelmente para dizer que tinha ouvido o barulho, mas desistiu. Sorriu. "De nada."

Então eu flutuei até aqui, totalmente desperta, mas totalmente dopada também. Tudo culpa do moletom.

Culpa do cheiro de James.

* * *

**16 de setembro, Hogwarts, Salão Principal.**

Eu vou ficar paranóica, do jeito que as coisas estão indo. É como se a cada vez que eu fosse olhar para James de canto de olho, alguém fosse pular e gritar: "Ahá, descobri seu segredo!"

Então James olharia para mim, cheio de mágoa e decepção e diria: "Pensei que você fosse uma amiga sincera, que não estivesse comigo só por interesse."

Eu estou neurótica. Como agora há pouco. James virou pro lado. Me chamou. Só isso. Me chamou!

E eu dei um pulo na cadeira. Literalmente, eu estou uma pilha de nervos. Não consigo parar de pensar no moletom verde, escondido debaixo do meu colchão para que ninguém descubra.

O que está acontecendo comigo? Não, de verdade, eu não entendo. QUINZE dias atrás, eu odiava James. O que DUAS semanas podem mudar tanto?!

De repente, ele estava sendo uma das pessoas mais legais do mundo comigo. Me ajudando com toda a coisa do Luke. Em uma semana ele era _importante_ para mim.

Alguém que eu nem ligaria se um dia fosse dormir e nunca mais acordasse tinha virado alguém realmente importante para mim.

E isso já era muita coisa pra lidar em tão pouco tempo. Eu já estava no meu limite de processamento da informação.

Então agora era o que? É NORMAL AMIGOS SE DOPAREM COM O CHEIRO UNS DOS OUTROS?!

Pelo amor de Deus. Eu não preciso ser esperta pra dizer que isso não é nem de longe normal.

E teve a coisa da falta de ar. Ele é sempre tão bom comigo. Eu não tinha parado para pensar nisso, mas ele sempre tem paciência com meus ataques.

Meu maior medo é estar confundindo as coisas. De repente eu estou só carente demais. Quer dizer, é óbvio que eu estou carente demais. Mas a existência de Sirius nessa história me confunde.

Porque Sirius é simplesmente o cara mais desejado de Hogwarts. Ele não deu chance pra ninguém, a não ser Blair. E chutou ela em dois meses. Luke, claro também está no alto das listas femininas, mas todo o escândalo envolvendo ele e eu manchou um pouco essa lista.

Pára. Não é hora de se sentir culpada DE NOVO. Jogue Luke de volta pro fundo da cabeça, Lily, senão você vai ter um colapso.

"Você não vai comer nada?"

Pra piorar mais ainda toda minha situação humilhante, James se preocupa comigo. Ele se preocupa até com o que eu como.

"Estou sem fome." Seus olhos me estudaram.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa? Você parece… triste."

Hum, é claro que eu vou dizer que eu pareço triste porque não sei se gosto dele como amigo ou algo mais. CLARO. Já estou falando isso.

"Nada. Dormi mal."

Ele sorriu, entendendo o que eu queria dizer. Ou o que eu queria fingir dizer. Ah, esquece. Você me entendeu. "Os colchões de Hogwarts não são mais os mesmos, não?"

"Definitivamente não. Dormir num sofá pode ser mais confortável."

"Talvez você devesse tentar." Ele riu, e eu acompanhei. Mas estou exausta. Toda essa pressão sobre uma pessoa me levou a exaustão.

"Eu diria para você ir dormir na próxima aula, mas é melhor não. Você já anda matando aulas demais, pequena delinqüente."

"Tudo bem. Eu sobrevivo."

Mas eu não sei se vou sobreviver. Porque eu estou sem energias. Parece que tudo fica dando errado para mim. James é um amigo ótimo, mas eu tinha que começar a confundir as coisas.

Isso nunca daria certo. Ele me odiaria se soubesse de qualquer pensamento desses. E de repente, coisas que nunca me ocorreram passam pela minha cabeça.

Como por exemplo, quando ele for sair com alguém. Eu vou ter que dar conselhos sobre a garota que vai estar no lugar que eu queria estar.

Ou que eu acho que queria estar.

Argh. Eu não sei se vou sobreviver até o fim do dia. Talvez eu peça para Sirius puxar meu pulso de novo e vá para a enfermaria.

Porque eu?!

* * *

_N/A: De algum jeito, essa última parte do capítulo saiu totalmente diferente do que eu imaginava. Era para a Lily surtar, sabe, bem no estilo Drama Queen. Mas eu não consegui escrever isso, porque de repente me bateu uma tristeza e quando eu fico triste ela também fica. Acontece muito com histórias em 1ª pessoa. "/_

_Bom, eu não posso responder as reviews hoje. Sorry. Me desculpem. Eu sei que eu ando respondendo cap sim, cap não. Eu sou totalmente negligente. Podem me bater se quiserem. ú.ù_

_Ai, vou para essa N/A por aqui. Simplesmente não estou no clima para nada além de me encolher debaixo das cobertas. Desculpa ficar enchendo o saco de vocês. //momentoEmo_

_Muito obrigada a todo mundo que favorita, comenta, lê, clica no link. Sem vocês, sabe como é, não tinha história pra ser contada._

_Comentários para esse capítulo? Eu sei que tá triste o fim, mas acho que o começo merece um minutinho do trabalho de vocês ^^_

_Beijos,_

_Muffim._

_PS: Alguém viu minha fic nova? De Twilight. É uma continuação de Midnight Sun, a partir de onde a Steph nos abandonou. Eu acho que está legal :) É meio presunçoso, mas enfim. Veio num surto natalino. Vai ver a inspiração é presente do Papai Noel. Se puderem, leiam e deixem uma review. Ainda não tem muita gente lendo; comecei ela ontem._


	31. Tempestade

**Mais tarde, Hogwarts, Salão Comunal.**

De algum jeito, consegui fugir de James o dia todo. Eu não conseguiria chegar perto dele sem tentar sentir um pouco daquele cheiro.

Juro que nunca mais vou julgar os viciados, alcoólatras, e seja lá o que mais. Agora eu entendo como se pode estar viciado em algo, sem ter tido a intenção de ficar. Eu corri para o meu quarto nos intervalos das aulas sempre que pude, para sentir mais um pouco do cheiro.

E quando eu acho que vou enjoar, porque já decorei o cheiro, descubro uma nova nuance, uma nova faceta. Como agora a pouco, que descobri um traço refrescante, de algo como menta.

Rendeu mais alguns minutos abraçada no moletom.

De repente, abandonei totalmente os marotos e voltei as atenções somente às minhas amigas garotas. Fazia tanto tempo que eu não tinha uma boa conversa discutindo maquiagem, cabelo, fofoca e os melhores bumbuns masculinos de Hogwarts que eu nem me lembrava mais da sensação.

Falei também com Sammy. Nossa, também tinha me esquecido de como ela é uma ótima amiga. Tão otimista. Amigas lufa-lufas podem ser maravilhosas, também.

Então, pra que eu realmente preciso de James Potter? Hunf. Eu tenho amigas maravilhosas, que me fariam esquecer qualquer problema. Elas podem não cheirar tão bem como James, ora. E nenhuma delas fez meus joelhos enfraquecerem, ou o ar me faltar, mas _dã_, seria um tanto estranho se fizessem.

O fato é que eu andava demais com James e isso começou a me confundir. Principalmente com o negócio dele cheirar bem. Nunca vi um cara ter um cheiro tão bom, admito.

Tudo isso pode fazer o cérebro de uma garota se confundir. Ainda mais o meu, cheio de genes bovinos, traumas, e tudo o mais.

É bom dar um tempo de James, afinal. Aposto como ele também estava cansado de lidar com todos meus chiliques femininos. Uma garota pode entender isso perfeitamente, já que todas nós estamos sujeitas a isso, com de hormônios e tudo o mais.

Deve ter sido bem difícil para ele. Garotos não têm ataques toda hora. Ele deve estar aliviado de só ter companhia de pessoas mentalmente estáveis. Quer dizer, o mais mentalmente estáveis que os marotos podem ser.

No fim, isso é melhor para nós. Sempre foi muito óbvio que não deveríamos ser amigos. Ele é tão relaxado. Eu sou tão neurótica. Ele não se mete em encrencas e escândalos só pelo fato de _existir_. Exatamente o contrário do que eu faço.

Eu sou friorenta. Ele parece andar na neve e ainda reclamar que está muito quente. Ele é tão popular, tão divertido, tão cheio de… _glamour_ pessoal.

Esse tipo de coisa que eu nunca teria nem nunca seria.

_Nós somos opostos. _Completos.

Por isso que acho que nossa amizade foi só um erro de percurso que eu já resolvi.

Tenho certeza disso.

Tenho que ter.

* * *

**15 de outubro, Hogwarts, Jardins.**

Eu tinha certeza que James compreendia nosso acordo mudo. Há um mês eu só falei com ele o estritamente necessário. E ele nunca pareceu se preocupar.

Me perguntaram o que tinha acontecido. Eu respondi que eram coisas da vida, que acontecia, que nós só fomos colegas mais próximos durante pouco tempo por um erro de percurso e tudo o mais.

Todo mundo pareceu compreender. Eu fiquei feliz comigo mesma por estar fazendo a coisa certa. Eu tinha certeza que ele compreendia, senão estivesse até aliviado. Eu tinha CERTEZA. Tanta certeza que comecei até a esquecer o assunto.

Tudo que eu tinha pensado depois daquele pulso luxado foi jogado pro fundo da minha cabeça.

Menos o casaco. Eu ainda guardava o casaco debaixo do travesseiro. Não consegui me desfazer dele. Até hoje, se eu respirasse bem fundo, conseguia sentir aquele cheiro tão maravilhoso.

Era só um _souvenir _daqueles dias. Eu estava convencida disso. Nos dias de visita de Hogsmeade, saí com minhas amigas e passei correndo pela campina. Aquilo não pertencia a minha vida.

Pertencia a vida de James. E James não era nada meu. Não havia dúvidas nisso. Não havia nada que me contestasse.

Minha vida medíocre e normal estava de volta. Estudos, amigas, assaltos na cozinha atrás de muffins.

Eu gostava da normalidade. É segura. Não há dúvidas na normalidade. Ela é um porto seguro e estável.

Enquanto a tempestade não chega.

"Lily Evans?"

Era o jantar. Eu estava rindo de Mary. Ela foi rir de uma piada minha e saiu suco de abóbora pelo nariz dela. Absurdamente nojento, principalmente levando em conta que o suco respingou numa cesta de pãezinhos na frente dela. Mas a desgraça alheia é tão, tão engraçada…

Me virei. Era um garoto que eu não conhecia. Novo demais; primeiro ou segundo ano. "Sou eu."

"Pediram para entregar isso para você." Ele me entregou um pergaminho meio amassado. Agradeci e ele foi embora. Olhei para minhas amigas; elas mandaram eu abrir.

_Saia para os jardins, agora. Me encontre na faia à beira do lago. Ninguém deve saber que sou eu._

_Sirius Black._

O que Sirius quer comigo? Por que ninguém podia saber que era ele? Será que era ele mesmo?

Droga. Eram tantas perguntas.

"Alguém pedindo para me encontrar." Disse, e me levantei.

"Quem?" Lene perguntou. Parecia preocupada. É, pode crer, eu também estava.

"Admirador secreto. Normal para alguém tão irresistível quanto eu, sabem…" Elas não riram da minha piada. Nem eu tinha achado graça. Estava mais para uma impossibilidade que uma piada propriamente dita.

"É perigoso." Mary disse. "Quer que a gente vá com você?"

"Não! Eu sei me cuidar." E saí. O que quer que fosse, provavelmente não era Sirius. Eu estava assustada. Com medo que fosse um louco. Eu não podia me esquecer que sou _trouxa_, logo poderia ser alguém com um plano maléfico. Eu estava com bastante medo para um passeio no jardim.

E fiquei mais assustada ainda quando vi que era Sirius. "SIRIUS?!"

Ele me lançou um olhar de fazer uma fogueira virar cubo de gelo. "Isso, grita mais alto." Eu não respondi. "O que você esperava? Merlim?"

Hum. Talvez fosse isso. Eu achava Merlim mais provável do que Sirius. Isso eu tinha certeza.

"O que aconteceu?" Ele me olhou como se eu fosse louca.

"Essa é a minha pergunta. O que aconteceu com você, Estranha?" Ele provavelmente estava falando algo muito óbvio na hora. Mas pra mim era grego arcaico. Imaginei que ele estivesse perguntando se eu estava bem.

Embora não fizesse sentido pra que ele precisaria marcar um encontro tão _suspeito_ quanto esse para perguntar se eu estava bem.

"Hum… eu estou bem… acho. E você?"

Ele rolou os olhos. "Eu não te chamei para esse frio todo só para perguntar se você está bem." Eu dei um sorriso amarelo. É, estava bem frio. "Eu quero saber por que você de repente resolveu dar as costas aos seus amigos."

O jeito direto que Sirius disse isso, e de uma maneira que me colocava fazendo algo ruim – e não o correto, como eu me convenci com algum esforço – me deixou sem fala. Quer dizer, eu estava BEM. Eu estava ÓTIMA. Eu gostava só de ter conversa feminina na minha vida. E não precisava de namorados. Tinha certeza que estava fazendo tudo certo. E, então, do nada, Sirius surge do nada e me mostra como tudo que eu fiz podia estar errado sob outro ponto de vista.

Eu me senti culpada. E errada. E sem fala.

"Além de tudo não vai responder?" Realmente, ele não tinha meias palavras. Meu pequeno porto tinha sido jogado no fundo do mar, quebrado.

"Eu… achei que estava fazendo o certo."

Ele riu sem humor. "Ser uma vira-casaca agora é _correto_? Noção legal, a sua."

_Meu Deus. Sirius Black me odeia. Eu estou ferrada._ Era basicamente a única coisa que eu conseguia pensar.

"Eu… eu achei que eu fosse um estorvo. Vocês são os marotos, ora! Inseparáveis e tudo o mais. E eu… não faço parte do grupo."

_Meu Deus. Sirius Black me odeia. Eu estou ferrada. Meu Deus. Sirius Black me odeia. Eu estou ferrada. Meu Deus. Sirius Black me odeia. Eu estou ferrada._

Ele me olhou como se eu fosse um ET. Nada que eu não estivesse acostumada. Mas era Sirius Black. "De onde você tirou isso?"

_Meu Deus. Sirius Black me odeia. Eu estou ferrada._ E estou mais ferrada ainda porque não posso dizer que tirei isso do cheiro maravilhoso do blusão de James. Como eu diria: "Ah, olha, desde o dia que James me deu o moletom, eu virei dependente do cheiro; então achei melhor me separar dele pra não ficar toda hora tentando sentir o perfume do pescoço dele."

Claro. Já estou dizendo isso. Por que eu não fiz antes?

Bom, eu sei que vou arder no inferno, depois de tudo que fiz com Luke e tal. Então não pode ser tão mal usar a ex do Sirius como uma desculpa, seria? É bem a cara da Blair dizer uma coisa dessas.

E desse jeito, Sirius odiaria Blair e não eu. E ela que iria morrer jovem. Não eu.

Pedindo desculpa a Deus – justamente quando Ele estava voltando a gostar de mim – fiz o que tinha que fazer. Eu não sei de onde tirei toda essa capacidade teatral, mas deve estar no meu sangue, escondida desde sempre, esperando a melhor oportunidade de me salvar de uma morte lenta e dolorosa.

"Eu não sei se é certo dizer quem… Mas, enfim, alguém me disse isso. E eu achei que fazia sentido." Dentro do bolso da minha blusa, eu fiz figas. Ele tinha que acreditar na pobre Lily Inocente. Era minha melhor chance de chegar viva aos vinte anos.

Alguma coisa ferveu por dentro dele. Eu pude ver nos olhos de Sirius. Numa voz quase além-túmulo ele falou: "Quem?"

"Eu realmente não quero dizer. Não é certo." Eu podia sentir um grande: "CULPADA" na minha testa, mas ignorei. Estava escuro e talvez ele não visse.

Ele deu um passo para mais perto de mim. Todo o poder de seus olhos prata – sua maior herança de seu sobrenome Black – estava sobre mim. "Apenas diga quem."

Como se respira mesmo? Como é que um coração bate mesmo? Meu Deus, ainda bem que todo aquele ódio não era para mim. Eu realmente não queria ser a pessoa que ele direcionava toda aquela raiva.

"N-não é certo…" Ele chegou mais perto. Estava quase… animal. Seus punhos estavam fechados. Se não estivesse tão escuro, eu com certeza veria os músculos tencionados. Sirius Black me dava medo quando estava com raiva.

Muito medo. "Quem."

Não era uma pergunta. Era uma ordem. Nem passou pela minha cabeça discutir mais. "Blair. Smith."

Alguma coisa estourou, ao longe. Não sei o que. E então o poder de seus olhos não estava mais sobre mim.

Eu nunca tive tanta pena de alguém em toda minha vida. Se eu pudesse, ajudaria ela a fugir para outros país. Hum… se não tivesse todo aquele sentimento de vingança em mim.

"Droga, _Red_!" Ele olhou para mim novamente, mais calmo. Provavelmente já tinha planejado que membro de Blair ele arrancaria primeiro e isso deveria deixá-lo mais calmo. Mas quando eu ouvi meu apelido, tão batido, mas tão original na voz de Sirius, alguma coisa encaixou: _Meu Deus. Sirius Black não me odeia mais. Eu não estou ferrada. EU VOU VIVER!_

Suspirei de alívio. "Me desculpe. Eu não queria ser um estorvo e…"

"Ah, pelas calças de Merlim, _Red,_ largue de ser ingênua! A nojenta da Smith estava com _ciúmes_. Argh, aquela garota nunca sai da minha cola." Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos, num gesto bem irritado. Ele parecia na sua própria bolha agora. Eu estava tão inclinada a estourar a bolha quanto a espetar o olho de um dragão tirando um cochilo.

De repente, ele se sentou, olhando para o lago e jogando algumas pedras – não de um jeito bonito, mas de um jeito como se quisesse _machucar_ o lago. Loucura, eu sei. Eu me sentei ao seu lado.

Então, ele estava falando. "Eu nunca quis sair com ninguém daqui de Hogwarts. Não se ofenda, você é bonita e tudo o mais, mas…" ele se calou, deixando no ar o resto.

"Ok, não se preocupe." Eu também não sairia com você, completei mentalmente.

"Então… é complicado. Você já deve ter ouvido alguma coisa sobre minha _família_" ele bufou, deixando bem claro o sarcasmo na palavra. "Multiplique por mil. É um inferno. Eu cheguei em Hogwarts e foi… libertador. Eu passei tempo demais preocupado em descobrir o que é viver que não me interessei por ninguém." Ele parou alguns segundos. "Quando eu parei para pensar no assunto, era tudo _fácil_ demais. Quer dizer, você tem passe livre aos banheiros femininos. Deve saber do que eu estou falando."

Eu ri. "É, eu sei." Apesar de nunca ter descoberto na pele o que é ter uma queda por Sirius Black, completei de novo.

"Então… no verão do quinto para o sexto ano…" Ele parou e me encarou, como se tivesse acabado de me descobrir ali. "Me desculpe, nem sei porque eu estou falando isso. Eu supostamente deveria estar dando uma bronca em você por ser tão ingênua."

A culpa latejou em mim. "Não… tudo bem. Eu estou gostando. Pode continuar."

Ele sorriu brevemente. "Nesse verão eu conheci _ela_… É, que ironia. Ninguém imaginaria que o grande Sirius Black esteve _apaixonado_." Alguma coisa na forma como ele dizia a palavra não dava o sentido correto a ela. Era mordaz. Como se fosse ruim. "Só que _ela_ tinha coisas mais importantes a tratar do que um rebelde sem causa como eu. Mas eu voltei para Hogwarts sem saber disso." Outra pausa. "Então no único recesso de Natal que eu fui para casa, descobri que seus negócios mais importantes envolviam sociedades secretas e um casamento arranjado."

Eu estava absorta na história. Nem ousei perguntar quem era, que casamento ou que sociedade. Dava pra perceber que aquilo ele nunca contaria. E eu já estava feliz sabendo de uma pequena parte da história.

Mesmo sem merecer. Culpa revirou dentro de mim novamente. "Eu voltei do recesso louco da vida. Eu queria atingi-la. Feri-la. Então, tinha Smith; sempre me procurando com conversas vazias e chatas. Era irritante. Mas duas convivem na mesma alta sociedade. Bailes e todo esse tipo de coisa. Se eu desse uma chance a Smith, _ela_ ficaria sabendo. Foi por isso que eu fiz essa idiotice de _namorar_ Smith. Depois de dois meses, foi demais para mim. Era 'Sirius, você prefere bege ou creme?' 'Sirius, se comporte!' 'Sirius, não seja maldoso.' 'Sirius… Sirius… Sirius!'" Ele riu sem humor. "Mas ela nunca superou o fora. Não sei qual o problema dela. Simplesmente não consegue entender que eu só volto pra ela dentro de um caixão lacrado."

"Lacrado?"

"Mesmo depois de morto, se eu tiver uma chance de fugir, eu fujo. Ressuscito. _Qualquer coisa!"_

Eu ri. Não sabia o que dizer. "Eu… sinto muito, Sirius. Muito mesmo." E eu sentia. Alguma coisa naquele momento de fraqueza me fazia querer colocá-lo no colo e dizer que tudo vai ficar bem.

Loucura, eu sei. Mas deve fazer parte de algum instinto materno feminino. "Não sinta. Eu não sinto. A não ser pela parte de ter namorado Blair. Esse arrependimento me mata, sabe."

Nós rimos e o momento de fraqueza havia ido embora. Ficamos olhando para as pedras que ele jogava no lago.

"Se James souber o que eu estou fazendo agora, ele me mata com prazer." Ele disse, depois de um tempo.

"Qual o problema nisso?" Eu sinceramente não via lógica nisso. Qual o problema em jogar pedras no lago?

"Não _isso_" Ele rolou os olhos, captando meus pensamentos. "A parte de ter vindo perguntar porque você resolveu dar um gelo na gente."

"Ele está bravo comigo?" Não gostei do rumo da conversa. A culpa latejou dez vezes mais forte. Meu jantar se revirou no estômago. A imagem de James, sempre tão feliz, sempre irradiando aquela calma, irritado com alguém e esse alguém sendo eu, me fez sentir mal. Ele não tinha culpa que cheirava de um jeito quase pecaminoso.

"Ele está bravo com _ele mesmo_. De algum jeito, James colocou na cabeça dele que você está magoada com ele ou algo assim. Por isso não veio falar nada, nem me deixou falar."

Meu jantar se revirou de um jeito preocupante. Apertei meus lábios, enquanto minha respiração se transformava num ofegar. "_Red_? Você está legal?"

Levantei minha mão, pedindo tempo. Eu precisava controlar aquele enjôo súbito pra conseguir pensar.

James estava triste… por minha causa? Ele tinha sentido tanto assim minha falta? Ele ainda me _queria de volta_?

AMIZADE!, gritei internamente. Eu precisava manter o foco e não cair na armadilha de me confundir novamente.

Joguei os braços ao redor de Sirius. Agradecendo. Ele pareceu sem saber o que fazer durante um segundo. Acho que nessa hora ele teve certeza que eu não bato bem. "Então você acha que ele vai voltar a ser meu amigo?"

Quase podia ouvir ele revirar os olhos. "Prongs beijaria o chão onde você passa, se isso fosse fazer você voltar. Mas eu não te disse isso."

"Obrigada, Sirius. Por ter sido um cabeça-dura maior ainda e vindo falar comigo."

"Não foi nada. Faz o seguinte, eu vou buscar James, ok? Aí você vê com seus próprios olhos como o idiota come na sua mão."

Eu acho que fiquei feliz demais, _demais_ mesmo com aquele comentário. _Excessivamente_ feliz. Mas não pude evitar. Eu não podia evitar tantas coisas em relação à James que não quero nem começar a contar.

Eu não podia evitar ser viciada no cheiro dele, não podia evitar gostar da companhia dele, não podia evitar estar feliz com a tempestade que ruíra meu pequeno porto.

Inevitável. Era isso que ele era.

* * *

_N/A: Eu estou ROXA de raiva. Esse capítulo teve TRÊS versões! E como se não bastasse, é a TERCEIRA vez que eu escrevo essa N/A e não dá certo. Eu aperto ctrl alguma coisa e apaga tudo. _

_Eu tinha escrito uma versão do capítulo que a Lily surtava e explodia a sala do Slug durante uma aula. Escrevi outra em que o James ia atrás dela. Fui dormir ontem sem saber se era isso que eu queria. E passei a noite sem dormir direito, porque acordava toda hora com o diálogo da Lily e o Sirius sendo trocado pelo do James. Isso sem contar na parte que eu não dormi direito porque comecei a sonhar com as cenas mais... interessantes (66' de Eclipse sendo contadas pelo Edward. Sabe, para a outra fic, MS (Alguém percebeu que Midnight Sunt é a sigla de SM invertida? SM e MS!)_

_Eu vou surtar como autora se meus personagens não resolverem me deixar dormir. Porque ultimamente eles não me deixam mais DORMIR, nem comer direito! ú.ù Literalmente falando._

_Bom, acho que ficou muito bom. Eu precisava de um momento de amizade SÓ dos dois, porque em RdM a Lily parece ser bem amiga dele, naquela carta. Acho que ficou legal. E sim, aquela foi uma insinuação de Sirius/Bellatrix. Não vai ter nada explicíto. Mas é que eu só consigo ver Sirius ou com Bella ou num Sirem. :P Ele pra mim é um solteiro convicto ou gay. Não consigo imaginar ele galinha._

_Mas, meu Deus, eu babei litros pelo Sirius desse capítulo. //babamais. E as indiretas dele sobre o Prongs? //baba_

_**Reviews!**_

_Biele Blackmoon : Sua review me fez sentir tão bem *-* Brigada, fofa! E sabe que eu meio que esperava alguém me mandar escrever um blog, desde o começo? Eu acho que é peso na consciência porque eu uso essas N/As como um desabafo! Mas eu vou ter que recusar, fofa... Agora que eu estou escrevendo MS e SM, não posso assumir outro compromisso. E não quero te deixar na mão! Seria errado da minha parte assumir algo que eu sei que não vou dar conta. "/ Me desculpe. Sinto muito recusar, de verdade! Nós também amamos você (eu, a Lily e os Muffins!)_

_Paty Felton : Senti sua falta mesmo! Mas se você tava viajando, tudo bem! :P Moletons masculinos realmente são TÃO melhores que os femininos! Mas ainda sim, se a gente consegue um tão bom, nunca vai ter aquele cheiro de homem! (66' (falando de homens cheirosos. Os outros a gente nem considera!) _

_Bianca : James Potterfeito vira a cabeça de qualquer uma! O cara é mais que demais :P A Lily é só mais uma vítima do sorriso e do humor e dos olhos brilhantes e //táparey// *-* Eu adoro a Lily começando a se apaixonar por ele!_

_Alice : Mais, como você pediu! Espero que goste!_

_Thatiele : Eu também quero a blusa do James. A calça também, mas não vai ser pra eu usar (66' A Lily só vai admitir isso depois de bater muito a cabeça na parede! :P_

_Bom, gente, as reviews no e-mail eu respondo amanhã, quando eu acordar. Eu dormi muito mal ontem, sonhando com MS e SM quase ao mesmo tempo. Estou contando que meus personagens me deixem dormir hoje *-* Peçam para eles me darem uma noite de sono, por favor. Vocês pediram para eu ficar alegre de novo e eu fiquei. Vamos ver se funciona com meu sono sagrado também!_

_Muito obrigada a quem desejou que eu melhorasse/favoritou/comentou/leu/clicou no link! Sou muito agradecida a vocês!_

_Beijos,_

_Muffim._

_PS: Próximo capítulo só com 285 reviews. Vamos, eu sei que vocês podem! :P Vou torcer por vocês, daqui. Se eu não estiver dormindo, sabe ú.ù Deus sabe como esse povo todo dentro da minha cabeça o dia todo me deixa morta! ^^_


	32. Eletricidade

**15 de outubro, Hogwarts, Jardins.**

Por que James tem que demorar tanto? Não é normal. Eu já escrevi toda a conversa com Sirius. Eu já joguei mais pedras no lago (do jeito que anda eu e Sirius vamos aterrar o lago daqui a pouco e a Lula Gigante vai ter que procurar um novo lar).

MAS JAMES NÃO CHEGA!

Eu sabia que não podia ser verdade. A realidade é que James me odeia. Ele não quer amigas malucas, como eu pensei desde o começo. Ele quer amigos legais, descolados e que não tomam medicamentos psiquiátricos (ou que precisam e não tomam, o que é pior e é meu caso).

Eu queria não ter vindo aqui no Jardim. Esse deve ser um tipo de piadinha de mau-gosto. Sirius é um bom ator, qualquer um que veja ele inventando uma desculpa fresquinha para enganar McGonagall sabe disso.

Eu vou passar o resto da noite aqui esperando _ele_e seu perfume chegarem, e agora eles devem estar rindo da boba da Evans e jogando Snap Explosivo.

Sou tão idiota, não? Achando que James iria realmente estar louco pra me ver. Como eu estou.

Você pode jogar certas coisas pro fundo da sua mente, mas se vem alguém e cutuca, remexe, abre os arquivos trancados, não tem como parar de pensar nisso. É como se aquele pensamento resolvesse te perturbar em uma noite tudo que ele não fez em um mês.

Ah, quer saber? Eu não vou ficar esperando aqui. Vou embora. Já riram bastante de mim. Vou subir e ver os quatro jogando Snap. Então vou passar direto por eles, mostrando que eu tenho _classe_e não estou nem ligando pra esses babacas.

Hunf.

É isso que eu vou fazer, mesmo. Já esperei tempo demais. Não vou me humilhar desse jeito. Eu passei um mês inteiro sem maiores humilhações, me concentrando em comer e digerir corretamente, não gritar, não sentir meus joelhos enfraquecerem por ninguém, estudar, dormir e não tirar T em Transfiguração.

Um tanto complicado para mim, fazer tudo isso e sair ilesa, mas eu consegui, ora! Sou vitoriosa e...

"Lily! Espera!"

Ai, meu Deus. É ele. O jeito como um mês de esforços escapou de mim, como eu senti um calorzinho dentro de mim, como uma vela acesa no lugar do meu coração e como eu me virei e sorri bobamente para ele não foi NADA.

É só AMIZADE.

* * *

**Madrugada de 16 de outubro, Hogwarts, Meu Dormitório.**

Faz tempo que eu não fico acordada até essa hora, em dia de aula, sem me importar que amanhã não vou entender nada que a McGonagall disser, vou tirar T e não vou conseguir nenhum emprego que pague a comida de casa sem Transfiguração.

Porque faz tempo que eu não falava com James - vulgo, o inconseqüente. É ele que me faz ser uma pequena delinqüente também.

Não que eu tenha feito nada muito absurdo, pelo menos para meu padrão. A gente só conversou.

"Me desculpe ter demorado... eu..."

"Tudo bem." eu cortei. Ele estava ali. Não tinha importância o atraso de meia hora.

Silêncio.

"Então... Sirius disse que você achou que a gente não gostava de você por perto..." Eu podia ver a acusação ali. Leve, bem disfarçada. Mas estava ali: "Como você não confia na gente o suficiente para pensar uma coisa dessas?"

James podia não dizer isso em voz alta, mas eu não sou tão idiota a ponto de não perceber a realidade.

"Aposto que Sirius só resumiu dizendo que eu sou uma idiota."

Ele fez uma careta. "Algo assim."

"Ele está certo. Eu sou uma idiota" _por não sair daqui correndo enquanto eu posso_, completei mentalmente.

"Eu devia ter perguntado para você. Mas eu nunca imaginei que algo assim fosse acontecer... achei que ela já tivesse superado a coisa com o Sirius."

Culpa. Culpa. Culpa. Culpa. "Ele não vai fazer nada, não?"

Ele sorriu. "Me atrasei convencendo ele a não fazer nada. E achando Remus para ficar de guarda."

Desejei ter ficado quieta debaixo da árvore. Agora James estava com as mãos nos bolsos e eu com uma mão livre, sem saber o que fazer.

Silêncio. Silêncio. Mordi minha língua. Apertei meus lábios. Fiz um nó nos meus dedos. Eu precisava me controlar para não chegar mais perto.

A vontade de abracá-lo para sentir em primeira mão seu perfume era tanta que quase doía me segurar no lugar. Achei, naquele momento, que eu fosse perder os últimos resquícios de sanidade mental.

E tive certeza momentos depois, quando não pude mais me segurar. Eu havia torcido os dedos, encolhido meus pés dentro do sapato, mordido a língua, apertado os lábios, brincado de pôr e tirar a tensão dos músculos.

Mas nada disso adiantou muito. Pulei no pescoço dele. Então, eu não respondia mais por minhas ações. O perfume original era muito melhor que no moletom, meu companheiro todas as noites.

Tão melhor que por um momento eu nem disse nada. Esqueci do mundo, _literalmente_.

"Ah, James, me desculpe. Eu fui tão idiota." ele me abraçou de volta, provavelmente quando o susto do que eu fiz passou. "A história verdadeira é que Blair me disse alguma coisa sobre eu ser uma vaca tentando dar o golpe em dois ao mesmo tempo" era tão difícil falar, descobri. Eu sentia um tremor incômodo passar por todo meu corpo, e achei impossível que James não percebesse. Eu não conseguia controlar meu queixo, que tremia descontroladamente, provavelmente tentando me deter.

Controlei meu queixo com força. As palavras saíam quebradas, e forçadas também. "Eu não ligo para o que ela fala, mas comecei a imaginar se era o que vocês pensavam de mim. Fiquei achando que talvez ela tivesse razão, que vocês pensavam isso. E... e..."

Não consegui continuar. Meu queixo tremia tanto que eu estava começando a desconfiar que ele ia pular fora do meu rosto e sair pulando pelo gramado. James me abraçou mais forte; a vela dentro de mim queimou mais forte e eu continuei. "Eu fiquei confusa. Não sabia o que pensar. Por isso estava tão quieta no dia do moletom." Parei um momento, segurando meu queixo bem preso ao meu rosto. "Decidi que era melhor me afastar. Que se vocês realmente estivessem pensando o que Blair disse, não falariam nada e..."

"E foi o que nós fizemos." ele disse, a voz vazia, oca. Parecia mais abalado naquela frase do que Sirius em toda uma conversa.

"Por isso achei que era verdade. Que não precisavam de mim. Achei que estava tudo certo."

Gentilmente, ele me separou. Mordi minha língua. Cedo demais, seu perfume foi tirado de mim. Ele me olhou nos olhos. "Acho que eu também preciso pedir desculpas. Eu tive certeza que você estava magoada comigo de algum jeito. Parecia tão distante, quase encolhida, no dia do casaco, como você disse. Depois, não fala comigo. Eu vi você entrar no banheiro da Murta-que-geme quando eu virei um corredor numa ronda. Ninguém entra ali se não for para fugir. Vi você sempre tomar a direção contrária nas rondas. Vi você subir para seu dormitório quando eu chegava na Sala Comunal. Parou de fazer dupla comigo em Transfiguração. Eu tive certeza que você estava magoada comigo, mas era cabeça-dura demais para falar." Pausa. "Então eu disse para os outros marotos não falarem mais com você. Te dar espaço."

Ele parecia tão triste consigo mesmo. O arrependimento era quase tangível. Eu queria mostrar como a culpa toda era minha. "Se eu não fosse tão idiota, isso não teria acontecido. Me desculpe, eu sou uma amiga terrível. Não confiei em você."

"Se você me desculpar por ter tirado minhas próprias conclusões sem perguntar para você."

"Só se você não contar a história inteira pro Sirius. Ele já vai me perturbar o suficiente."

"Sua pequena mente do mal."

"Hey!" eu dei um soquinho no seu ombro. Ele riu. Eu senti que tudo estava de volta ao normal. "Então, temos um acordo?"

"Temos. Definitivamente, o Sirius anda te ensinando mal. Com vocês dois como amigos eu vou ter que me cuidar."

"Ainda não entrei na aula da chantagem e extorsão. Sirius acha que violência direta é a primeira coisa que se deve aprender."

"Então é por isso que você só bate em mim e nunca nele?"

"Descobriu meu segredo." Fiz uma cara séria. "Vou ter que te eliminar. Ainda não cheguei em queima de arquivos, mas vou saltar algumas aulas."

Nós rimos. "Eu senti saudade de você, pequena pentelha."

"Eu também, grande pentelho."

Sinceramente, eu nem tinha idéia da saudade que eu estava de James, até ele reaparecer. Então eu percebi que estava morrendo de saudades.

Nós fomos fazer a ronda juntos. Não era meu dia, mas quem se importa? Conversamos, rimos. Foi a maior ronda que Hogwarts já teve. Tentei me controlar e não dar, sabe, pulinhos quando ele comentou alguma coisa sobre a visita a Hogsmeade que eu tinha perdido - e não envolvia nenhuma Jenny, Amanda, Carol ou seja lá o que for.

Eu sou uma amiga super-protetora, ora. James é bom demais para essas meninas assanhadas.

* * *

**De manhã, Hogwarts, Feitiços.**

Estou começando a desconfiar que minhas amigas não gostam muito de mim. Ou, se gostam, desenvolveram o estranho gosto por me ver _sofrendo_.

Porque elas não podem ser tão inocentes assim. Tem um quê de maldade no que elas fizeram.

Eu fui dormir tarde. Muito tarde, ou quem sabe, muito cedo, já que eu poderia estar acordando àquela hora (ok, menos, menos, Lily).

Quando Lene estava me chamando pela décima quinta vez (essa pelo menos era a sensação), Mary acordou também.

E eu me arrependi de não ter descido antes. Mary não é como as pessoas normais que acordam e precisam organizar os pensamentos. Ela abre os olhos e logo em seguida tudo que aconteceu no dia anterior, tudo que ela precisa fazer hoje, TUDO vai pra mente dela.

Portanto, dois segundos depois que ela abriu os olhos, ela gritou: "LILY!"

Só comentando, eu detesto barulho logo que acordo. Detesto muita luz. E conversa, também, detesto. Tudo isso me dá dor de cabeça.

Dependendo do assunto da conversa, me dá mais dor de cabeça ainda. Resignada, abri os olhos e resmunguei alguma coisa.

"Você chegou de madrugada."

"Ronda."

"Três da manhã."

"Tinha me esquecido de uma tarefa de Transfiguração."

"Eu vi você fazendo isso anteontem."

"Nós realmente precisamos conversar agora?"

"Sim. Você não sai desse quarto enquanto não contar tudo."

Resmunguei de novo. Eu não tinha opções. Me enterrei mais debaixo dos cobertores, com uma fagulha de esperança do monstro dos cobertores me engolir para sempre. Ou até Mary sair do quarto. O que viesse primeiro.

"Ficamos preocupadas com você, e aquele 'admirador secreto', no jantar." Eu já via onde isso dava. Entrei mais debaixo dos cobertores. "Resolvemos te seguir, só para ter certeza que você estaria bem."

Lene, de dentro do banheiro, gritou: "É, mas eu não queria. Ela ameaçou fazer ensopado de mim se eu não fosse!"

Resmunguei. Era bem a cara da Mary. Um jeito todo especial de mostrar o quanto gosta de nós.

"E olha que interessante, seu encontro era com Sirius!"

Ela não falou nada nos próximos segundos, e eu percebi que tinha que falar. "A gente precisava colocar algumas coisas em ordem."

"Imagino que tenha a ver com o _gelo _que você deu nos marotos no último mês."

Gemi baixinho, com todo o esforço para manter uma conversa logo de manhã. "É, tinha a ver. Eu estava errrada. Somos amigos de novo." Suspirei. "É só?"

"Oh, não. Porque, veja só, você continuou lá. Então nós continuamos te vigiando, esperando você entrar."

Eu parecia já uma bola debaixo dos cobertores. Tateei sob os travesseiros e puxei O Moletom para me dar paz de espírito. Eu era dependente química dele.

"Daí, quando achamos que estava indo embora e resolvemos caminhar até você, James chegou."

Respirei fundo, sentindo cada nuance do perfume. Não podia ser tão difícil. Afinal, elas são suas amigas, querem seu bem e tudo o mais.

Doce engano. "Juro que não era nossa intenção, Lily, mas simplesmente aconteceu. A gente estava perto demais para não ouvir, e perto demais para sair sem vocês perceberem." O comentário honesto foi de Lene.

Então Mary não conseguiu mais manter as sutilezas. "Lily, tinha mais eletricidade lá do que numa usina! Me admira que vocês não tenham sido eletrocutados!"

Se é que era possível me encolhi mais. Não respondi. Estava tentando barrar aquela alegria gostosa que se espalhava em mim enquanto ela dizia isso.

"James estava babando por você" Lene disse. A única que eu ainda achava que era minha amiga. Ela hesitou, mas Mary completou o raciocínio.

"E você por ele. Foi quase palpável a sua decepção quando ele te afastou para falar com você olhando nos seus olhos."

"E vocês ficaram perfeitos juntos. Sabe, como se encaixassem. Eu sei que é loucura, mas parece que vocês pertencem um ao outro." Mary e seus romances. Blah.

Eu gemi baixinho. Elas não sabiam como doía ouvir isso. Doía porque eu sei que não posso ficar feliz, por mais que eu estivesse.

"Lily, fala sério, você parou de falar com ele porque achou que gosta dele, não? Sabe, mais do que amigos."

Eu notei que Lene usou o plural. Como se _isso_ fosse, algum dia, acontecer.

Uma última dose de moletom e eu pulei fora da cama. Tive uma vertigem, mas me segurei encarando as duas.

Em seguida, me levantei e fui para o banheiro. Quando saí do meu banho, minha cabeça já estava me matando de dor.

Passei direto pelas duas. Eu não estou realmente brava com elas. Estou irritada que elas fiquem colocando fogo naquilo que eu tento não pensar.

Estou irritada porque eu _gosto_ demais, demais mesmo, de ouvir isso. Estou brava comigo mesma porque cada vez que eu penso nisso, tenho vontade de sorrir, como uma idiota.

E estou muito, MUITO irritada porque talvez elas tenham razão. Talvez eu _realmente_ goste muito de James de um jeito... romântico.

Por mais que eu saiba que é viagem delas dizerem que ELE gosta de mim desse jeito. James é bom demais para essas meninas assanhadas, e isso me inclui.

Acho que vou falar com elas e fazer uma proibição expressa sobre ficarem colocando lenha na fogueira. Já vai ser bem difícil sem que fiquem dizendo que a gente é feito um para o outro e todo esse tipo de mentira para deixar a Lily feliz.

* * *

_N/A: __Capítulo meio curto, mas eu gosto tanto dele pra colocar qualquer outra coisa, que preferi deixar assim. Espero que vocês também gostem. _

_Fiquei muito feliz com todas as reviews, e realmente quero responder todas, mas estou com uma dor de cabeça de matar, além de dor de garganta. Estou louca me enrolar debaixo de uma coberta como a Lily fez. _

_Agradeço à todos que me desejaram uma boa noite de sono (eu dormi bem ontem!)/favoritaram/comentaram/leram/clicaram no link. Eu acho que nunca vou ter nem palavras para descrever o quanto cada um de vocês é importante para mim. Se eu amo SM como uma filha minha, vocês são a extensão desse sentimento. ^^_

_Feliz 2009, muita paz, muito amor, muita alegria, muito dinheiro e muito JAMES POTTER! _

_Beijos,_

_Muffim._

_N/A²: Repostando o capítulo para colocar a reposta das reviews sem login! (Agora eu dormi um pouco e me sinto melhor, por isso vim responder as reviews-fofinhas :) - as outras reviews, no e-mail de vocês._

_Biele Blackmoon : Ah, que bom que você entendeu que a culpa de não aceitar o blog é dos personagens, e não minha! :P Ri muito com o que você falou da sua irmã. Quando estou no meu pai, costumo dormir muito³ tarde e meu irmão muito³ cedo. Daí ele acorda e fica querendo que eu levante também pra gente brincar ú.ù Mas nada se compara a ter Edward Cullen falando dentro da sua cabeça a noite toda! E, sim, James é muito HOT, muito mesmo quando quer. Ele vai ter a chance de mostrar... eu tenho algumas idéias sobre o assunto (66' (Eu também quero que alguém diga que James Potter me ama! :P)_

_caramelow : A Lily admitiu rapidinho, né? Bom, espero que você goste desse capítulo!_

_Thatiele : Nossa, não é por nada não, mas esse Sirius do capítulo 31 tá uma loucuraa! Você e o resto do mundo querem :P Mais Potterfeito, como você pediu!_

_Angel : Nossa, ALGUÉM aqui quer me dar um infarto! Uh, hiperventilei agora. Um Sirius Black-Cullen deve ser, tipo, O CARA MAIS PERFEITO DO MUNDO. //baba_

_Andressa : Uuuh. A Tia Muffim também pega o James no colo quando a Lily chutar ele (66' Ô, tadiinho..._

_Mishaa : Seja muito bem-vinda à Simplesmente Muffin! A minha fic fica no segundo lugar de tudo melhor que existe? CARA, eu só não grito de alegria porque senão minha garganta piora! \o/ Flor, adorei ler isso! Eu também, estou maluca pra ver os dois juntiinhos! Adorei saber que 'escrevo perfeitamente'! //viralufaevaiproCéu_

_Pronto, é isso. Um pequeno atraso, mas cá estou. Só comentando, o próximo capítulo vem com **300 reviews** *-* Tenho certeza que vocês conseguem, mesmo que demore um pouco por causa do Ano-novo! _

_**Feliz 2009, de novo!**_

_Beijos,_

_Muffim._


	33. Tia Lily

**Mais tarde, Hogwarts, Biblioteca.**

Eu queria demais falar para elas pararem. Eu tentei. Até peguei a pena e comecei a escrever. Eu JURO que tentei. Mas é mais forte do que eu. Porque eu sei que Mary vai olhar pra mim e dizer: "Há, eu estava certa!" e quando eu começar meu drama, Lene vai me olhar com uma cara de pena que eu não vou agüentar.

Eu só não posso dizer em voz alta que eu gosto de James de um jeito que eu não deveria gostar. É tão idiota que eu tenho vontade de bater a cabeça na mesa. Porque ele me chamava pra sair _todo_ fim-de-semana no quinto ano e em parte do sexto ano. No começo, no quinto ano, eu sempre tive muito orgulho em dar um fora. Enchia a boca pra soltar um "Nem morta, Potter." Eu adorava aquilo, por mais que não conte pra ninguém, nem sob tortura.

Depois que James me chamava para sair, seja uma volta nos jardins à noite ou em Hogsmeade, meu dia se iluminava. Você pode odiar a pessoa, mas sempre tem aquele calorzinho gostoso de se sentir desejada. E, poxa, eu negava sempre e ele insistia! É claro que eu me sentia poderosa. Eu valia a pena que ele se humilhasse. E era Potter, o Sr. Super-Ego. Eu não era um zero à esquerda, no fim das contas.

Mas bem, bem no começinho, eu era bem legal, até. Tentei não magoar, essas coisas. Minhas respostas eram variantes de "Hum, acho que não."; "McGonagall me mata se eu tirar um T, sabe como é." Tudo muito escondido. Ele me procurava quando eu estava sozinha, aqui na biblioteca.

Eu lembro de uma vez que ele me trouxe um sapo de chocolate. Não é exatamente romântico, mas ninguém tinha me dado nada até então. É basicamente por isso que aquele cartão - Guinevere, esposa de Arthur - continua no meio desse livro de Jules Verne. É, tanto o cartão quanto o livro não lembram nada romântico - a não ser que você considere Viagem ao Centro da Terra um passeio tão lindo quanto ver o pôr-do-sol.

E, aqui estou eu de novo, olhando pra esse cartão. Faz muito tempo que eu não pegava nesse livro. Desde o dia que James me entregou o cartão, na biblioteca. Ele me disse que se eu aceitasse sair com ele, ganharia o Arthur também. Eu respondi que já tinha um.

James de quinze anos era um idiota arrogante, mas era um fofo. Er... eu tenho a impressão que ele continua um fofo, mas é bom não pensar muito nisso. Eu estou tentando não perder a cabeça aqui, sabe.

Então ele começou a perder a compostura. Me convidava na frente de nossos amigos, bilhetes durante as aulas que eu nunca respondi... E eu também comecei a achar que eu era só um brinquedo na mão dele. E minhas respostas foram ficando cada vez mais mal criadas. Severus também não ajudava muito - ele tinha o costume de me fazer acreditar nisso.

James nunca deixava que ferissem seu ego - portanto, eu só podia fazer parte de uma brincadeira. Mais uma peça. No instante que eu dissesse sim - não que isso sequer passasse pela minha cabeça na época - ele olharia pra mim e gritaria: "Ahá! Peguei um bobo, na casca do ovo!", ou alguma coisa do gênero.

Eu sabia que eu era a "amiga-do-Ranhoso". Sabia que isso me fazia ser do time inimigo, na visão dos Marotos, e de alguns outros grifinórios também. Então, tinha muita lógica quererem pregar uma peça em mim. Comecei a me irritar quando ele me chamava. Me irritar de verdade, como quando Luke me levava flores.

Ninguém me entendia. Mas para mim estava bem claro que não era eu, e sim uma brincadeira de mau gosto.

Então, teve aquele dia, durante os NOMs. Eu estava estressada; Severus andava muito estranho, e teria Transfiguração no dia seguinte.

Ele azarava meu MELHOR AMIGO e queria que eu saísse com ele? _Garoto lunático_, foi o que eu me lembro de ter pensado. E aquela pérola de "Eu não sairia com você nem que tivesse que escolher entre você e a lula gigante" veio daí. Durante uma semana, as pessoas me assaltavam no corredor pra dizer que a lula gigante tinha namorado, então só sobrava James. Eu quase azarei alguns. Foi por pouco.

Depois das férias, ele se acalmou. Eu tentei maneirar nas minhas respostas, porque depois do que Severus tinha feito, eu era obrigada a ouvir o outro lado. Mas eu não conseguia. Porque eu tinha uma opinião muito profunda dele.

E agora eu vejo que eu estava errada. James _pode ser sim_ um idiota. Mas não é um idiota sem coração. O dele está mais no lugar que o meu.

Mas agora é tarde demais.

Além do mais, não existe namoro depois de uma amizade dessa. James já me viu chorando de madrugada por causa do meu EX! Não dá pra existir uma relação depois disso!

Agora é hora de eu sofrer, de ver tudo que ele sofreu. A vida é justa, afinal. Eu vou assistir James sair com uma loira linda com um grande bumbum, daqui um ano vou receber um convite em papel caro, me chamando para o casamento dos dois, e eu vou continuar sozinha, sendo a Tia Lily e vendo os filhos lindos deles, aqueles bebezinhos com bundinhas lindas de anúncio de talco, iguais a da mãe.

E do pai, mas eu realmente NÃO POSSO pensar nisso.

Eu vou ser eternamente a Tia Lily dos filhos de James, porque eu fui idiota demais para dar uma chance para ele, quando ele me quis. Então, vou escrever um livro, contando a história de um casal que o destino tentou unir, mas a mulher era uma _anturra_ grande demais para ver o que o amor da sua vida estava tentando mostrar durante mais de um ano: eles eram feitos um para o outro.

É. Mary teria orgulho de mim agora.

Ah, droga. Vou chorar. Eu vou chorar na biblioteca pura e unicamente porque sou idiota demais. Eu quebrei dois corações sendo idiota.

Eu mereço chorar até morrer e secar e ir pro inferno.

Ou talvez até o cheiro do jantar chegar aqui e me obrigar a levitar até uma grande coxa de galinha. O que vier primeiro.

* * *

**Mais tarde, Hogwarts, Cozinhas.**

Então eu estava na biblioteca chorando de me acabar atrás do meu livro de ficção. Ninguém estava prestando atenção em mim; desde que você seja silencioso, ninguém te vê. Pelo menos já foi assim um dia, na minha época. É claro que eu estou velha demais e nada mais é como antes; James me achou.

_Oh, que novidade. _Eu estava chorando POR CAUSA DELE, e daí ele aparece! Grande bebê sorte, o meu. Hunf. Vou mandar pro orfanato. Inútil. Imprestável. Azarado.

Será que eu não posso nem chorar porque vou ser a Tia Lily dos filhos do cara que ERA pra ser meu, mas eu afastei?! Será que eu sou tão ruim que nem CHORAR EM PAZ eu posso?

"Lily?" Eu não respondi. Resmunguei, enquanto tentava secar minhas lágrimas. Droga, isso não era pra ele ver. Não era pra NINGUÉM ver. É assim que funcionam as regras na biblioteca, poxa! Seja silencioso e ninguém te acha.

Ignorando meu momento anti-social, ele puxou uma cadeira do meu lado. "O que foi?"

"Nada."

"Hum... O livro é muito triste?" Ele disse, olhando a capa. Bobão.

Eu rolei os olhos. "Claro. Aqueles esqueletos nojentos na caverna me fizeram chorar." Eu estava tentando ignorar como ele estava perto. É engraçado como nós vivíamos grudados e isso não me incomodava nem um pouco. Mas agora...

Ele me entregou um lenço de papel e deixou um pequeno pacotinho sobre a mesa. Eu ergui uma sobrancelha. "Você anda com lenços?"

James deu de ombros. "Eu sou segurança particular de certa jovem com _emoções fortes._" Eu não sei exatamente - quer dizer eu sei, isso faz parte da _metadeterrível_ -, mas mesmo assim; aquilo me fez querer chorar mais. Ele era _tão bom_ para mim. E eu pensando em tantas coisas que ele nem sonhava. Eu sou terrível. Não mereço ter um amigo tão bom, quando tenho tantas segundas intenções.

Eu o assustei com a nova crise de choro. "Shh.. Hey, calma. Vai ficar tudo bem. Só conte para mim que eu tenho contato direto com o Super James. Ele vai cuidar do seu problema."

Eu quis chorar ainda mais. Super James não pode resolver meus problemas. Ninguém pode. Porque ninguém podia saber. Eu fui tão _idiota._ Eu merecia aquilo.

James me abraçou. Tudo que ele fazia para me animar me fazia sentir _pior_. Porque eu não merecia. Eu seria a Tia Lily de seus filhos, mas sempre invejaria a família dele.

O melhor que eu fazia era sumir no mundo. Talvez Sirius gostasse de ter uma companhia com o coração quebrado também. Ele não me disse quem foi seu amor, eu não diria o meu. Nós seríamos solteirões convictos. Noitadas regadas a ponche e uísque de fogo, chorando as mágoas de nossos corações. E daí...

Onde eu estou com a cabeça?! Sirius não vai ficar chorando as mágoas com ninguém. É James que me abraça quando eu estou triste. Ele que anda com lenços para minhas explosões de tensão hormonal.

Eu chorei mais ainda. Eu queria bater em mim mesma, sabe? Com uma força e um auto-controle que eu não achava que tinha, me soltei do calor de seus braços e de seu _perfume_, peguei o livro e comecei a bater na cabeça.

Auto-flagelo. Tipo isso. A capa era dura, e eu estou bem orgulhosa em agora exibir um amarelado na testa. Se apertar, dói bastante. Não que eu tenha feito isso de apertar, claro.

Uma vez.

Duas, no máximo, pra ser honesta.

Enfim... eu acho que James demorou a agir porque ficou paralisado de choque. Deve ter sido a comprovação de que eu não era mentalmente estável.

Em seguida, ele puxou o livro de mim. Eu grunhi e puxei o livro de volta. No meio disso, aquele cartão de sapo de chocolate caiu do livro, sobre a mesa, no meio de nós dois.

Eu fiquei olhando para aquele cartãozinho, o espaço vazio onde era para a Guinevere estar. James também. Ficamos em silêncio... tentei me convencer que ele não podia se lembrar de uma coisa tão velha.

Simplesmente não podia. "Esse cartão... não é... aquele... é?" Ele ergueu os olhos para mim, a voz rouca. Eu mordi meu lábio, me preparando para responder ou fugir. Só precisava decidir. Em seguida ele balançou a cabeça. "Ah, me desculpe. É... loucura. Existem milhões de cartões da Guinevere. É só que... você estava lendo esse livro aquele dia. E... a cena ficou tão parecida que..."

James fica uma gracinha quando não sabe o que falar. Mas eu não devo pensar nisso TAMBÉM. "É o mesmo."

Silêncio de novo. Nos encaramos. James pareceu levar esse tempo todo para processar a informação. E eu pra decidir que não ia sair correndo. "Você lembra?"

Eu tentei não sorrir. Juro que tentei. "Você disse que se eu saísse com você, ganharia o Arthur também."

"E você respondeu que já tinha um, obrigada." Nós rimos brevemente e depois ele me fitou, intenso. "Por que... por que você guardou?"

"Eu não sei... Ninguém nunca tinha me dado um cartão de sapo de chocolate, sabe?"

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Você guarda todas aquelas flores que o Adams te deu?"

Fiz uma careta. "Ew! Claro que não. Tudo tem limite nessa vida. Esse foi meu primeiro presente de..." Parei procurando as palavras certas. O que eu diria? Eu não sabia o que James sentiu por mim naquela época.

Até onde eu sabia, ele podia REALMENTE estar tirando uma da minha cara. Quer dizer, olhe pra ele, olhe pra mim. É quase mais lógico que fosse uma brincadeira de mau gosto.

Já pensou se eu digo que ele gostava de mim e ele vira e fala: "Hum, na verdade era uma brincadeira"? COM QUE CARA EU FICO?!

"De mais um coitado que se apaixonou por você?" De repente, eu nem me lembrava mais como se respirava. A cadeira tinha sumido debaixo de mim, e uma fauna inteira de borboletas, libélulas, fadas, e sei lá o que mais corria dentro do meu estômago. Eu podia sentir meu coração bater tão rápido que eu tinha sincera impressão que ele sairia pela boca se eu a abrisse.

Nunca, nunca senti nada nem parecido com isso. James me fitava, os olhos intensos. Acho que Hogwarts podia ter pegado fogo, que eu nem teria visto. Só existia James e seus olhos pra mim. Ele pegou o cartãozinho. "Ela não está mais aqui, mas eu me lembro porque eu escolhi Guinevere. Ela foi conhecida por ter enfeitiçado Arthur e Lancelot. Ela era ruiva. E era linda." Pausa. "_Você era linda e tinha me enfeitiçado_. Não existia bruxa mais certa."

O mundo podia ter acabado, a terceira guerra explodido, Voldemort derrotado. Sinceramente? Não teria feito a menor diferença para mim. Até que seus olhos esfriaram e ele correu a mão pelos cabelos, risonho. "Bobo, não? Dizem que todo primeiro amor é assim. Bom, pelo menos faz isso tudo menos humilhante."

O mundo poderia ter acabado, de novo, não teria feito a mínima diferença. Eu queria mais é que o mundo se explodisse. Porque _meu_ mundo tinha acabado de cair. Demorei alguns segundos para não chorar de novo. Mais alguns para encontrar minha voz. E outros pra fazer uma frase com sentido. "Eu... eu não sabia, James."

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas. "Do quê?"

"Quer dizer, no começo achei que era sincero. Mas quando você começou a gritar para todo mundo que queria sair comigo... eu achei que era... _brincadeira_. Que se eu aceitasse, você ia rir de mim."

Foi a vez dele demorar alguns segundos para engolir a informação. Eu nunca tinha visto James _gaguejar_. "C-co-como você não sabia? Quer dizer, existia jeito de um garoto ser mais óbvio? Meus amigos riam de mim, porque eu passei mais de um ano gritando pra quem quisesse ouvir que eu estava de quatro por você, que se você me pedisse a lua eu daria um jeito de te dar..."

Depois disso, o que ele dizia não fazia mais sentido para meus ouvidos, porque era baixo e rápido demais. Mas eu podia detectar alguns palavrões bem feios... Só que eu estava tendo trabalho demais tentando não recomeçar a chorar, então nem tentei entender. "Como, Lily?"

Eu podia sentir ele me olhando, mas olhar para minhas mãos parecia mais tentador. "Vocês, marotos, nunca gostaram muito de mim. Eu era a 'amiga-do-Ranhoso'. Fazia mais sentido que fosse uma piada de mau gosto, do que verdade. E... aquele dia no lago... Você estava azarando meu melhor amigo e me pedindo para sair com você!"

Ele assobiou baixinho. "Eu fiz _isso_? Quer dizer, eu me lembro desse dia, mas não desse ponto de vista."

"Você brincava com todo mundo. Azarações, apelidos idiotas... Por que comigo, a amiga-do-Ranhoso, ia ser diferente?! Era só uma forma diferente de ataque, para mim. Você era um babaca arrogante com quinze anos."

"É, eu era." Ele parecia alterado ainda. "Ah, Merlim. Lily, me desculpe. Sério. Por ter sido um babaca arrogante com quinze anos."

Eu tentei me manter forte. "Claro. Me desculpe então por ter dado umas respostas tão grossas. Eu não achava que... sabe, fosse te magoar de verdade." Eu achei mais inteligente dizer que se fosse magoá-lo de verdade, naquela época, eu ainda sim teria respondido desse jeito.

Porque, naquela época, eu detestava ele.

"Tudo bem. Eu devia ser terrível mesmo." Ele fez uma careta.

"Que você é terrível todo mundo já sabe, não é uma novidade tão grande assim, até pra _Red_." Nós nos viramos e vimos Sirius caminhando até nós. Eu queria pular em Sirius em agradecê-lo até a próxima encarnação por ter aparecido. Assim eu poderia fugir e chorar em algum canto escuro.

"Falou o cara legal." James retrucou, irônico.

"Pelo menos eu não deixo meus amigos esperando tanto tempo assim só por causa da ruiva." Ele deu um sorriso maldoso. "Remus já foi. Peter e eu estamos esperando alguém chamado James Potter, conhece ele?"

"Oh, _merda_. Lily, desculpe, mas eu tenho que ir. Assunto de maroto, urgente."

"Ok, vai lá. Não quero que ninguém diga que foi culpa da ruiva." Fiz uma careta para Sirius, que nem se importou, o cara-de-pau. Então, eles foram para longe.

Eu ainda fiquei olhando o cartão de Guinevere, esperando que eles estivessem longe o suficiente. Daí, recolhi minhas coisas e vim correndo para a cozinha, sem me importar com o jantar. Eu só precisava dos meus muffins.

Ao verem uma coitada tão descabelada e chorando tanto como eu, nenhum elfo teria coragem de recusar assadeiras e assadeiras de muffins.

Faz pouco mais de uma hora que estou aqui. Eu sei que preciso levantar e ir fazer ronda. Mas me falta a energia.

Então eu acho que vou mandar todos as regras às favas. Eu posso ter um colapso hormonal/emocional de vez em quando. Deve existir uma regra para isso.

Eu vou ficar aqui até o mundo acabar, é isso que vou fazer. Os elfos são bonzinhos e não me fazem chorar.

Além do mais, eles fazem um muffin com gotas de chocolate branco que é uma LOUCURA.

* * *

**Depois, Hogwarts, ainda nas Cozinhas.**

Eu acho que estou passando mal. Quer dizer, é só uma sensação leve que vou vomitar. Provavelmente vai passar. Assim que eu reunir energias para sair daqui. Esse cheiro de comida REALMENTE não melhora as coisas para mim.

"Não, eu realmente não quero mais bolinhos. Nem peru. Eu sei que está gostoso, mas eu não quero." Tentei sorrir para o elfo que veio oferecer mais comida. Eu tenho a impressão que se eu abrir a boca tudo volta.

Eu estou sozinha, na cozinha de Hogwarts, rodeada de elfos, me empaturrando de comida até a morte enquanto choro, choro também para morrer. TEM JEITO DE FICAR MAIS NO FUNDO DO POÇO?

Não, definitivamente não. Eu já devo ter ativado o modo Tia Lily. É assim que as eternas Tias passam as madrugadas de sexta-feira.

Chorando e engordando.

* * *

**Depois, Hogwarts, Sala Comunal.**

Provavelmente eu deveria evitar essa coisa de dizer que nada pode piorar. PORQUE PODE. Depois do que aconteceu hoje, eu tenho certeza que tudo pode piorar.

Sempre.

Estava lá eu, enjoada, nem podendo ver comida na minha frente. Chorando, com os olhos inchados, o nariz vermelho, a voz rouca e o cabelo com migalhas de muffins.

Além de um risco de caneta na minha bochecha.

NOJENTA. Eu não queria que ninguém, ninguém no mundo, me visse. Já estava chegando no ponto que até os elfos estavam com dó de mim. Eu estava ficando com vergonha deles também, se quer saber.

Então, lindo num roupão azul-escuro, bem amarrado sobre um pijama que deve ter custado o preço de todos os pijamas que eu tenho, os cachinhos balançando organizados, os olhos sem nem um resquício de olheiras ou algo assim, entra Luke.

Glorioso. É uma palavra que definia ele ali, naquela cozinha, cheia de elfos e de uma garota em pior estado que os elfos. Enquanto minha palavra era deplorável, a dele era glorioso.

Então eu soube que Murphy é O CARA. Muito inteligente. A lei dele rege minha vida, em cada segundo. Se algo pode dar errado para a Lily, pode ter certeza que dará até PIOR.

"Lily?" Eu senti mais um espasmo do meu estômago, tentando jogar tudo pra fora, enquanto ele levantou as sobrancelhas de um jeito elegante. Existe justiça nesse mundo?

Não, não existe. "Luke?" Ops. Eu deveria ter erguido meu nariz e saído dali sem falar com ele. Mas meu nariz estava escorrendo, então sem chance de eu fazer isso.

"Está... tudo bem?" Ele veio se sentar do meu lado. Eu deslizei para o mais longe que consegui, tentando ser discreta. Não queria ficar perto de ninguém. MUITO MENOS O MEU EX.

"Está, claro. É que esses muffins são tão gostosos que me deu vontade de chorar." Ele sorriu, muito mais de pena do que riso. É, eu também estava com pena de mim, acredite. Era por isso que eu estava chorando.

Luke estalou os dedos. "Um lenço?" Ele me ofereceu um lenço. De linho. Macio. Bonito. Com um L e um A bordados, entrelaçados. O problema era que eu achava aquele lenço de papel, barato, sem um JP bordado, muito mais bonito.

Natural. Normal. Pelo menos para James. "Eu posso ajudar?"

Eu o encarei, incrédula. Ele não podia ser um ignorante nojento comigo? Ele deveria me odiar, droga! ALGUÉM PODE ME ODIAR, POR FAVOR? É pedir demais que alguém me jogue no chão e pise em cima?! "Você sabe que não precisa ser legal comigo. Eu não mereço."

"Eu também não mereço que você fale comigo, depois de tudo. Além do mais, você me ajudou de um jeito que ninguém mais fez. Eu deveria ter ido agradecer, mas achei que você não ia querer me ter por perto."

Eu não respondi. Era informação demais para uma garota em uma única noite. SERÁ QUE NÃO DÁ PRA ACONTECER UMA CONVERSA NORMAL, que seja, hoje? Tudo tem que ser revelações, desculpas, choques e surpresas?

Uma garota só não pode com tudo isso. "O que eu fiz com você no verão foi um erro. Foi indesculpável. E, no entanto, quando fui obrigado a vir para cá e soube que você estudava aqui, eu nem me importei. Eu coloquei você em certas situações... humilhantes. Só porque eu era egoísta demais. Mas então... aquele dia, no café, tudo aquilo que você gritou... na hora eu fiquei com raiva, mas depois... aquilo me colocou no meu lugar."

Eu desviei dos olhos dele por duas razões. Uma que eu estava envergonhada demais. A outra que os olhos dele estava intensos demais, e eu não podia com isso. "Você é especial, Lily. É como se tudo aquilo que você tocasse... simplesmente melhora. Você muda tudo que está a sua volta, com sua espontaneidade." Pausa. "Eu só fui muito idiota e você precisou me dar uma bronca maior que o normal."

Não sabia se ia agüentar mais. Porque ele não podia me bater? Como qualquer pessoa normal? Eu não merecia elogios por ser uma vaca! "Ouça, Luke. Eu fico realmente feliz que você pense assim, mas eu não mereço. Eu só estava tendo um dia ruim, estava estressada e com raiva de você. E..." eu respirei fundo. "Na viagem, eu realmente fiquei bêbada demais, e beijei um garoto. Eu não mereço tanto crédito por ter contado a verdade. Eu tentei falar com você e pedir desculpas aquele dia, mas eu acho que deu tudo errado."

Ele fechou os olhos. "É, eu acho que te devo desculpas por aquele dia também. Eu ainda estava com raiva do que você tinha feito. Ainda não tinha pensado direito. Então você aparece pedindo desculpas e dizendo que faria _qualquer_ coisa para que eu te desculpasse... Lily, eu posso ter feito isso do jeito mais errado do mundo, mas eu te amei. E aquilo pareceu uma chance de recomeçar para mim." Parecia ser bem difícil para ele dizer tudo aquilo. "Eu... eu nunca achei que diria isso, mas talvez Potter tenha tido razão em te arrastar dali. Eu estava te usando de novo."

Ugh. James. Me salvando de novo. Eu não queria pensar nisso. "Eu acho que também te amei, Luke. Mas... agora é tarde demais. Para mim, para nós."

Porque agora eu já descobri que o cara da minha vida é James. E eu também desperdicei minha chance com ele. Nós somos parecidos, no fim das contas, eu e Luke.

"Eu tive minha chance com você. Mas só serviu para provar que você merece mais que alguém como eu. Mesmo assim, obrigada. Você me mostrou um lado das coisas que eu não tinha visto. Como qualquer um, eu não continuei o mesmo depois de você, Lily."

"Não sou tão maravilhosa assim."

Ele sorriu. "Um dia você verá que eu tenho razão." Então nós ficamos conversando enquanto ele comia. Foi estranho. Por mais que eu não possa me sentir bem ao lado de Luke, ele é simpático.

Nos separamos, ele foi pra sala comunal dele e eu subi para a minha, me perguntando "O QUE FOI ISSO?"

Perdi totalmente o sono. Além do mais, meu estômago está tão cheio que eu tenho a sensação que se deitar, eu não vou conseguir respirar.

É melhor continuar aqui, sentada, quietinha, esperando que tudo passe. Porque o dia de hoje foi uma loucura, uma viajem total e completa.

James não pode ter me dito tudo aquilo, e Luke não pode me achar uma espécie de Madre Teresa só porque eu TRAÍ ele. Isso não faz sentido nenhum para mim.

Eu queria poder fazer como eu sempre faço, ultimamente... Queria poder conversar com James, chorar no seu ombro e ouvir ele dizendo que está tudo bem, eu não fiz nada de errado.

Mas eu meio que não posso.

* * *

_N/A: Aaah, gente, me desculpem pela demora. Eu estava bem doente, de cama. Quando me recuperei, precisava escrever Midnight Sun, que estava mais atrasado. Daí, só ontem pude começar esse capítulo. Mas tive que sair de tarde e só hoje eu acabei. Desculpem a atrasilda aqui, por favor :D_

_Eu adoro esse capítulo. Fofo demais, é o que eu acho. Espero que vocês gostem, também. Ah, só um recadinho: O capítulo 30, Moletom, é dedicado à Tai-tai G. A inspiração veio de noites e noites de conversas sobre o moletom vermelho do amor dela :P _

**_Reviews! (Aqui, ou no seu e-mail!)_**

_Biele Blackmoon : Adorei isso de Muffinzitcha-tcha-tcha! *-* O James tem que agarrar ela logo, MESMO! hohoho (66' Muito obrigada pelos votos de feliz ano-novo! Eu estou torcendo pelo meu mago ou meu vampiro, aqui! ^^ _

_Thatiele : EuriAlto! Eu também levei um choque no capítulo Eletricidade :P Agora imagina a Lily x)_

_Angel : /hiperventilandotambém/ Sirius Black Cullen é uma COISA! :P Lily e James tem que se entender logo, mesmo! Pelo bem do mundo bruxo ^^_

_Andressa : James e Lily 4ever!² ^^ Falou pouco mas falou muito!_

_Ana Carolina : Ah, dei gritinhos aqui quando você disse que ama o Sirius chamando a Lily de Red! Eu também, amiiga! *-* É tão... Sirius! _

_Nossa, adorei a resposta de vocês pra esse capítulo, sabe? *-* Espero que nesse capítulo vocês estejam tão empolgadas tanto, porque o capítulo 34 já está totalmente pronto na minha cabeça, mas eu só posto com 320 reviews :D Se eu não ficar doente de novo, dessa vez não tem atraso._

_Como a minha Guerreira-Muffim falou, eu estou tentando desenterrar minhas leitoras mais uma vez, principalmente agora, na reta final da fic! :P_

_Muito obrigada à quem me desejou feliz 2009/favoritou/comentou/leu/clicou no link!_

_Beijos,_

_Muffim._


	34. Travesseiro

**17 de outubro, Hogwarts, Dormitório dos marotos.**

_Eu estava usando um grande vestido branco, com um trilhão de saias, no mínimo, além de uma armação de metal para manter tudo no lugar. Mangas bufantes, cauda de três metros e um véu de renda francesa._

_Eu era uma princesa. Noiva. No vestido mais perfeito do mundo. Eu poderia estar num conto de fadas que não saberia a diferença. Estava dentro da carruagem, com Lene de um lado e Mary do outro, cada uma num vestido mais perfeito que o outro. Eram minhas madrinhas._

_Então, Sirius abre a porta da carruagem e me mostra dois lenços. Um de papel, simples. Estava meio rasgado na ponta. E outro de linho, bordado meu nome em fios de ouro. _

_Ele me pergunta qual eu queria, e como eu era uma princesa, escolhi o mais bonito e refinado. Daí, eu saio num cortejo com minhas madrinhas e de braços dados com Sirius. Eu vejo James, lindo, em trajes de cerimônia brancos... meu príncipe. Eu caminho sorrindo para ele e, quando chego perto, ele me pede o lenço. Entrego. Seus olhos ficam decepcionados e ele diz, naquela voz de rei, que eu traí sua confiança, que eu não mereço me casar com ele..._

_Eu começo a chorar e tento chegar perto dele, mas quando faço isso, ele se transforma em Luke, secando minhas lágrimas e dizendo que eu havia escolhido ele, porque James era o lenço de papel... Mas eu só consigo chorar mais e gritar "James, eu quero o de papel, eu não sabia, por favor, o lenço de papel, eu não gosto de linho..."_

Então, eu acordo, ainda gritando e respirando forte. Eu estava suando frio. Me sentei, tentando expulsar a sensação de perda, de dor, que o pesadelo me dava.

Fiquei encarando o nada, me acalmando. Percebi que estava na sala comunal. Eu dormi ali, não sei porque. E agora estava quase amanhecendo. As pessoas iam começar a descer. E, apesar de meu pescoço estar doendo, eu ainda não queria subir para meu dormitório. Não quando eu teria que conversar com alguém.

É, eu estou ficando realmente anti-social.

Meio dopada de sono, pensei que talvez os marotos me dessem asilo político, sem perguntar nada mais. Eles estão acostumados a essa coisa de segredos de Estado, subornos e gente voltando de madrugada.

Ok, ok. Eu assumo. Talvez tenha sido uma desculpa para ficar mais perto de James. Sabe, enquanto ele não arranja a loirona para casar e eu posso sonhar.

Subi as escadas cuidadosamente, e bati na porta, torcendo para que nenhum deles fosse ficar muito irritado de ser acordado.

Mas ninguém veio. Abri a porta e o quarto estava vazio. Claro, de pernas pro ar. Havia livros, pergaminhos, embrulhos de doces, algumas garrafas de cerveja amanteigada, travesseiros, cobertores, uniformes, roupas e - tentei não olhar muito - cuecas e algumas samba-canções - tentei também não pensar muito para tentar descobrir quem era o dono das samba-canções.

Eu avancei até cama que estava na minha frente. JURO que não foi minha intenção. Eu nem estava raciocinando direito, poxa! Não tinha com ter sido intencional.

Mas era a cama do James. Senti assim que minha cabeça bateu no travesseiro. O cheiro era concentrado, ali. Eu senti que, aos poucos, ficava mais calma.

Tão calma que dormi abraçada no travesseiro. Só repetindo para captar a mensagem direito: DORMI ABRAÇADA NO TRAVESSEIRO DE JAMES!

E agora eu acordo e me sinto basicamente a Branca de Neve quando acorda na casa dos sete anões cheia de gente em volta. Na cama à minha direita, está Sirius. Na minha esquerda, James. À esquerda de James está Peter e Remus não está aqui. Provavelmente o coitado dormiu no sofá, por minha causa.

Sabe o que isso significa? ELES ME VIRAM ABRAÇADA NO TRAVESSEIRO DE JAMES! Era pra eu ser sempre muito discreta sobre meus sentimentos obscuros e dou essa bandeira?!

Eu mereço a fogueira. Mereço mesmo. Mais do que qualquer outra bruxa. Eu sou uma vergonha para nossa raça. Humanos, bruxos. Sou uma vergonha para qualquer um. Até pra mim mesma, se quer saber.

Snif.

Eles estão mortos, literalmente. É uma cena que eu nunca vi. Peter ronca e isso está me incomodando um pouco, para ser sincera. Sirius tem sono leve, se mexe muito. E James dorme de lado.

Houve uma explosão no meu estômago quando eu abri os olhos e vi James dormindo virado para mim - eu dormi virada para a esquerda. Tão... sereno. Seu lábios estavam meio abertos, eu simplesmente não PUDE deixar de reparar. Alguns outros pensamentos acompanharam isso, mas eu não estou preparada para torná-los tão reais e colocá-los em palavras. É demais para mim.

James parecia uma criança, uma mão sob o travesseiro. Sabe, uma daquelas crianças que a gente quer apertar as bochechas, dar chocolate, levar para casa e proteger de toda a maldade do mundo.

Eu sei, eu sei. Tem alguma coisa dentro de mim - tipo meu cérebro -, que não funciona mais como deveria. Mas é incontrolável. James dorme de um jeito muito bonitinho. Não bonitinho igual feio arrumado. Bonitinho igual lindo e fofo.

Além disso, ele parece estar tendo algum sonho bom, porque sorriu duas vezes desde que eu acordei. Bem de leve. Exatamente como um bebê.

Meu Deus, POR QUE VOCÊ FAZ ISSO COMIGO?! Eu estou tendo que me beliscar, morder meus lábios, esses tipos de auto-flagelo para não apertar as bochechas dele. Porque a vontade é muita. MUITA.

Está me enlouquecendo. Eu juro que tentei olhar para Sirius, mas não tem graça. Sirius não é bonitinho dormindo. É só... Sirius - ele sempre é bonito. Mas ele não é fofo.

James que é fofo. James que está me enlouquecendo com essas bochechas meio rosadas. É pior do que ver um muffin na sua frente e não poder comer. É pior do que... ugh. É pior do que tudo.

Eu passaria um mês sem muffins só pra poder apertar a bochecha dele, agora. Estou falando sério. Essa impossibilidade de parar de olhar e de apertar vai me mandar direto pra uma cela acolchoada no St. Mungus.

Talvez eu devesse ir pra lá mesmo. Contanto que eu possa levar esse travesseiro.

Ai, meu Deus, eu quero apertar a bochecha de James. Quero demais. Eu vou EXPLODIR de tanta vontade!

* * *

**Depois, Hogwarts, Dormitório dos Marotos.**

Eu vou apertar. Eu juro que vou apertar. Quer dizer, não é nada demais. É só um apertão na bochecha. Não é romântico nem nada assim.

Ele não tem como descobrir nada por um apertão na bochecha. Não tem.

É uma coisa bem de amigo. De amigo do peito. Acordar o outro com um beliscão. Aposto como eles fazem isso toda hora. Não é um beijo - PELO AMOR DE DEUS, NÃO PENSE NISSO - nem nada assim. É um beliscão, ora. Eu posso fazer isso.

Posso sim.

Eu tenho que poder, porque eu não consigo me controlar. Meio que nem me importa mais se posso ou não.

Porque eu vou apertar. Danem-se as conseqüências.

* * *

**Mais tarde, Hogwarts, Torre Grifinória.**

Eu fiz. Eu fui fraca. Eu sucumbi ao poder daquelas bochechas lindas. Fui lá e apertei. Talvez eu devesse ter usado menos força, mas agora já foi. Eu estava louca de vontade. A culpa é dele, na verdade. Ninguém mandou ser tão fofo dormindo.

"Ai! Ai! Ai!" Foi engraçado o jeito que ele acordou. Mexendo os braços em volta como se quisesse espantar o que estava fazendo isso. Demorou uns segundos para me focalizar. "O que você está fazendo?! Isso dói!"

Eu dei de ombros. "Fiquei com vontade. Você é bonitinho dormindo. Parece um bebê."

James riu enquanto se sentava e colocava os óculos. "Ah, com certeza isso é algo que um _cara_ quer ouvir quando acabou de acordar!"

"Foi você quem perguntou." Eu sorri maldosa. "Você parece um bebê dormindo, é a verdade."

Ele me encarou de um jeito que eu não gostei. Era como um aviso para correr. "Sabe que você também parece um bebê dormindo? " Ele se levantou. "Eu queria apertar a bochecha de _alguém_ até meus dedos doerem. Mas achei muito _bonitinho_ você abraçada no travesseiro e fiquei com dó."

Eu dei um passo para trás, enquanto processava a informação que James tinha percebido bem claramente eu abraçada no travesseiro dele. Achei por um momento que fosse desmaiar. "E agora você não está mais com dó?"

Seu sorriso maldoso ficou mais pronunciado. "Não." Eu nem precisei ouvir mais; abri a porta do quarto e saí correndo, disparando escadas acima, com James logo atrás. Com certeza meus gritos acordaram todos. E a risada de James não fica muito atrás.

Subi de dois em dois degraus a escada para o alto da torre. E, quando cheguei, percebi que deveria ter descido e não subido. Não tinha lugar para fugir, a não ser que eu pulasse entre as ameias.

Eu não estava _tão_ desesperada assim. James me alcançou, e segurando meu braço, me puxou para mais perto. Achei que ele estivesse se recuperando da corrida. Eu fechei os olhos. Dois motivos: estava esperando o beliscão, e também porque eu não conseguia olhá-lo assim tão de perto.

"Vamos. Você venceu." Esperei. Então, ele gargalhou. Alto. E depois me soltou.

"Um cavalheiro não bate numa dama nem com uma flor." E imitou uma reverência. "Eu só estava te assustando." Ele riu alto de novo. "Você é engraçada quando fica desesperada."

"Isso não é algo que eu queira ouvir, sabe." Eu acho que não preciso comentar como eu me enchi de ternura quando ele disse que um cavalheiro não bate em uma dama. Eu quase recomecei a chorar. _Quase_. Porque James é perfeito e fofo e lindo demais para ser meu. Eu nem deveria sonhar, mesmo que por um segundo.

"É a verdade.", ele me imitou. Ele sorriu maroto. "Afinal, por que você invadiu nosso dormitório? Por acaso já chegou na aula de invasão de propriedade privada?"

Eu ri e me sentei no chão. Ele veio se sentar ao meu lado. Tentei me controlar para não descansar a cabeça no ombro dele. Esse era, com certeza, um limite que eu não deveria passar. Me encostei na parede baixa e olhei para o alto. O que eu iria dizer? "Ah, minhas amigas descobriram que eu gosto de você de um jeito romântico, eu tive uma crise de choro ontem por causa disso, depois encontrei Luke que me agradeceu por ter sido uma vaca, fiquei chocada e subi para a sala comunal, acabei dormindo lá e sonhando que casava com você e então resolvi que seria legal ir dormir no seu dormitório enquanto você não casa com uma loira linda"?

Aham. Isso seria honesto. Mas não é o que eu diria, nem em um milhão de anos. Porque eu não sou tão honesta assim. "Minhas amigas acham que eu estou escondendo alguma coisa delas... Só não sei o que." Fiz uma careta falsificada. "Daí eu fiquei na sala comunal e acabei dormindo. Quando acordei, estava quase amanhecendo e não quis que me vissem, então fui pedir asilo no dormitório de vocês, mas não tinha ninguém. Então, peguei uma cama para mim."

"_Minha_ cama" ele corrigiu, divertido. Me esforcei em fazer uma boa expressão de surpresa, só que sem parecer surpresa demais, afinal era só uma cama. Eu estou indo direto pra um colapso nervoso. É sério. "Resumindo... você está fugindo... de novo?"

Fiz outra careta. "Eu faço muito isso, não?"

"Mais do que a maior parte das pessoas." Ele deu de ombros. "Eu gosto. É divertido. Desde que você não resolva fugir de _mim_ de novo."

Precisei me segurar um pouco para não gritar que eu não podia fugir dele. Que eu era viciada nele. "É... pelo visto eu sou uma palhaça pra você, não?"

Ele riu. Cara-de-pau. O cara-de-pau mais adorável do mundo. Então nós ficamos aqui, conversando. Até que James colocou a cabeça, sem mais nem menos, sobre minhas pernas e disse que eu era culpada dele ter acordado e que agora eu era seu travesseiro.

Eu mandei ele convocar um travesseiro. Ele olhou pra mim e sorriu. "Você é muito melhor que um travesseiro." Fez um olhar pidão que praticamente arrancou o ar dos meus pulmões. "Que tal fazer cafuné no pobre James?"

Nem passou pela minha cabeça dizer que não. Meu coração batia tão rápido que ele _tinha_ que estar ouvindo. Eu não lembro de realmente ter pensado alguma coisa - a sensação do cabelo macio dele na minha mão era praticamente tudo que meu cérebro podia processar.

Já faz mais de meia hora que ele dormiu. Então eu comecei a ficar com dor no braço, e resolvi escrever sobre todos esses acontecimentos.

Eu sinceramente espero que a loirona dele case com outro e que eu e James possamos ser solteirões convictos e amigos para o resto da vida.

Porque, tirando a parte que só eu penso na nossa amizade de um jeito romântico, dentro da minha cabeça perturbada James e eu até que parecemos namorados.

Loucura, eu sei.

Mas eu posso ser feliz o resto da minha vida só com esse pensamento. Desde que James não case.

Eu estou começando a considerar de verdade a opção de matar a loirona quando ela aparecer. Para deixar James sempre solteiro e meu melhor amigo.

* * *

**Bem mais tarde, Hogwarts, Banheiro do meu Dormitório.**

**Pulinhos de alegria: **21

Eu vou almoçar no Três Vassouras com James. SÓ COM JAMES. Ai, acho que vou desmaiar. É felicidade demais para um dia só. Quer dizer, Luke me desculpou - apesar de eu ainda não ter entendido porque ele _gosta_ que eu seja uma vaca -, eu dormi abraçada no travesseiro de James e depois fiz cafuné em James e agora eu vou almoçar com James!

Uau. Tem muito James nessa frase. Mas não tem nada para fazer, porque ele sempre é responsável pela minha alegria. É uma coisa que acontece.

Bom, não é como se ele tivesse me chamado para almoçar, sabe, SÓ nós dois. Foi pura sorte mesmo. Quando James acordou - minha culpa de novo, mas eu não tinha como _não_ espirrar! - ele falou que ele, os marotos e eu podíamos ir pra Hogsmeade almoçar.

Talvez eu tenha feito um pouco de festa demais. Só que tudo bem. Ele deve ter achado que eu estava de bom humor, ou algo assim. Hum, eu definitivamente não deveria ter dado _pulinhos de alegria_. Mas agora é tarde demais. Esses pulinhos é que são minha válvula de escape. Se eu não pular vou ter que dançar, ou gritar ou algo assim, então os pulinhos são melhores.

Enfim... mas quando James chamou os outros, Peter tinha que cumprir detenção e Sirius disse: "Hum, tentador, mas nem que fosse pra ganhar um milhão de galeões eu saia dessa cama. Boa sorte pra vocês." E voltou a dormir.

Então eu perguntei de Remus, e descobri o coitado rolou dois lances de escadas e bateu numa parede, portanto estava em observação na Enfermaria.

Por um arranjo da sorte eu vou ter um almoço só com James! Ele queria ir logo, mas eu rolei os olhos e disse que eu precisava, no minímo trocar de roupa, já que eu nem tinha escovado os dentes depois que acordei.

Daí, subi para cá, gritando. "MARY! LENE! PELO AMOR DE DEUS, É UM CASO DE VIDA OU MORTE!", por sorte de novo, elas estavam quase-_quase_ descendo para o almoço e eu trombei de frente com as duas.

"Lily, calma! O que aconteceu?"

"Eu não tenho tempo para explicar, mas acontece que vocês estavam certas." Sussurrei. "Eu gosto do James, ok?" Pausa para Mary dar gritinhos de _eu-sabia!_ e Lene dizer que tudo bem, elas sabiam que eu estava fugindo por causa disso. "Acontece que a gente vai almoçar em Hogsmeade, hoje. Não posso explicar como a gente chega lá, senão Sirius me mata. Mas, enfim, eu PRECISO ESTAR LINDA!"

Se tem uma coisa que garotas adoram é uma crise de armário. Ter que arrumar uma amiga pra ela conquistar o homem da sua vida é simplesmente DIVINO.

Eu posso ouvir Mary e Lene numa discussão acalorada sobre o melhor tipo de sombra para mim: verde ou uma branca para iluminar meu olhar.

Só que eu precisava registrar tudo aqui. PRECISAVA. Elas vão me matar porque estou atrasando o almoço ainda mais, só que sem escrever aqui eu não posso ir.

Porque eu realmente tive uma esperança agora, no fim do túnel. Talvez, se eu tiver coragem suficiente para arranjar mais encontros ao acaso, como esse, James acabe percebendo que eu sou melhor que a futura loirona e resolva gostar pelo menos um pouquinho de mim.

É só jogar todos os marotos escada abaixo, cada vez que ele quiser almoçar em Hogsmeade. Não é tão difícil na verdade. Eu estou disposta a matar a loirona, quebrar alguns ossos TEM que ser melhor do que matar, poxa vida.

Mary está mandando eu sair daqui em trinta segundos, senão ela não vai me maquiar. Uau. Melhor eu ir.

Eu não posso aparecer lá de cara lavada. Ew.

* * *

**Depois, Hogwarts, Dormitório.**

**Pulinhos de alegria: **47 (Tive que parar depois de colocar o salto)

Ok, só escrevendo para tomar coragem. Mary e Lene desceram na frente, para avisá-lo que eu já vou. Eu só estou respirando fundo um pouco, vendo se eu não vou querer pular da janela MESMO (depois não vou ter essa chance), conferindo se não tem um pedaço de muffin entre meus dentes, essas coisas.

Tenho que admitir que em míseros quarenta minutos, nós fizemos um ótimo trabalho. Eu posso ter CERTEZA que vou ficar com frio, mas não levar casaco faz parte do plano - para ganhar um outro casaco de James ou ser esquentada por seus braços. Tanto faz.

Às vezes é TÃO bom ter uma amiga diplomada em livros de romance!

Enfim... Vamos à descrição para análise posterior. Meu cabelo cuidadosamente lavado com a poção certa de longa duração e secado com o feitiço certo para não arrepiar (Manual de Truques Rápidos para a Bruxa Vaidosa) está solto, mas Lene insistiu que uma pequena fivela prateada de borboleta me dá um ar de menina IRRESISTÍVEL. Eu não discuti. Ela deve saber.

Estou usando um vestido branco, decotado _na medida_, de alças. Tem uma fita azul-claro logo sob o busto, com um laço nas costas e as pontas descem até a minha cintura. O vestido é bem soltinho até pouco acima dos meus joelhos. Na barra tem umas florzinhas azuis. Para completar, um par de sandálias azul-claro, salto 6 cm. Eu queria salto 10 cm, mas elas não deixaram.

Eu me sinto poderosa, sabe? Posso não ser a garota mais linda do mundo, mas essa produção me deixa bem bonita.

E Mary falou que no primeiro encontro uma garota deve passar a impressão de sua inocência, e toda essa produção, com maquiagem leve e tudo o mais me faz parecer bem inocente.

Apesar de James já saber que eu sou uma vaca, talvez a ilusão de ótica de ótica o faça esquecer. Quer dizer, até eu quase esqueci e...

Ok, Lily. Você já fez tudo que podia. É hora de descer.

E que Deus me ajude.

* * *

_N/A: Ah,eu não atrasei dessa vez! Yupiii! Espero que vocês gostem do capítulo! É uma mistura de reflexão com ação... o próximo é muita ação! (66' __//Suspense para o próximo capítulo, hein?//_

_Essa N/A é curtinha porque eu apaguei sem querer a outra (de novo! ¬¬') e a tendinite me impede de digitar tudo de novo._

_**Reviews: Eu agradeço de coração à todos que comentaram. Eu até comprei um muffin hoje, de tão feliz que fiquei com a ótima resposta para esse capítulo! **Acontece que eu tinha respondido todas já - apesar do meu ombro/braço/pulso estar doendo. Só que agora está doendo demais e vai piorar se eu digitar tudo de novo. Eu me desculpo por não responder às reviews. Eu sou uma autora má u.u Mas eu juro, JURO, que li todas (até mais de uma vez, mas abaaafaa!). Todas estão guardadas com carinho no meu coração ^^ Só algumas coisas que eu preciso falar... espero que não se incomodem: Mais de uma de vocês disse que estava triste hoje... Desejo melhoras e saibam que qualquer coisa que eu puder fazer, é só pedir ;) Espero poder ajudar vocês a se animarem com Simplesmente Muffin! E desejo Boa Viagem pra quem foi viajar! E agradeço a quem estava sumido e reapareceu finalmente! E, novamente, agradeço pela resposta tão boa ao capítulo... O negócio do cartão foi tão fofo, né? //táparey!_

_Notícia de última hora : **Simplesmente Muffin vai ser traduzida para o inglês, pela minha amiga do coração Tai-tai G.!!** Yupiiii! Isso sim! Dentro de dois ou três meses SM vai ser uma fic internacionaal! Muito obrigada, Tai! ^^ _

_Bom, me desculpem novamente! E muito obrigada à todos que resolveram-traduzir-SM/favoritaram/comentaram/leram/clicaram no link! Vocês são muito importantes para mim, mas já devem saber disso, né?_

_O próximo capítulo vem com 345 reviews! \o/ Vocês já provaram o valor de vocês, e eu confio que amanhã, no máximo, esse capítulo está no ar! Só pensem bem em como eu ficaria alegre com 350 reviews...!_

_Beijos,_

_Muffim._

_PS: Eu estou aprendendo a fazer muffins, finalmente, sabiam? xD_


	35. Explosão

**Madrugada de 18 de outubro, Hogwarts, Meu Dormitório.**

**Pulinhos de alegria: **_Perdi a conta, mas é algo em torno de 700._

OH, MEU DEUS.

OH, MEU DEUS.

OH, MEU DEUS.

Você não sabe o que aconteceu! Oh, meu Deus! Foi... foi... foi... Ah, eu NUNCA tive um encontro tão bom! NUNCA! James é... é... é... Ugh, ele é PERFEITO.

Eu nem consigo escrever direito, de TÃO empolgada! Estou totalmente sem sono, e olha que faz duas noites que eu não durmo direito! Eu acho que nunca mais vou conseguir dormir! É como se eu sentisse o sangue correndo nas veias, é como se fosse a primeira vez que eu respiro...

_Eu, Lily Rose Evans, estou amando._

E, meu Deus, é a sensação mais maravilhosa que existe! Às vezes eu paro, olho para o nada e tenho vontade de chorar de felicidade! Eu não conseguiria descrever isso nem em um milhão de anos... Porque é a melhor coisa que já me aconteceu, desde que James Potter nasceu, dois meses depois de mim.

E, sim, eu estou dizendo que James é responsável pelas duas melhores coisas que já me aconteceram numa vida. James é melhor até que muffins. E tenho dito.

Bom... eu realmente não achava isso antes do encontro de ontem. Eu estava tendo uma crise, quase desmaiando de tão nervosa, antes de descer as escadas. Mas então eu pensei que foi ele quem me convidou, então não podia ser tão ruim. Afinal, para todos os efeitos, nós estávamos saindo como amigos. As coisas não podem dar tão errado assim num almoço de amigos. A não ser que eu fizesse alguma idiotice. E eu não ia fazer. Ia manter minha boca traíra sob controle.

Ia.

Enfim... eu desci as escadas. E precisei me lembrar de como se coloca oxigênio e tira-se gás carbônico de dentro dos pulmões, porque James estava um Deus naquela roupa.

Quer dizer, ele é um Deus em qualquer roupa. Mas havia se superado. Narciso deve ter se retorcido de inveja no Monte Olimpo. Se eu fosse Narciso, teria MORRIDO (de novo) de inveja.

Vamos começar pelo cabelo que estava molhado e mais bagunçado que o normal. Eu entendi o porquê assim que ele me viu e passou a mão pelos cabelos; meu atraso deixava ele nervoso, então ele despenteava o cabelo. Uma gracinha, se quer saber.

Ele usava uma camiseta verde-clara, simples. Um jeans perfeito - nem muito apertado nem muito largo, com aqueles bolsos que são tão baixos atrás que quase batem no joelho. Ew. Eu sempre tive admiração por homens que sabem escolher um bom jeans. É difícil, quando ninguém te ensina a ter senso de moda. E com certeza tem muito mais mérito em James escolhendo uma boa roupa do que Luke, porque Luke deve ter até professor de moda.

Quer dizer, até o pijama dele combina. Enquanto James dorme com uma calça de moletom cinza folgada e uma camiseta velha azul. Nem te digo quem fica mais bonito.

Então, a _pièce de résistance_ de toda a roupa dele. Um bonito casaco de couro de dragão, de corte reto e simples, preto. No melhor estilo _bad boy_. Eu tenho certeza que aquele casaco terminou de me conquistar. Se eu não amava James antes disso, quando vi ele com um casaco de couro preto, eu tive certeza que ele era o homem da minha vida.

"Você está... Quer dizer... Wow! Acho que valeu a pena esperar meia hora."

Eu tenho certeza que fiquei mais vermelha do que é considerado humanamente possível. "Você também."

Ele fez uma careta, enquanto já saíamos pelo buraco do retrato. "Você não precisa ser legal comigo, Lily; eu estou vestindo jeans e camiseta!"

Lembra do que eu falei sobre controlar minha boca? Esqueça. Em menos de dois minutos eu já estava falando mais do que devia. "É, mas é um jeans legal. É assustador como vocês, homens, podem escolher jeans horrendos. Tem uns tão justos que EU não colocaria! E outros tão largos que..." Fingi que estremecia. Ele riu.

"Ok, então meu mérito está em não me vestir de um jeito ridículo. Tudo bem; eu posso viver com isso."

Rolei os olhos. "Não... eu também gosto desse casaco de couro." James se afastou de mim dois passos, uma expressão estranha no rosto. Me assustou durante uns dois segundos, antes dele falar.

"Nem vem. _Esse casaco eu não dou_. Não adianta tentar. Sabe quanto tempo eu demorei pra convencer meu pai a me dar isso aqui? Saia de perto, sua pequena ladra de roupas!"

Pus minha melhor expressão inocente no rosto. "Eu não quero seu casaco. Eu só estava comentando. Isso se chama _elogiar_, conhece?"

Ele estreitou os olhos. "É bom não tentar nada contra ele." Eu ri da cara dele.

"Não vou. Fique calmo. Agora, vamos?" Nós seguimos conversando e rindo até uma estátua esquisita. Nunca havia prestado muita atenção nela. Era uma bruxa realmente, REALMENTE muito feia, com um olho só. Nojento. James olhou em volta antes de dar uma batidinha com a varinha nela. Com certeza ele era bom em feitiços não-verbais. Ele é bom em quase tudo. Uma passagem se abriu.

"Que feitiço?" Perguntei, quando já estávamos andando por um túnel escuro, as varinhas acesas.

"Está achando que vai descobrir todos nossos segredos, Srta. Evans?" Eu fiz um barulhinho insatisfeito. "_Diffindo_, mas você não pode usar essa passagem sem mim."

"Por quê?" Desafiei. Ele deu um sorriso malicioso.

"Você vai descobrir." Eu tive um pouco de medo de andar por aquela passagem semi-iluminada. Não sou muito fã de insetos, bruxos ou não. Enfim, depois de umas escadas, e de muito túnel, paramos debaixo de um alçapão.

"É basicamente por isso que você não pode ir sem mim." Ele disse, rindo, enquanto me passava uma capa de um tecido muito fino, muito leve... parecia água por entre meus dedos. Fiquei um minuto muda.

"É uma capa da invisibilidade?"

"Bingo! Agora, essa você também não pode roubar, ok? Herança de família." Eu definitivamente não deveria ter dito o que eu disse logo em seguida. Não deveria. Mas minha boca foi mais rápida que meu pensamento.

"Eu posso te dar um golpe do baú." Ele riu, e me encarou. Mesmo no escuro, o olhar dele fez toda aquela fauna correr por dentro do meu estômago.

"Seria uma honra ser seu escolhido para dar o golpe do baú. Imagino que eu terminaria pobre, mas feliz." Tentei me concentrar em continuar de pé. Estava incrivelmente difícil. Então James pegou a capa e jogou sobre nós dois. Seu braço ao redor da minha cintura me puxou para mais perto. Se alguém me perguntasse meu nome naquele momento, eu não saberia responder. "Agora, silêncio, ok?"

Eu não tinha consciência de absolutamente mais NADA, a não ser o braço de James ao redor da minha cintura. Eu sabia que era só por causa da capa. Mas ainda sim, eu estava totalmente dopada.

Saímos no depósito da Dedosdemel. Mais algumas escadas e estávamos na própria Dedosdemel. James nos guiou para perto da porta, esperando que alguém saísse.

Eu estava quase torcendo para que ninguém nunca mais abrisse aquela porta. Mas depois de dois minutos, nós estávamos fora. Andamos até um beco escuro, onde ele puxou a capa. Então, o braço dele não estava mais ali.

Arrancarem um rim seu não deve ser tão doloroso. Eu sentia como se me faltasse alguma coisa. O calor, a leve pressão, o perfume... Ugh.

"Lily, você está bem? Você parece... enjoada." Claro. É só você colocar o braço ao redor de mim que tudo bem. Mas eu não ia dizer isso. Certo?

Errado."Eu... eu não sei." Fiz minha voz ficar fraquinha. Ele pareceu preocupado. Só um pouquinho de culpa latejou em mim, mas fiz questão de ignorar. Eu PRECISAVA do braço dele ao redor da minha cintura.

"Você consegue andar bem?"Culpa. Alívio. Culpa. Alívio. Um teatrinho tentando andar. "Ok, ok. Já entendi." Então ele me segurou na cintura de novo. "Qualquer coisa, é só avisar."

E tudo estava de volta no lugar. Eu deveria me sentir culpada, mas a única coisa possível de se sentir no momento era o braço de James. O perfume. O calor. E a leve pressão, enquanto ele achava que ajudava uma pobre garota passando mal a andar.

Eu sei. A mente feminina é um recanto de maldade. Eu tenho até um pouco de dó dos homens. Provavelmente EU sou uma má influência para James e Sirius maior do que ele são para mim.

Chegamos ao Três Vassouras e Madame Rosmerta disparou um olhar curioso para nós. Ela devia saber mais o que acontece em Hogwarts do que eu, que estudo lá. Portanto, ela deveria estar checando as informações da Vaca-Lily namorando o Maroto-James.

Acho que ela teve absoluta certeza, pelo modo como nós chegamos juntos (claro que ninguém poderia nem sonhar que isso era uma artimanha feminina) e como James puxou uma cadeira para me sentar (novamente, preocupado com minha saúde). Ela apareceu logo em seguida, e eu quase pude ver a pergunta saltando da boca dela; mas ela se segurou. Pedimos arroz com ervilhas e cordeiro assado com batatas, além de cerveja amanteigada para beber.

É importante me lembrar disso, porque eu devo servir isso no casamento. A comida do primeiro encontro é extremamente importante.

Foi o MÁXIMO. Eu ri, bebi e comi muito. Comi James com os olhos também, mas ele não precisa saber disso. Depois que havíamos acabado de comer, ficamos só enrolando na mesa, cada um com uma mini torta de mirtilos - perceba que eu queria muffins, mas antes que eu pedisse James disse que eu TINHA que comer essa torta. Eu não sou forte o suficiente para dizer não a um olhar desses vindo dele.

Então, eu me lembrei de Aladdin. E de Jasmine, a princesa, que vivia presa no castelo até que ele a leve para conhecer o lado de fora. Toda a comida e a proximidade de James me deixavam com uma névoa entre a razão e meus pensamentos. Soltei o que estava pensando sem nem analisar as conseqüências. "Isso tudo me lembra a história de uma princesa que não podia sair do seu castelo, e achava que era feliz... então, o princípe aparece e a leva para conhecer o mundo..." Eu sorri bobamente, mas uma expressão estranha estava no rosto de James.

E o brilho no olhar. Ah, o brilho. "Você é a princesa e eu sou o princípe?"

Se eu pudesse ter gritado um grande: "OPS!" eu teria. Porque na hora minha ficha caiu, de toda a bobagem que eu tinha dito, que eu tinha feito, que eu tinha estragado nossa amizade. James não era idiota, ele TINHA que ter percebido onde eu queria chegar. Ou onde eu achava que queria. Argh.

Eu era terrível, e se não tivesse tanta gente assistindo, eu teria recomeçado a chorar.

"É... Mas é só um conto de fadas trouxa..." Fiz um gesto como se abanasse um mosquito dali. "Hey, James, está chovendo, você viu?"

Ah, claro. Uma ÓTIMA tática para mudar de assunto é conversar sobre o TEMPO. Com certeza, não há tática melhor do que falar que está chovendo. É um assunto TÃO interessante que não tem como não começar a falar.

Eu juro que vi um risinho disfarçado no rosto dele. Juro que não foi alucinação. "Hum... é. Está chovendo."

"Estranho, não? Quer dizer, é Outono! Deveria ser uma estação seca..."

"E agora está chovendo baldes... Realmente muito estranho." Ele estava se divertindo às minhas custas. O malvado James se divertindo às custas da boba Lily. Hunf.

Então, caiu silêncio, porque não dava mais para falar do tempo. Então, adotei a tática que eu sou melhor. "Eu... vou tomar chuva. Adoro tomar chuva!" Ah, quem eu estou enganando? Eu vou pegar um resfriado terrível, isso sim.

Sem dar chance dele responder, praticamente corri para fora do _pub_. Em poucos segundos, eu estava encharcada. Meu cabelo estava grudando em mim, meu vestido molhado grudado no meu corpo (e meio transparente também, eu percebi depois. Ah, e quase morri de vergonha, claro). Mas eu tinha que fingir alegria, então ergui o rosto para o céu (lavando toda minha maquiagem, perceba. Por um milagre eu tinha esquecido de passar lápis e estava com rímel à prova d'água) e cantarolei baixinho.

Eu tenho certeza que estava fingindo muito bem. Para uma pessoa que queria chorar até morrer, era um bom fingimento. Tirando que a música que eu cantava era triste. "_What do you get when you fall in love? A guy with a pin to burst your bubble; That's what you get for all your trouble. I'll never fall in love again. I'll never fall in love again..._"¹

Então, eu estava cantando num dueto. "_What do you get when you kiss a guy? You get enough germs to catch pneumonia. After you do, he'll never phone you. I'll never fall in love again. I'll never fall in love again._"²

James estava me acompanhando como segunda voz. Eu abri os olhos e o procurei. Ele estava ali, ainda glorioso, embora tão molhado como eu, a camiseta delineando cada músculo de seu peitoral e o casaco - graças a Deus - aberto. Foi preciso um esforço quase doloroso para olhar nos seus olhos, enquanto eu ficava no tom mais intenso de vermelho que é possível. E também sem fala, sem movimento, e quase sem respirar.

Então ele sorriu, malicioso. "Eu prometo que cuido de você, se tiver pneumonia." O tempo que eu demorei para entender o que ele queria dizer foi o tempo que ele demorou para me beijar.

JAMES ME BEIJOU!

JAMES ME BEIJOU!

JAMES ME BEIJOU!

Daí eu não respondi mais por meus atos. Acho que se éramos cheios de eletricidade, ontem foi meio como uma explosão da usina, de dar inveja até em numa bomba atômica.

Eu tive a sensação que só tinha consciência de meus atos segundos depois de ter feito; e alguns eu nem tinha. Eu passei meus braços ao redor do pescoço dele, enquanto ele me trazia mais perto pela cintura. Meu coração devia estar batendo umas vinte vezes por segundo - ou pelo menos essa era a impressão.

Não era um beijo fofinho, meiguinho e romântico, como na história de princípes e princesas. Oh-oh, nem de longe. Era desvairado. Louco. Como fogo.

Bom, pelo menos EU estava pegando fogo. Mesmo debaixo da chuva. Mesmo estando no meio da rua. Esse pensamento colocou um pouco de sanidade nos meus pensamentos. Ou na falta deles.

"James... estamos no meio da rua. Hogsmeade inteira está olhando." Ele deu outro sorriso malicioso.

"Deixe que olhem. Eu quero mais é que todo mundo saiba." Eu me lembrava que realmente EXISTIA alguma coisa mais, alguma coisa importante para se dizer. Mas eu não tenho culpa que o beijo dele é a coisa mais maravilhosa que eu já experimentei em todos esses dezessete anos. Porque os sinos tocaram, as borboletas voaram, meus joelhos enfraqueceram, o ar faltou, e eu via estrelas com os olhos fechados. Se isso não indica que ele é o homem da sua vida, eu sinceramente não sei o que indica.

Então, como que para mostrar que queria mesmo é que todo mundo visse, James levou o braço até a parte de trás dos meus joelhos (impossível ele não ter percebido o quanto eu tremia, eu estava quase tendo um ataque epilético ali) e me ergueu nos braços.

Eu ri e bati de leve no seu ombro. "Você é um bobo." Ele me beijou em resposta. Foi a resposta mais legal que eu já recebi. Me rodou no ar um pouco, e depois me colocou no chão.

Eu nem percebi, mas estávamos andando em direção ao bosque. Só vi quando a chuva se tornou mais escassa sob as árvores. "Nós não somos princípe e princesa." Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.

"Não?"

Eu dei um sorriso malicioso - coisa que eu aprendera com ele. "Não. Você é o lobo mau e eu sou a chapéuzinho vermelho." James poderia até não conhecer contos de fadas trouxas (por ter fugido da aula de Estudo dos Trouxas no quarto ano), mas ele entendeu bem o que eu queria dizer.

Entendeu tão bem que isso rendeu outra rodada de beijos, dessa vez num banco de madeira do bosque. A chuva passou, chegou o arco-íris, anoiteceu e só por volta das nove horas eu achei que fosse, talvez, hora de voltar.

Claro, torcendo para que ele dissesse que não, preferia ficar aqui. Mas James pensou durante alguns segundos, antes de sorrir e dizer: "Claro. Nós precisamos fazer ronda _juntos_, afinal."

Eu gostei da parte do juntos, principalmente. E só digo uma coisa: fazer ronda depois de ontem NUNCA mais vai ser a mesma coisa.

Perto das onze, fomos para a cozinha. Sabe aquela coisa melosa de comer no mesmo prato? Então. Talvez eu não ache mais tão meloso assim, afinal de contas.

Depois, subimos para a sala comunal, que já estava vazia. Com certeza, os sofás macios e o calor da lareira são muito mais confortáveis do que ficar num banco de madeira. Não que eu tenha ficado muito tempo fora do colo de James, mas enfim.

"Lily?"

"Hum?" Respondi, sem me mexer um milímetro dos braços dele, ou de nossas testas encostadas. Eu tinha a sensação que nunca mais fosse querer sair dali.

"Agora você é _minha_ namorada." Eu ergui uma sobrancelha. Antigamente, isso teria provocado um grito feminista dentro de mim, mas a única coisa que eu senti foi alegria, euforia, felicidade...

"Isso não deveria ser uma pergunta?" Ele me sorriu, divertido.

"Não. Sabe, eu precisei de mais de dois anos pra te convencer que você me ama. Não vou te dar opções de novo. Nunca mais."

"Ah, eu te amo, é?"

Ele me beijou. "É. E eu também te amo."

"Eu não posso fazer nada se você é o bobo mais apaixonante do mundo. E o mais teimoso também." Eu beijei ele. "Agora você é _meu_, também."

Ah, por favor. Dá pra entender perfeitamente porque nós ficamos lá até as quatro e meia da manhã. Eu, pelo menos, entendo perfeitamente.

_(¹: O que você consegue quando se apaixona? Um cara com um alfinete para estourar sua bolha; É isso que você consegue por todas as dificuldades. Eu nunca vou me apaixonar de novo. Eu nunca vou me apaixonar de novo..._

_²: O que você consegue quando beija um cara? Você consegue germes suficientes para pegar pneumonia. E depois, ele nunca te vai te ligar. Eu nunca vou me apaixonar de novo. Eu nunca vou me apaixonar de novo...)_

* * *

_N/A: Eu não sei o que dizer, amores. A fic vai ter mais um capítulo e um epílogo. E depois, acaba. Estou meio nostálgica com isso. Espero que gostem do capítulo. Fiz com carinho :) Mais do que o normal :P_

_A música que a Lily canta é _I'll never fall in love again, _sucesso nos anos 60 na voz de _Burt Bacharach, _composta pela própria Burt e por _Hal David. _Todos os direitos reservados aos compositores e à A&M Records INC. Eu sei que essa história está em 1977, mas não resisti a colocar essa música. =) Ela era tão perfeita *-*_

**Reviews!**

Mishaa : _Ah, que bom que você gostou! E muito obrigada pelo elogio ^^ Eu também queria estar naquela cama, mas com o dono junto (66' Espero que goste do cap 35!_

Lily Cullen : _Sério? Sempre quis alguém dizendo que minha fic prende as pessoas! Tomara que você goste desse capítulo, eu acho ele mais interessante (66' Eu tenho futuro? Wow. Gostei disso! ^^_

Anooca : _Eu demonstro os sentimentos? Ui, gostei disso! Espero que goste desse capítulo novo e que ele demonstre os sentimentos de novo ^^_

bia052 : _Gostei disso de excelente capítulo ^^ Atualizei depressa, espero que goste!_

caramelow : _Claro que valee! Vale tudoo :P Muito obrigada pelos elogios, fofa! E por deixar duas reviews, mesmo tendo que estudar pro vestibular x)_

Lais Potter : _Adorei isso de "que delícia de fic!" *-* Obrigada, doidinha :P_

Taaaaaty : _Aaah, que lindo! Você amou minha fic ^^ Muito obrigada por ter tomado coragem e lido minha humilde fic! ;D_

Belinha : _Super fã? Minha fic tá TUDO? Gostei disso ^^ Espero que goste do almoço!_

Li "pseudo_escritora": _Amanhã seria ontem, huhuh. As 345 reviews não chegaram antes de eu ir dormir, então só postei hoje, depois que acordei! Espero que esse capítulo tire você do seu estado de abdução! hohohohoh xD_

Thatiele : _Eu tinha que criar suspense, poxaa! ;P Espero que goste desse capítulo, Lily mais safada do que nunca!_

Angel : _Teve beijoo siim! Até demais (66'_

Lari : _Aí está! Espero que goste!_

Mandy : _Tadinho do James! Não pode contra a dona Lily =) Espero que tenha gostado da cara dele ;P_

Ana Carolina : _Eu acho que foi um primeiro encontro muito bom *-* Tomara que você também! _

Anna Clara : _Uuuh, amiga, nem me fala que eu hiperventilo aquiii! _

_Bom, muito obrigada à todos que favoritaram/comentaram/leram/clicaram no link! Muffim é muito grata à vocês ;) Próximo capítulo vem com 370 reviews! Eu sei que estou perturbando vocês com isso, mas pensem bem, SM vai acabar. Eu mereço alguns últimos pedidos, não? //caradegatinhodoShrek_

_Beijos,_

_Muffim._


	36. Primeira Briga

**20 de outubro, Hogwarts, Aritmancia.**

Sabe, eu descobri que essa coisa de ter namorado em tempo integral, que mora sob o mesmo teto que você não deixa muito tempo para escrever. Bom, eu até poderia dizer: "Hey, espera um pouco que eu quero escrever no meu diário!", e com certeza ele iria fazer alguma coisa de marotos e me deixar.

Mas o negócio é que eu NÃO QUERO fazer isso. James é como se fosse meu tesouro pessoal, e antes dele ser MEU, a gente já não desgrudava um do outro, agora então...

Eu acordei domingo pouco antes do meio-dia. Fiquei algum tempo na cama, olhando para o teto, só tendo certeza que todos os acontecimentos dos últimos dias eram verdade.

Quando estava suficientemente convencida - perceba que não é convencida. Eu não me convenço tão fácil de absurdos tão grandes assim e de golpes de sorte. Eu só me convenci que não precisava ser internada. Fui tomar banho - sem nenhum cuidado adicional com meu cabelo, perceba o GRANDE erro. Prendi tudo em uma trança que eu não confiei muito, mas deixei mesmo assim, perceba o GRANDE erro n° 2; vesti jeans, camiseta e tênis, perceba o GRANDE erro n° 3.

Então, quando eu vou descendo as escadas, vejo James olhando para as escadas onde EU estava e batucando na perna, já incomodado com minha demora - não que a gente tenha combinado dele me esperar ou algo assim. É que ele é perfeito e tudo o mais, então esse tipo de coisa acontece.

Na hora eu recomecei a subir as escadas, para dar um jeito no meu cabelo, colocar uma blusa que me favoreça mais, um jeans mais apertado, uma maquiagem leve... QUER DIZER, que tipo de jeito é esse de começar um namoro, parecendo uma refugiada de guerra?!

Mas ele me viu. "Lily!" Droga, droga, droga. Não me mexi. Dali ele não podia me ver e todo meu desastre.

"O-oi?" Ouvi ele se mexendo. Ele me veria. Ops. "Eu preciso buscar um casaco!" Comecei a subir a escada, correndo. Então, ele chegou. Me viu. De costas, mas viu. Ugh.

"Você é uma bruxa, por favor! _Accio moletom!_" O problema disso é que só existe uma saída. E são as escadas. Logo, o moletom veio pelas escadas. Onde EU estava.

Então, além de todo o minha aparência desastrosa, um moletom enroscou na minha cabeça e tentou me sufocar. Enquanto eu tentava me desfazer do moletom enfeitiçado, James se preocupou comigo - ele é um fofo, não? Quase me matou sufocada, mas é um fofo - e começou a subir a escada, que na hora virou um escorregador e soou aquele alarme horroroso.

Eu - com o moletom ainda na cabeça - escorreguei também e quando cheguei lá embaixo caí em cima de James e dessa vez eu que quase matei ele.

Nesse meio tempo, TODO mundo que estava na sala-comunal olhava pra gente. E eu era um monstro-com-cabeça-de-moletom-dando-risada. Sério, eu não conseguia parar de dar risada. Era mais forte do que eu. Eu podia ouvir Sirius e sua risada inconfundível, além de um ou outro comentário, tipo: "Essa é minha _Red_!"

E podia ouvir James rindo descaradamente, enquanto desenroscava o moletom. Eu não gosto de pensar muito no estado do meu cabelo logo que o moletom assassino saiu. Mas ele provavelmente não se importa muito, porque puxou o elástico que prendia minha trança e, sem cerimônia, deixou no chão. "Não sei pra que você prende o cabelo", reclamou, enquanto levantava e me oferecia a mão. Eu escondi um sorriso presunçoso. Hey, ele gostava do meu cabelo-pegando-fogo. Não podia ser tão ruim, afinal.

Antigamente, eu levantaria sozinha, obrigada. Mas hoje em dia... Agora os tempos são outros. Talvez eu comece a precisar de ajuda para levantar.

Em seguida, tive um daqueles momentos: "Alguém anotou a placa?". Num instante eu estava sentada no chão, no outro eu peguei a mão dele e estava em pé, depois James me rodou para mais perto dele e me segurou com o outro braço - onde ele aprendeu isso? Quer dizer, é uma coisa tão de filmes trouxas! - Então, James estava me beijando no meio de TODA AQUELA GENTE!

Eu não escrevi errado. Foi isso mesmo. Praticamente toda grifinória estava ali (o tempo não estava bom para ir aos jardins, e o almoço estava para sair). E eu não tenho culpa se minha reação foi puxá-lo para mais perto. Quer dizer, é do homem da minha vida que estamos falando. Certas coisas são mais fortes que nossa vontade - não que minha vontade fosse outra coisa.

Não tenho exatamente certeza sobre quanto tempo se passou. Eu sei que grifinória em peso assistiu, assobiou, deu gritinhos e bateu palmas. Quando acabou, James estava com um sorriso abusado no rosto.

Eu bati no seu ombro de leve, enquanto me ajeitava e ele colocava o braço ao redor da minha cintura. "Você planejou isso!"

Ele riu. "Eu não poderia planejar uma coisa tão absurda dessas nem se fosse Merlim!" Ele me entregou o casaco. Era o moletom dele. É claro que eu estava doida para vestir, mas ele não precisava saber disso, precisava? "O mérito é todo seu."

"Você está realmente achando que eu vou desfilar por aí com seu casaco? O que vão pensar de mim?" Ele deu um sorriso malicioso.

"Que você tem dono, ora." Ele apanhou bem mais dessa vez, enquanto andávamos em direção às poltronas perto da lareira.

"Eu... Eu vou fazer você passear por aí com um casaco MEU, James! Assim também vão saber que você tem dona!"

Ele me desafiou. "Ok. Se você _quiser_ que seu namorado passeie por aí parecendo uma garota."

"É golpe baixo, e você sabe disso!", reclamei.

"Hey, oi pra você também, Lily!"

Eu olhei rapidamente para Sirius. "Ah! Oi, Sirius." E virei para James de novo. Ouvi Sirius bufar, rindo. "Olha, eu tive dezessete anos de liberdade. Não é agora que eu vou passear por aí tendo _dono_." Fiz uma careta.

James joga muito melhor do que eu. Fato. Não posso fazer nada contra isso. "Não acha que é um pouco injusto, já que eu só tive quinze anos de liberdade?"

Como ficar com raiva DISSO? Sério, eu até tentei. Mas é impossível. Vesti o moletom. Ah, Deus, eu adoro aquele moletom. "Eu só fiz isso porque eu gosto muito do seu moletom, ouviu? Não tem nada a ver com o que você disse."

Ele sorriu. Se tivesse escrito MENTIRA na minha testa não teria ficado mais óbvio. "Aham. Sei." E me beijou.

"EW! Por favor, tem crianças assistindo aqui!" James se virou para Sirius, rindo.

"É melhor se acostumar, Padfoot. Eu não estou nem aí para as crianças."

"Pelo menos no almoço, tenham um pouco de respeito. Uma cena dessa pode ser um trauma para um garoto de onze anos tentando comer alguma coisa."

Eu ri, e avistei Lene entrando, e Mary logo atrás. James continuava falando com Sirius, mas eu tinha me desligado. Mary abriu a boca num "O" enquanto Lene apontava nós dois. Fiz um gesto positivo. "Er, me desculpem, mas um assunto urgente de garotas me chama."

"E você vai me abandonar aqui?" Eu olhei para ele e sorri maldosa.

"Vou." Sirius riu alto. Mas eu não posso fazer nada. A irmandade feminina me gritava. É instinto básico e natural. Antes sequer de namoros, estava reunião com as outras fêmeas do clã.

James não deixou barato. Me puxou para um beijo que quase, QUASE me fez esquecer dessa coisa toda de instinto básico e natural da irmandade feminina.

Fala sério. Eu praticamente precisei de dois segundos para me lembrar quem eu era. Antes que ele usasse essa tática comigo de novo, escapuli. Do lado de fora da torre, estava Sam. Nós rimos e gritamos e tudo o mais que se é esperado fazer. Mary e Lene - que tinham visto toda a cena do beijo - estavam histéricas.

E todas nós ficamos mais histéricas ainda com a história da escada. Todas queriam ter visto. Mas ainda sim eu guardei para mim mesma a opinião que elas vão ter mais chances de ver isso de novo.

A história de ter dono fez Mary se indignar, mas só no começo. Nem o feminismo de Mary foi mais forte do que o pequeno discurso dele. Eu contei tudo, a cena na biblioteca, Luke - mais gritos revoltados -, minha fuga para o dormitório dele... tudo.

Depois, fomos almoçar, e eu voltei para James, que realmente não teve pena nenhuma dos garotinhos de onze anos. Não que eu me importe, também. Eles precisam aprender o que é ser um namorado legal, desde pequenos.

No fim, eu estou fazendo uma caridade para as garotinhas de onze anos, educando os futuros namorados delas.

Fomos depois buscar Remus na enfermaria. Quando ele viu o braço de James ao redor da minha cintura - eu fico feliz que ele goste disso tanto quanto eu - falou: "Há! Boa, James! Quanto você pagou para Lily participar do teatro?"

Eu fiquei vermelha, mas ele nem se alterou. "Nem vem, eu _sei_ que Wormtail veio fofocar as novidades para você antes do almoço, Moony."

"Eu estava achando que ele tinha sido subornado também." A coisa toda rendeu mais algumas demonstrações públicas da novidade.

Mais tarde, fomos para aquela faia à beira do lado, território dos marotos. Lene e Mary também ficaram lá, mas Sammy não conhece direito os marotos e preferiu ir com o namorado dela pra outro lugar.

Eu estava meio que morrendo de inveja da liberdade dela de ir para outro lugar. Mas, ok. Esperei. Afinal, eu realmente gostava dos marotos. E era divertido estar com eles.

Mas é ÓBVIO que era mais divertido estar com James. Dã. Mas no fim da tarde eu fui salva. Em uma demonstração pública do nosso namoro - nada muito exagerado, eu sou uma vaca com certa dignidade ainda. Não vou ficar me agarrando com meu namorado na frente de todos meus amigos. Mas Sirius pareceu entender que a vontade era realmente me agarrar com meu namorado, então fez uma careta e disse: "Vocês dois, por favor, vão procurar um lugar longe daqui." E foi o que nós fizemos.

Quando fui dormir - depois das onze - eu até olhei pra você e quis escrever. Mas eu estava tão exausta que foi bater a cabeça no travesseiro que eu comecei a dormir.

E hoje, quando desci, James estava me esperando de novo. Eu gosto disso. Ter a certeza que existe alguém esperando por você.

Durante os intervalos de aula, de vez em quando alguém cruzava comigo e me dava os parabéns pelo namoro. Povo maluco, é o que eu acho. "Hey, parabéns pelo namoro. Sempre achei que vocês combinavam!"

Um ou outro me disse: "Ah, eu sabia que você negava os convites dele só porque já gostava dele." E eu me pergunto: EU SOU TÃO ABSURDA ASSIM? Negar um convite porque gosto dele?! E ainda outros: "Ah, amor e ódio são sentimentos muito próximos..."

Eles deviam cuidar da vida deles, isso sim. Mas, bem, não é como se a gente estivesse se esforçando para esconder noso namoro. Os esforços de James vão na outra direção, pra ser mais exata.

E na verdade, eu SEI que todas as demontrações públicas de afeto têm a ver com o fato que Hogwarts inteira sabia que eu recusava os convites dele há anos. E que ele deve ficar todo feliz com TODO mundo sabendo da fofoca.

Mas sabe de uma coisa? Eu não ligo que ele fique me exibindo por aí. Porque eu também estou exibindo ele por aí. Eu até gosto, pra ser sincera. E além do mais, amor não é ceder, ou algo assim?

Eu, por exemplo, cedi minha aula de Aritmancia inteira escrevendo; é uma boa aula para escrever, James não está aqui. Ele me tira a atenção. Não de propósito. É que às vezes eu tenho vontade de olhar pra ele, só pra ter aquele sentimento gostoso de "Uhu! Ele é MEU!"

Porque ele é. Então... UHU!

* * *

**Mais tarde, Hogwarts, Cozinha.**

Estou esperando James chegar. Nós estávamos vindo para a cozinha, pegar alguma coisa para comer depois da ronda, mas Filch quer resolver um problema de um relatório dele que não seguiu as normas (tinta preta e não azul). O zelador chato me dispensou, então eu vim para cá, e pedi uma seleção daqueles muffins maravilhosos.

Tem de baunilha, de chocolate puro, misto com dois tipos de chocolate, e de mirtilos. Muito melhor que torta de mirtilos, apesar da torta também ser gostosa.

Já faz uns quinze minutos, então ele deve estar pra chegar.

* * *

**Depois, Hogwarts, Cozinhas.**

Zelador chato. Velho irritante. Sua doninha enrugada e azeda. Seu homem maldoso e do lado negro da força... JAMES CHEGOU! Ah, finalmente. "Você demorou... O que Filch queria?"

Ele fez uma careta. "Ah, ele só queria perturbar. Mas daí, quando eu fui pegar um tinteiro preto na minha mochila, e deixei cair um pergaminho... coisa dos marotos."

Fiz minha melhor expressão de pena, apesar de estar me corroendo de curiosidade. Mas acho que o certo é ficar com pena e não curiosa. "O que aconteceu?"

"Ah, o pergaminho tem um feitiço muito bom, Filch não vai conseguir descobrir. Mas ele ficou enchendo durante um tempo antes de me liberar. _'Na época que eu podia pendurar vocês pelos tornozelos...!'_ O triste é que era um mapa completo de Hogwarts. Provavelmente nunca mais vou fazer um igual esse. Provavelmente ninguém nunca fez um mapa tão bom."

Eu o abracei. "É uma pena." Ele fez uma cara de coitado para mim, e eu sorri. Então, seu olhar caiu nos muffins sobre a mesa. "Hey, quer um? Eles sempre me animam!"

Mas ele fez uma careta. "Você gosta de... _muffins_?" Eu me afastei para olhá-lo nos olhos. "Quer dizer, são tão... sem graça."

"Você está chamando meus muffins de SEM GRAÇA?!"

Ele me olhou assustado. "Claro." Então um elfo apareceu com uma bandeja de _waffles_. James pegou um. "Isso sim é comida. Prove um."

Fiz uma expressão de nojo para aquela bolacha doce sem graça com uma meleca doce por cima. "Ew. Não. Isso é tão... americano."

"Pelo menos é bom. Tem sabor!"

"Muffins são bons! E tem um sabor mais refinado do que esse treco!"

"Para quê todo esse preconceito com americanos? Eles sabem se alimentar, pelo menos!"

"Ew! Comer essa coisa no café da manhã é saber morrer aos poucos, e não se alimentar!" Esperei pela resposta, mas ele só me olhou durante uns segundos antes de rir. Eu fiquei mais irritada ainda. "O que foi?"

"Já pensou como essa história é engraçada? _Nossa primeira briga_: discussão sobre muffins e waffles."

Eu ri também. É por isso que eu amo ele tanto. James sempre vê o lado positivo das coisas. E eu sempre fico neurótica com tudo.

Nossa primeira briga, nossa discussão sobre muffins e waffles me mostrou uma coisa: _Nós nos completamos._

* * *

_N/A: Ok, eu sei que estou um dia atrasada. Vocês foram maravilhosas, girls! (Teve uma review masculina. Ok, você também foi maravilhosO!) 32 reviews. Nem tenho palavras para descrever quão feliz eu fico com o esforço de vocês. Eu tenho orgulho de dizer que tenho as leitoras mais legais do fandom ;)_

_Mas acontece que... não sei explicar bem. Sabe quando você tem uma taça de sorvete maravilhosa, daquele que custa os olhos da cara (tipo um Häagen-dazs que é mais caro do que o grama de ouro) e quer comer tudo de uma vez? Mas ao mesmo tempo, você sabe que se comer, vai acabar. E não vai ter mais. É essa sensação que eu tinha. Quanto mais eu chegava perto do fim do capítulo, mais eu sentia que SM ia acabar (apesar de ter um epílogo). E eu ficava enrolando com o capítulo._

_//Muffim chorando// (Se quiser pular esse parágrafo, sinta-se à vontade. É muito emo e triste, mas eu não vejo como não escrever isso.) Foram nove meses, oito dias e algumas horas. Não sei pra que eu vou fazer essa metáfora, mas é o tempo de uma gravidez. Talvez exista algum bebê nascendo agora que foi concebido no dia primeiro de abril de dois mil e oito. Eu sempre digo que Simplesmente Muffin é como se fosse meu bebê. E eu uma mãe de primeira viagem, que sofreu dois abortos espontâneos, antes desse aqui. Como explicar a importância disso para mim? Como contar todas as vezes que eu ri com a Lily, que eu dei gritinhos com o James e quis fazer ele se declarar logo? Eu não sou o Roberto Carlos, mas..._foram tantas emoções... _Uma centena de vezes a Lily disse algo que eu diria, confessou algo que eu sentia e não explicava para ninguém. Outras vezes, eu chegava em casa triste com uma amizade, um amor... E a Lily servia de voz para minha tristeza. 2008 foi um ano feliz, mas foi um ano difícil. E eu não sei se teria suportado tudo isso sem essa fic pra me acompanhar. Teve horas que eu chorei por não saber que caminho seguir, e então eu me agarrava com todas minhas forças a esse ponto de razão no meio da tristeza. Existe uma razão para que cada vez que eu digo como vocês são importantes para mim. Eu não quero competir com ninguém, não quero poder erguer a voz para dizer "Hey, eu tenho tantas reviews e você não!". Mas é que nas horas que eu não sabia o que fazer, eu abria a página de reviews e relia tudo. Então eu fechava os olhos e pensava: "Poxa, eu sirvo pra alguma coisa. Existe alguma coisa nesse mundão para mim." Cada vez que algum de vocês dizia: "Eu ri com a Lily hoje!", eu pensava que eu tinha feito alguém sorrir. Eu tinha levado alegria para alguém. Eu tinha utilidade. Eu nunca disse isso pra ninguém, mas eu tenho a impressão que estive à beira de uma depressão no meio do ano. Quem leu Lua Nova, se lembra da Bella falando que faltava um pedaço dela, que ela não conseguia respirar às vezes, e se abraçava para ver se a dor iria embora. Eu já fiz isso. Eu já me abracei apertado, chorando e pedindo pra tudo isso passar. E... Simplesmente Muffin, a Lily, suas Reviews... Elas foram meu Jacob. Cada vez que eu lia uma palavra de vocês, eu me sentia viva de novo. Isso tudo foi meu refúgio do mundo. Vocês foram para mim o que o Jacob foi para a Bella. Vocês seguraram as nuvens lá no alto, quando elas tentaram me sufocar. Eu não teria palavras para expressar toda a gratidão que eu sinto nesse momento. Simplesmente Muffin foi uma das coisas mais importantes de toda minha vida. Tudo que eu aprendi aqui, com a risada de vocês, seus puxões de orelha, a sensação que eu fazia alguma diferença... não pode ser colocado em palavras. Eu aprendi a não me envergonhar dos meus erros, e que esses erros podem nos levar a um acerto. Que eu não preciso fazer tudo perfeito, porque perfeição enjoa; eu só precisava ser boa o bastante. Eu aprendi a correr atrás dos meus sonhos, porque quando eu comecei, eu nunca esperei toda essa repercussão. Eu só sonhei, sem acreditar. Mas quando eu decidi que sim, a minha Lily podia ser pelo menos um pouco famosa, então eu corri atrás. _

_E aqui estou eu, no fim da linha. E agora eu preciso pular desse trem para embarcar no outro. Por mais que eu queria de um jeito que quase dói fazer uma continuação, eu sei que preciso seguir meu caminho fora da internet, e não daria conta de escrever um livro, escrever Midnight Sun e escrever a continuação de SM. Eu preciso pular para a realidade, escrever uma história SÓ MINHA, correr atrás de uma editora. Porque Simplesmente Muffin me mostrou que eu preciso acreditar em mim mesma para os outros acreditarem. Eu preciso correr atrás e CRIAR a oportunidade, não esperar ela bater na minha porta embalada pra presente. Esses foram ensinamentos que eu já ouvi muito, já li muito. Mas aqui eu vivi, e não existe dinheiro no mundo que pague isso._

_**Meu muito obrigada a todos vocês que me ensinaram tanta coisa. A todos vocês que mudaram minha vida de um jeito tão bom. Não tenho mais como expressar minha gratidão. Eu amo todos vocês - aqueles que ajudaram no meu sonho, que comentaram, que favoritaram, que leram, ou que só clicaram no link - como se fossem uma extensão dessa minha filha que é Simplesmente Muffin... Porque, como dizem por aí...** Amor de mãe não divide, multiplica_

_Beijos_

_Muffim._

_PS: A gente se vê no epílogo ^^ E me desculpem por não responder às reviews, mas eu não sei se conseguiria fazer isso agora._


	37. Sobre Muffins e Waffles

_N/A: Desculpa pela demora, gente! Bom cheguei! _

**Reviews (Aqui ou no seu e-mail!)**

Thatiele: Nossa, eu também vou ficar com saudades, amor. Vou mesmo! Tudo de bom ;)

kel : Own *-* Eu sou uma fazedora-de-N/As exagerada mesmo, né? Que bom que você riu com SM. Fico, de coração, muito feliz! E muito obrigada pelos parabéns! Juro que posto aqui quando publicar meu livro! ;)

_Bom capítulo, gente! Uma mudança no estilo da fic, mas é a única maneira que eu encontrei de contar mais história em um capítulo. Espero que gostem!_

**

* * *

**

**2 de agosto 1978**

_Caro Professor James,_

_Acho que você é até um professor de Transfiguração decente. Seu método inovador de ensino funciona. Bom, eu fui aprovada, pelo menos. Isso se chama milagre. Você deveria ser transformado numa espécie de Merlim, agora._

_Claro, se você não tivesse me feito rir durante o exame de Astronomia. Aquele era um planeta esquisito, e não a mãe do Sirius! Hunf. Espero sinceramente que você tenha tirado T em Astronomia, pra aprender a lição. E também tem culpa em História da Magia. Eu disse que não tinha estudado o suficiente e não podia ir passear em Hogsmeade, seu tratante._

_E nem venha me dizer que eu fiz por livre e espontanêa vontade. Você me atraiu com um pote de sorvete. Não é justo. Bom, também espero um T nesse exame seu. Há!_

_Mas ignorando tudo isso, se lembre como eu sou uma garota super legal e que precisa de companhia no jantar de noivado da irmã mais velha malvada. Você vem, não? Quer dizer, eu tenho que esfregar na cara dela o meu namorado anormal. Não vai ter graça se eu não fizer isso._

_Além do mais, você é muito mais bonito que o porco que ela chama de noivo. A fofoca vai correr solta. Já posso até imaginar. "A aberração tem um namorado mais bonito do que a Tune!"_

_Hum... você TEM que vir. Já faz um mês que estou aqui e não escandalizei os vizinhos. Sério, eles vão achar que eu perdi a prática. E eu quero ver você de smoking. Pensando bem, você podia vir com seu casaco de couro de dragão, não? De qualquer jeito, traga o casaco. Você parece um rebelde-punk-sem-causa, com o casaco e seu cabelo. As senhoras do quarteirão de cima vão ter fofoca pro resto do ano._

_Ou talvez venha de smoking, mesmo. Não quero que meus pais achem você uma má influência. Meu pai é um cara de opinião forte, sabe como é. Mas não se assuste. Qualquer um consegue ser mais legal que Vernon._

_Com amor,_

_Sua aluna Lily._

_PS: Além do mais, eu já estou com saudade._

_PPS: Olha só meus NIEMs. Você manchou a pureza deles._

_RESULTADOS NOS NÍVEIS INCRIVELMENTE EXTRAORDINÁRIOS EM MAGIA_

_Notas de aprovação:Notas de reprovação:_

_Ótimo (O) Péssimo (P)_

_Excede Expectativas (E) Deplorável (D)_

_Aceitável (A) Trasgo (T)_

_RESULTADOS OBTIDOS POR LILY EVANS_

_Aritmancia E_

_Astronomia E_

_Defesa Contras as Artes das Trevas O_

_Feitiços O_

_Herbologia O_

_História da Magia A_

_Poções O_

_Transfiguração E_

_Trato das Criaturas Mágicas O_

* * *

_Cara Aluna Lily,_

_É claro que eu sou um ótimo professor de Transfiguração. Meu método de ensino por recompensas é um sucesso. Além do mais, é muito mais interessante estudar assim. É uma pena que você não tivesse respostas boas o suficiente para "Amasso no Sofá da Sala Comunal Depois da Meia-Noite" com freqüência; essas eram minhas preferidas. Uma pena mesmo._

_Na realidade, se precisar de ajuda com alguma matéria, qualquer coisa mesmo, é só chamar seu professor particular, disponível 24 horas. Ele estará ansioso em ajudar._

_Agora, aquele planeta era sim a mãe do Sirius! Não tenho culpa que os examinadores discordem da gente. Era enrugado, verde e feio o suficiente para ser. E eu tirei E também, e não T, como minha namorada traíra estava torcendo. E você ia enlouquecer se fosse estudar muito História da Magia. Faz mal pra saúde estudar muito aquelas coisas, sabia? _

_Eu fui um cara legal, gentil e solidário e é assim que você me agradece? Ninguém precisa de História da Magia mesmo. É uma ótima aula pra dormir, na realidade. E eu também não tirei T, como você queria. Realmente, sua traíra, você anda muito com o Sirius. _

_Fico lisonjeado que você me ache mais bonito do que alguém que parece um porco. É o sonho da minha vida um elogio desses. Eu também acho você mais bonita que sua irmã. E mais legal também. _

_Aliás, eu não vou levar meu casaco de couro de dragão. Pensa que eu não sei que você acha que quando ele estiver na sua casa vai ser mais fácil roubar? Não, ele vai continuar bem seguro longe de suas mãos rápidas. Vou com Sirius amanhã descobrir as maravilhas das lojas de roupas trouxas, e comprar um smoking. Pelo menos isso eu posso fazer pra parecer menos um rebelde-punk-sem-causa. Mas, sinto muito, meu cabelo é um caso perdido. De qualquer jeito, eu sei que você está doida pra fofoca correr solta. Vamos dar um motivo para o bairro todo falar._

_E, antes que eu esqueça, Sirius disse que, assim como eu, não perde esse jantar por nada. Você pode receber duas aberrações no jantar, não? Espero que sim. _

_E como assim: "Meu pai é um cara de opinião forte"? É SÓ agora que você me fala isso? Eu teria escolhido uma namorada com um pai manso como uma ovelha, se tivesse ficado sabendo disso antes. É maldade só me falar agora, que eu não já estou preso por você. Eu sabia que deveria ter pensado melhor antes de dizer que deixava você me dar o golpe do baú. Sabia. _

_Mas eu não tenho culpa. Você estava com um vestido decotado demais e perto demais de mim, naquele dia._

_Com amor,_

_Seu professor James._

_PS: Eu sou mais legal que qualquer um. É claro que você está com saudades._

_PPS: Meus NIEMs. Você também manchou a pureza deles. Era pra eu ter tirado O em Trato das Criaturas Mágicas se você não tivesse escorregado na lama. Hilário._

_RESULTADOS NOS NÍVEIS INCRIVELMENTE EXTRAORDINÁRIOS EM MAGIA_

_Notas de aprovação:Notas de reprovação:_

_Ótimo (O) Péssimo (P)_

_Excede Expectativas (E) Deplorável (D)_

_Aceitável (A) Trasgo (T)_

_RESULTADOS OBTIDOS POR JAMES POTTER_

_Adivinhação A_

_Astronomia E_

_Defesa Contras as Artes das Trevas O_

_Feitiços O_

_HerbologiaO_

_História da Magia A_

_Poções O_

_Transfiguração E_

_Trato das Criaturas Mágicas E_

_PPPS: Pra que você fazia Aritmancia? Eu nem precise estudar pra Adivinhação, e passei._

* * *

_Sr. James Abusado Potter,_

_Que conversa é essa sobre eu estar com um vestido decotado demais naquele dia?! Era um vestido decente. Muito decente. Transparecia pureza e inocência juvenil. Seu pervertido._

_E eu nunca tive intenção de roubar seu casaco. Eu gosto dele em você. Embora, eu ainda esteja bem interessada na coisa toda do golpe do baú, pra conseguir o casaco e a capa. _

_Ah, droga. Tenho que ir decorar o salão. E isso é só o noivado deles. Nem quero imaginar o casamento. Pra que eles precisam chamar tanta atenção? Eu ficaria bem feliz fugindo pra casar debaixo de uma parreira de uvas na Itália. Esse monte de gente chega a me assustar. Ugh._

_E Sirius pode vir, sim. Acho que Mary está sem acompanhante. Eu sei que ele é solteiro inveterado, mas como Mary também é, não vai ser tão ruim assim. Afinal, eu não posso levar DOIS acompanhantes. Meu namorado é ciumento, sabe?_

_Vejo você amanhã, na noivado._

_Com amor,_

_Lily (e meu vestido não era decotado!)_

_PS: Gostei da parte em que você NÃO diz que está com saudades. Vou me lembrar disso no jantar._

_PPS: Meu tombo não foi engraçado. Foi triste. Doeu, sabia?_

_PPPS: Eu fazia Aritmancia porque Adivinhação é pra gente inútil que não quer estudar e mesmo assim passar._

* * *

_Srta. Lily (e seu vestido era SIM decotado!),_

_Por favor. Aquele vestido tem que ter sido algum tipo de brincadeira maldosa. Era curto e decotado. Mas se não tivesse começado a chover, eu acho que teria agüentado. Você sabe que ele fica meio transparente na chuva, não sabe? Espero que saiba, e que não tenha usado esse vestido molhado na frente de mais ninguém. Seu namorado é ciumento, sim._

_Pureza e inocência juvenil, rá._

_Fugir para casar debaixo de uma parreira de uvas na Itália? Interessante. Realmente, eu não vejo necessidade nenhuma de grandes festas. Já tive o suficiente delas por uma vida inteira. Até os duzentos anos, pra ser sincero. Só vou nessa porque você está pedindo com muito jeito. E porque eu também estou com saudades._

_E nem pense em levar Sirius como acompanhante também. Ele vai sozinho ou com Mary. Fora de questão. Ele já é adulto e se vira sozinho. _

_Vejo você no noivado - aliás, seria bom se você colocasse um vestido com mais pureza e inocência juvenil, ok? Não quero nenhum marmanjo babando por você._

_Além de mim, é claro._

_Amor,_

_James._

_PS: (a) Feliz? Eu estou com saudades. Lembre-se disso. (b) Eu te ajudei a se levantar. Rindo, mas ajudei. Não faça eu me sentir culpado. (c) Eu estava dormindo nas aulas. É uma utilidade. E nem vem, porque você só escrevia nesse seu diário nas aulas de Aritmancia. Remus me contou._

* * *

**16 de outubro de 1978**

_Lily,_

_Aposto como você acha que eu não lembro que nosso aniversário de um ano de namoro é amanhã. Rá, te peguei! Eu lembro. E lembro muito bem, se é que me entende._

_Estava pensando em um jantar à moda trouxa. Você me disse que sempre quis jantar no Ritz, certo? Bom, então vamos ao Ritz! Aposto que vai ser divertido. E, sabe, depois que fui na festa de noivado da sua irmã, descobri que trouxas sabem se alimentar melhor que bruxos._

_E aí, o que acha? Me avise ainda hoje, porque senão eu vou precisar inventar outro passeio._

_Amo você,_

_James._

* * *

_Mary,_

_Pelas barbas de Merlim, ONDE é esse Ritz? Eu nunca fui num restaurante trouxa. Existe alguma roupa especial? Quanto custa? Eu preciso aprender a mexer com esse dinheiro trouxa. Eu troquei ouro do Gringotes e o duende me disse que eu estou com 1056 libras e 17 pence. Isso é suficiente?_

_O aniversário de namoro é amanhã, eu convidei a Lily pra ir nesse lugar (só porque ela jogou a indireta semana passada), mas não tenho idéia do que fazer. Me encontre no Caldeirão Furado, daqui a uma hora, por favor. _

_James, O Desesperado._

* * *

_James,_

_Ah, você é um amor! É claro que eu quero ir no Ritz! Você vai ver, é maravilhoso - ou pelo menos todos dizem que é. Dá na mesma. Isso é simplesmente maravilhoso. Mal posso esperar!_

_Amo você mais ainda,_

_Lily._

* * *

_Lily,_

_AMIGA! Certo, eu não deveria te contar isso. Eu nem deveria estar sabendo disso. Se você contar para James que eu te contei isso, eu te MATO com prazer. Porque eu ouvi isso por acaso. Acaso mesmo. _

_O negócio é que, além de reservar a mesa lá no Ritz, James reservou UM QUARTO. Perceba o singular. Ele nem sonha que eu sei disso, e é bom continuar assim._

_Alguém vai se dar bem amanhã! Meu Deus, você vai surtar com isso. Mas é fofo da parte dele. Porque é o aniversário de um ano de vocês, e tudo o mais... E ele está sabe, pensando em tudo. _

_A não ser que você já saiba, não? Ah, vocês combinaram isso? Eu preciso de respostas! Por favor, escreva RÁPIDO. Eu estou fervendo de curiosidade aqui._

_Mary._

* * *

_Mary (Minha salvadora),_

_O QUÊ?! PELO AMOR DE DEUS, EU VOU SURTAR AQUI! Você tem toda razão! Como você joga isso em cima de mim desse jeito? Eu estava achando que seria um jantar legal, SÓ ISSO._

_Você não pode estar falando sério. James REALMENTE reservou um quarto? Ah, Deus, eu acho que vou ter um negócio. Estou indo pra aí, AGORA mesmo. _

_É só eu ter certeza que continuo viva depois do choque, sabe como é._

_Lily._

* * *

_Lily,_

_Por favor, são três horas da manhã. Eu quero dormir. E, sim, eu tenho certeza que você comprou a lingerie certa. Quer dizer, você gastou uma fortuna na Agent Provocateur. E vermelho não é exagerado. Fica bem em você. E também não é clichê, só porque você é ruiva. E, não, eu não acho que teria sido bom comprar um com bojo. Não quando outra pessoa vai ver que era um bojo. Você não quer que ele pense que você é totalmente artificial, quer? _

_E seu vestido está perfeito. Esse tom de lilás faz você parecer uma boneca de louça. De um jeito positivo._

_Agora, por favor, me deixe dormir._

_Mary._

* * *

**21 de outubro de 1978**

_Lily,_

_Sabe, eu andei pensando, e eu gosto mesmo de jantar fora assim. Estava me perguntando se você quer jantar fora de novo, hoje. Sabe, eu adorei tudo. Isso sem contar o serviço de quarto. Os bruxos não sabem o que estão perdendo longe do comércio trouxa._

_Então, gosta da idéia?_

_Com certeza eu amo você mais,_

_James._

_PS: Eu quero meu casaco de couro de dragão de volta. Eu SEI que você roubou ele, logo antes de desaparatar._

* * *

_James,_

_Eu me recuso a responder isso, seu pervertido. Além do mais, eu tenho uma casa para voltar toda noite, sabe. Não sou uma sem-teto, como você parece pensar. _

_Amo mais, sem chance,_

_Lily._

_PS: Onde estão suas provas? Tenho certeza que você esqueceu o casaco, e agora acha que eu roubei._

* * *

_Lily,_

_Eu também tenho uma casa para voltar. Mas meus pais acham que eu fui passar uns dias na casa do Sirius, que aliás, é onde eu estou agora. Ou você sinceramente acha que eu disse pra minha mãe que fui dormir com minha namorada? _

_Por Merlim, não. A idéia chega a me dar arrepios._

_E você não respondeu se gosta da idéia. Está tentando fugir do assunto? Lily, Lily, eu te conheço bem demais. Tenho certeza que você gosta da idéia tanto quanto eu. _

_Aliás, porque você não diz que foi pra casa de Marlene e nós vamos fazer uma viagem de dois dias pra Cornwall? Só sábado e domingo. Segunda de manhã eu entrego você, inteira, em casa. Promessa de maroto. _

_Amo você,_

_James._

_PS: Droga. Você aprendeu bem demais com Padfoot. Só, por favor, leve o casaco na viagem. Eu gosto demais dele. _

* * *

_Lene,_

_Só pra te avisar, meus pais acham que eu fui passar os próximos dois dias na sua casa, ok? Nada com que se preocupar, mas confirme minha história se alguém perguntar. A Mary também está pronta pra confirmar._

_Obrigada!_

_Lily._

* * *

**14 de janeiro de 1979**

_James Gregor Potter,_

_EU NÃO ACREDITO QUE VOCÊ FEZ ISSO! Eu juro que vou morrer de vergonha. Acho que vou aparatar aí pra te bater mais. Não foi o suficiente. _

_Lily._

* * *

_Lily,_

_Não bata no Prongs. Coitado. Foi bem engraçado, na verdade. Eu ri, pelo menos. E a cara das amigas da sua irmã... uau. Eu pagava pra ver de novo. Se todos os casamentos trouxas forem assim, eu nunca mais quero perder algum._

_Sirius._

* * *

_Lily,_

_Sério, não fique brava com o James. Foi demais. Eu detestava todas aquelas garotas - sabe, desde a vez que eu fiquei na sua casa. E, meu Deus, foi engraçado de verdade. Eu chorei de rir. Sirius teve que me trazer um pouco de água, pra me acalmar._

_Por favor. Foi a melhor parte da festa._

_Mary._

* * *

_Querida Lily,_

_Não foi minha culpa, se você pensar bem. Quer dizer, eu nunca estive num casamento trouxa antes. Eu não conheço tradição nenhuma - quer dizer, as bruxas eu conheço, mas isso não vem ao caso._

_Tudo pra mim era meio absurdo. Mas quando eu vi aquelas damas de honra parecendo umas pêras (quer dizer, o vestido era verde e grande demais embaixo. Pra mim isso é uma pêra, me desculpe se pra você é um vestido bonito feito sob encomenda), achei que era a tradição._

_Estava tocando música, ninguém teria ouvido. Foi só azar que eu tenha falado quando a música acabou. E nem foi um absurdo tão grande. "A tradição é as damas de honra se fantasiarem de pêras?". Foi uma pergunta inocente, na realidade. Elas se ofenderam porque quiseram._

_Podia ser a tradição, ora. Por favor, não fique brava comigo. Eu só queria aprender mais sobre o seu mundo. Você sabe que eu não faria isso pra te humilhar, não sabe?_

_Amo você, e você sabe disso,_

_James._

_PS: Por favor, dá pra parar de fingir que não percebe as pedras que eu joguei na sua janela? E abre a porta da sacada pra mim? Eu quero falar com você, e não escrever._

_PPS: Por que você tem que me chamar pelo nome completo quando está com raiva? Eu nunca te chamo de Lily Rose Evans, apesar de achar um nome bonito. Mas James Gregor Potter não é muito bonito, então, tente parar com isso._

* * *

**20 de janeiro de 1979**

_Caro Patrizio,_

_Não tenho certeza se ainda se lembra de mim; sou James Potter. Você era muito amigo da família Potter, mas agora desapareceu aí na Itália. Se lembra de quando usou uma propriedade de meu avô na França para a festa de debutante de sua filha?_

_Nós não cobramos taxa alguma, e eu não quero cobrar o favor, você tem todo o direito de negar. Mas seria possível emprestar sua vinícola para a realização de meu casamento?_

_Todas as despesas são por minha conta, claro._

_James Potter._

* * *

_EMBAIXADA DA ITÁLIA - GRÃ-BRETANHA_

_Por meio desta a embaixada da Itália na Grã-Bretanha, permite entrada e permanência por no máximo 10 (dez) dias na Itália dos (das) seguintes senhores (senhoras):_

Black, Sirius;

Evans, Lily;

MacDonnald, Mary;

Potter, James;

_Possivelmente mediante apresentação da documentação apropriada._

_Nicola Capraro,_

_Chefe da Seção de Vistagem e Permanência de Estrangeiros_

_Alessio Trento,_

_Embaixador da Itália na Grã-Bretanha._

* * *

_**29 de janeiro 1979**_

_Lily,_

_Dumbledore quer que a gente siga uma pista de Comensais na Itália. Não parece muito importante, mas ele tem medo que Voldemort se espalhe pela Europa._

_Passo na sua casa em duas horas. Esteja pronta._

_Amor,_

_James._

* * *

_Mary,_

_Está tudo pronto? Você tem certeza que Lily vai gostar desse vestido? Não vejo porquê eu não posso ver o vestido, ora. É minha noiva! (bom, ela não sabe que é minha noiva, mas é)... Enfim, está tudo pronto? Vá de Pó de Flu. Diga: "Itália - Retiro das Uvas, de Patrizio Fornazari."_

_Não vou poder escrever quando estiver com ela em Roma. Mas se precisar falar comigo, use o espelho que está com Sirius. Seja discreta, por favor. E gaste todo o ouro que precisar. Esse é o MEU casamento com a Lily. Tem que ser perfeito._

_James - O noivo._

* * *

_James,_

_Vai ser perfeito. Confie em mim. Vocês se completam, vocês são perfeitos um para o outro. E eu sou ótima com festas. Além do mais, passei anos da minha vida ouvindo a Lily contar sobre o casamento perfeito debaixo de uma parreira._

_Só confie em mim. Eu já li um monte de livros sobre romance, e tenho certeza que o de vocês ainda vai virar livro. É perfeito._

_E tenho certeza que esse casamento vai ser a coisa mais linda do mundo._

_Mary._

_**FIM. :)**_

_Obrigada à todos e todas que usaram um pouco do tempo de vocês para fazer uma autora mais feliz. _

_Espero que tenha sido um tempo recompensador. Para mim foi, e vou levar Simplesmente Muffin para sempre no meu coração. _

_Obrigada à todos que acreditam que eu tenho um futuro. Em cada bloqueio de escritora, cada vez que eu tiver um desafio no caminho, vou me lembrar de vocês, do incentivo que vocês me deram, e daí vou ter energia e coragem de erguer a cabeça e seguir em frente. _

_E quero que cada vez que houver um desafio no caminho de vocês, se lembrem da Lily, que mesmo quando o melhor amigo dela vê a calcinha de ursinhos que ela usa desde criança, levanta a cabeça e continua. Porque nada, nada é mais importante que nossa felicidade, não?_

_(Ah, não resisto. Preciso dizer isso: como na música do Rei Leão - We Are One)_

_À medida que vive, você vai ver_  
_Que existe muitas coisas que não entendemos  
E a única coisa que sabemos  
É que as coisas nem sempre acontecem da maneira que planejamos_

_Mas você verá todos os dias  
Que nós nunca vamos ir embora  
Quando parecer que todos os seus sonhos foram desfeitos  
Nós vamos estar do seu lado  
Cheios de esperança e com orgulho  
Nós somos mais do que mil somos  
Somos um_

_Mesmo aqueles que já se foram  
Estão com nós aonde nós formos  
Sua jornada está apenas começando  
Lágrimas de dor, lagrimas de alegria  
Uma coisa nada pode destruir  
É o nosso orgulho bem fundo dentro de nós  
somos um_

_Nós somos como a terra e o céu  
Uma família sob o sol  
Toda a sabedoria para liderar  
Toda a coragem que você precisar  
Você encontrará  
Quando você ver que somos um_

_(Meu Deus, como eu enrolo com essa despedida. Abaafa! :X Eu simplesmente não sei dizer: "Tchau gente, até qualquer dia desses!"; É mais forte do que eu!)_

_Beijos,_

_Muffim._

_PS: Agora eu vou! Tudo de bom pra todo mundo e... Ok, parei. Parei mesmo. Fuii.!_


End file.
